Repatriation
by chakragoddess
Summary: Starts just after conclusion of the war. Sasuke's return to Konoha. How it happens and what happens to everyone afterwards. Mainly Sasusaku, but may add other pairings. Rating change to M as of chapter 28.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning/afternoon/evening everyone! The name is chakragoddess (formerly aangfan) and I write fanfiction. It's nice to meet you (or see you again).

This is my first multi-chapter Naruto fanfiction and here's my backstory. I love anime and manga. I get hooked on one or the other and follow it religiously and usually, my creative spark gets going, an idea is hatched, and voila, I need to write a fanfiction. Normally my works are in the 20-40 chapter range and just to let you know, I'm an avid fanfic reader as well so I will never leave you hanging with an unfinished work (boy, is that annoying).

I try to keep the author notes to a minimum. I try to post at least weekly. Generally, I excel in everyday-life, romantic-types of fanfictions. I do not usually write about big battles, action scenes, and such. It's just not my forte.

That's a little about what to expect from me. I hope you enjoy my first serious foray into Naruto. Feedback is always welcome (I read every one though I don't usually reply). Just don't tell me how my story should go – if you have a great idea, go write your own!

chakragoddess

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

_Repatriation_ Definition of _REPATRIATE_

_transitive verb_

: to restore or return to the country of origin, allegiance, or citizenship _repatriate_ prisoners of war

— re·pa·tri·ate _noun_

— re·pa·tri·a·tion _noun_

Source: Merriam-Webster Online

www . m-w . com

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The room was completely still except for the gentle up and down movement of the shinobi's chest as he breathed. Outside the room, someone was pushing a cart down the hallway. A few voices could be heard greeting one another as they passed.

The door clicked and then slowly opened. In walked a kunoichi with short pink hair and bright green eyes. She pulled a chair up next to the unconscious shinobi on the bed. She grabbed his hand and held it as she looked into his bandaged face.

"You're going to be just fine," she told the blonde shinobi. "After what you've been through, you of all people are entitled to a nice, long rest – so don't feel the need rush."

Sakura had been keeping watch over Naruto for the past two days. They were currently in a makeshift medical facility in the southern Land of Lightning, where much of the fighting of the Fourth Shinobi World War had taken place. In one final battle that took place over three days, the war had been won by the Shinobi Alliance. Naruto had been a vital part in the victory. Sakura knew that without him and his power, the war very well might have been lost. At the least, more lives would have been lost.

Ironically, in the massive rescue effort following the conclusion of the battle, it had been Sakura herself that had found Naruto, passed out and bloody, on the battlefield. She was glad that she, a fellow member of the original Team 7, was the one to give him the first comfort and healing after the fight. The thing that surprised her most of all was what else she had found lying next to Naruto.

_Sasuke…_

She found them both together lying prone on their backs with their eyes closed. Both were wounded and unconscious and she found them nearly hand-in-hand. The first question that popped into her mind was how did Sasuke even come to be here at this battle, and secondly, how did he end up so close to Naruto. Was he still on the Akatsuki's side? Was he trying to kill Naruto and somehow got sidetracked? Or did he do as her gut was telling her – did he come back to support the Leaf after all. And if that was true, what the hell happened to change his mind?

Sasuke was down the hall in the very same building as Naruto, though shinobi guards had been posted just in case he was still an enemy. Sakura swore she'd be the first to get to the bottom of this. From his past actions, everyone should be assuming he was an enemy, but eyewitness accounts of what happened on the battlefield just didn't make sense if that was the case.

Sakura sighed. She laid her arms on the bed and placed her head gently on top of them.

_I hope Naruto wakes up soon._

The next thing she felt was a warm hand pressing on her head.

_Naruto?_

She sat up quickly and looked into his bright blue eyes. He smiled gently at her.

"Naruto!" she yelled and quickly got up so she could embrace him. She was a little rough because of her excitement.

"Ow, ow!" he cried out. "It still hurts, Sakura."

She immediately backed off. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was just….well, I'm very happy to see you are ok."

"You had doubts?" he asked with his usual confidence. "Of course I'm ok. It would take a lot more than the Akatsuki to kill me."

Sakura's expression transitioned from one of happiness at seeing her good friend and teammate wake up to somber once she thought about all the lives that had been lost battling the Akatsuki during the war.

"Naruto, what happened out there? I was the one that found you…and Sasuke was right th -."

"I couldn't have done it without Sasuke," he quickly interrupted. "Did he survive? Is he here?"

"He fared about the same as you," said Sakura. "I found him passed out right next to you. He's here – just down the hall."

"That's good," said Naruto, smiling once again and relaxing back into his pillow. "Now maybe I can finally convince him to come home with us."

"Are you back on that again?" she asked.

"No, you don't understand, Sakura. He's on our side again. You should have seen him out there," explained Naruto.

"How on earth can you know that for sure?" asked Sakura. "How many years did we try to bring him home thinking he would come willingly when it turned out he was too strong and too adamant to stay with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki or even his own team of misfits?"

"Let me tell you what happened out there and you can make up your own mind," said Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback - Begin

Bee was out-cold and Naruto knew that no one else in the Shinobi army was strong enough to help him go after Tobi. It was all or nothing at this point and he knew it.

Naruto and Tobi both fought skillfully, but it was a slip by Naruto that almost cost him his life. He accidentally looked into Tobi's sharingan….and that was it. He was trapped in a powerful genjutsu. There wasn't a moment that he didn't realize he was trapped and was quickly running out of time. Tobi would be attacking any moment.

That's when he felt it…the intense pain. He fell onto his knees and screamed to the sky. His hands automatically grasped where the pain was coming from….his right side. Naruto looked at his hands and saw blood.

"What the…?" he muttered to himself. _Is this real, or am I still in the genjutsu?_ Naruto knew that he might have just been stabbed within the genjutsu, though the pain would feel identical either way.

Naruto looked up as the intensity of the pain subsided. Tobi was no longer focused on him. He was now away from him and fighting with… "Sasuke?" he muttered aloud.

Naruto didn't think and quickly joined into the fight against Tobi. He had so many questions in his head about what was going on, but realized that those would need to wait until the enemy had been defeated.

"Sorry, Dobe, it was the quickest way to get you back from him," said Sasuke.

_So it was him who stabbed me._

"I didn't stab anything vital," Sasuke added.

Naruto merely nodded at his…teammate? Still, it was hard to believe after so many years he was fighting alongside Sasuke and not against him.

Tobi was still extremely difficult to defeat even two against one. Both Sasuke and Naruto took multiple hits from Tobi's various ninjutsu, but only a handful of what the two of them threw at Tobi were connecting – as always, Tobi was almost never materialized and all things – ninjutsu, arms, weapons – would just pass right through him.

"I'm going to fake an injury," said Naruto. "Keep him as occupied as possible and most importantly, don't let him kill me."

"Wait - ," started Sasuke, not fully understanding Naruto's plan. _Shit!_

Naruto thought he knew what Sasuke was going to ask. "I can't use a clone. He sees right through that with his sharingan. It has to be the real me," said Naruto, jumping far into the air to get closer to his nemesis.

Sasuke hesitated for just a second as Naruto jumped again and landed near Tobi, attempting to use his basic rasengan on him with the help of a few clones he made while flying through the air. Tobi easily jumped to the side and slammed Naruto to the ground as his rasengan dissipated from his hand. It looked immensely painful. Naruto attempted to get up from his prone position, but only made it a few inches off the ground before collapsing back down.

Tobi prepared to give the final blow, but was too slow. Sasuke jumped into action and drew his sword. In an instant, he had charged it with electricity and drew it back to stab Tobi. Before he thrust it forward, Tobi – with inhuman speed – lunged forward to stab Sasuke with a kunai that neither shiniobi had seen in the fight up until now.

But just then, Tobi stopped, seemingly frozen in place.

Sasuke was confused for a split second, but was able to fully swing his sword and nearly cut the Akatsuki leader in two. When Tobi fell, Sasuke saw Naruto now kneeling and holding another rasengan in his hand. While Tobi concentratred on Sasuke thinking Naruto was down and out, Naruto had attacked Tobi's back while it was turned. He timed the attack such that Tobi would need to be in his physical form in order to attack Sasuke. Once the rasengan met its intended target and caused damage to Tobi's backside, Sasuke was free to continue his attack on a fully materialized Tobi from the front.

Tobi fell into a heap on the small hill they were on.

"Did we….get him?" said Naruto falling down himself, completely drained and bleeding.

Sasuke soon followed Naruto on his opposite side.

Flashback - End

"Did you guys verify Tobi was dead? I mean, his body was still there, right?" asked Naruto of Sakura.

"Yeah. You definitely got him," noted Sakura. "They already….," she cleared her throat, "_disposed_ of him. He's long gone."

Naruto felt at ease hearing that Tobi was indeed gone. He exhaled and let a small smile come across his face.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to rest," noted Sakura. "With the defeat of the Akatsuki, all we have left to do is rescue and recover. But that is nothing you need to worry about."

"One last thing Sakura," Naruto said. "Did everyone else…?" He had a hard time finishing that last sentence.

"The Shiniobi Allied Force lost a lot of lives, but I've already heard about most of our friends. They are, thankfully, alive."

"Good," said Naruto. And he laid back and closed his eyes.

OlOlOlOlOlO

A few days had passed since Naruto had told Sakura the story about how he and Sasuke had defeated Tobi together. Although Sasuke had obviously fought alongside Naruto, the blonde shinobi still did not know where things would go from here. He had spent much of his time in bed resting and healing and was now almost ready to return to Konoha. Thanks to the kyuubi, he healed at an incredibly fast pace. However, he didn't want to leave Sasuke behind.

Sasuke had not yet woken up from the beating he had taken those days ago. Naruto was able to visit him a few times while he sat in the hospital. All he could do was talk to the unconscious teenager and tell him many of the things he had wanted to tell him since Sasuke had left Konoha. Naruto desperately looked for a reaction of some sort from the Uchiha, but received none. Above all, he wanted to know what happened to make him rejoin their side in the conflict once again.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

"Naruto, you are officially discharged," said a lighthearted Sakura the next afternoon.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied defiantly to his friend.

"But Naruto, you can't just stay here taking up resources. We need to -," started Sakura.

He looked her square in the eyes. "You above anyone else ought to see where I'm coming from," he sternly lectured her. "Until I speak to Sasuke, I'm not leaving this hospital."

"Hn," she replied. "I want him to return to Konoha, too. But my duty above all else is to make sure everyone is taken care…"

Naruto crossed his arms and started pouting in a way that only he could. Sakura knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with this attitude. She may as well try to intervene now to make the situation acceptable for both sides.

Sakura left the room for only a few minutes. When she finally returned, Naruto was still sitting in the same position.

"You can stay," she remarked. Naruto jumped up happily, but was quickly interrupted by his teammate. "But you need to stay in Sasuke's room."

He thought for a moment. "I guess that's alright," he murmured.

"I can get you a futon for the floor, and you'll have to pay for your meals just like everyone else who isn't a patient," explained Sakura. "Just….stay out of everyone's way."

"Is that any way to talk to the hero of the war? I did kill Tobi after all," said Naruto.

"Naruto, you are an amazing shinobi and you will forever have my respect and devotion, but like I was trying to tell you before...if someone else dies because of me or another hospital worker is too busy fawning over you, well, I could never forgive myself," said Sakura.

"Oh," said Naruto. He finally understood. Heroics were fine and all, but there had been a great deal of death and injury as a result of the war. He had to think about others as well. "I'll move to the Teme's room now."

"Sounds good," said a thankful Sakura.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

A few more days passed and the medical personnel in the field hospital got used to seeing the strange blonde shinobi in Sasuke Uchiha's room. At first, they were surprised to find him there and even notified the higher ups of his presence in case he wasn't supposed to be there. After being told of the agreement that Sakura had negotiated, they settled back down and eventually even came to be friendly with Naruto.

Naruto didn't do much other than stare out the window. He found himself, at times, talking to Sasuke almost like they had been best friends all along despite Sasuke's betrayal.

It was late one rainy afternoon when Sakura opened the door and appeared at the bedside of Sasuke for a regular check-up.

"Hi Naruto," she said to the sad-looking shinobi who sat in a chair next to the window looking at the rain.

He turned to look at her. "Oh, hi, Sakura."

"Notice anything new today?" she asked, referring to Sasuke.

"Nope, nothing's changed," he replied.

Sakura took Sasuke's vitals and adjusted him in the bed just a bit. "You're right," she noted. "He's exactly the same." She moved down to his chart so she could record her data.

Naruto turned to look back out the window. "The hospital is nearly empty."

"Most of the injured are already gone. The severe cases will be taken back to their own lands by the end of the week," said Sakura. "This was meant to be just a temporary set-up, after all."

"I was hoping he'd wake up by now," said Naruto.

"It's hard to tell in cases such as his. Of course he wouldn't heal as fast as you, but there are times that badly injured shinobi never wake up," Sakura explained.

Naruto never even considered that as an option. "Don't say that!" he shouted. "I will never give up on him!"

"Naruto - ," she started as she walked over to where he sat. "I'm sure he will wake up. I just don't want you to assume…"

Sakura attempted to place her hand on Naruto's shoulder, but he was angry at her insinuation and just swatted it away. As a result, she got a bit angry.

"I love him, too, y'know," she said matter-of-factly. "I guess I'm just more of a realist than you."

"Can you keep it down over there?" said a new, third voice to the conversation.

Two heads immediately snapped to the bed where they saw Sasuke still lying there with nothing appearing any different than before.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Did you hear something?"

"I thought -," Sakura started, but before she could finish, she walked over to his bedside. "Sasuke?" she questioned.

"I said knock it off," Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke, you're awake!" she said with tears welling in her eyes. She didn't think before wrapping her strong arms around him and squeezing.

"Ow!" he shouted, his eyes opening for the first time.

Sakura backed off immediately. "Sorry," she muttered.

"She did the same thing to me," said Naruto to his friend as he moved the chair to Sasuke's bedside. "Apparently she doesn't realize her own strength."

The three members from team 7 were reunited for the first time in a very long time. The last time they had all seen each other, Sasuke was open to killing both of them. That knowledge flooded back to the three of them which left the room in an uncomfortable silence, no one really knowing what to say.

"Um, I'm kind of tired," said Sasuke. "Do you guys mind if I…?"

"No! Not at all!" said Sakura getting the message almost immediately.

"I don't mind, but this is pretty much where I'm staying while you are still in here," noted Naruto.

Sasuke gave Naruto a disbelieving look.

"Seriously," said Naruto. "They let me sleep here. My futon's in the corner."

Sasuke groaned.

"C'mon Naruto," said Sakura. "You can come back later. Sasuke wants to be left alone right now."

"OK," said Naruto. "But you'd _better_ be here when I get back. No funny business."

"I will be. I promise," said Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked out of Sasuke's room and found Sakura outside waiting for him to exit. He was about to say something, but she held a finger to her lips and then waved for him to follow her.

Sakura ended up leaving the hospital and led Naruto into the surrounding trees. Finally, after a few minutes of leaping from branch to branch, she stopped.

"Sakura, what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to make sure no one could hear us," she explained. "We have some things to talk about and I wanted to make sure we are on the same page."

"Gotcha," nodded Naruto. "So what do we need to talk about?"

Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto could still be this naïve at times.

"I know you think he is back on our side. I really hope he is, but the truth of the matter is – he's been rogue for about six years. What is everyone else going to say? How are we going to handle this?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know why you think it is going to be that big of a deal," said Naruto.

"Naruto, he's killed a lot of people in those six years…and not all of them were innocent," said Sakura.

Naruto thought for a second. "Yeah, you might be right," he agreed.

"If the Leaf decides they want to punish him for what he's done, he just might _not_ come back," added Sakura.

"But Sakura, that's not fair!" said Naruto. "Not only did he help end the war, but even his betrayal to begin with wasn't entirely his fault. He was tricked by Itachi in the first place. And not only that, Itachi was ordered by the elders to kill their entire clan which pretty much set off the entire set of events."

"I know," said Sakura. "You told me the story before. I didn't know if we could believe it or not, but I'm inclined to at least hear the entire story from Sasuke before passing judgment."

"There has to be some record of the order," said Naruto.

"Not necessarily," said Sakura.

"We've got to try to bring him back," said Naruto.

"I think we need to start with our mentors…Kakashi and Tsunade," said Sakura.

"Tsunade! Are you crazy?" shouted Naruto.

"Shhh!" scolded Sakura. "I know she's the Hokage, but she had a good head on her shoulders and she will listen impartially. Plus she really doesn't like the ones who supposedly ordered the clan massacre to begin with. She knows how to separate her public persona from the mentor she is to me. Just trust me on this one."

"Ok, so I'll talk with Kakashi and you talk with Tsunade," said Naruto.

"We should probably head back to the Leaf as soon as possible," said Sakura.

"But what about Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"He'll be safe where he is for now. I can't imagine he'll be leaving the hospital until they shut it down anyway…he still has a lot of healing to do," said Sakura.

"I just thought of something," said Naruto. "We still don't even know if he wants to go back to Konoha in the first place."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. I don't want to burn my bridges with Kakashi or Tsunade if Sasuke has different ideas. We're making some pretty big assumptions here."

"Let's go back and ask him then," said Naruto.

The two shinobi reversed on their path from just a few minutes ago and made their way back to the hospital.

Sakura peeked through Sasuke's door and saw the shinobi sleeping soundly on his bed.

She gently let the door close again.

"Naruto," she whispered. "I know we can't wait long, but we need to let him rest. He was badly hurt and he needs to recover. Let's plan on talking tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Naruto didn't get much sleep that night. The not-knowing was just killing him and he didn't want to get his hopes up. Although he had been by Sasuke's side all these years – if only in spirit – it still greatly pained him to have to live in the situation where they were separated.

Naruto thought back to some of the missions Team 7 had completed together. The one that popped into his mind first was their first C-grade….make that A-grade...mission where they battled both Haku and Zabuza. That was the first time they truly tasted what life as a shinobi would be like.

In between all the nostalgic thinking, Naruto would hear a sigh or a grunt coming from the bed from time to time. Naruto would usually peek up at Sasuke, just to make sure everything was alright. It was – Sasuke was merely sleeping and most likely dreaming.

Naruto looked at the clock. 4_:30am? UGH!_ He pulled the pillow over his head. He wanted to sleep, but was so unsettled about the discussion slated for the next day. Would he be the Sasuke he used to know? Or the one he had met on occasion pursuing either Itachi's or Konoha's destruction.

"No," Naruto heard Sasuke talking.

_He must be dreaming._

"No! Itachi! Don't go!" Sasuke shouted, then he sat straight up, panting. Naruto saw him put his hand to his face. "Just a dream," he said to himself, barely audible.

Naruto feigned being asleep. Now was not the time to confront him – there would be enough of that tomorrow.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Naruto felt something fluffy and heavy fall onto his head.

He sat up quickly. "Heeyy!" he shouted.

"Dobe, it's almost noon," said Sasuke flatly. Sakura has been popping her head in here every five minutes for four hours already to see if you are awake and it's getting annoying.

Naruto didn't want to tell him why he was sleeping so late.

"Well, I'm up now, thanks to you," said Naruto sarcastically.

Sasuke didn't say anything else at first.

"Naruto, I think we need to talk," he finally said. "You two have been acting weird since I woke up yesterday. You are trying to treat me no differently than you have in the past when I was still part of Konoha, yet you are somehow off because of what I have done. You must have questions and I think it is about time I tell you what happened."

Naruto was a bit stunned at the sudden serious turn in the morning. Sure, he and Sakura were going to broach this subject this morning anyway- but he hadn't expected Sasuke to be leading the way. He generally was never the type of person to volunteer information.

"Ok...uh, I'll go get Sakura-chan then," said a hesitant Naruto. He got out of the futon and went across the room so he could stick his head out of the door and into the hallway. Luckily, Sakura was only down the hall so she noticed immediately when the door to Sasuke's room had opened. Naruto motioned for her to come.

Sakura entered the room. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she said upon entering.

Naruto, with a serious tone, answered, "Um, Sakura? Sasuke said he wants to have a talk with us."

"Sure," she answered.

"It's going to be a pretty long story, so you may as well take a seat," said Sasuke.

Naruto sat in the chair next to the bed while Sakura sat on the bed itself down near Sasuke's feet.

He began by first taking a deep breath.

"I'm tired," he started. "I'm not even 20, and yet, I am so very tired of my life."

Upon hearing that unexpected intro, both Naruto and Sakura didn't say a word. They could feel the air of seriousness.

Sasuke smirked to himself while looking down at his hands. "I'm not even sure where to begin."

"I know it's been a long journey for you," said Sakura. "We were your teammates back on Team 7. We have deep bonds with you that have lasted even through your betrayal of our village. I am very much looking forward to hearing what you have to say here today, Sasuke. I want to know if we can move forward together or if we'll be torn apart forever. I think what you tell us today will decide that for us."

"The same goes for me, Sasuke. You saved my life even though you were my enemy. I think that we can move forward past the betrayal, but I need answers, y'know? I want to trust you again, I really do. I think the least we deserve is knowing what is going on in that head of yours."

Sasuke nodded his head ever so slightly. "Yes, you two above all others deserve answers," he agreed. "I will start from the beginning though I'm sure you know bits and pieces of the story already."

"I left Konoha to join Orochimaru for his power and training opportunities only. I needed to kill Itachi because of what I thought he did to the clan. You already knew at the time that killing him was what I had dedicated my life to, right? Not only did I lose my parents the day of the massacre, but I lost Itachi as well. I have so many fond memories of us together from when we were growing up. I idolized him and then that day happened...," Sasuke explained.

"I remember," said Sakura with a look of sorrow on her face.

"But then you found out the truth...," said Naruto, adding to the story.

"Yes," said Sasuke. "I found out later that you guys were near that day that Itachi died. You had been pursuing me again."

"You killed him, didn't you?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled just a bit. "Y'know, actually it may have been me who was fighting him that day, but I found out later that he was dying anyway. He didn't have long to live and he set that entire fight up to remove Orochimaru's curse mark. I may have killed him, but he pretty much killed himself."

"He did?" questioned Sakura. "I couldn't have even guessed..."

"I found out soon after from Tobi that the elders of the village had ordered Itachi to kill the clan," explained Sasuke.

"He told me that as well," agreed Naruto. "I wasn't sure it was true or not, but he told Kakashi, Yamato and I the very same thing right before the meeting of the Five Kages."

"Naruto, did mention it to me as well," said Sakura.

"I had never felt more betrayed in my entire life," said Sasuke. "My hatred for Itachi immediately became pain and anger and it all funneled towards the Leaf. I took the first opportunity I had to attack Danzo, who was one of the ones who ordered Itachi to kill my parents. I killed him. It was difficult, but I did it. And to this day, I cannot say that I'm sorry,"

"Oh, Sasuke," said Sakura.

"My hatred for Konoha continued even after the Fourth Shinobi World War started. I had overused my sharingan and had Tobi implant Itachi's eyes. I couldn't do much at first, but soon enough, after the war had started, I decided that it was time to stop sitting there like an invalid in the dark," said Sasuke. "I tore off my bandages and left the cave. But then something happened that I never expected."

"You ran into him, didn't you?" asked Naruto. "I ran into him as well and he told me he was going to stop Kabuto because of the Edo Tensei. Kabuto was at Tobi's hide-out."

"You are exactly right, Naruto," confirmed Sasuke. "As I was speeding away from the cave, I passed Itachi speeding towards it. So I turned to follow him. I wanted to get the answers from him that I failed to when we last fought and he died. When I saw that it was him passing me, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like I was going to get a second chance and my hopes were lifted. But he barely had the time of day for me. He was obviously on a hurried mission and all I could do was turn to follow."

"So, did you get a chance to talk to Itachi again?" asked Naruto. "He really did love you, y'know. I did get to talk with him now and again - he would pop up in the strangest places. He was just trying to protect you."

"H-he admitted that I turned out the way I did because of the actions he took," said Sasuke. "I could barely believe my ears when he said he was sorry for what he did. But even then, I still had such hatred for the Leaf. I saw Itachi again and the first thing that came to my mind was how they used him and how much he suffered because of them. I wanted revenge...for him."

Naruto and Sakura could sense how angry Sasuke seemed to be getting even know as he just told this story. For the first time, they both thought about this teenager in front of them and wondered if he had truly changed at all despite his recent actions.

"Itachi stopped the Edo Tensei, didn't he?" asked Naruto. "There was no one else who could have done it."

"Yes, he did. I was there by his side when he trapped Kabuto inside Izanami and retrieved the signs that would stop the Edo Tensei."

"Wait, I'm confused," said Sakura. "If you still hate Konoha so much, why did you help Naruto defeat Tobi? You were on Tobi's side, weren't you? The Edo Tensei stopped just a few hours before Tobi was defeated. Sasuke, I really want to believe that you are our friend once again, but I don't think I'm connecting all the dots..."

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't hurt you. I have changed. A lot can happen in just a few seconds when trapped in a genjutsu."


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback - Begin

Kabuto just stood there trapped in Itachi's Izanami. Itachi invaded Kabuto's mind once again to retrieve the hand signs that would end the Edo Tensei. He called them out as he performed them with Kabuto following in near perfect unison under Itachi's ocular direction. All Sasuke could do was watch and tremble. He knew that this was going to be good-bye forever to his brother.

A slight glow started to emanate from Itachi and Sasuke knew the moment he dreaded was imminent. He was thankful that he was given this second chance to talk to Itachi, but sometimes even second chances have to end.

"Sasuke, I am now going to share with you what really happened that day," said Itachi. "As well as a few other things you need to know."

In an instant, Sasuke was watching Itachi and Tobi murder all the Uchiha clan members. He saw the moment Itachi attacked his parents – it wasn't a surprise at all…in fact, they had seen it coming and even talked with Itachi beforehand. Itachi was in tears as he ran both their mother and father through with a sword.

Sasuke also saw that the Uchiha coup d'etat was a real threat to Konoha as well. That was not a made-up story to ease his thirst for revenge….and it had not been blown out of proportion by any means.

Flashback - End

Naruto and Sakura sat speechless as they heard the story right from Sasuke's mouth. Everything that they had heard and assumed had turned out to be true.

"Oh Sasuke…," Sakura muttered. "I'm…so sorry."

Sasuke didn't reply at first to Sakura. "I don't need your pity," he finally said more under his breath than anything.

"What?" yelled Naruto. "Don't you dare say that to her. She feels bad for all you've had to go through. Y'know we aren't exactly sure how we should act around you either. If you don't like what she said, just let it slide off your back. You don't exactly have many friends left by your side so you should make more of an effort to keep those that you do have."

"It's ok, Naruto," said Sakura, cutting in. She turned back to Sasuke. "I-I hate to ask, but I'm still a little unclear. So what about the story you just told makes you come back to our side again? W-was it the coup d'etat that your clan was planning? Was it justification enough for you to forgive the Leaf for their order to attack your clan?"

"I will never forgive the Leaf for the order…," said Sasuke.

"Then why…?" started Sakura.

"Would you mind…," Sasuke started by interrupting Sakura. "Can you leave? I would like to talk to Naruto for a minute. Alone."

"Um, ok," said Sakura. She didn't quite know how to take that request, but thought it best under the circumstances not to push the matter. She got up from her seat on the bed and quietly left the room. Naruto noticed that Sakura's face looked a little stunned when she left.

"Sasuke, what can you tell me but you can't tell her?" asked Naruto.

"I want to get the whole story off my chest," said Sasuke. "I just don't think I'm ready to tell her yet. I know what I'm saying doesn't make sense to you guys."

"So why did you come back then?" asked Naruto. "Seriously…why?"

"In that final genjutsu that Itachi performed on me, he asked me to ponder several questions. He showed me a few more things as well," said Sasuke.

Sasuke paused to collect his thoughts. Naruto could only see that Sasuke had stopped talking so he prodded him on. "What? What did he show you that made you come back?"

"I-I could almost _feel_ him, Naruto. His thoughts and feelings and why he did the things he did. What he thought he would miss out on because of the life he chose. He wanted a family. He wanted to grow old. He loved me so much...and he wanted to protect me," said Sasuke. "He was a proud Uchiha and despite the plans for an uprising, he wanted the name and the clan protected. And I went and spent the next 6 years destroying that name again. Perhaps…perhaps I can make amends. Perhaps I can live my life as he wanted to live his."

"Well, you are correct. The name 'Uchiha' isn't exactly a welcome name anywhere anymore," added Naruto.

"I know why Itachi did what he had to do. To be honest, I am just happy that I didn't have to make the decision that he was forced to because I don't know what I would have decided if I had been in his shoes. I do blame those who gave the order in the first place, however, two of them are already dead. Only two survive. I want to see what can be done about the two elders who are alive. But I want to do it officially," said Sasuke.

"Fair enough," said Naruto. "What they did was not illegal, but definitely immoral."

"I still want to talk with the Hokage about it," said Sasuke. "It is the last issue I have with the Leaf and what happened."

"You sure are being surprisingly calm and collected about all of this…as if you had thought about this for a while," noted Naruto.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. You have no idea how much effort it takes for me to be civil these days," said Sasuke. "If not for Itachi…."

"What else did he show you?" asked Naruto. "Wait…you said he asked you questions?"

"He asked me what I intended to do with my future. About what I would do even if the Leaf were destroyed. He asked me about the Uchiha name and my opinion about how my choices would affect the clan – or lack thereof – in the future. He showed me glimpses of our classmates and our sensei's and asked me what they did to bring about the massacre of the Uchiha. He asked me if I ever considered them my friends and if I'd rather go back to having a normal life. He re-emphasized that he did not want what I was doing – and again asked who exactly I was doing it for."

"Oh, is that all," said Naruto under his breath.

"Finally, he showed me a few flashbacks of you and what you said about me. How you never gave up on me and how you considered me a brother. He asked me to justify why I wanted to cause you harm," said Sasuke.

"And?" asked Naruto.

"I couldn't justify it. That's just it. I knew the answer to everything he asked me to think about. I don't like the life I've led these past six years. I've been led about and manipulated by others most of this time anyway. Sure, I've become strong – but every time I held a grudge and made a decision, it ended up being the wrong one for the wrong reason," said Sasuke. "Like I said, I'm tired. I just want to go back to what we had before."

"I'm not sure we can ever go all the way back, Sasuke. Too much has happened," said Naruto.

"That is true," agreed Sasuke. "But at least I can change the path on which I move forward."

"So just so I'm completely clear….you would like to come back to Konoha, right?" Naruto asked.

"If Konoha will have me," said Sasuke.

"Aaand those are the words I needed to hear," said Naruto, getting up from his chair and making his way to the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura and I have a plan to bring you back," he said and winked. "You may not see us for a few days, but don't worry about it. It'll be fine...trust me."

OlOlOlOlOlO

"So are you going to tell me what he said?" asked Sakura as the two shinobi flew through the trees on their way back to Konoha.

"No," said Naruto.

"Baka!" shouted Sakura. She took something out of her pouch and threw it at him.

"Hey!" he shouted back, deflecting whatever it was that she threw at him with his forearm.

"I didn't throw a kunai or anything deadly," said Sakura, thus thinking it was still alright to throw a tantrum since Naruto wasn't telling her any details.

"I'm sure he'll open up to you eventually, Sakura. He seems a little…oh, I don't know…vulnerable right now. He's made some big decisions and changes in a very short period of time and I don't think he's willing to open up to just anyone yet," explained Naruto.

"But why you?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Perhaps it was because Itachi said something about me," said Naruto.

"He did?" she exclaimed back still desperately wanting to know what was said.

"Can you just drop it for now?" he said. "Just focus on the fact that he is on our side again and he does want to come back to Konoha. We need to go see Kakashi and Tsunade about this, just like we planned."

"Oh, alright," said Sakura.

OlOlOlOlOlO

After two days of constant and furious travel with very little sleep, the two shinobi finally made it to the front gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The gate was open and one shinobi sat at the desk by the gate waiting to check on everyone who entered or left the village. Naruto made his way towards the desk.

The shinobi at the desk knew who these two were and immediately filled out their names on a chart as was regulation. At the end of the shift, the paper would be collected and analyzed for any intel that it might provide including any village with high numbers of visitors, any names that might stick out as significant or wanted, or any messages that might need to be sent to the higher ups in the village.

Naruto turned to Sakura as they neared the desk. "I'm exhaused," he said.

"Me, too," she replied.

When he reached the desk, he saw that the shinobi sitting down was a genin and looked to be only about 13 years old.

"Hey, I need to get a message to the Hokage," said Naruto matter-of-factly. "Can you tell her that Naruto Uzumake and Sakura Haruno are back and need to meet with her at 8pm tonight?"

_That should give us enough time to get a few hours of sleep and take a shower before seeing her_, he thought to himself.

"Naruto, I thought I was going to meet with Lady Tsunade and you were going to meet with Kakashi," noted Sakura.

"I was thinking it would be better to have them both in one room together," said Naruto. "So the four of us can figure it out together."

"So how will you contact Kakashi?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, he'll be there when he hears that we're back and requesting an audience with Granny," said Naruto.

_That's true_, Sakura noted to herself. _He knows everything that is going on in the village._

"Um, I'm not sure I should send your message...," started the genin behind the desk meekly. After all, this was the Hokage they were talking about.

"What?" said Naruto. "Do you not know who I am?" Naruto was going a bit overboard, as usual.

"Are you here with someone of a higher rank?" asked Sakura politely.

"Uh, yeah. Hold on a second," said the genin who proceeded to get up from his chair and disappear to a back room in the guard house.

"Wait, wait, wait!" came a voice from the next room.

_It's Akane_, thought Sakura recognizing the voice. The chunin on duty then appeared.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sakura Haruno Sakura. What's the problem here?" Akane asked not really paying attention to the shinobi who was with Sakura.

"We need a message sent to Lady Tsunade. We need to meet with her at 8pm this evening," said Sakura.

"And just what makes you think...Naruto Uzumake? Is that you?" Akane finally noticed who Sakura was with.

Naruto smiled broadly and gave Akane the thumbs up with one hand.

"O-of course. We can definitely pass the message along to the Hokage for you. She's quite busy with the continued rebuilding of the village and the fact that she has only been back for a few days since the war ended...but I'm sure she'd want to see you Naruto," said Akane.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We'll be in our respective quarters until the meeting in case any messages come for us," said Naruto. "You can pass that along to her, too. Thanks."

Naruto and Sakura walked into the construction-heavy center of town on their way to their small homes.

"They've gotten quite far since I last saw it," said Naruto speaking of the rebuilding that was still ongoing.

"You have been away for quite a while with the mission to the Land of Lightning and all," said Sakura. "But at least it looks unharmed from the war."

"I'll meet you at Granny's office just before 8pm," said Naruto when it was time to go their separate ways.

"Ok, I'll see you then," said Sakura


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura stood in the rounded hallway right outside of the Fifth Hokage's door 10 minutes prior to the requested meeting time. A few shinobi walked by as she stood there trying to look as non-chalant as possible, but she could tell there were a few stares and whispers back at her after the people passed her. It didn't bother Sakura at all, however. After all, the stares and whispers were probably more positive than negative - she was very well known for her work during the war as well as for being the student of the Hokage.

"Hey Sakura!" said the blonde shinobi as he approached her.

"Hi Naruto," she greeted him back. "Did you get much rest?"

"Sort of," he replied. "I was kind of hungry, too, so I made sure to get some Ichiraku ramen before going to my place. Hey, my place was kind of a mess as well. I don't remember leaving it that messy when I left."

_Random, as usual_, thought Sakura to herself as Naruto rambled on.

Just then the door opened. Both of the guest shinobi straightened up immediately and faced the entryway. Slowly, they walk-marched into the office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, but looked a bit beat up. Her left arm was in a sling and she had a patch over her left eye. Below her chin and up to her cheekbone, she had a huge purplish-green bruise that appeared to be healing.

"M'Lady," said Sakura as she bowed her head just slightly to her mentor.

"Hey Granny...good to see you made it through!" said Naruto.

Tsunade just closed her visible eye and shook her head slightly from side-to-side.

"I can see that this experience hasn't changed you one bit, Naruto," said Tsunade.

Shizune silently stood behind and to the left of her mistress. Sakura could also hear a near-silent 'oink-oink' coming from somewhere on the other side of the desk.

"It is not often I receive orders from my own Leaf shinobi to appear in my office at an appointed time," said Lady Tsunade.

"Oh, we didn't mean for it to sound like an order -," said Sakura

"We are just in a super-big hurry and needed to talk to you and - ," said Naruto.

"And? What else?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, in our eyes, the two we trust the most are you...and, of course -," said Sakura.

"Two?" asked Tsunade.

Just then a white-haired, one-eyed, tall shinobi appeared outside one of the side windows and tapped lightly on the glass so someone from the inside would open the window.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto, speeding over to the window to throw it open allowing his old teacher to enter the room.

Sakura and Tsunade smiled at one another. Both knew that Kakashi had probably been keeping an eye on his former students ever since they arrived at the village and knew when his appearance would be called for.

"So...now that we are all here. What exactly is going on?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto looked at Sakura, hoping she would do most of the explaining. Sakura easily took the hint.

"Before I begin," started Sakura. "Have you heard what happened to end the war?"

"Tobi was defeated by Naruto, was he not?" answered Tsunade. "I gave the order to interrogate him when he was handed over to ANBU, but he died shortly thereafter. I was waiting for Naruto to return to Konoha to provide me with his full report. What I did hear came through several official channels though."

"Actually, I'm surprised you didn't come see Naruto in the field hospital that he was in after the battles died down...," said Sakura.

"I knew you were right there, Sakura. I had to get back to the village as quickly as possible so I trusted his care to you," answered Tsunade. "As much as you want me to be in 20 places at once, I'm afraid this village is still my top priority."

"Naruto, do you want to tell the Hokage about Tobi's final defeat?" asked Sakura.

"Well...I had help defeating Tobi," said Naruto. "To be perfectly honest, I couldn't have done it alone."

"Help? From who?" asked Tsunade.

"It was Sasuke," answered Naruto.

"Sasuke!" said the three elder shinobi in the room.

"How did I not hear anything about Sasuke?" asked Tsunade with a little anger in her voice.

"I was the one who found them both after the battle. Tobi was given to ANBU immediately, but I was the one who picked both Naruto and Sasuke up from the scene of the final battle and brought them in for medical care. I purposely hid his identity from everyone until Naruto and I could talk about what was going on. To be honest, I didn't even know whose side he was on or how the battle ended until Naruto told me what happened. I told ANBU the room needed to be guarded, but didn't exactly tell them who was in there," said Sakura.

"But he is back on our side now, Granny. We didn't ignore the safety of the Leaf. We talked to him and made sure he was back to being the old Sasuke before coming here," said Naruto.

"Do you agree, Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "And he does want to come home."

"Troublesome...," said Tsunade. She knew it would be difficult to get him back into Konoha after all that he had done.

"Please Lady Tsunade, isn't there a way?" asked Naruto. "I know what he has done over the last six years, but you have to take into consideration how he was manipulated and why he made some of the decisions he did."

"Yes, for instance, he did confirm that Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan," added Sakura.

"So it _was_ true," said Kakashi.

"Wait, who ordered what now?" asked Tsunade.

"There were four who knew about the order," said Sakura. "Danzo and the Lord Third as well as Homura and Koharu."

"Hmmm...," Tsunade let escape as she started to think.

"Itachi loved this village to the day he died!" Naruto replied desperately. "He was the one who ended Edo Tensei! He saved so many shinobi through his actions. His entire time as an Akatsuki was spent as a cover to help the Leaf!"

Again, the three older shinobi in the room looked at the jinchuriki with raised eyebrows.

"I wonder what else we are not in the know about," said Kakashi. "It seems the younger generation has begun to take over."

"As it should be," said Tsunade. "Naruto and Sakura, I want you to tell me everything that has happened. Start from the beginning and leave nothing out!"

It took about two hours, but soon enough, all the stories Naruto and Sakura had to tell were out for their mentors to hear. Tsunade collapsed back into her soft chair when the report was finally finished. She didn't question the stories at all...both she and Kakashi were present for some of what happened and she could easily fill in the pieces.

"So you say Sasuke wants to return to the Leaf," Tsunade finally said.

"Yes," said Naruto. "It has been Sakura and my dream to finally bring him home as well."

"Naruto - I'm not sure I...," started Tsunade.

"Granny! You can't say no...you just can't. Especially after hearing what he's been through," said Naruto. "And I want him back. I've saved this village at least twice now...and helped to end the war. I'm not asking for anything for what I've done except that I want Sasuke allowed back into the village."

Tsunade sighed. She knew she owed this teenager...this entire village did. She would have to figure out a way.

"He cannot come back without some sort of penalty," said Tsunade. "I don't know what it is, but there will need to be something."

"Understood," said Naruto and Sakura virtually at the same time.

"And what you've said about the two elders disturbs me. But the fact remains, even if they were aware of the Uchiha massacre, I'm not sure how much punishment I can give them. After all, the Third was also aware...," added Tsunade.

"He has already promised not to be a vigilante and go after them on his own. He knows that would mean he would be ousted from the village forever. But he will want an inquiry via official channels," said Sakura.

"That is his right," said Tsunade. "If that is so, I see no reason why he cannot be welcomed back to the village. However, to ease suspicions, I will need to assign a few folks to escort him in the beginning...just to make sure."

"I will do whatever I can!" said Sakura.

"He can stay with me," added Naruto.

"I'll help as well," said Kakashi. "After all, I want to see him back in Konoha as well."

"Then it is settled," said Tsunade. "You two may return to the field hospital in the Land of Lightning to retrieve Sasuke. Once you return to the Leaf village, you are to report to this office immediately, understand? "

"Yes, ma'am!" the two teammates said in unison.

"Dismissed!" she said loudly. Naruto and Sakura disappeared almost immediately.

"I'm surprised you were so forgiving," said Kakashi to his Hokage.

"What choice do I have?" she answered. "After what they told me, he deserves a second chance despite what he has done over the last six years. And I owe it to both of them to make every effort I can to make his return a successful one. I'm afraid most of the other residents of this village will not be as forgiving as I am."

"I believe your fear is valid," said Kakashi. "Only time will heal these wounds."

OlOlOlOlOlO

It was nearly two days later when the door to Sasuke's hospital room opened. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when she immediately recognized the black spiky hair that lay on the pillow - his face facing away from the door.

_He's still here_, she thought to herself. She wanted to believe and act on everything he had told her, but based on her experience, there would always be a nagging doubt that he would keep his word.

"Hey Sasuke!" said a very loud Naruto as he entered the room.

"Shhhhh!" Sakura quieted him down. "He's sleeping."

Sakura guided Naruto out of the room and down the hall where there were a few chairs set-up for visitors. They had both hurried back to the field hospital as quickly as they could and sitting down was welcome for both of them.

"Sakura, you're back!" said one of the nurses as she walked by the pink-haired shinobi.

"Hi Rena...yeah, I'm back. It was only supposed to be a short trip back home anyway," said Sakura.

"That friend of yours will be happy that you've returned. He sure is a moody one," said Rena.

"Yeah, he gets that way sometimes," was all that Sakura could answer.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he missed you," said Rena.

"How is he doing anyway?" asked Sakura.

"He is still showing signs of mild exhaustion, but most of his outward injuries have been healed. He can be discharged tomorrow without issue," said Rena.

"Tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Well, if he's not discharged tomorrow, then he'll have to be medically transported tomorrow. We are done with the field hospital tomorrow afternoon," said Rena. That's when it is closing.

_Oh, that's right. I almost forgot._

Sakura got up and gave her friend a hug. "I'll miss you," she said to Rena. "If you are ever in Konoha, be sure to look me up. We'll have to have dinner and catch up."

"And the same goes for you if you are ever in Kumogakure," replied Rena, for she happened to be a shinobi from the Land of Lightning.

"It's amazing how something as negative and hurtful as a war can still have its positive effects," said Sakura. "I am friends with so many others from all around the world now."

Another short squeeze and Rena started walking down the hallway again.

"Sakura," said another nurse from the other direction. "He's awake and is asking for you."

"C'mon Naruto. We need to go tell him what Tsunade agreed to," said Sakura. "I can only hope he's still willing to come."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke?" said Naruto as he slowly opened up the door to his hospital room.

"That's quite a change from the last time you barged in here," said Sasuke.

"Oh," Naruto then laughed nervously. "You heard that, huh."

"It was hard not to," Sasuke replied sarcastically. "I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't."

Sakura followed Naruto into the room. "Sasuke, I heard that they are shutting down the field hospital tomorrow and they decided you are well enough to be discharged."

"So what did you guys do while you were away?" Sasuke asked even though he had a pretty good idea. "You were gone just about long enough to go back to the Leaf Village, have a short meeting, and then get back here."

"I guess you caught us," said Naruto.

"Here's the deal...the Fifth said that she would allow you back in Konoha," explained Sakura.

"But...," said Sasuke waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"We told her everything we know," said Sakura. "And I do mean _everything_."

"And she isn't blaming you for a lot of what you did," added Naruto. "But there will need to be some agreements in place before you come back."

"I expected that," said Sasuke. "I just need to know what they are. C'mon guys, stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened."

"She wants to see us as soon as we are back in the village. I'm sure she is using the time while we are here to come up with a complete list herself," said Sakura.

"So you guys don't have any clue at all? What about those two elder bastards who agreed to the killing of my clan?" asked Sasuke. "Like I told you before, that, for me, is the biggest problem I still have with the village."

"Well, she did discuss that briefly," said Naruto.

"She said it is your right to ask for an inquiry," said Sakura.

Sasuke didn't reply to that.

"At least she didn't say that she couldn't do anything just because they are elders...," added Sakura.

"I guess that's true. It's all just coming out now and there is no reason for them to trust me," said Sasuke. "That's probably the best I can do for now."

"You'll be staying with me for a while," said Naruto.

"So you're my new roommate?" asked Sasuke. "Thanks, Dobe." Sasuke knew he would most likely be required to have a babysitter of some sort when he first returned.

"The two of us and Kakashi-sensei all agreed to keep an eye on your when you first arrive," said Sakura.

_So Kakashi knows as well_, thought Sasuke.

"There's a bit of hesitation just because the people and shinobi of the village probably won't forgive you as quickly as we did," said Sakura.

"But that's because they don't know everything. I'm sure with Granny's support things will be back to normal in no time," said Naruto.

"Normal," said Sasuke. "I'm not even sure what that is anymore."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

"Here," said Sakura handing a small backpack to Naruto.

"What? Why are you handing that to me?" Naruto asked.

"Because…this is some of my stuff that needs to get back home," she replied.

"But…," started Naruto.

"You can't expect me to ask Sasuke to carry it, hmmmm? He's still not 100%," said Sakura.

"Darn," said Naruto under his breath as he put the backpack on his arms.

Sakura had accumulated a few items since she had been helping with the war effort – both during and after. Naruto and Sasuke both had next-to-nothing and other than helping Sakura with her things, there wasn't much else for them to carry.

Sakura said good-bye to any of her friends and acquaintances that she passed on the way out of the hospital. Once outside, the three shinobi took off into the trees.

It was only an hour before Sasuke asked to return to the ground to get a drink of water and take a small rest.

"Wimp," prodded Naruto.

"Be nice, Naruto. He doesn't heal as fast as you do," Sakura scolded him.

"He looks fine," said Naruto.

"Just because his outward injuries are healed doesn't mean that his insides are fine – besides, he probably took a few hits to his chakra network as well. Please be patient," pleaded Sakura.

"Fine," said Naruto, pouting.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He took a sip of water and caught his breath. He still had great respect for Naruto's abilities, but knew better than to take anything that came out of Naruto's mouth personally. Normally, he would throw the taunts right back at him, but today, for some reason, he just wasn't in the mood. His mind kept focusing on the return to Konoha and what would truly happen once he entered the village once again.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It took an extra half day, but the three shinobi landed right outside the large gate leading to Konoha. They made their way to the ground once again and slowly walked to where the two guards would normally greet them as they entered.

"You did well, Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Thanks," he replied.

Sakura and Naruto led the way to the desk where the guards usually sat. They could see the two guards watching them walk towards them.

"Good afternoon. My name is….," started Sakura.

"Go on in," said the higher ranking of the two. "The Hokage has already notified us of your return. She is expecting you."

"Oh...alright," said Sakura, noting the icy demeanor of the guard. She turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. "Let's go guys."

The three friends turned right and began their walk to the Hokage's tower. Sakura could almost feel the piercing stare of the guards as they watched the three of them walk into the village. She wondered what was going on, but knew it probably was the sole fact that a traitor – or a supposed traitor – had returned.

Through the narrow streets they walked in near silence. About half the people that passed them recognized the black-haired Uchiha and Sasuke could hear some of the comments they were making. He merely dropped his head and looked at the ground as they walked.

"Sasuke -," said Sakura, feeling bad.

"It's alright," said Sasuke. "I expected this."

After five minutes of dealing with this, Naruto spontaneously yelled at the crowd, "Yes, he's an Uchiha. No, he's not a traitor so mind your own damn business!" He turned to keep walking. "People always think they know everything about everything," he muttered to himself in annoyance.

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips. This was the Naruto he knew and loved.

They finally reached the tower and were met by Kakashi-sensei himself.

"It's nice to see you up and around again," said Kakashi in his usual calm tone to Sasuke. "This way," he said as he took the lead of the group until they reached the door to Tsunade's office. He knocked.

"Enter!" said a loud voice from the other side.

Years away from the village didn't completely drive the proper decorum out of Sasuke. He stood formally waiting for the door to open so that he could enter the room. Once inside, he nodded ever so slightly at the Hokage who was standing in front of her desk to greet her visitors.

Sasuke did not really know Tsunade and could only use his brief memories of her in addition to what he had heard when he ran around in the wrong circles – both with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Orochimaru probably gave him the best insight since he had been on a team with her and battled next to her for so many years.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she said aloud. He stepped forward so that he was the one closest to her. He looked straight ahead as if in the military. His face was expressionless.

"I understand you want to rejoin this village," said Tsunade.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered knowing that swallowing his pride at this particular moment was crucial to getting his foot in the door.

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura and Naruto have told me much about your affairs over the past 6 years. They have represented you well. Kakashi and I have discussed everything in very great detail and I do have some requirements you will need to meet before being officially accepted back to Konoha."

"I understand," said Sasuke.

"First, let me review….," she said. "You abandoned this village to join Orochimaru. However, your departure was caused by your desire for power and training time with the sole purpose of killing your brother, Itachi."

Sasuke nodded.

"You did not really kill Itachi. He let you kill him – the truth being that he was very sick at the time of his death," she continued.

Sasuke nodded again.

"You made contact with Tobi, the leader of the Akatsuki, who informed you about Itachi's past and the official order to kill the Uchiha clan. You also made an attempt to capture the eight-tails for the Akatsuki, though you were not successful," continued Tsunade.

"All of it is true," Sasuke answered.

"Finally, you voiced your intention to destroy this village – the very village you want to rejoin now," said Tsunade. "Although, I am not aware of any attempt to damage this village by you or your followers."

"That is correct," Sasuke answered.

"So, that is all the negative feedback I have received about your trysts over the last six years. In your favor are the following facts….you were under the impression that Itachi had destroyed your clan and you sought to avenge that betrayal. Orochimaru did manipulate you to leave the village in the first place which did cause your ultimate exit. The Uchiha clan was destroyed through an official decree by the Third and three of his advising elders – a fact that was kept from you most of your life. You were manipulated once again by the Akatsuki to voice your hatred for the Leaf. However, you ultimately did help save the Leaf – and the world – in assisting Naruto with the defeat of Tobi. Naruto has said that without you, he could not have defeated Tobi alone."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto who, in turn, gave him a smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking forward again.

"There are two considerations here, Sasuke," said Tsunade. "The first is paying for your betrayal and your crimes. I, as the Hokage, have already decided on your official punishment."

"But Granny…," interrupted Naruto.

Tsunade held her hand up in Naruto's direction, silencing him. "Don't worry, Naruto, I will take everything into consideration. I cannot let him off with no punishment at all. I'm afraid the people of the Leaf wouldn't stand for it."

"What is the second consideration?" asked Sasuke.

"You have got to be prepared to endure the consequences of your actions from within the village," said Tsunade.

Naruto made a face of not understanding what the Hokage had just said.

"M'Lady, I'm afraid I don't quite understand," said Sakura taking a step forward. "…from within the village?"

"Yes, Sakura. Do you think that after what Sasuke did that the villagers, as well as the other shiniobi, will accept him with open arms? I think not. He will probably be mostly friendless for a while…well, except for the very few who are aware of his return and the reasons behind it at this point. Over time, I'm sure the true story will come out, but it will take time and Sasuke will need to deal with this without letting his hot temper get out of control."

Naruto thought about what the Hokage had said for a second. _It's not quite the same as what I went through as a kid, but it is a little similar. People probably won't give him the benefit of the doubt and will most likely say some pretty mean things to him. _

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You've got the handful of us behind you already. We'll stick up for you," said Naruto. After all, he was able to start-over with just the faith and friendship of one man.

Tsunade sat down at her desk and examined the paper in front of her.

"Sasuke, you are officially a Leaf village resident once again. What this means is the following: you will be employed by me, the Hokage, and be part of my shinobi organization. You will make half pay for the missions on which you are sent for the next two years. You will live with Naruto Uzumaki for a term of six months. You are not to be on the streets past 10pm or before 7am during those six months except when away from the village on a mission assigned by me. If you are not being escorted by Naruto, you may be escorted by anyone on this list for the next six months," she said holding up a second piece of paper. "The list may grow as you get other shinobi to agree to escort you. Just have anyone on this list report the new name to me and I will add it."

"What about the Uchiha clan's part of town?" asked Sasuke.

"It was destroyed along with the entire village when Pain attacked," answered Tsunade. "You were no longer a part of the village, so there was no reason to rebuild it."

"Is there a way to…what I mean to say is…I'd like to….," said Sasuke.

"Fine," interrupted Tsunade. "Technically, the land did belong to your clan."

"I do not need it all. I would just like a small portion of it. I do intend to repopulate my clan, but that will take generations to happen. For now, it will just be me and my eventual wife and children," said Sasuke.

"Agreed," said Tsunade. "I will allot you a section of land within the village which will officially belong to the Uchiha clan. You may utilize the rebuilders in six months time when your time at Naruto's place comes to an end."

"Thank you," replied Sasuke.

"There is one final requirement that I have for you. You are not to approach or contact the two elders named Homura Mitokado or Koharu Utatane under any circumstances," said Tsunade.

"I understand," said Sasuke.

"Should you fail to meet this last requirement, I will kick you out of this village myself," Tsunade said. Then she softened her tone, "But just to let you know, a formal inquiry will be made into the decision that was made that dark day. I will find the truth, but justice will be done by my hand and not yours. Do you understand?"

"I do," said Sasuke.

"You are all dismissed," said Tsunade.

The four shinobi turned and exited the room. When the door closed, Sasuke and Naruto both let out a big exhale.

"That was stressful," said Sasuke.

"I hate to say it, but your punishment doesn't seem that bad," said Naruto. "Plus, she's giving you back a place to stay and starting an inquiry to your clan's massacre."

"I can easily live with her punishment. It sounds like she just wants to keep an eye on me more than anything else," said Sasuke.

"So where do you want to…," started Naruto.

"Hold on," said Kakashi. "Now that the whole team is back together, let me just say one thing."

"Hmmm?" said the three younger members of the old Team 7.

"Meet me at the usual spot for training tomorrow. 9am sharp!" he said before disappearing.

_It's more than I could have hoped for_, thought Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked through the streets heading to their respective homes. Sakura noted that since they were back in the village and the meeting with Tsunade was over, that she felt an enormous weight had simply lifted off her shoulders. She let out a smile.

"What's the smile for?" asked Sasuke.

"It's finally done," she replied. "The war and getting you back both in one fell swoop."

"I didn't know me returning to Konoha was deemed important enough to note in the same sentence as the end of a major war," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I know we've kind of said it before, but you don't understand how much stress and concern not to mention emotional issues Naruto and I went through because of what you did," explained Sakura.

"I never asked you to care so much," he said lowly.

"Well, we did. We were classmates, and then we were teammates. We went through so much together before you left even in that short amount of time. I was so worried about why you did what you did," Sakura said.

"Hn," was all that Saskue could reply to Sakura's outpouring. He noted a few tears left the corners of her eyes. She nonchalantly wiped them away. They were tears of relief, not of sadness.

They came to the place where they would part ways for the day. Sakura practically jumped Saskue and held him tight with an unexpected hug. After a second or two, he reciprocated by squeezing her back.

"See you guys tomorrow at training," she said as she jogged away waving.

"Bye Sakura!" shouted Naruto. He turned to his friend. "Let's go home."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Naruto led Sasuke to his tiny apartment.

"Well, this is home," he said.

"You never moved?" asked Sasuke. He laughed a little. "I think I remember being here a few times back when I was still a Leaf shinobi the first time."

"There was never a reason to move," said Naruto. "It's not like I spend a lot of time in here or anything."

"But now you've got me," said Sasuke. "I'll be here for at least 6 months."

"So?"

"So where am I going to sleep?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto walked over to his one and only closet and started ruffling some things on the top shelf. He eventually emerged with a bunch of what looked like bed linens.

"Here," he said tossing them to Sasuke. "I always keep a spare futon."

"Um….why?" asked Sasuke. "Has anyone ever stayed here?"

"Actually, now that you mention it….no," said Naruto. "But…you just never know."

"Oh I see…are you hoping someone stays the night…someone in particular maybe?" prodded Sasuke.

Naruto opened his mouth, but then thought twice about confiding in Sasuke just yet. After all, on a personal level, they hardly knew each other yet. Also, there was the fact that Naruto hadn't even seen his crush since the war started. She could be completely different for all he knew. "No."

"So there _is_ someone. You know you can't lie to me…you never could," said Sasuke. "But I'll drop it for now."

The two friends set the futon up perpendicular to the foot of Naruto's twin bed.

"I know. When they give me an area of the village to rebuild my clan, you'll have to come live there with me," said Sasuke.

"But I'm not an Uchiha," said Naruto.

"I don't think overpopulation is going to be a problem for a while," noted Sasuke.

"Ah, right," said Naruto.

"There," said Sasuke, referring to the futon set-up. "Home sweet home."

"More like 'bed sweet bed'," said Naruto.

Sasuke's stomach growled and Naruto heard it.

"You got anything to eat?" asked Sasuke.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked. "I just got back here myself. Let me treat you to Ichiraku….I can't believe you haven't had any for six years."

"Deal," said Sasuke.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Naruto!" said the owner, Teuchi. "It's been forever since I've seen you. Welcome back!"

"Naruto?" Ayame repeated. She was cooking and wasn't facing the customer area. She turned and saw her favorite blonde-haired shinobi. "You're back! And you're safe!"

"Sure am!" answered Naruto. "Two bowls of ramen with spicy pork, please!"

"Coming right up!" said Ayame.

"So who's your friend here, Naruto?" asked Teuchi.

"Oh this person? He's a teammate of mine, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Teuchi repeated. His tone was one of disbelief mixed with a bit of disgust. "I thought you had betrayed this village. They actually let you back in here?"

Sasuke took his lumps from the owner without saying a word.

"Don't talk to him that way!" insisted Naruto. "There are a lot of things you guys don't understand. There were reasons he left. It's just going to take time for everyone to get the full story. If the Fifth can forgive him, can't you?"

Teuchi stepped back for a moment. "I'm not sure I like it, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. If Naruto says so, I'm in. He did save this village more than once."

"Tell you what, if this guy right here ever betrays this village again, I give you permission to never serve me ramen again," said Naruto.

"Now that some _serious_ stuff there," noted Ayame. "He would never say that unless he was sure."

"I'm dead serious," said Naruto to the two proprietors.

"Here you go, two bowls of ramen with spicy pork," said Ayame putting the bowls in front of her patrons.

Naruto said his blessings and dug right in. In between bites, he leaned over to Sasuke and said, "You had better never do anything like what you did again. If I couldn't eat here, I would _die_."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," said Sasuke. "I don't deserve it."

"You give yourself too little credit. When you left here, I never gave up hope that you'd return. I think I may have been the only one. Sakura was close, but I know there was a bit of time there when she wavered as well. Sasuke, I know Itachi was your real brother, but for the record, you will always be a brother to me. If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Thanks, Dobe," said Sasuke.

"Anytime, Teme," answered Naruto.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all showed up at, what used to be, their usual meeting location for a training session. As always, Kakashi was late - but the three members weren't surprised or upset.

"Did you have a good night?" asked Naruto to Sakura.

"I practically passed out," answered Sakura. "How about you, Sasuke? How is sleeping on Naruto's floor?"

"It's comfortable enough," answered Sasuke. "Though getting ready in the morning at the same time is a bit challenging. We were practically running each other over."

"There was no need to rush. Kakashi-sensei hasn't changed in the slightest - he'll be late even today," said Sakura.

"I wonder if Sai will be joining us," said Naruto aloud.

Sakura kind of laughed to herself. "I hate to admit it, but I almost forgot about Sai."

"You mean that really pale guy that I saw you guys with sometimes?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's the one," said Naruto. "I'll have to tell you the story of how he became a member of the team sometime."

"Is he a good fit?" asked Sasuke.

"...asks the grumpy, moody guy who left the village on his own accord six years ago," added Sakura.

Sasuke shot her a look.

"What?" she said. "It's true. I mean, if you were to ask me now who besides Naruto and me deserves to be the third member of Team 7...which was renamed Team Kakashi, by the way...I'd have to really think about it."

Sasuke decided to not say another word on that subject for now. Didn't these two just happily bring him back to the village? Didn't they just offer to do whatever they could for him? He knew he was going to get guilt trips from others, but wasn't too happy that this particular one was coming from his kunoichi teammate.

Kakashi swooped down and stood next to Naruto.

"Only a little late today, eh Kakashi?" said Naruto.

"Old habits are hard to break," he replied.

"And how is Obito and Rin today?" asked Sakura.

"They are...fine," said Kakashi not really wanting to discuss it any further. He 'checked in' with his two former teammates at the memorial stone each morning before going about his duties as a shinobi whether it be a mission or training.

"Who is Obito? Who is Rin?" asked Sasuke.

"Another time, Teme," said Naruto.

There was another instance of Sasuke being clueless about something that had happened while he was away. This was going to be harder than he thought. He didn't want to feel like a stranger...an outsider...but the fact that he wasn't on the same plane as everyone else anymore definitely didn't help.

"So what are we doing today, sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I thought we'd catch up a bit with one another. I'm sure there are techniques we three have developed that Sasuke is not aware of and vice-versa," explained Kakashi. "It is difficult when teammates don't know about each other's every capability. We need to start there."

"Hai, sensei!" they called.

For the remainder of the day, Team Kakashi demonstrated their abilities to one another starting with the mild techniques and getting more difficult as the day wore on.

Kakashi had a few more jutsu to demonstrate that he had collected as a result of the sharingan, but there were no new developments other than that.

Sakura demonstrated her strength, which Sasuke had an inkling she had developed since he had last trained with her. She had a few more jutsu as well, but she explained that her greatest talent lie with being the 2nd best healer in the Leaf village.

Soon enough, it was time for either Naruto or Sasuke to go and both argued about who should go first and who should go last. The argument was settled by Kakashi by suggesting they show one jutsu at a time and just take turns.

Sasuke could now summon a hawk and fly much like Sai did on his flying birds. It was a useful summons for the team to have access to. Naruto explained that his summons was the same as his father and Jiraya-sensei, one of many who live with the toads at Mount Myoboku.

"Father?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I didn't get a chance to tell you that, either," Naruto admitted. "I found out who my Mom was as well."

"So who were they?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto hesitated. The whole topic of parents had always been a sensitive one for the Uchiha.

"Um, it's a very long story," said Naruto. "Can I tell you later?"

"Sure," said Sasuke. He exhaled loudly. It was just more info that he didn't have.

"So Sasuke, tell us all about your sharingan," said Kakashi.

"It's at its highest level now. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," said Sasuke. "I have amaterasu and susanoo...and there are a few other things I am still working on."

Naruto accessed the chakra of the kyuubi within him and started glowing a bright yellow color all over so he could show Sasuke a better view of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

"Whoa," said Sasuke.

"I've actually got one better," said Naruto. "Kurama and I are on a first-name basis now and I can use Tailed Beast Mode as well. That's like turning in to Kurama himself."

"Kurama is...the nine-tails, right?" asked Sasuke who inferred it though the conversation.

"Don't worry, we didn't know that one either," said Sakura to Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's a new one. It was right at the end of the war Kurama decided to help me out," explained Naruto.

"Well, if you two decided to use your full power in training, I fear we might destroy what has recently been rebuilt in the Leaf village," said Kakashi. "I dare to say we have one of the most terrifyingly powerful teams in Konoha's history. Let's just try to be smart about when and where we use our power, eh?"

"So what now, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

It was just then that a genin started running towards the team. "It seems we have company," remarked Sasuke.

The four members of Team Kakashi watched this small boy run up to them.

"A request from the Hokage, sir," said the boy, handing a note to Kakashi. He looked at the note.

"It would seem that Naruto and I are to report to Tsunade's office immediately," said Kakashi.

"Us, too?" asked Sakura.

"No, you two are not mentioned. I guess Naruto and I have plans, but you two are free to go," said Kakashi. "Let's meet again, same time tomorrow."

Kakashi and Naruto started walking away from Sasuke and Sakura. "I wonder what Granny wants now," Naruto whined.

Sakura and Sasuke just stood there for a moment. A slight atmosphere of tension creeped in, though neither one really knew why.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Kakashi and Naruto entered the office of the Hokage.

"I have a task for you two," she said. "I believe it will make your lives easier as well as Sasuke's."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Sasuke...," said Sakura to her teammate. It wasn't much, but at least it broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I guess I am officially watching you now that Naruto is gone," she observed.

"I guess you're right," he answered. "You are now my babysitter. Congratulations."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"I could eat," he replied. "But….let's go somewhere other than Ichiraku. I have a feeling that I'll be eating there quite a bit in the next six months."

"Sound good to me. How about some sushi?" asked Sakura. "I noticed that there were a few things you weren't aware of at our session this morning. I'd be glad to fill you in while we eat."

"I was starting to feel left out," he said a little sarcastically, but still with an air of seriousness as well. Sasuke, as he always had, subconsciously hid his true feelings - even from those who cared about him the most.

"It can't be helped. There are six years of our lives that you missed and the rest of us were pretty much together all the time so we know everything about everyone. The same goes for you….we don't know much about what you did over those six years – that is, except what the spies told us," said Sakura.

"There's not much to tell about me," noted Sasuke. "You already know most of it. I left and joined Orochimaru and Kabuto. I defeated Orochimaru. I formed my own shinobi team and hunted down Itachi. I killed Itachi and, in the process, ran into Tobi who recruited me for some Akatsuki missions. I interrupted the meeting of the five hokages while going after Danzo. I killed Danzo. I lost my eyes due to overuse and received Itachi's thus giving me Mangekyo Sharingan. I ran into Itachi during Edo Tensei and watched him die again...and the rest is history. There it is, my entire six years in a minute's time," said Sasuke.

"I'm sure it isn't quite that simple," said Sakura.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "No, it pretty much was that simple. My mind was very focused on my targets so little else happened except training and planning."

"No friends?" asked Sakura.

"I had my teammates, but I'm not even sure they could be called friends. I didn't treat them very well," said Sasuke. "Sakura, you can't imagine the hate I was filled with for most of those six years. I was obsessed. It was all I did and all I thought about. I trained day and night just to meet my objectives."

"Sasuke, that sounds awful," noted Sakura. "I'm so happy you are back with us again. I don't care what caused you to come back...I'm just glad that you are. I have always cared about you..."

"I know you have. Thank you," he replied.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

_Outside the Hokage's office..._

"I feel like I've spent more time in here than anywhere else since the end of the war," commented Naruto.

"Enter!" came a shout from the other side of the door.

Both Kakashi and Naruto entered and stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"You wanted us Granny?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade sighed. She still never appreciated the 'granny' comments coming out of Naruto's mouth, but she had learned to keep quiet about them. It did no good to tell him to stop.

"As far as the reintroduction of Sasuke to this village goes, I feel there is a logical place to start. I meant every word I said at the meeting earlier, but I wanted to talk to the two of you again without Sasuke here. You must get Sasuke's old classmates on his side again. That will be a challenge for both of you, but it is where you must start."

"You called us all the way up here to tell us that?" asked Naruto. "Where else would we have started?"

"I had to be sure we were all thinking along the same lines," answered Tsunade. "I have a soft spot in my heart for what he has had to go through. The slaughter of his clan, thinking that his brother was a traitor, then finding out Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchihas after he believed he had killed him...on top of all that, to be manipulated as he has been. The boy is still so young yet he has had to endure so much..."

Kakashi agreed wholeheartedly with his leader by nodding his head.

Naruto, as he always did, kicked right into super-positive mode. "You got it, Granny! You can depend on us. We'll get him accepted by everyone again. Count on it!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. _I already invited Team Asuma to train with us tomorrow_, he thought to himself. The ball was already rolling.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Just as they had started the serious part of their conversation, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the restaurant. They hesitated a moment while the hostess took them to their table and the server took their order.

Once the restaurant necessities were done with, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

He looked directly into her eyes and noted her serious expression and knew the conversation this afternoon wasn't going to be just informational. Sakura, at the moment, looked pretty stern.

"Before I tell you about the last six years, do you think you could tell me more about why you came back?" Sakura asked.

He hesitated.

"I mean, I've always cared for you a lot. When you were in the hospital, you only told Naruto. I don't mean to pry if you aren't ready, but...to be honest, I'm a little hurt. I am by your side as well and yet...I don't really understand what happened," she explained.

_This isn't going to be easy_, he thought to himself.

Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He was nervous. Telling Naruto was so much easier. There was a bond there with his friend - but he also realized that there were little expectations as well. Naruto would accept him no matter what. Sakura, although a teammate, had some emotions attached to her. She had always liked him. To be honest, as much as she had always annoyed him, there was still something nagging at him about her. She was always special in a way. Her support was unconditional just like Naruto's was, but he felt he had to use more care in what and how he told her things.

"Sakura, I will tell you if you need to know," Sasuke said lowly. "Let me preface this by saying that I didn't mean to hurt you by telling Naruto first. It is difficult to say some of these things and I know he considers me a brother."

"Are you saying he cares about you more than I do?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "But I wasn't sure what your reaction would be and...and frankly, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"You can tell me anything, Sasuke. I will always support you. I am not the same Sakura you left when you left the Leaf. I have grown immensely and I am strong now - both physically and mentally."

"I'm sorry I doubted you," said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled a gentle, encouraging smile.

"It...was...Itachi," he murmured. "During Edo Tensei, Itachi and I met up again. Since we battled earlier, I had not had the chance to talk with him about what I learned from the Akatsuki - that he was ordered to murder the clan. After battling Kabuto and before ending Edo Tensei, we had a few minutes to ourselves. He cast a genjutsu over me and shared everything. It was overwhelming. In just a few minutes, I went from the Sasuke who was only full of revenge and hate to who I am today."

"Sasuke, what was in the genjutsu?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura. "All his dreams and hopes, everything he never got to experience but I still can. What he endured and sacrificed for me..."

"Oh Sasuke," said Sakura.

"I have to do this...for him. To thank him. To not waste the chance he gave me," said Sasuke.

Sakura reached across the table and took Sasuke's hand into hers. She gently squeezed to try to communicate her want to reassure him.

"Here you go," said the server to the two friends setting down a plate in front of each of them.

Sakura snapped back into her seat. She didn't even realize that the server was approaching with the food. She was concentrating intently on what Sasuke had been saying to her.

Sakura cleared her throat and sat up, prepping her chopsticks to begin eating. Sasuke did the same. "Thank you for this food," she muttered to herself.

"So, what are some of the things you want to tell me?" asked Sasuke. He had been on the hot seat enough for one day and wanted Sakura to take a turn now.

"Oh, ok, um...now what were some of the things we promised to tell you. That's right, you wanted to know about Naruto's Mom and Dad."

"It's a start," said Sasuke.

"It's hard to even know where to begin," said Sakura. "Naruto's parents are the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina."

Sasuke's face froze for a second. "Seriously?"

"Is it any wonder that he turned out like he did?" asked Sakura. "It turns out that when the nine-tails attacked the village 18 years ago, it was really Tobi controlling the nine-tails with his sharingan and Minato ended up battling Tobi as well as the nine-tails. Kushina had just given birth to Naruto when the battle happened and both of them died protecting him. Minato sealed half of the chakra of the nine-tails into Naruto because he thought Naruto might need it to battle Tobi in the future."

"He couldn't have been more right," said Sasuke. "But how did Naruto learn all this?"

"Believe it or not, when Pain attacked Konoha, Naruto almost let out the nine-tails. He told me that when the eighth tail appeared, Minato came to him. He had placed a part of his chakra into Naruto's seal set to appear in case of emergency. He said it was actually like he met his father though he had been dead all those years," explained Sakura.

"And his mother?" added Sasuke.

"Naruto met her in a similar way. Her chakra was also implanted into him when she died as well. The eight-tails and Bee knew a way for Naruto to harness the nine-tails chakra and it was during that process that Kushina appeared to him and explained what had happened before he was born."

Before they knew it, the sushi was completely eaten and their plates had been taken away. The check was brought to the table and Sakura paid. They walked out together.

"Where to?" asked Sakura.

"I don't care," said Sasuke. "I'd still like to keep talking though."

Sakura could tell that this was exactly what Sasuke needed for the time being. He needed the information that would make him feel a little less like an outsider. Even if he hadn't lived it, he could still be aware of it.

"I have an idea," said Sakura. "Let's go to the memorial stone."

Sasuke knew immediately why she wanted to go there. There were some missing holes in her and the village's story that could be filled with the names on the stone.

"Asuma is on there now, you know," said Sakura.

"I had heard that," said Sasuke.

"Shikamaru changed so much that day...actually, so did Choji and Ino as well. They are great team together - even better than we ever were," said Sakura. "Asuma and Kurenai had a son, you know."

_Ah, the next generation_, thought Sasuke. _It's started already._

They arrived at the stone and Sakura immediately went for the two names she knew were on there. "Here."

"Who is that?" asked Sasuke.

"You had asked before about Obito and Rin," said Sakura. "Did you know that Kakashi visits this place every day? It's because of these two."

"Who are they?" asked Sasuke.

"Kakashi's sensei was Minato and his two teammates were Obito Uchiha and Rin. Obito was the one who gave him his sharingan. Kakashi told me that he and Obito were very much like you and Naruto were when Team 7 first formed - friends and rivals at the same time. They argued all the time and hardly ever saw things the same way. But it was that last mission when Obito died that still weighs heavily in his heart. His teammates still mean very much to him."

"Yes they do," said Kakashi from behind them. He had silently appeared with Naruto by his side.

"Are you two catching up?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Sasuke. "I wanted to hear about the things I missed while I was gone."

"It will surely take more than one afternoon," said Kakashi.

"I know that," said Sasuke, taking the hint that his and Sakura's conversation was over for the day. He turned to Sakura. "Thank you for your time. I hope we can talk more later, I'm sure there is more."

"Definitely," said Sakura. "And you're welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the training area waiting for their teammates to arrive..

"I told you we were too early, Dobe," said Sasuke.

"Would you have rather waited around my place instead?" asked Naruto.

It was a typical argument between roommates.

"Hey guys," greeted Sakura.

"Hi," they both replied in unison upon hearing their teammate approaching.

Sakura finally reached the boys and started to stretch out her arms and legs.

"So you think we'll actually _train_ today?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm pretty sure we will. I don't think there's much more information that needs to be exchanged," she answered.

Before they knew it, Kakashi swooped down out of nowhere. "Good morning, all."

The three younger members of the team looked at him in silent astonishment.

"What?" asked Kakashi feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Sensei, I don't think you've ever been on time. _Ever_," said Sakura.

Kakashi smiled broadly. "Things went more smoothly than usual, I guess," was the only response he could think of.

"You mean you didn't get lost on the path of life this morning?" questioned Naruto.

Kakashi ignored the comment. "Hurry and get warmed up. We've got some sparring to do today."

"Hai," they all answered.

"Today I want to work on close-combat situations," said Kakashi. "Naruto and Sasuke will begin; however, the boundaries are those trees, that rock, and the stream over there. Oh, and no ninjutsu."

"But sensei!" Naruto whined.

"I mean it Naruto…you guys have to practice your taijutsu as well. You don't know that you will have enough chakra each and every time you battle."

Both of the boys looked at Kakashi with a disbelieving smirk that he had actually just said that.

"I know the chances of it are slim, especially for you two….just do as I ask, ok?" said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and took a ready stance. "You ready, Teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke lept forward with a side kick. "Does that answer your question?" he said.

"No fair!" answered Naruto, who easily dodged the kick and immediately punched back.

As Sasuke and Naruto continued to spar, Kakashi and Sakura stood off to the side observing.

"So did you two have a nice talk yesterday?" asked Kakashi after a while.

"Yeah," answered Sakura. "He told me why he is back. I told him about some of what happened while he was gone. By the way, what was that meeting with the Hokage about?"

"Just some suggestions on how to get him accepted quicker into the village," answered Kakashi. "Ow, that's got to hurt," he added seeing Sasuke land a kick right in Naruto's gut, sending the jinchuriki flying backwards.

"And?" added Sakura.

"Just that we should start with his classmates," said Kakashi.

"It makes sense. The bunch of us were his closest friends before he left," said Sakura.

"The meeting was nearly useless though," added Kakashi. "I had already put my plan in motion after that first meeting."

"Plan?" repeated Sakura.

"Hi Forehead!" said a voice behind Kakashi and Sakura.

Sakura turned. "Ino?" Then she looked at Kakashi. "Oh I see," she said to him.

Team Asuma, comprised of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara were slowly approaching them. They got within ten feet of Sakura and Kakashi and noticed the commotion going on in the distance.

"Oh no, I'm not getting anywhere near _him_!" said Choji as soon as he figured out who was sparring.

"As if you didn't realize he'd be here," said Shikamaru flatly. He, of course, had already guessed what was going on when Kakashi had asked him and his teammates for a joint training session.

Sakura's eyes went from happy to see her friends she really hadn't gotten to see since the war ended to a little disappointed.

"It's great to see you, Sakura," said Ino. "But I'm afraid I have to agree with Choji on this one. He betrayed our village. I'm not too keen to be anywhere near him let alone train with him."

Shikamaru sighed in frustration. He wasn't happy either, but saw this more as a necessity than a choice.

"Kakashi, why didn't you tell us he'd be here? You led us to believe it would just be the three of you," asked Choji.

"Because you wouldn't have come," Kakashi truthfully answered.

"Guys, just bear with this, ok?" asked Shikamaru.

"Why are you siding with them?" asked Ino.

"I'm not," answered Shikamaru. "But the truth of the matter is, the Hokage has allowed him back into our ranks. I trust the Hokage and follow her orders without question. If we don't train with him...if we won't even go near him...how can we be effective shinobi?"

Ino and Choji looked at each other for a second. Then back at Shikamaru.

"Ok," said Ino.

"We'll try," said Choji.

"Great," commented Kakashi. "BREAK!" he yelled so that Naruto and Sasuke could hear him. At that instant, they stopped sparring and made their way to where everyone stood.

"Hey guys," said Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was already hypersensitive to the body language of others – and Team Asuma wasn't exactly giving him good vibes.

"Sakura, it's your turn to spar. Let's see. Ino. Take your ready stances," said Kakashi.

"Why do you always have to pair us together?" Ino whined.

"Shut it, Ino-pig," answered Sakura. "If you beat me every time, you could complain. But since you don't…"

"Go!" shouted Kakashi indicating that they could begin sparring.

Sakura and Ino started punching and kicking and naturally made their way away from where the rest of the two teams stood. It was uncomfortably silent and stiff for a while.

"So how'd you guys make out in the war?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we're here," said Choji.

"Truth be told, it was an invaluable experience, but I never want to see it again if it can be helped," added Shikamaru. "I heard you were the one who defeated Tobi."

"I had to fight Tobi and that freaky statue with the ten-tails," said Naruto. "Did you fight anyone other than those white guys?"

"We had to fight Asuma," said Choji.

"You had to fight your own sensei?" exclaimed Naruto. "I don't think I could ever do that."

"It was really hard. It was more of a mental challenge than anything else. Plus it helped that his soul would also give us encouragement to beat him," said Shikamaru.

"Any one else I would know?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, you remember learning about the gold and silver brothers out of the Cloud? The three of us got to them right after Darui defeated the silver one. The gold one went nuts and turned into the nine-tails…," Shikamaru explained.

"How is that even possible?" asked Naruto.

It was then that Naruto heard Kurama's voice in his head explaining the situation in his head. Of course, the others could not hear it, so they were kind of confused about why Naruto was seemingly now talking to himself and making odd facial expressions.

"Naruto -," said Shikamaru.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I get it now. Kurama told me."

"Uh -," Choji uttered.

"That's the nine-tails," added Sasuke.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Shikamaru flatly.

"Knock it off, Shikamaru," said Naruto. "Don't be that way to him."

Shikamaru looked away coldly.

"Kurama is the nine-tails, just like Sasuke said. Bee showed me how the tailed beasts and their jinchuriki cannot be enemies. Kurama and I are now on good terms," Naruto explained.

"That monster?" added Choji.

"Be careful, I'll let him come out after you," said Naruto, jokingly. "But seriously guys, he isn't what you think…and neither is Sasuke. Trust me."

Choji and Shikamaru looked at one another with resigned faces. They felt trapped in a way – there was what had been told to them by people they trusted – their parents, their teachers – and now here was the savior of Konoha telling them just the opposite.

"Oh, and just for the record….I couldn't have beaten Tobi without Sasuke's help. I was a goner until he came around," said Naruto.

"Seriously?" asked Choji.

"Yeah right," said Shikamaru, not quite ready to believe his friend.

"BREAK!" shouted Kakashi. Ino and Sakura came down from the trees they were standing in and made their way back to the group.

Both of the ladies were breathing heavily. Ino bent over and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ok, next I want Sasuke and….," started Kakashi.

_Not me, not me, not me_, thought Choji.

"Choji," said Kakashi. "Take your ready stances. Go!" Off they went.

"So Naruto, tell me what happened…for real," said Shikamaru. Now that Sasuke wasn't standing right next to them, he could be more open and honest.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sakura.

"These guys still aren't very happy about having Sasuke around," said Naruto.

"He's changed," Sakura immediately added.

"I'm sure he has," said Shikamaru. "It _has_ been six years. Everyone changes in six years."

"I've been talking to him," said Sakura. "He wants to be back with us. I can't say that he regrets everything that he's done, but I can say there was a reasonable explanation for everything he did. How would you feel if you knew the identity of the person who killed your entire family?"

"I'd kill him," said Ino. They all looked at her. "What?"

"Exactly," said Naruto. "Do you really blame him?"

"Not to mention the fact that you have all these super-powerful shinobi running around offering to help you out. You don't think that Tobi or Orochimaru had any influence over Sasuke, a young teenager and new academy graduate?"

"Well, I wouldn't have left," added Ino.

"You weren't in his shoes," said Naruto.

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" said an irritated Shikamaru. "We're not getting anywhere."

"Not until you at least give him the benefit of the doubt. We don't expect you to forgive or forget right away…but please don't exclude him or be mean to him. He is, after all, our teammate. He just needs to restore his reputation," said Sakura.

"I guess I can do that," said Ino.

"What a drag," added Shikamaru, obviously agreeing to Sakura's terms.

Kakashi had been overseeing the sparring session, but had kept his ear open to what was being said behind him as well. _It would seem that we have taken a step forward_, he thought to himself.

"BREAK!" he shouted.

Sasuke and Choji immediately stopped sparring and came back to everyone else.

"Great job you two," said Kakashi. "Choji, I would have thought you were really angry at him the way you were kicking and punching out there."

Choji just stared at Kakashi when he said that. Kakashi knew exactly what was going on out there and called him on it.

"I think that is enough for one day," said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru hasn't even gone once yet," said Naruto.

"That's alright," said Shikamaru. He knew what this meeting of the teams was all about and what Kakashi wanted to hear. "I'm a long distance fighter anyway. This really isn't the best training for me."

"Oh…right," said Naruto, clueless to all the undertones in what was going on.

"It's just about lunchtime anyway. Shikamaru, does Team Asuma want to join us for lunch? My treat," said Kakashi.

"Of course!" said Choji without hesitation. He caught himself a split second after saying 'yes', but by then it was too late to back out. The less time around Sasuke the better.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Kakashi led the six shinobi to the local barbeque restaurant that he knew Choji really liked (it didn't hurt to get on their good side as much as possible). The owner showed them to one of their private rooms because of the large size of their party.

"Sasuke, that really looks like it hurts," noted Sakura after seeing a gash across his lower arm.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," answered Sasuke.

"Don't be stupid…I'm right here. You may as well use me when you can," Sakura overruled him. She started working on his arm anyway.

_What a drag_, Shikamaru thought to himself. He knew the smart thing to do would be to swallow his distrust as well as his pride and actually get to know Sasuke better. What Kakashi had said earlier was very true – Lady Tsunade had allowed Sasuke back into the shinobi ranks of the village. If he was smart, he would use his time wisely to learn how he was now – in personality, skill set, and weaknesses – to use him to his utmost abilities if they were ever on a mission together.

"So Sasuke…," started Shikamaru. Choji and Ino turned to him with a look of surprise on their face. Was this their teammate really initiating a conversation with Sasuke?

"Word has it that you now have Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," added Shikamaru. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It's actually not the most pleasant thing to talk about," admitted Sasuke. "It's the ultimate sharingan level that an Uchiha can possess…well, anyone who has a sharingan, I guess, can get there," he said, not forgetting that everyone who has a sharingan was not necessarily an Uchiha. "It means that I can use Mangekyo Sharingan without the potential for eye damage."

"Using Mangekyo Sharingan is quite difficult on the wielder, and overuse can cause the wielder to irreparably damage their eyesight. They could even go blind," explained Kakashi even further.

"I've never heard of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," admitted Choji. "How do you get to that level….just through training?"

"No, not exactly," said Sasuke. "You see, in order to get to an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, someone else's sharingan must be implanted into your eyes."

"Seriously?" said Ino.

"I'm afraid so," said Sasuke.

"So…whose eyes do you…ohhhh," said Shikamaru. He stopped when he had finally put two and two together. "You have Itachi's eyes, don't you."

"I don't care if he does," said Ino. "He was also a traitor and an enemy of the Leaf. If Sasuke is really back on our side now, Itachi's eyes will finally be put to some good use."

Sasuke looked down. "So you guys weren't made aware yet, huh."

"Now what don't we know?" asked Shikamaru. As one of the foremost strategists in the village, he was used to being in the loop about practically everything.

"You should tell them, Sasuke," prodded Sakura. "Now that the war is over and our enemies are dead, it's going to come out anyway."

The three shinobi on Team Asuma waited as patiently as possible for the information they were dying for. They knew something was being held back from them.

"It turns out that Itachi…never betrayed the Leaf," said Sasuke.

"He was a member of the Akatsuki for cripe's sake," said Choji. "Of course he betrayed the leaf."

"Just hold on," interrupted Kakashi, attempting to give Sasuke a chance to speak. "Hear him out."

"You guys know that I originally left to get stronger so I could defeat Itachi, right?" asked Sasuke.

Team Asuma nodded their heads.

"I did battle Itachi, and I did defeat him. He did die from my actions," said Sasuke.

"I remember when we arrived at the site of your battle just after it had ended," recalled Naruto.

"Here's what you guys didn't know. He was very sick already and was virtually on his deathbed. He planned all along to have me kill him," said Sasuke.

"But why, Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"It all went back to when the Uchiha clan was massacred. Yes, Itachi took part in that massacre, but it turns out that….that it was an order from the higher ups," said Sasuke.

Shikamaru's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "There's no way…."

"It's true," said Kakashi. "We heard it independently of Sasuke and it has been confirmed."

"Itachi was just a pawn in that tragedy. It was agreed that I would stay alive. He became an Akatsuki, but always kept working for the Leaf just the same. He planned to let me kill him and he planned to give me his eyes," said Sasuke.

"Wow," said Ino.

"Who would've thought?" said Choji.

"On top of all that," started Sasuke. "I ran into him again during Edo Tensei. I hated the Leaf as a result of what they put him through, but he still insisted on being a loyal shinobi for the village. Not only was he the one who ended Edo Tensei helping to assure victory for our side, but he is ultimately the one who convinced me to change my path once again."

Everyone around the table sat in either a stunned or revered silence.

"He's a hero, too," added Naruto after a while.

"Everyone will know it before too long," said Sasuke.

"It all makes sense now," said Shikamaru. He was definitely feeling better about Sasuke and all that had happened over the last six years after hearing this additional information.

"So the higher ups who ordered him to massacre your clan…are they still alive?" asked Ino.

"Two are," said Sasuke. "It was the one and only hesitation I had in coming back to Konoha. However, I have spoken with the Hokage and there will be an inquiry. I have decided to back down and let the Hokage and her officials handle the matter."

"If that's the case, you really have changed, Sasuke," noted Ino. "From what I heard, you were the type who wouldn't hesitate to hunt down and kill anyone who irritated you in the slightest."

Sasuke looked down at his hands in his lap. "Yes, I'm afraid I was that person before. But I have changed. I gave Itachi my word that I would."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and Sasuke were in Naruto's tiny apartment doing their own separate things when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" yelled Naruto, currently waiting for his store-bought ramen to soften in hot water.

"It's me," yelled Sakura from the other side.

Sasuke rolled off the sofa and unlocked the door letting their friend and teammate in.

"Hey Sakura," greeted Sasuke.

She walked in and neither teen really paid much attention to her. Naruto kept staring at his cup full of ramen. Sasuke was reading a report on the couch.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat.

"Did you need something?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I did just come over to see how Sasuke was doing," said Sakura. "I would guess that the confrontation from earlier today…not to mention having to tell that awful story again….was emotionally draining on him."

"I'm fine," said Sasuke. "Believe it or not, I'm getting used to it. And the less looks of hatred I get now because I simply have to tell my story again, the better."

"Ah, I see," she answered.

Naruto swirled his noodles with his chopsticks a bit before taking his first bite.

"I was going to offer to take you out for some ice cream, that is, if you are up for it," said Sakura.

"Ice cream? You're kidding me," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, ice cream. You up for some, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Nah, I'm in for the night," he replied between bites.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes. They no longer irritated him like they used to, but he got the message nonetheless.

"Let's go," said Sasuke, sighing. "Your treat…I still haven't earned any money yet."

The two teammates walked through the streets of Konoha under the newly risen moon. The conversation was kept light and casual. Sakura asked how Sasuke liked living with Naruto and Sasuke asked about Sakura's family and how they've been.

After getting two cups of ice cream, the friends found a nice bench on the side of the street on which to eat.

"It's amazing how little things have actually changed," said Sasuke.

"The people have hardly changed. I'd say the village has changed quite a bit after that Pain incident," said Sakura.

"I guess you're right," noted Sasuke. "Then again, they are rebuilding an almost exact replica of the town from when it was destroyed. Once it is rebuilt, it would be difficult to tell the difference."

"Naruto really saved our butts that day," added Sakura. "Did you know that he was the one that defeated Pain and by doing so brought back about half of the shinobi and residents of this village back to life? Apparently, Pain had the power of life and death because he had a Rinnegan."

"Naruto…," said Sasuke aloud, but quietly. "I'm actually surprised you didn't fall for him."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Who says I haven't?"

"I'm not stupid. As big a crush as he had on you six years ago, if you fell for him, you'd be together right now," said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled. "You're right. There's no fooling you." She paused for a few seconds, taking a breath. "There is a kunoichi who really loves him though…and now that the war is over, I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating."

"Who is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Hinata," said Sakura.

Sasuke never knew Hinata that well. Pretty much the only time he had ever even talked with her was when the rookie nine were together doing something together.

"She's so quiet," he answered. "How on earth would she ever confess to him?"

"She already has," said Sakura. "It's up to Naruto now. When Naruto was fighting Pain, she stayed by his side and fought Pain as well. She was near death by the time it was all over, but it was during that battle that she made her feelings known. She has guts…just not a very loud voice."

"So Naruto and Hinata…I'll have to keep an eye out for those two," said Sasuke. "Hopefully it happens after my six months of living with him. I'd hate to have to find another babysitter when all I want to do is go to sleep all because they want some privacy."

Sakura knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about and she shoved him playfully as a result. "I tell you what…if he kicks you out for any reason, you can always call me. I'll give you a couch to sleep on."

"Gee, thanks," he replied flatly.

"I'm sure in all your adventures, you've had a lot of encounters with women," said Sakura.

"_TONS_," he replied sarcastically. "Didn't I already tell you that all I did was train and plan? And it's not like Orochimaru kept a secret harem in his hideout for casual use…not to mention the fact that he had several hideouts and we moved all the time."

"What about that redhead?" said Sakura. She couldn't remember her name, but knew she was somewhere in the village still under arrest.

"Wow, I hadn't even thought about her," said Sasuke. "Karin."

"How could you, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "She obviously cared for you quite a bit, at least from what I saw."

"I don't think I was thinking too clearly by the time she was captured," Sasuke answered honestly. "I always told those three that they could join me or not and that they could leave at any time. We were a team in name, but really not bonded at all."

"That doesn't excuse leaving a teammate to be tortured or killed," said Sakura.

"C'mon Sakura, we're talking the Leaf here. I'm sure she is being very well taken care of," said Sasuke.

Sakura paused. "Yeah, you're probably right. But you should still inquire," she added.

Sasuke sighed. "You're right…I probably should, since she is here," he agreed.

"So…," she added.

"So what?" he answered.

"What about Karin?" Sakura asked.

"She has never meant much to me," said Sasuke. "If we are talking honestly now. She always did like me an awful lot, but I used her feelings to my advantage. I never….used her for anything other than official shinobi needs. Her sensory abilities are really quite amazing."

"I see," said Sakura.

"So what about you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was surprised he even cared enough to ask. "I guess I'm what you call a late bloomer."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Her cheeks flushed a bit pink. "I've had….crushes in the past. But now that I'm eighteen, I can see how immature and fleeting they really were."

"You mean like the crush you had on me?" asked Sasuke, smiling knowingly.

Sakura knew that he knew, but didn't think he'd blatantly call her out like that. "Sasuke, every girl in our class had a crush on you and you know it. Ino used to yell at me all the time about being too close to you. When we became teammates, I never heard the end of it."

"So does that mean you don't have a crush on me anymore?" asked Sasuke.

"Why are you asking?" she asked in return.

Now his cheeks turned pink. "You first."

"After everything that has happened, I will never not love you, Sasuke. However, I also love Naruto, and Kakashi, and Lady Tsunade. The love I have for you is a bit different just because of the time we've been apart, but I never really gave up hope that you'd return. Do I have a crush on you? Not like I used to. But I could honestly be by your side until we are on our deathbed…that is how much I care for you."

Sasuke got what Sakura was trying to say. The problem is, he just didn't know what to do with it. It was the bonds – the bonds that people who are on teams together naturally develop. Sakura and he had spent some of their growing-up years together and they had been in life-and-death situations together. He loved her, too. But he knew what she meant. What exactly was this love that he felt and could it ever be a romantic love? Or did he even care to explore it at all?

"So…why are you asking?" Sakura repeated herself.

"I find myself thinking about you from time to time," he answered. "Ever since I was in the hospital."

"That's probably just because I was a teammate of yours and because you have seen me a lot lately," explained Sakura.

"It could be that," said Sasuke. "I-I just…"

"What?" Sakura prodded.

"Nevermind," he said.

"Sasuke, you can speak to me about anything….even if it involves something about us," Sakura said.

He looked into her eyes. The gentle green orbs looked so kind and understanding towards him.

"I must be a late bloomer as well," said Sasuke, who laughed just a bit at himself as he said that. "I have never been interested in women before. It was always training and more training and finding my target and killing him. Now though, since you've been back in my life, I find myself strangely drawn to you. I'm not quite sure what this feeling is though. I don't want to ever hurt you Sakura."

"Just keep being honest with me and we'll be fine," said Sakura. "I'm flattered though. So what were you proposing we do about your….maybe feeling."

"Would you go out on a date with me? Maybe that would help me figure some of this out. We've hardly ever just had fun together…you either care for me, babysit me, lecture me, or train with me. Let's do something fun," said Sasuke.

"I'm free tomorrow for dinner," offered Sakura.

"Dinner is perfect," answered Sasuke.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the training spot the next day, they were surprised to see a new face waiting there to greet them.

"Sai!" yelled Naruto.

"Hello Naruto," said Sai. "Sasuke," he added nodding to the other dark-eyed member of the team.

"So you're back from your mission?" Naruto asked.

"We got back last night," said Sai. "I'm back with the team now, so don't forget to include me in all the planning and training."

"Sai!" yelled Sakura as she saw Sai talking with Naruto and Sasuke. She ran up and embraced him tightly.

Sasuke noted how close Sai and Sakura seemed to be – first the embrace, and now the wider-than-usual smile.

"What's up with them?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"He's just part of the team," said Naruto quietly.

_Funny…I don't remember seeing that reaction from her any other time._

Naruto noted Sasuke looking at Sakura, who was jovially catching up with Sai. "Teme, don't worry about them. She took it upon herself to teach him a lot of his social skills and helped him express his emotions. They got closer because she was his mentor of sorts."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke had heard a bit about Sai…and had even met him once while with Orochimaru…but didn't know much about his past.

"He was brought up inside Root and Danzo was his sensei," said Naruto.

Sasuke tensed up hearing the name 'Danzo' again. He hated Danzo…he had killed Danzo.

"As a result, he had little family, was kept on a short leash, lethally trained, and taught to never feel or show emotions," said Naruto.

_Poor kid._

"So he was pretty screwed up when Danzo got him assigned to Team Kakashi," added Naruto. "Sakura helped him sort it all out."

_Selfless as usual._

"So Sai, Sasuke is back on Team Kakashi once again," said Sakura, now facing both Naruto and Sasuke with Sai next to her.

"I had heard," said Sai coldly. "I am a professional, so I will not treat you any differently than my other teammates," explained Sai. "However, I'm sure we will need to train together to get accustomed to each other's abilities."

"Uh, alright," said Sasuke, a little taken aback by Sai's formality.

"I have also been privy to some of the information that has been circulating about your past," Sai added. "I have not yet made up my mind as to my opinion as to your guilt or innocence, but I wanted to let you know that I trust the Hokage and will do whatever she wishes. You have no concerns about me."

"Thanks," said Sasuke, not really knowing what else to say.

Kakashi swooped in out of nowhere and landed near the four shinobi who already stood at the meeting place waiting for him.

"The first thing for today is a walk to the Hokage Tower," he said. "We've been summoned by Lady Tsunade."

"A mission!" said Naruto excitedly.

Sai looked less happy – he had just gotten back, after all.


	11. Chapter 11

"This mission should be an easy one," said Lady Tsunade in her office. "However, due the sheer number of villagers who will most likely need to be evacuated, I am sending two teams. You will be paired with Team Gai. Oh, and Sai, since you just got back, you will not be going."

"When do we leave?" asked Kakashi.

"In one hour," she replied. "Go home, get things in order, then report to the front gate of Konoha. Once all eight shinobi have arrived, make your way to the aforementioned village in the southern Land of Fire"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi answered for his team.

"Dismissed," she said. "Oh, except for you, Uchiha. We need to talk...in private."

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto left the room leaving the Hokage and Sasuke alone.

"You wanted to discuss something?" Sasuke asked.

"I needed to discuss a few things actually," said Tsunade. "I wanted to know how things were going."

"In what respect?" he asked. "I've been training with the team and we've been getting along fine."

"How about with the villagers and the other shinobi?" she asked.

"We trained with Team Asuma yesterday. At first it only went so-so," he replied. "They were very direct about their feelings towards me. However, after talking for a while - and with my team's support - I think they started to come around. It will probably just take a little time."

"Good," said Tsunade. "Second thing - intel. I want you to make arrangements to come see me once you return from this mission. Having been away for six years, there must be some information you were privvy to that will help the Leaf."

"Probably," Sasuke replied. He sighed. He knew eventually he would need to be debriefed and it would entail him spilling his guts over an entire day to someone in the intelligence division. "I'll make sure I come see you as soon as this mission is over."

"You needn't rush - just make sure that you do it," said Lady Tsunade.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"One last thing, then you can go," she answered. "I have made an inquiry into the order given to Itachi Uchiha to wipe out the Uchiha clan."

That got Sasuke's attention. He went from his normal laid back stance in front of the Hokage to frantically running up to her desk and placing both hands on it. "You did? What happened?

"Calm down, Uchiha. I only did my basic research. Are you aware of exactly what happened that day?" she asked.

"I think so. Though considering my original source of information, I'm actually not entirely sure," he replied. "Tell me just to be sure."

"Your clan was planning an uprising," she replied. "They wanted a coup. It was all led by your father, Fugaku Uchiha. You were still very young, so I would expect you didn't notice anything at the time. Itachi was ANBU. What should have happened was that another ANBU operative should have been called to fulfill the order - that is, if the order should ever have been given in the first place. The Third Hokage had been trying to negotiate with the Uchiha clan, but wasn't getting far. Seeing the lack of progress, Danzo essentially pushed the annihilation of your clan. Danzo was the main person at fault, the main instigator. You do, however, see the one remaining issue though, don't you?"

"Yes, I believe so," said Sasuke. "Danzo probably questioned Itachi's loyalty and didn't know which side he would ultimately take."

"I believe that is why Danzo insisted Itachi be given the order the execute. Depending on Itachi's reaction would be if he was spared or not...," added Tsunade.

Sasuke stared at her in silence. He hadn't even thought of that. "So he really had no choice at all," he said. "I blamed him for making a poor decision even after I found out the truth. I thought that even given that order, he still could have disobeyed. But now..."

"Yes, he is completely in the clear," said Tsunade. "I will be sure this is published and made known throughout the village. If he was still alive, I would invite him to return."

"But even if the Third was railroaded and Danzo was the main person at fault, what about the two elders that went along with it?" Sasuke asked.

"My research into the hidden archives shows that they did indeed go along with Danzo and based on that written record, they encouraged it," said Tsunade sadly.

"Hidden archives? Written record?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yes, the meeting was recorded by the Third and placed in the village's records - the level of confidentiality of those minutes are such that only the Hokage has access to read them," she explained.

"I see. Thank you Lady Tsunade for looking into this so thoroughly," Sasuke said. By her going above and beyond for him, who she hardly knew, she had gained more respect in Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm sorry about the politics though, Sasuke," she added.

"What?" he inquired, not expecting that last adder to their conversation.

"They have both dedicated their lives to service to Konoha...," she explained.

"But Lady Tsunade!" he could tell what was coming and was quickly becoming despondent.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. "There's not much I can do. I cannot punish two elders or even call a hearing against them when what was done was done with the Third Hokage's knowledge. You can somewhat blame the Third for not putting his foot down harder, or somehow stopping it in the first place."

_I can't believe this_, thought Sasuke to himself. He knew it was a possibility that this would be the outcome, but it just wasn't fair. He had hoped so hard that the two remaining elders would be formally punished in some way.

"You just can't let them walk away!" he shouted at her.

"Please stand down, Uchiha," she took more formal tone when she sensed how upset he was becoming. "I can promise one thing that might bring you some peace."

"Yeah? What's that!" he shouted. Tears of frustration were forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I told you that I would publish something telling the village about Itachi's innocence, didn't I?" she said.

Sasuke went from angry to confused in two seconds flat. "Yeah, so?"

"I will make sure the entire truth is published," she added. She smiled slightly at him.

_So...they will be tried in the court of public opinion? _

Sasuke gathered himself and came to attention before the Hokage once again. He sat there for five seconds gathering his thoughts and gaining his composure. "Your decision is a bit unfortunate, but...acceptable." He was sure that the public would be just as outraged as he was, especially those in clans.

"Dismissed, Uchiha," Tsunade told the younger shinobi.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"So what happened, Sasuke?" Sakura asked when her teammate finally showed his face at the main gate.

"Y'know, we've got a lot of time before we get to the southern village. I'll tell you on the way. Let's go," he replied.

Sasuke was the latest to arrive so once he did, the eight shinobi made their way up to the trees so they could begin their journey. Kakashi had heard Sakura's question. He was still their leader in a way - still respected, still called 'sensei' - but technically he was now their peer. Naruto, for sure, had surpassed him. It was even possible that both Sakura and Sasuke had both surpassed him as well. He was also sure that Neji had also surpassed Gai. But as the recognized leader of the mission and of his team, he made sure to keep his eyes and ears open to almost every discussion that took place whether meant for him or not. He still considered the team and the mission ultimately his responsibility.

It wasn't five minutes into the journey before Sakura asked again and Sasuke answered her - he told her everything happened in Tsunade's office after the meeting with the team.

"Are you sure this is ok, Sasuke?" Sakura asked concerned for him in two ways. First, for his feelings in general. Second, she didn't want him to go do anything stupid like attack the elders himself.

"It will need to sink in for a bit. And I will need to monitor the overall situation. But I think that this punishment may just fit the bill," he replied. "People are so fickle and judgmental sometimes. I hate to say it, but the harshness of how they are treated for the rest of their miserable lives may be enough to satisfy me."

"You never know, perhaps Tsunade has an ace up her sleeve. She's like that, you know. She doesn't tell people her plans, but she is always about five steps ahead of them. Shikamaru and Shikaku are the best strategists in the village, but Lady Tsunade is nothing to sneeze at either."

"Perhaps," was all that he responded. Maybe she was planning something else. Who knew?

OlOlOlOlOlO

The first thing that the combined Team Kakashi-Gai noticed as they closed in on Arizuma village was the smell. It literally smelled like something - or someone - had died.

"That's foul," said Tenten. She had been surprisingly quiet for most of the trip. Actually, most of Team Gai had been surprisingly quiet.

"Ewww!" said Naruto, holding his nose for good measure.

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other with a knowing glance. They hoped they were wrong.

The eight shinobi stopped abruptly in a few trees about a mile outside of the village.

"I want teams of two," said Kakashi. "Gai and Lee - approach the village from the south. Tenten and Neji - stay here and approach from the north when I give the verbal signal."

"But sensei, isn't this just a natural disaster?" asked Sakura.

"That's what we've been led to believe, Sakura," answered Kakashi. "It never hurts to be too careful and...something just isn't right here."

Sakura always trusted her sensei's gut feeling. There weren't many times when he hadn't been right.

"Sakura and I will go in from the east. Naruto and Sasuke, go in from the west. Put on your earpieces and wait for the signal. Be vigilant," said Kakashi.

"Hai," they all answered.

"Now scatter," Kakashi said.

All eight shinobi went in different directions - some having to go further than others.

"Are you ok Neji?" asked Tenten as they whisked through the trees.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Neji answered.

"You don't do very well in situations such as this," Tenten noticed.

"Give me a friend or an enemy anytime and I'm good to go. But what do you do with someone like _him_?" Neji asked. "We were told for years that he was a criminal and had betrayed the Leaf. Now he wanders back in and everything's fine? I just don't get it."

Sakura gave a knowing look to Kakashi. Tenten and Neji had apparently forgotten to turn off their microphones and she was sure that all three of the other pairs were hearing the same discussion. She felt bad for Sasuke.

Naruto looked in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke showed no emotion at all. He felt Naruto looking at him and turned to his teammate. "Don't start," said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You know...don't start pitying me," Sasuke replied. "I knew it was going to be like this."

Naruto didn't say another word, though he couldn't help for feel bad for this friend.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Naruto and Sasuke perched atop a tree overlooking the village from the west. From what they could see, the it was a very large village and the river in town was spilling over its banks. There were scores of dead fish laying in the middle of the village's streets. The buildings and homes closest to the river were nearly submerged and the water was climbing.

"I wonder how they didn't see this coming?" asked Sasuke.

"It must have happened really fast," said Naruto. "Else evacuation shouldn't have been an issue."

"But it took us the better part of a day to get here," said Sasuke.

"Ready everyone?" came a voice from the earpiece. "NOW!"

Shinobi swooped into the village from four different directions.

Kakashi had spotted some high ground on his side of the village. When he landed, it was near almost 30 villagers who were running away from the village. They saw him and ran towards him.

"Are you from the Leaf?" said one old woman.

"Please help us," said a teenage girl.

"Everyone, please make your way to that piece of land there," Kakashi announced while pointing to the highest ground that was easily accessible.

"Except for you," he added grabbing the arm of a twenty-something man.

"Uh, uh, oh..ok," said the younger man hesitantly.

"What's going on here?" asked Kakashi.

"We aren't entirely sure ourselves," said the man. "We've had plenty of floods before. It's not new to us and we usually handle it just fine. But these floods...it's almost like the water is alive! At first we thought it was a normal flood...and we sent word to the Leaf for assistance. But then the water retreated quickly, so we moved back and started to clean up the mess. But then, the water seemed to be rising again, hitting certain parts of the village but not others. The patterns are unlike any we've seen before."

"Is there a water control of some sort for this river...maybe a dam?" asked Kakashi.

"Y-yes," said the man. "It's quite a ways away and we don't really control it. Two villages over control it, but we've never had a problem with them in the past. They know we are here and know not to let too much out at once else they would threaten us."

"Thanks," said Kakashi. "Now please join the others."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Kakashi and Sakura rescued several people who were in rough shape. They heard similar stories to the one they just heard - the water seemed to be stealthily aiming for certain houses or people in patterns that made no sense if this was a normal flood.

After a while, they ran into Naruto and Sasuke as well as Tenten and Neji. They exchanged stories amongst themselves and verified that something strange was indeed going on in this village.

"Where's Gai and Lee?" Tenten eventually asked.

"You mean, you haven't seen them at all?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not at all," said Tenten.

"Neji - ," said Kakashi.

"Got it. Byakugan!" he shouted and looked towards the south.

"Anything?" asked Kakashi.

"No. Not a trace," said Neji.

"Damn," said Kakashi.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kakashi-sensei, what is going on?" asked Naruto.

"There is definitely something wrong here," he answered. "The way I see it, we now have three specific objectives: finding Gai and Lee and assisting them if necessary, checking the dam to make sure it hasn't been tampered with, and observing the phenomenon of the water in the village."

"So...one team per objective," said Sakura.

Kakashi thought for a while. "No, I don't think so," Kakashi answered.

"Then what?" asked Sasuke.

"We need to reform our teams by our strengths. Sakura, I need to you to go find Gai and Lee. They might be hurt and you are our healer. Naruto, go with her. You are a fighter and can assist in case of any threat," said Kakashi.

"We're on it," said Naruto. The teammates looked at one another, nodded, and disappeared in a flash.

"Tenten, you and and I will head up to the dam two villages away. I have the sharingan and can see if any type of sabotage has been committed. I will also be able to see any hidden enemies. You are my back-up," he continued. "Sasuke and Neji...you both have strong, but different, eye-based jutsu. Explore the town and note any strange occurrences you see. See if anything is amiss and deal with it. Now go!"

The four remaining shinobi scattered into two different directions.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Naruto and Sakura were in the approximate location of where Gai and Lee should have been in a matter of minutes. There weren't any villagers there...in fact, no people were there whatsoever. It was surprisingly quiet. Sure, they could hear shouts and screams in the background as well as the sound of running water, but where they were was just...creepy.

"Sakura, what do you think?" Naruto said.

"Shhh," she said. She was obviously onto something.

"Sakura, what...," he tried again.

"_Shhhh!_" she said more emphatically. That shut him up.

After about thirty seconds, she asked, "Naruto, do you sense anything?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated. "I can tell something is off, but other than that...nothing. It's too quiet."

"Exactly," she replied. "There is something here. I can only sense a slight disturbance - ," she rambled on a bit. She set her hands in a familiar fashion and shouted, "RELEASE!"

Just like that, the world seemed to change. Trees were broken all around them and to their side lay Rock Lee, unconscious and battered. They went from calm and serene to frantic in the time it took to speak only one word.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted to his teammate.

"Go find Gai!" she shouted back. "That way!" she pointed toward the sound of breaking wood thinking that he might still be in some sort of battle. "I'll handle Lee here."

Naruto swooped away towards the sound while Sakura quickly examined Lee and started to heal him.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Neji and Sasuke walked into the center of town keeping their eyes activated and their ears open for any suspicious sounds. They were able to find quite a few villagers who were hidden within the various buildings near the center of town.

Sasuke entered the closest home where people were hiding. He entered respectfully knowing that someone lived here and, in fact, were currently in here. He needed to intrude, however, because he and Neji needed to gather more information about what exactly was going on.

"Hello?" he said in his normal tone of voice. "We are Leaf shinobi - there is no need to be afraid."

"He speaks the truth," added Neji. "We just need to talk to you. We are on your side, but we need to know what we are up against and what has happened."

A small, older man came out from behind a wood panel in the wall. It was quickly shut behind him - there were surely others still back there.

"Greetings," said Neji.

"What information can you tell us that would help us protect you? Why are you still here if the flood may come back at any second?" asked Sasuke.

"This is no ordinary flood," spoke the man. "It is very much an unnatural occurrence."

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"By leaving we may escape our enemies, but there is no guarantee if we leave or if we stay. We may be just as safe here as we are in fleeing. There are foreign shinobi out there. I have seen them with my own eyes. They are controlling the water and are killing their intended victims as well as those who happen to get in their way."

"Foreign shinobi?" said Sasuke to himself.

"Missing nin…just as I thought," said Neji. "This village may be one prone to floods, but just as Kakashi suspected, there is someone controlling the water." He turned back to the man. "Do you know why they are doing this?"

"I did overhear one of their discussions while hiding," he disclosed. "From what I can tell, they are merely acting as pirates."

"Pirates?" repeated Sasuke.

"Yes, pirates. They plunder riches and valuables for themselves or to sell," the man explained.

"Uh, this does not seem to be a very rich village," said Sasuke.

"Oh, you have no idea...," started the man.

Neji interrupted, "Sasuke, don't be an idiot."

"What?" said Sasuke, not appreciating Neji's tone.

Neji sighed. "This village is one of the sutoreji Tsunade created."

"Sutoreji?" Sasuke repeated. "What's that?"

"When Tsunade took over as Hokage, she made many changes that she thought were critical for the good of both Konoha and the Land of Fire. It turned out she was right in doing so. Under the Third and his predecessors, the majority of all emergencies supplies were kept in the Leaf itself. Lady Tsunade decided to spread it out around the Land of Fire so that even if the Leaf were obliterated, the Land of Fire could still survive and could even help rebuild the Leaf if need be. She had great insight, especially in light of what Pain later did."

"I agree that it was a smart decision," said Sasuke. "But exactly how was I supposed to know that? I wasn't even here when she did all that."

"It just shows that you are not yet ready to be a shinobi again," said Neji. "Useless," he muttered under his breath...though Sasuke did catch it.

In a flash, Sasuke had Neji up against the wall. His forearm was against Neji's neck.

"My point exactly," Neji managed to whisper.

Sasuke pulled back. He looked at the old man whose eyes were now wide as saucers.

"Damn shinobi," he muttered shaking his head. He knocked on the wall panel and re-entered the secret space behind the wall.

"Now look what you've done," said Neji.

"Me? You're the one taunting me. I'm trying my best here. Way to go leaving me high and dry just waiting for me to fail just because I wasn't in the Leaf the entire time you were."

Neji ignored the comment.

"So they're after the supplies...do you know what kind of supplies?" Sasuke asked, trying to get past what had just happened. He was trying to be professional.

"Food, weapons, but this village is especially known for the medicines it has in its storage spaces," Neji answered.

Neji led the way back outside of the house.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Byakugan!" he shouted and did a quick scan of the village. "There!" he shouted and pointed.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"There is a wall of water coming...," he said before jumping away in the direction he had just pointed.

Sasuke quickly followed.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It took Kakashi and Tenten a bit more time to make it two villages over to the dam that fed the river going through the village. Nothing seemed amiss to either of the shinobi as they approached.

"Do you see anything strange?" Tenten asked Kakashi. His sharingan was already uncovered and activated.

"No, not really," said Kakashi. "Nothing looks broken or otherwise out of sorts."

"Let's head into town. Maybe there is someone who takes care of the dam that we can talk to," suggested Tenten.

"Good idea," said Kakashi.

Getting into the village proper only took a few extra minutes. They landed in the center of town right where a great many people were walking. The people were surprised to see two strange shinobi appear right in front of them. Many of them fell silent while a few mild screams could be heard from the ladies who were really startled.

"We are really sorry to barge in like this," said Kakashi. "To explain our purposes very quickly, we are shinobi from Konoha. Arizuma village is currently having some flooding issues and we are here to make sure the dam is secure. Has anyone here noticed anything strange about the dam or the flow of water as of late?"

"Yes!" came a lone shout from behind them. Kakashi and Tenten turned to face the man who had shouted. He looked to be in his fifties and sported a fluffy white beard and what looked to be a captain's cap. "I am Shusaku Okimaki. I am in charge of the dam and have several workers reporting to me. A few nights ago, I was told that the flow had seemed to increase two-fold. We thoroughly inspected the dam and could not find any reasonable cause. The gauges are still reading the same as before. Even the flow looks to be about the same, but our manual measurements downstream show the higher flow. However, we chose only to observe at this point. Based on our calculations, even twice the flow should not cause harm downstream so we didn't think it was a rush to figure it out right away."

"Thank you for that information," said Kakashi. "You have just given us something to go on. Let's go Tenten."

Tenten was a bit lost, but followed Kakashi nonetheless.

"Sensei, where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to the dam," he replied.

They landed right on the top of it and looked down. The flow didn't seem to be strange at all.

Kakashi made a hand signal and shouted, "RELEASE!" Instantaneously, more water was pouring from the gate in the dam. He heard several bells and whistles sounding knowing that the gauges were probably now registering the correct water flow. It was true that the flow would...make that should...not hurt the downstream towns. But now, at least, those in charge of the dam were reading their instruments accurately.

"A genjutsu?" said Tenten.

"Yes, a very simple one," said Kakashi. "The additional flow would simply allow for more water down in Arizuma village. It would not do much harm in and of itself."

Tenten looked to one side of the dam. The bearded man stood there watching the two shinobi. He heard the bells and whistles and knew that his alarms were now going off. He saw the additional flow directly and it all made sense now. "Thank you!" he shouted and waved.

"Let's get going," said Kakashi to Tenten. "There are no enemies here."

OlOlOlOlOlO

After getting a few minutes of Sakura's medical attention, Rock Lee started to groan.

"What's going on?" he asked weakly.

"Hold still - you aren't done yet," said Sakura.

"Sakura?" Lee mumbled. He closed his eyes and faded away again.

Naruto had made it to Gai's side. Gai looked exhausted so he very much appreciated Naruto's coming to his aid.

"What's the deal?" Naruto said to Gai.

"There are two of them. One is an earth-type. The other is a lightning-type and, from what I can tell, is the one who formulated the genjutsu that made us hard to find," said Gai.

"How'd you know you were hidden?" asked Naruto.

"He seems to be quite arrogant and told me to give up immediately because help would not be coming because of it. He just right out told me," explained Gai. "How did you break it?"

"Sakura - ," Naruto answered.

"Ah," Gai answered knowingly. Sakura had amazingly perfect chakra control, but because of it, could sense even the most powerful genjutsu. It was common knowledge in the Leaf so Gai understood immediately.

"Watch out!" shouted Naruto. A huge boulder was heading right for Gai. They had noticed that Gai now had company and the enemy was using the little bit of distraction to strike.

Gai dodged and swung around to kick the earth-type in the gut with his leg.

"I think it's kind of funny that he told you of all people to give up hope," said Naruto.

"He obviously doesn't know me very well," agreed Gai. "I'll distract them while you prepare your rasengan."

"Got it," answered Naruto.

Gai charged the earth-type shinobi once again kicking and punching. The other enemy, seeing the battle, jumped in and helped to get Gai off of his comrade.

Naruto made clones of himself to not only help distract the two enemies, but also to form a ransengan. Before the enemy knew it, Naruto was flying towards him with a powerful spinning ball of chakra. He could not dodge and was immediately caught in the gut by Naruto's ninjutsu. He yelled out and fell to the ground, a gaping wound near his stomach.

"You got him!" shouted Gai to Naruto.

Gai quickly turned to pinpoint the location of the second 'foreign shinobi'.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto shouted.

"I lost track of him and he disappeared!" shouted Gai.

"Damn!" shouted Naruto. "Let's get back to the village - he probably went to join the others."


	13. Chapter 13

Lee was about 90% of his usual self by the time Naruto and Gai happened upon him and Sakura on the way back to the village. Of course, he insisted Sakura stop what she was doing at once so that the four of them could make their way back to the villag, after the missing nin that had gotten away (which happened to be the earth-style user and the one who had hurt Lee).

When they got back to the town, they saw that Neji and Sasuke were already engaged in battle. They jumped in to form a circle so that their backs were against each other and no one could surprise them.

"Neji, Sasuke, what's the status?" Gai asked.

"They are rogue ninja who are after Konoha's hidden supplies for the Land of Fire," Neji replied. "We've got two water users, one of which also has a fantastic use of genjutsu. I'd say they are both jonin-level. Thankfully Sasuke can see right through any genjutsu."

Sasuke was a bit surprised because Neji, although not necessarily complimenting him, was at least acknowledging he was good for something.

"We just chased an earth-style user to the village, so it sounds like there are three of the four initial shinobi left," said Gai.

Just then, Sasuke noticed a small stream of water just begin to peek from around the corner of the nearest building - it was almost snake-like. "Watch out!" he yelled.

Before anyone could react, in the next instant, the water reached out like a vine and grabbed hold of Neji's arm.

"Damn it!" Neji screamed pulling back as hard as he could.

Lee immediately went to sever the water, but found that his kicks were ineffective. His legs just went right through the water.

Naruto was next with a rasengan. He slammed it down right into the stream of water. It also had no effect.

"What is this?" Naruto asked himself.

They heard a laugh from the roof of one of the nearby buildings. "This isn't any ordinary water," spoke the rogue ninja. It is infused with my special chakra. Taijutsu and most ninjutsu won't work on it. There is only one kind of jutsu that works on my water jutsu and I'm afraid what it is will need to remain a secret."

Kakashi and Tenten were flying in from above and saw a bit of what was going on below. Kakashi saw that nothing thus far was working despite what the missing nin had just said.

"What if I...," said Tenten.

"No," Kakashi interrupted. "I'm afraid your weapons won't work."

She looked back down again and saw that Neji was being dragged away. He was now nearly out of sight of the main group.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Gai to the water-style user, trying to distract him - or at least slow him down.

"Kill him, what else?" said the shinobi. "I will drag him in to the swollen river and keep him at the bottom with my water vines until he drowns!"

"Neji, do something!" Tenten yelled frantically. Neji continued to try to writhe out of the trap.

"Stand back," said Sasuke. "Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled before blowing fire on the water near Neji's leg.

Neji could feel the water weaken, and the vine itself seemed to get thinner. He was not able to move his leg from side-to-side at all before, but now he could definitely move it.

"What?!" shouted the water-style user.

"Sasuke, more!" shouted Neji. "Fire is what the weakness is. It evaporates the water so that it can't hold as much of his special chakra!"

Sasuke took another deep breath in and blew out a ball of fire once again. Neji was able to free himself this time and he jumped back to where his friends stood.

Sasuke stood where he had and fell briefly to his knees. He had used a lot of chakra with those two intense blasts.

"Byakugan!" shouted Neji. "Gai, Lee - the other water-style user is that villager over there. She isn't a villager at all." He pointed to a woman peeking out of the window of one of the nearby buildings.

Gai and Lee sprang into action and took down the remaining water-style user in no time.

"Ganjou! (the earth-style user) - attack the pink-haired one!" shouted the leader.

"Oh, I don't think you want him to do that," said Kakashi, who was now standing behind the distracted leader holding a kunai to his neck.

"Damn!" the leader shouted.

"Now call him off. Make him surrender," said Kakashi.

The leader nodded at what Kakashi had just said knowing that everyone in the vicinity could hear what was going on including the last rogue ninja.

The earth-style user put his hands behind his head and slowly walked into the open. Sakura intercepted him and tied a chakra bond around his wrists.

"Three alive and one dead. Perhaps there is some good intel for you to give us, hm?" said Kakashi to the leader of the missing nins. Kakashi secured the leader and jumped to the ground so that he could join the other two.

Some of the villagers who chose to hide rather than flee started to emerge from their homes and businesses. Little by little, more people emerged as more people started to realize that the immediate danger was over. Once they had peeked outside, they could see the Konoha shinobi had defeated...well, they had defeated someone.

"Hello," said one older gentleman.

Kakashi politely nodded.

"Am I to assume you are the shinobi the Hokage sent in response to my request?" said the man.

"Ah, yes," said Kakashi. "You are...?"

"I am the leader of this village. I am grateful for your support," the leader said, bowing down.

"Oh please, don't bow to us. We simply do our jobs. When we are asked to help out, we respond as soon as we can," explained Kakashi.

"Yes, but when I first sent the dispatch, we thought it would be a simple evacuation. I can see now that we had enemies in our midst that we didn't even know about," said the leader, nodding towards the three rogue ninja. "How on earth did the Hokage know to send all of you?"

"I don't think that she did," answered Kakashi. "It was more luck than anything...she thought it would be a simple evacuation as well."

"Well, whatever the case, thank you for your efforts. This village owes you a debt of gratitude," the leader replied.

"What about your supplies?" asked Kakashi. "Are they intact?"

"To be honest, I do not know," said the leader. "We will need to check on our inventory to see if they were able to raid any of the storage units. It is getting late - you are all welcome to stay for the night."

"Thank you," said Kakashi, politely bowing to the invitation. "Some of us may just take you up on that offer."

Gai walked over to Kakashi sensing the conversation with the village's leader was coming to an end.

"Is everything ok?" asked Gai.

"There will be just a few odds and ends to clear up," said Kakashi. "You don't have any reason to run back to Konoha immediately, do you?"

"Hm?" said Gai, not really knowing what Kakashi had in mind just yet.

"Here's what I think we should do from here...Naruto and I will take the three rogue ninja back to Konoha and hand them over to the intelligence unit for interrogation. It's almost nightfall already, so we'll be exhausted by the time we get back, but I think we can handle it," said Kakashi.

"What about my team?" asked Gai.

"Our original mission was to help with the floods. I would propose your team stay for a few days and help with the recovery effort. Even though this entire debacle was manmade, the damage this village suffered can still be fixed with help from the shinobi from Konoha," said Kakashi. "I'm going to have Sasuke and Sakura spend an extra day to help with taking an inventory. Most of the supplies here are medical in nature and I think Sakura would be the wisest one to have stay."

"Gotcha!" said Gai. "We'll get on the rebuilding first thing in the morning."

"Oh, and Gai?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, Kakashi?"

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on Sasuke for me, will you?" Kakashi asked. "He still needs a babysitter at all times. Tsunade would be pissed if I just left him here without supervision."

"No problem!" said Gai, giving Kakashi the thumbs up and the wide-toothed smile.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as soon as Gai had turned to inform his team what the plan now was. He walked over to his own team to inform them as well. Once everyone was on-board with the plan, Kakashi and Naruto hurried away with the prisoners.

There was a slight feeling of awkwardness as the six remaining shinobi just stood around for a few minutes not really knowing what to do or where to go from there. The leader of the village thankfully reappeared shortly and ushered them all to an undamaged inn not too far from the center of town.

"You will all stay here, free of charge, of course," said the leader who was now standing next to the innkeeper. The innkeeper smiled from ear to ear nodding after almost every statement the leader uttered.

"How many rooms will you be needing?" asked the innkeeper.

"Two would probably suffice," said Gai.

"Uh, can you make that three? If it's not too much trouble, that is," interrupted Neji.

"Three rooms aren't a problem at all!" said the innkeeper. "Come right this way!"

OlOlOlOlOlO

"I guess I have two things to thank you for today," said Neji to Sasuke, who ended up being his roommate at the inn.

"Two?" answered Sasuke.

"You used your fire jutsu earlier to help me escape from that water vine," he said.

"I'm sure anyone else would have...," started Sasuke.

"No, nothing else was working. I could see the chakra that shinobi was using and it was unlike any kind of chakra I have ever seen before. I have no idea if it is a kekkai genkai or what, but only fire was going to work," said Neji. "So...thank you."

Sasuke appreciated the thanks from this shinobi who was doubting him earlier that same day.

"You know, I am back...for real this time," said Sasuke out of the blue. "I know some of you are doubting my intentions or thinking I'm going to run away again. But I can assure you that I have come back for good and I just want to serve Konoha again."

"I hope that's true, Sasuke," said Neji. "I owe you now so I will try to believe what you say. However, I still think that only time will ultimately heal the wounds you caused all of us six years ago."

"Yes, I realize that," said Sasuke. "But thank you for giving me the chance, even if it is a kind of payback for saving your life." He paused. "So...what was the other thank you for?"

"Hm?" said Neji.

"You said earlier you were thanking me for two things," explained Sasuke.

"Oh, right," said Neji, as he let a rare smile come across his face. "For being my roommate. Both Gai and Lee snore loudly. If I had to stay in their room, I wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all tonight."

That last comment elicited a chuckle from both of them.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Sakura, will you do me a favor?" asked Tenten.

"Sure. What do you need?" Sakura asked.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I went over to visit Neji later," Tenten said.

"Why would I mind?" asked Sakura. Sakura had no issue being alone so she was a bit confused as to why Tenten was even bringing it up or asking her permission. Perhaps Tenten was afraid Sakura would be offended by it, as if she wanted to get away from her or something.

"No," said Tenten. "I mean, well...I'm going to send Sasuke over here."

"Oh," said Sakura. Then it clicked. "OH!"

"Yeah," said Tenten.

"The only thing is...no, well, hmmm...no, it shouldn't be a problem at all," said Sakura. "She was friends with Sasuke, but after their earlier discussion, she knew that he had been thinking about her as of late. She wasn't sure if being alone with him for a night was the best plan just yet. But then again, she also knew Tenten and Neji were very interested in each other but they rarely ever had time alone. In the village, Neji was usually spending his time training with his team or tending to his clan duties. When on a mission, again the entire team was always right there. This was a rare opportunity for them.

"Thanks, Sakura. I really do owe you one," said Tenten.

Tenten slowly opened the door and looked left and right down the inn's corridor. Sakura saw her slip out and slowly close the door behind her. A minute later, she heard a quiet tapping at her door.

She got up to open the door. First she peeked out to make sure it was who she thought it was. Then she opened it wide for the Uchiha to enter.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura could see that Sasuke's cheeks were a bit pink as he walked into the room.

"Sorry," he muttered as he walked in. He felt that he was imposing on her. She shut the door behind him.

"What for?" she replied. "We are teammates again and I'm the only woman on Team Kakashi. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway. Besides, this is for them."

"I had no idea," said Sasuke.

"Neji, especially, is all business. You would never read something like this from him at any time," Sakura explained. "But I am glad that they are having a night alone together. They have been interested in each other for so long and hardly ever have the opportunity to be alone together."

"I'm sure it's not something Neji would want to flaunt either," added Sasuke. "He has always been so...private."

"Still is," added Sakura. "That part about him has never changed. "So consider yourself one of the few who even has an inkling about the way they feel towards one another. There...now you know something many others don't know. Feel better?"

"I wonder how far...," Sasuke started but stopped mid-sentence. "Nevermind."

"No...what?" Sakura prodded.

"I said nevermind. It was just the hormones talking," he explained.

"How far they've gotten?" asked Sakura. "Don't worry, there are plenty of hormones to go around within all the teams. Every time the girls get together, all we ever talk about is crushes and dating and men and..."

She didn't get an opportunity to finish her sentence though. Sasuke turned and aggressively planted a short but passionate kiss on her lips. Unfortunately for her, she sort of just froze, her eyes open very wide. Sasuke pulled away to look at her reaction. Sakura just stared at him, dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," he said with a nervous giggle.

Sakura leaned over and picked a pillow up off of the bed. She swung it hard and hit his midsection with it.

"Ow!" he playfully shouted.

"And exactly what response were you expecting?!" she said. She was half-serious, but half-playful at the same time.

Sasuke picked up a second pillow and started hitting Sakura with it. She, of course, continued to hit him back. The room filled with screams and laughter as the pillow fight continued for a minute or two.

"Time-out!" Sakura shouted breathlessly and flopped onto the bed. Sasuke threw his pillow into a corner of the room before flopping down right next to her.

At first they simply stayed silent, trying to catch their breath.

"Sasuke?" she finally said. "Remember when we played like this all the time - the three of us?"

"Hm...yeah. It was long time ago though when we were still genin doing the easier missions. We've definitely grown up since then," he replied.

"So many responsibilities...," Sakura added. She looked at him and smiled. "Sometimes it is nice to be silly like that with someone you like though."

Sasuke looked into her emerald-green eyes. She was staring at him...now he was staring back. He leaned in to kiss her once again, but then he heard a loud _thump_ from the room next to theirs...it startled him.

Sakura looked quickly at the wall - the source of the sound. "I guess they're happy," she said. She was truly happy for her two shinobi friends.

"It sure sounds like it," said Sasuke. They heard another _thump_.

They briefly looked at one another again. This time it was Sakura who put her hand under the side of Sasuke's jaw and leaned into him for the kiss. This kiss was all what their first kiss should have been...slow, passionate, wet, and long.

Ultimately, Sakura was the one who broke it. She pulled away and looked into his eyes for a few seconds. She leaned in again to put her head gently on his shoulder. They laid down and got comfortable for the remainder of the night just like that...with Sakura laying on Sasuke's shoulder and with Sasuke placing his arm around her and holding her. Neither one talked of anything else that whole night. They just basked in the comfort of being with each other. They could tell that, as informal as being a couple started for them, that their relationship was definitely headed in the right direction.

OlOlOlOlOlO

A few days later, Team Gai and the remnants of Team Kakashi headed back to the Leaf. Arizuma village was mostly built from wood and stone, so rebuilding most of it was a simple task. Sakura had found that the medical inventory was completely intact. It seemed that the missing nin had foolishly spent most of their time terrorizing the town rather than going directly for the goods themselves. If they had ignored the villagers and had just ransacked the hidden storage units, chances are they would have been much more successful.

Sakura was the one chosen to report to the Hokage about the success of mission. Gai had convinced her to do so even though he technically was the leader of the mission after Kakashi left. He wasn't particularly fond of giving formal reports to the likes of the Hokage, and he figured that since Sakura was her student and would be back in Hokage tower anyway, it would just be easier if she gave the report for him.

Sakura reported to Tsunade the day they had arrived back in Konoha. Tsunade had already heard from Kakashi about the three prisoners he and Naruto had brought back with him a few days ago, but now Sakura could fill in any blanks about what had happened after Kakashi and Naruto had left the Arizuma.

Once Sakura finished speaking, Tsunade just sat there at her desk for about a minute looking at her. Her hands were folded in front of her and she stared as if she was processing everything her student had just told her.

"M'Lady?" Sakura uttered when she had finally reached the breaking point of standing there in front of the leader of the village in complete silence.

"Team Gai and Kakashi did an excellent job with the mission. Just as I would have expected, you all exercised the proper tactic of assuming there was an enemy instead of assuming there wasn't one. It may have saved your lives," Tsunade said back to her pupil.

"Thank you, M'Lady," said Sakura. "I will pass that along to the two team leads."

Sakura turned to walk out of Tsunade's office. "Hold on a minute. I'm not done yet," said Tsunade before Sakura was out of her sight.

"Hm?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Did something else happen while you were on the mission?" the Hokage asked.

"Like what?" asked Sakura.

"Your chakra...it's a bit different today. At first, when you first walked in here, the change was bothering me. But I don't think it's anything bad. I was just wondering...you don't have to..."

Sakura smiled at her sensei. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" She paused to turn and face the blonde strongwoman once again. "Sasuke and I are getting...close."

"Sakura, you mean...?" asked Tsunade.

"No, not like that," Sakura quickly corrected. She knew her mentor was a drinker and a gambler, but didn't think she was pervert enough to delve into her sex life. "It's just...just like when two people are naturally drawn to one another... We just keep finding ourselves becoming better friends and, every so often, something is said or done that is just sweet or telling or..." Sakura sighed. "It's actually kind of hard to explain."

Now it was Tsunade's turn to smile at Sakura. "I know what you mean. Sakura, my child, I think you are in love. I mean, really in love. Consider yourself lucky because it doesn't happen to everyone - and when it does, it doesn't always last."

Sakura was happy with the way things were going. But then, she felt just a slight pang of guilt - her mind drifted to the memory that Tsunade was also in love once. She had lost Dan so, so many years ago.

"Cultivate it and treasure it," said Tsunade. "Dismissed."

Sakura turned to leave once again.

"Don't forget to remind your boyfriend he needs to come see me," Tsunade said as an afterthought as Sakura exited the room.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura and all of the shinobi who had just returned from the mission to Arizuma had the next two days off to rest and recover. Now that she was done with her report, she started to walk back to her place just out of habit. However, when she got half way there, she decided that she could use a little company and made her way towards Naruto's place instead.

Sakura knocked on Naruto and Sasuke's door. No one answered. _Where could they be?_

She had been looking forward to seeing Sasuke, though knew Naruto was an excellent and not too obvious reason to do so. _Damn._

As she descended the stairs coming out of Naruto's building, she weighed her choices from there. _Ino's place, shopping, training, eating, the hospital..._ What did she feel like doing?

Sakura was the type who didn't like sitting still for too long. She always had to have a plan and always liked to be doing something. _Perhaps I will do some light training after all. No jutsu...just some yoga and stretching. _

To Sakura's surprise, as she neared the usual training area that Team Kakashi usually used, she heard some loud battle-like sounds.

As she neared the grounds, she could clearly see what was going on. It was Sasuke and Kakashi sparring with one another. From the look of it, they were not holding much back. She stood there and watched intently and with interest, trying not to distract or interrupt by being there.

Sasuke and Kakashi were matched well - both had variants of chidori and both had a sharingan. As a result, Sakura could see they were both trying to use methods not normally employed by each of them to try to take the other person by surprise.

The spar was very loud. Sakura looked around and saw that several other shinobi had come to watch. It wasn't long, however, before the stalemate was broken when Sasuke had somehow thrown Kakashi to the ground. He lay there on his back, kunai held to his throat.

"Yield," said Kakashi.

Sasuke stood up and gave Kakashi a hand in getting up off the ground.

"I was hoping that was just a spar," said Sakura.

"So quick to think I had turned against the village again, Sakura," Sasuke quipped.

The look she gave him as a response could have killed most men.

"Uh, Sakura, would you mind...?" Kakashi asked of their team medic, nodding towards a deep gash on his left arm.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei," she replied and got right to work on him. "So what brought this on?" Sakura asked. "We just got home from a mission. I thought for sure you would both be resting."

"Not my style," answered Sasuke. "Besides, Naruto was going out for the rest of the day and if Kakashi was going to babysit me anyway, I thought it would be time best spent training."

"Where did Naruto go?" asked Sakura.

"Does the name 'Hinata' ring a bell?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I see," she answered knowingly.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a shower and cleaned up. Sakura, would you mind taking over?" asked Kakashi now examining his newly healed arm.

"Sure," said Sakura catching the hint that she was now the babysitter.

"Sorry," said Sasuke, feeling he was putting her out yet again.

"Don't be," she replied. "I sort of wanted to see what you were up to anyway. What was this all about? Just training, my ass."

"Kakashi suggested we go one-on-one, no holds barred," answered Sasuke. "I think he wanted to know what I was really capable of."

"No holds barred? Are you two crazy?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke laughed. "Well, no holds barred except...no destruction of the village allowed," he clarified.

"I see," she giggled at him.

"Let's go back to Naruto's place. I also need a shower...badly," he said.

"Oh, I forgot...," started Sakura.

"What's?" he asked.

"Lady Tsunade said something about you two meeting when I gave her the mission report," said Sakura.

"Ah, that's right," he replied. "I do need to see her."

"Does any time work better for you?" she asked. "I can make an appointment the next time I am there."

"Nope, the only conflicts I might have are missions and training. She is the one assigning me missions, so there should be no conflict there and I don't think Kakashi would care if I missed a training day for the Hokage," said Sasuke.

"Ok, I'll let you know the arrangements when I make them," she replied.

"So what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Sasuke asked.

"My heart isn't set on anything," replied Sakura. _Other than spending it with you._

"Let's go on a real date then," he replied.

"A d-date?" she replied.

"Yeah, let's go have some fun," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

"S-so where are we going?" asked Sakura. She had wanted this day to happen since she was ten years old. The resulting roller coaster of unrequited love followed by becoming Sasuke's teammate, his defection from the village not to mention the violent acts he committed, and finally his seemingly becoming the shinobi he was before had her believing more often than not that they would never be together. And now they were going on a date...that he asked her on.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" he asked her having seen her change of expression. He didn't understand the realization that was going on behind those eyes of hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she finally answered, smiling, snapping out of her temporary haze. "Let's go." She started walking.

"Uh, this way," he said to her.

"Well, you never answered me!" she said jokingly. Sakura turned around and the two of them started walking.

"So...where _are_ we going?" asked Sakura.

"You'll see," he said

They started walking side-by-side through the village. Although Sakura had no idea where they were going, she could tell Sasuke definitely had somewhere specific in mind. They were silent for most of the walk. Sakura thought to herself that she should say something, but she wasn't sure what to talk to him about casually. He had no family, and she certainly didn't want to bring up things from when he was out of the village. Finally, she decided to talk about the times from when they were all genin on Team 7 together and some of the fun times they had back then.

"Remember that mission we went on when you and Naruto's hands got stuck together?" Sakura asked him.

"Why on earth did you bring that up now?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about some of the fun times we had together when we were on Team 7...back before Yamoto-taicho and Sai joined us. You and Naruto certainly had your moments back then," she said.

His expression softened - he could tell she was trying hard. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he answered. "I'm not sure if we acted that way because we were young, or because were stupid."

"I never thought either one of you was stupid," said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Well...you're right, I did doubt Naruto's intelligence a bit back then, but that is just who he is and I had to get used to it, ok?"

"I didn't say a word," noted Sasuke, deflecting all blame.

They both loved Naruto and now that they were essentially teammates and lifelong friends, they knew all of his strengths and weaknesses. Back then, when they were so new to each other, there was such pressure to compete with one another and stand out. But now, it was just a matter of compensating for one another and if you didn't have a talent for something, you just made sure you utilized the person who did. It wasn't personal anymore, it was just teamwork.

"Ok, we're here," said Sasuke, standing by an erected fence at the end of the road they had been walking on.

"Uh, Sasuke? There's nothing here," noted Sakura.

"Trust me. C'mon," he urged her on. He jumped up and over the fence.

Sakura sighed and followed him. She landed next to him and looked around. Then she looked straight at him again.

"You don't recognize it, do you?" he asked.

"Am I supposed to?" she asked in return. Sakura took another look around. The place looked somewhat familiar, but somehow was not bringing back any specific memories. "Wait, is this...?"

Sasuke nodded his head and smiled. Lady Tsunade sent me word late last night. Because it wasn't going to be developed, they had stored a bunch of wood and construction materials on it. They were finally done clearing it yesterday and she invited me to take a look the next chance I got.

Sakura took a walk out into the flat, clear lot. It was pretty big...as if someone had flattened an entire block of the village and cleared it away. "Wow, so this is where your clan lived," she said matter-of-factly.

"You can't even see where the houses once stood. Pain did a pretty good job wiping all of it away. And then it sat undeveloped for a few years...but this is it. This is mine...where I'm going to live once I get some buildings built," he said.

"You are seriously staying this time," she turned to him and said.

"I told you I was," he answered her.

"I know you did. I just...I guess I just never let myself totally believe it," said Sakura.

"Believe it," he said. He walked up to her and leaned in for a quick kiss. Sakura held her hand up to her lips as if somehow that would cause her to remember the sensation.

"And...you are still serious about me? About dating me?" she asked, needing a tad bit more encouragement to jump into this with both feet.

"Of all the people who have ever done anything for me...you have stayed by my side the longest. You have always been there for me - even after waking up in a field hospital having been away from the Leaf for six years, you were one of the first faces I saw," said Sasuke. "You are beautiful, kind, loyal...and I think, now that I'm back and can see you all the time...I think I may have just fallen in love with you."

Sakura mentally let down any remaining defenses she may have had having heard Sasuke's confession. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his lips to hers as she gave him a much longer, wet, deep kiss.

When the kiss broke, she stood up on her tiptoes so her mouth was near his ear. "I love you, too, Sasuke Uchiha. I think I always have." She kissed his cheek on her way back down to stand flat on the ground. They pressed their foreheads together for a few seconds and smiled.

Sasuke finally leaned up and his stomach growled. Sakura giggled. "It's time for some food, I think," she said.

"I know you are going to think I'm crazy...but I'm in the mood for ramen," said Sasuke.

"Ichiraku it is then," said Sakura. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, taking the lead by running and hopping back over the fence that had earlier blocked their path.

The Uchiha land was only a ten minute walk from Ichiraku. When Sakura peeled back the fabric squares surrounding the customer's chairs, she was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes and a pair of white ones staring at her.

"Sakura!" said Naruto happily.

"Hi Naruto. Hinata," answered Sakura.

Sasuke came in behind Sakura.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted for all to hear.

"Are you ever calm?" Sasuke asked the jinchuriki while rolling his eyes.

Naruto turned to slurp up some broth and noodles from the bowl in front of him. "Onlee wen Im eeting," he barely got out as he ate.

"H-hi Sasuke," said Hinata. She was no longer the meek shinobi she was known for being, but she still fell back into her old ways whenever she was in a situation she deemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi Hinata," answered Sasuke. "So what I've heard is true. You and Naruto..."

"Uh, yes," she replied. "We're dating...er, we're on a date."

"What a coincidence, so are we," added Sakura.

Naruto just about choked on his noodles. He started coughing. Hinata started to rub his back out of concern until he was done clearing his windpipe.

"Officially?" he somehow squeaked out.

"Yes," said Sakura happily.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You'd better not hurt her," Naruto said to his best friend. Sasuke could see that his light demeanor had a definite air of seriousness to it now.

"Don't worry, dobe. I'll treat her right," Sasuke reinforced. "Besides, if I did anything bad to her again, I wouldn't want to be on the other end of one of her punches these days. I think I'd be dead."

Naruto snickered. "You know what? You're probably right!" Sasuke started laughing as well. Hinata's cheeks glowed pink with embarrassment and Sakura scowled.

Sasuke and Sakura ordered a bowl of ramen and began to eat it as soon as it was delivered. Naruto and Hinata finished up and paid for their meal.

"Do you have any plans this evening?" asked Sasuke.

"Nah, we'll probably just go hang out at her place," said Naruto.

"Sounds good," said Sasuke. "I'll see you later then."

Hinata rose from her chair, but didn't follow Naruto out of the restaurant right away. She walked over to where Sasuke sat and bowed down to him. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy at first.

"S-sasuke? I just wanted to say thank you very much for helping Naruto at the end of the war. He tells me he would not have survived without your support and for that, I am deeply indebted to you," she said curtly.

"Hinata...," Sasuke muttered. She stood up straight again.

"I know you have been through some rough patches having come back here to the Leaf. Just let me say that my team and I...we support you. Naruto has told me everything and if he says you are a good Leaf shinobi, well...then it must be true. If you ever need anything, please, just ask."

Sasuke didn't even have a chance to talk to the girl let alone thank her for her words. She bolted after her boyfriend as soon as she was done speaking.

"That was nice," said Sakura to Sasuke.

"I guess I have another team on my side now," noted Sasuke.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The now-boyfriend and girlfriend spent the rest of the evening together. At first they hit one of Sakura's favorite parks so they could feed the birds who happened to be swimming by them. It was a peaceful place that she had used to meditate at many times in her troubled past and she had always enjoyed coming here.

After the park, they went to a local gambling joint and played some cards. Within two hours, Sasuke had made a little money and Sakura had lost a little so all in all they came out about even. Although both of them were not big gamblers, it was still fun to get out and mingle with some friendly people (apparently the type of people who didn't give a damn about Sasuke's past even if they did recognize him) and not think about anything else other than the cards they held in their hands.

When they left the building, Sasuke asked Sakura, "So where to now?"

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Sakura asked meekly, a pinkish tinge to her cheeks.

"Your place?!" repeated Sasuke. "Seriously?"

"What?" she asked. "I'm not a prude or anything."

"I didn't mean to imply that you were," he answered. "You've probably had a bit more experience with that sort of thing than me anyway."

Sakura immediately thought of an earlier conversation she had with Sasuke about how he never thought about anything other than fighting or training almost all of the time he was away.

"It's ok," she said, grabbing his hand. "I...I just want to hold you a little."

"That sounds nice," he agreed.

The two shinobi walked back to Sakura's place, but stopped out front.

"Damn!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Naruto won't know where you are tonight," she said. "We need to go leave him a note or something."

Sasuke caught her and kissed her. "I think he will figure it out," Sasuke said to her. "I only need one of you to watch me and he knows I'm with you..."

"I guess so," said Sakura. "Let's go up then."

They made their way up to her place.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked when he saw a white envelope attached to her front door.

"I don't know," she answered, pulling the envelope down so she could open it. Sakura read the paper to herself. "Looks like we have an appointment with the Hokage tomorrow morning."

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, there are a bunch of us copied on this note...see?" she said and held the paper out so that Sasuke could read it.

Sasuke took the paper from Sakura and read it. "I guess something big is going on," he said out loud.

"I hope it's not another mission so soon," she said, taking out her key and unlocking the door. She entered her place and Sasuke followed closely behind her.

"I can't imagine all those shinobi on one mission," said Sasuke. "She probably just wants to tell us all something. Just in case, we should get a good sleep tonight."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. "We had better get started then..." She pulled him towards the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura was the one who opened the front door so that she and Sasuke could head out for the meeting with Lady Tsunade early the next morning. She really wasn't paying much attention - in fact, her head was turned back, looking into her place so she could see if Sasuke was right behind her before she walked out. That's when she ran into something...or someone who was in her path.

"What the...?!" she said out loud. "Ow!"

She stood still, rubbing her nose which she had hit in the process. "Naruto?"

"Yes, it's me," he replied.

"What are you doing standing in front of my doorway?" she asked innocently enough.

"Trying to figure out why Sasuke never came home last night," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that. We just assumed you'd figure that he'd be with me," answered Sakura.

"I did assume that!" he replied. "I just didn't know that...well, you know. C'mon guys, aren't you going a little fast and all?"

"Sakura, hold on!" came a shout from inside the apartment. Sasuke was obviously hurrying to get out the door and didn't have a clue that Naruto was there. "Oh. Naruto," he said flatly.

"Good morning, Teme. Have fun last night?" asked Naruto.

"As if that's even your business," added Sakura.

"Jealous?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not really," said Naruto. "It's just that..." Naruto got very serious all of a sudden. "Don't...rush into anything, ok? We're a team and I don't want your hormones to cause us any unnecessary drama. We've had enough of that."

Sakura smiled at her teammate. He was genuinely worried about them. She grabbed him and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Naruto. But there isn't anything to worry about." She broke the hug and looked into his eyes. "Ok?"

Naruto nodded.

"Can we please get going?" asked Sasuke. "I thought I was going to make us late, but now I think I'll blame it on Dobe here if Granny says anything."

"You wish!" said Naruto, back to his usual self again.

"Well, c'mon then," said Sakura as she ran down the stairs.

OlOlOlOlOlO

When they arrived at the tower, the door to the Hokage's office was already open meaning that it was fine for them to go in. Inside, they already found the shinobi who were closest to them - Team Asuma, Team Gai, Team Kurenai as well as the remaining shinobi from Team Kakashi.

"You wouldn't happen to know why there are three ANBU in here with us?" asked Sasuke quietly to Sakura.

"I'm not really sure," answered Sakura. Other than the three ANBU, everyone else in the room was familiar to her.

Lady Tsunade walked in with Shizune and Tonton following her, but quickly told everyone to stand down and just listen.

"I have called you all here for a very important meeting," she started. "I'm sure you have all learned some truths of this village since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and shortly, some of the wrongs from the past will be made right."

"What is she talking about?" Sasuke heard Ino whisper to Chouji.

Tsunade turned to the three ANBU Black Ops who were in the room. "Have you done as I asked? Is your mission complete?"

The lead ANBU answered her, "We have, M'Lady." He bowed to the Hokage.

"Very well, you are dismissed with my gratitude," she told them. They disappeared in a flash.

"M'Lady, what is going on?" said Sakura boldly to her mentor.

"Today I will be making several arrangements that will surprise the Leaf Village and I wanted you all to be the first to know. I will be sending a communication across the village that will explain that Itachi Uchiha was a hero of the Leaf."

The room erupted in loud discussion and a bit of disbelief. Most of them had already heard that Itachi was not the villain he was made out to be, but none of them never thought that anything would ever be done about it. Itachi was dead after all, as was most of the Uchiha clan. Why stir this up now?

"I made a promise to Sasuke Uchiha that I would investigate the situation, which I have. Sasuke is once again an honorable Leaf shinobi and this transgression against his brother and his clan needs to be rectified." She turned to Sasuke. "We owe it to Sasuke - for without him, there is a possibility that some of us might not even been here today." She, of course, was referring to him helping Naruto defeat Tobi.

"Itachi Uchiha was following the orders of the Third Hokage, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu when he annihilated his clan. Not only that, but he hardly had a choice in the matter because if he refused, he would have been labeled a traitor anyway and executed. He had the best interests of the Leaf at heart when he joined the Akatsuki and did what he could even while the Leaf turned its back on him. He aided and assisted Naruto Uzumaki as an Akatsuki and was even the individual who ended the Edo Tensei, thus savings the lives of many shinobi from across this world."

"You mean...?" said Sasuke.

"Yes, everyone will know by tomorrow that your brother did not deserve to be called a traitor," answered Lady Tsunade.

Small tears escaped from the corner of Sasuke's eyes. Sakura placed her arm around his shoulder and squeezed.

"I have one more thing," said the Hokage. "Itachi Uchiha will be given a proper Konoha burial in the shinobi cemetery tomorrow evening. I expect that all of you will be present."

Sasuke turned to look at the Hokage once again not quite believing what he was hearing.

"M'Lady, how...? How exactly did you...?" asked Shikamaru.

"Those three ANBU were given a mission shortly after Sasuke's return to locate and return Itachi Uchiha to the Leaf. It wasn't easy, but they have fulfilled that mission successfully."

Sasuke walked up to Tsunade. He bowed his head towards her. "Thank you," he whispered. She gently touched the top of his head just as any sensei would do to a student.

"You are quite welcome, Sasuke. Your brother has taught me, and this village, much."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Once they were officially dismissed, the various shinobi who were in Tsunade's office started to file out to go about their day. Sasuke was one of the last ones out, but was caught by Tsunade before he could leave.

"Sasuke," she said to catch his attention.

He turned to face her.

"Close the door," she said implying she needed to speak with him privately. He did as she asked.

"Are you satisfied?" she said point-blank.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he addressed her with the utmost respect while bowing. "My expectations have been exceeded with respect to this matter."

"Good," she replied. "I realize that you were the one who left the village all those years ago, but after understanding exactly what happened and why you did the things you did, I felt that we did owe you and the Uchiha clan for some of the Leaf's actions. I hope you are able to fully move on now. That reminds me...how are things going?"

"I'd say very well," he replied. "Thanks to you and Kakashi-sensei's intervention, I have made peace with many of the shinobi I have interacted with in the past."

"But...how did you...?" Tsunade had no idea that Sasuke was aware of the informal plan to have him forced into situations with the other teams so that he would have an opportunity to show them he had changed. "Who told you?"

"No one," Sasuke replied. "It was just a feeling I had."

Tsunade smiled and slightly shook her head from side-to-side. "As I would expect from you, Sasuke...your ability to sense even the slightest abnormality is among the best. I do have a few other things I need to discuss with you. The first specifically is Homura and Koharu."

"What about those two...," started Sasuke, but he was quickly interrupted before he said anything too bad.

"Ah-ah!" said Tsunade. "They are still elders of this village. Be careful what and where you say things about them. I am not quite sure what is going to happen when the story comes out tomorrow, but I am not going to be taking any personal action myself. I wanted to ensure that you also had no plans to intervene."

"I already promised you no personal vendettas," said Sasuke flatly.

"Alright then. I feel reassured," said Tsunade. "Secondly, I wanted to ask your intentions with the land the Uchiha once owned now that it is cleared."

"I went to look at it yesterday and it looks to be prime for redevelopment," answered Sasuke. "I need to make arrangements to put the plans in place over the next week or so."

"I see. So when your six months of needing an escort are over, it should be ready for you to move in," said Tsunade.

"That's the plan," seconded Sasuke.

"Last thing," said the Hokage. "You and I still need to meet and discuss any intel you can provide the Leaf with respect to Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

"I thought Sakura was going to make those arrangements," said Sasuke. _Come to think of it, she never got back to me._ "Perhaps she just hasn't had time yet." _After all, she was with me all of yesterday._

"Ah, so you two are close enough now that she is making appointments for you in your stead?" probed Tsunade.

Sasuke turned a light shade of pink. "We are...getting closer." Tsunade could tell that not only was Sasuke embarrassed, but that he really didn't want to stay on this topic any longer.

"Well, you are here now, so let's say you and I make a day of it two days from now - the day after the funeral," said Tsunade.

"I then will inform Kakashi-sensei that I will not be training that morning," said Sasuke.

"Fine. You are dismissed."

Sasuke bowed to the Hokage and walked out the door to her office. His head was spinning just a bit from everything that had happened already that day. The news would come out tomorrow and hopefully, those two elder pigs would get what was coming to them. Itachi's body had been located and he was to be given a hero's burial in the shinobi cemetery. And now, he needed to start seriously thinking about the Uchiha land development and what exactly he was going to have built there. It was definitely all coming together...but it was all so stressful at the same time.

He went down the stairs to the area in front of the tower and found Sakura standing there waiting for him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him with concern.

Suddenly, all the stress that threatened to ruin his mood for the day seems to float away as this beauty with pink hair stood in front of him.

"Yeah, it's fine," he replied. "Nothing I can't handle." He grabbed her hand and they started walking.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next day, a curious flyer had been posted in multiple locations across Konoha. At first, it just seemed like any other announcement from the Hokage. However, after a few people had read it, word quickly spread that this piece of paper was quite the bombshell. Crowds quickly gathered around each of the postings to read it.

"Is this a joke?" said one man.

"I don't think so," answered another man.

"That poor boy," said a woman.

"Boy? At least he's still alive. That poor _clan_," answered a teen girl.

A third person walked up. "And Itachi, too," he added to the conversation. "Imagine being considered a traitor all those years...and he was only a teenager!"

"Who did this to the Uchiha?" asked an older lady.

"I think it says on the flyer," said a teenage boy. He took a second glance at the writing on the announcement...

ANNOUNCEMENT

Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of Konoha, makes the following announcement to all citizens:

It has recently come to my attention that a great injustice has been done, an injustice whose truth has been hidden in shadows for nearly a decade. It begins and ends with the funeral of a great shinobi this evening at dusk in the shinobi cemetery. It is then that Itachi Uchiha will be buried with all honors due to him, as has always been done with the other patriots of this village. The public is welcome.

Itachi Uchiha was an ANBU black ops operative at a very young age. He was given a secret order - one that he should never have given in the first place. The order was to eliminate the entire Uchiha clan, and it was given by the three village elders at the time and agreed to by the Third Hokage. If Itachi Uchiha hadn't fulfilled that order, he, as well as his brother Sasuke, would also have been killed with the remainder of his clan. He had no choice and completed his mission.

Itachi was quickly vilified by the village and fleed for his own safety. He joined the Akatsuki, but this was mainly to keep an eye on their activities and keep both Konoha as well as his younger brother safe. There were many times when Itachi Uchiha unselfishly saved shinobi from both the Leaf and from the other villages across the world. The Fourth Shinobi World War would not have ended favorably if not for his assistance.

Itachi Uchiha is a Hero of the Leaf.

"I can't even imagine being put in a situation that you have to kill your own relatives," said a young woman.

"And he was acting on orders, too. The elders ought to be ashamed," agreed an elderly gentleman. "Who were the elders back then anyway?"

"Even after he was blamed, he still served the village," noted a mother holding a baby.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke decided to take a walk through the village. He knew that the announcement was going to be posted sometime this morning and he wanted to not only read what exactly it said, but also to see if there was any reaction by the public in general.

He decided to put on a top with a hood so he would be less likely to be recognized. If there was one thing he didn't want to bother with today, it was to be jumped on by the citizens of Konoha. He, after all, had known these truths for years now. He knew that Itachi was a hero. All he wanted was to bask in the realization by others that both he and his brother weren't the evildoers everyone thought. There was a reason for everything that happened.

Sasuke noticed the crowds and decided to hang back and listen. When he heard the various comments being made, he just kept his head down and smiled.

_Itachi, finally your name has been cleared._


	17. Chapter 17

"Tsunade, what have you done!" shouted Homura Mitokado as he burst into the Hokage's office unannounced and uninvited. Behind him walked an older woman, Koharu Utatane.

"Tsunade, that was extremely irresponsible of you and we demand an immediate retraction!" added Koharu.

Tsunade, who was in her office with Shizune and Tonton, simply looked up at the obviously flustered and stressed elders. She didn't say a word at first, which made the two intruders a tad bit nervous. After all, intimidation and making demands had always worked for them in the past, even with this Hokage.

"Why should I retract the truth?" Tsunade asked only that one simple question.

"Well, it isn't the truth!" replied Koharu. "That isn't the way it happened at all!"

"Says who? You?" asked Tsunade.

"You are talking about an incident that happened over a decade ago, Princess Tsunade. I can barely remember what happened that day. You weren't even there. Besides the Uchiha, there were only four of us there and of that four, two are dead. You are looking at the only two people who could possibly know…," said Homura. Tsunade sensed his desperation.

"Because!" Tsunade shouted, interrupting the elder. She stood up and banged her fist on the desk as she spoke. She then calmed down to finish her sentence, trying to keep her composure. "Because, Itachi didn't die that day," she answered, trying not to tell them about the Hokage's secret records. She would tell them if she had to, but the less people who knew, the better.

"What do you mean?" asked Koharu.

"It has come to my attention through other means, namely several active and highly decorated shinobi of the Leaf, that Itachi himself admitted to following orders that day," answered Tsunade.

"Who?" asked Koharu. "Who dares make that accusation?"

Homura laughed to himself. "And you'd let hearsay from a criminal who killed his entire clan sway your opinion?"

"I am not at liberty to tell you my exact methods of knowing," said Tsunade.

"I highly suggest that you retract your declaration, Princess Tsunade. It will only bring you great misfortune if you do not," said Homura.

"How _dare_ you threaten me!" said Tsunade. "I am the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf! You two archaic pieces of waste should know that I do not make these types of announcements lightly! Would you really like to know my primary source of intel? Well, I'll tell you…," said Tsunade. She had lost all semblance of control. These two had really made her angry and her mouth was almost moving on its own. "It was Hiruzen Sarutobi!"

Koharu gasped.

"Yes, the Third Hokage himself!" she threw at them. "You two think you are so critical to this village when all you do is get in the way! You support secret infiltrations and make deals for this country without it's leadership's knowledge! I know you love this village...and you think you are doing what's best, but enough is enough!"

"How…? How could he have told you? You didn't even talk to him during the last years of his life," asked Homura.

"Stupid," she said to herself. "Do you honestly think that records are not kept? There are some secrets in Konoha that only the Hokage has access to!"

"Dear God," said Koharu, falling to her knees.

Realization and horror came over Homura's face. There was no way to get out of it. For this one time in his life, he was cornered with no means of escape.

Koharu looked up at her furious leader. "What do you intend to do with us? We only had the best interests of the village at heart."

"I realize that, but you cannot subvert the proper hierarchy whenever you choose," answered Tsunade. "There is no punishment, because technically, no crime was committed."

"But - ," started Homura. "The declaration…"

"Yes, I did release the truth and it is up the citizens of Konoha how they wish to view what has happened. You needn't fear any personal vendettas either…I have personally seen to that," said Tsunade, obviously referring to the last surviving Uchiha.

Koharu rose from her knees. Her shoulders were sunk in defeat and she turned to leave the office. "Come, Homura," she beckoned.

"But…," he answered her.

"No, there is nothing we can do," she replied. "We must discuss our next steps…alone."

Homura gave one last scowl to the Hokage before turning and leaving her office behind his lifelong friend and teammate. Shizune walked to the door and gently closed it behind them.

Tsunade flopped back into her chair and exhaled loudly. The expected confrontation was finally over.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Kakashi was on his way to report to the Hokage when he spied the two elders of the village exiting her tower. They looked flustered and were quite animated – Homura seemed to be screaming at Koharu, though Kakashi was still far enough away that he could not hear the content of the conversation.

_So they met with Lady Tsunade? I can only imagine what happened in that office of hers_, he thought to himself.

"Hey, you are Homura Mitokado!" noted an older man passing by the two elders.

"You must be Koharu Utatane!" said a woman who was with him, presumably his wife. "How could you two be so low as to order a boy to kill his entire family?!"

"Disgraceful!" shouted the man.

Another man and his family walked up to see what the sudden uproar was.

"These two are Homura and Koharu, the elders of the village," said the older man explaining what was going on.

"Two of the elders?" said the man. Then he started in on them as well.

Kakashi kept his distance as he saw the elders start to cower and hurry though the small crowd of shouting people. After elders had hurried away from Hokage tower, he continued towards his original destination.

He passed Shizune in the hallway right outside Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Shizune. "She's just been through a lot. So take it easy on her for now. She's expecting you, so go on in."

"Thanks," he replied. Then he opened the door.

Tsunade looked up from her desk.

"Rough afternoon?" asked Kakashi.

"You have no idea," she answered.

"I think I might," said Kakashi. "There were villagers outside yelling at Koharu and Homura."

"That was fast," she noted. "It didn't take them long to figure out who was partially at fault."

"They may be only partially at fault, but they are the only two left alive…," noted Kakashi.

"I don't envy them one bit," added Tsunade.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. I guess it is getting rather late, isn't it?" she asked.

"Dusk is what you said. But I'm sure they won't start without you," said Kakashi.

"I'm the first speaker," noted Tsunade.

"Exactly," answered Kakashi, obviously teasing the Hokage.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and they left for the cemetery.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Tsunade walked quietly next to Kakashi. As she approached the cemetery, she noted the complete lack of sound. Her immediate assumption was that the announcement had not been received as she had expected. _I'm sorry Itachi...for the order, for you being ousted from the Leaf, for you joining the Akatsuki...even now, your funeral seems to be poorly attended._

The large cemetery was in a low-lying area, with small hills of grass surrounding it on all sides. As Tsunade crested the grassy hill and got closer to Itachi's final resting place, she was taken aback by the sheer number of people that stood there in perfect silence waiting for her arrival. She had been wrong. The silence was not indicative of the number of people attending after all.

Her eyes met with many others as she was escorted by Kakashi to the speaking platform next to the casket that contained one of the last Uchiha in the world. She stood there quietly for a few seconds, taking in the site of all the people who had chosen to attend. It literally looked like most of the shinobi corps was present as well as quite a few villagers. Usually, it took the death of a Hokage to garner this much attention.

"Shinobi and villagers of Konoha. I am not here to tell you the story of a man who was a victim. 'Victim' implies too many negative connotations - one who fell for a hoax...one who is ignorant...or one who was cheated. I admit that Itachi Uchiha did not have the most pleasant life. But there is something that is more important here to discuss. There is something that Itachi Uchiha had that everyone needs to understand and learn from. It is called the Will of Fire.

Itachi Uchiha knew what it meant when he agreed to be called a shinobi. He could have been killed on his first mission, or he could have lived to reach a ripe old age. He may have spent most of his time as a spy, or a guard...he could have been home or traveling most of his life. There was no way to know, but he agreed to the terms laid out before him before taking his oath. For him, the greatest thing in the world was this village, its people and his duty to them.

With the Will of Fire, a shinobi believes that anything is possible. Hi strength of character is unmatched...and he does not give up easily. This is what defined Itachi Uchiha. Even against some of the worst odds any shinobi has ever been given - an entire village that had turned his back on him for following orders that nobody knew even existed - he still did what he could to protect both this village and his younger brother. It was a thankless and dangerous existence that lasted for years.

Now, all I have left to say to Itachi Uchiha is "thank you". We are indebted to you and we promise that we will take your lead and continue to protect Konoha to the best of our ability."

Tsunade stepped down from the speaking platform as soon as her speech was over. At first, nothing happened. Everyone stayed quiet and no one took the platform after the Hokage. Then, movement could be seen from among the guests. A large man stepped forward and took the stage.

His speech was not as formal as the Hokage's. He told of how he was a classmate of Itachi and how he respected him and his abilities back in their academy days. He then went on to apologize to Itachi for even thinking he could be a traitor to the village he obviously loved so much.

After the large man, a smaller woman decided to speak. She was in ANBU with Itachi and they had been assigned a few missions together.

This went on for a couple of hours - people who grew up with Itachi, knew him from the academy, or served as a shinobi with him all spoke to the crowd. Most had fond memories of him and either apologized or said thank you.

Finally, the speaking platform stayed empty for over a minute waiting for the next volunteer to make him or herself known. It seemed that just about everyone who was going to speak had already done so. Then, from off to one side, people started moving. Sasuke emerged from the crowd and took the platform. He hadn't been crying, but his expression showed something that wasn't often seen...appreciation. It was as if his burden was now being shared with the entire village and suddenly, it wasn't quite so heavy. He was no longer the sole believer in his brother.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am Itachi Uchiha's brother. Believe me, for all of you who apologized for thinking that he had betrayed us, you are not alone. His supposed betrayal and murder of our clan made me act foolishly and I even turned my back on this village once just so I could be stronger with the sole purpose of killing him. I did many stupid things and made many stupid decisions, all stemming from my belief that Itachi had betrayed me and the Uchiha clan.

I have learned many things about myself, my brother, our family, and this village since that day so long ago. I want to tell you that, as a result of being reunited with Itachi, I have now inherited his Will of Fire, something I never possessed in the past. He was a good - no, he was a great man whose life was cut short. He did not have the experiences that many of you will get to have - love, children, happiness, and contentment. He has taught me that I need to cherish my life and my village and I intend to with the utmost of my ability. I hope you all not only consider him a great shinobi, but also learn a little from his life just as I did. Always be thankful for what you are and what you have. Long live Konoha."

Sasuke stopped speaking and looked out over the crowd. He took a mental picture of all the people who were thinking about his brother, all at the same time. It made him feel...happy, like he could finally move on. He would always love his brother, but it was time to live his life now.

He stepped off the speaking platform and was met by a hug from Sakura. Kakashi quickly took the stage. "Thank you all for coming today. Sasuke Uchiha is greatful to you all for your kind thoughts and words."

Upon hearing that, the crowd started to disperse.


	18. Chapter 18

"Enter!" shouted Tsunade when she heard the expected knock at her door.

The door swung open and Sakura peeked her head around the corner. "You wanted to see me, M'Lady?"

Sasuke, who was already in the Hokage's office undergoing his day-long 'debriefing' smiled seeing his pink-haired love at the door. His thoughts turned to last night after the funeral. He had been emotionally spent…happy, but still spent. Sakura had invited him to spend the night at her place, which he naturally took her up on. Nothing of any physical significance took place, but the mere fact that she was so understanding, and that she practically held him and comforted him the entire evening and into the night made him feel closer to her than ever.

"Sakura, come in," said Tsunade. "I've got a mission for you."

"A mission?" she repeated. It was by no means a strange occurrence for her to be assigned a mission, but for some reason, leaving the village was not in the forefront of her mind at the moment. "Oh…hai!" She had hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh, no, M'Lady. For some reason, I just wasn't thinking you would be assigning me a mission when I received your summons this morning," answered Sakura. To be honest, the happiness that she got from comforting Sasuke had been on her mind as well.

"It's not a dangerous one this time, but you are going to be the lead. I'm assigning three other medical ninja to you. A village in the southern Land of Fire has requested help with a mystery illness, so I'm sending the four of you to go assist," said Tsunade.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Sakura definitively. "I will head home and prepare for departure. Uh…"

"Yes? What is it?" asked the Hokage.

"I, uh, dropped Sasuke off here this morning…," said Sakura.

"Just go…I'll babysit him until I can find someone else," said Tsunade. Sasuke turned a shade of pink…he was really getting sick of having to be looked after all the time. He also knew he didn't have a choice.

"Hai!" said Sakura. She turned and left.

Tsunade turned her attention back to what was going on in her office. She ignored Sasuke for a few minutes while she wrote a small note. She walked over to the window and summoned a small bird to her. She attached the note and the bird flew away.

"Sasuke," she said as she turned back to the shinobi in her office. "Naruto should be picking you up in about an hour. We've already gone through all the intel from your stay with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. We've also discussed the basic plan for the Uchiha land. Is there anything else we need to discuss while I have you here?"

Just then, someone else knocked on the door.

"Geez, can we get through this without being interrupted?" Tsunade said aloud, venting her frustration. "Enter!" she yelled.

In walked a masked ANBU operative who walked forward and knelt before the Hokage.

"Yes? What is it!" she said sternly, still a little frustrated.

"M'Lady, I have some news about the two individuals you are having watched," said the ANBU.

_That was fast. I'm surprised there is anything to report so soon…after all, it has only been a day. I wonder if I should ask Sasuke to step out. Ah, hell, he's going to hear whatever it is sooner or later. I'm sure he has his ears open about those two anyway._

"Go ahead," she gave the ok to speak in front of her present guest.

"Koharu and Homura will be leaving the village within the week," said the ANBU.

"What?!" shouted Sasuke, in genuine surprise, yet still out of turn. "Oh, sorry," he said after being glared at by Tsunade.

_As I suspected…_ "How did you come upon this information?" Tsunade asked.

"It was being discussed by two of Koharu's house staff on their way to the store. It would seem they are also going with the elders and they were discussing the repercussions for their own families," said the ANBU.

"I see," answered Tsunade. "Well, I was expecting this to happen – just not quite this soon. Continue to monitor the situation until they are safely out of Konoha. You are dismissed."

"Hai, M'Lady," answered ANBU before he disappeared in a flash.

"T-they're leaving?" said Sasuke.

"Did you expect any differently? These two have been embarrassed by the recent announcement and they are not used to being anywhere except at the peak of the village looking down upon all others. All of a sudden, in a single day, villagers are looking at them as if they were the dirt under their shoes," explained Tsunade. She got up and walked to the other side of the room to pour herself a cup of tea. Then she continued, "In the past, they have also been influential as advisors to the Fire Daimyo. I suspect they will not leave the Land of Fire, but that they will find a place among the Daimyo's government. However, I don't think they will have a say in any future Leaf matters."

She took her seat at the desk once again. "Other than monitoring the situation until they are gone, I am considering this matter officially closed."

Sasuke noted that Tsunade was now looking at him for some sort of reaction or answer to all that he had just seen and heard.

"H-hai," he answered. "It will just take time for it to fully sink in, I think. Over the past two days, I keep thinking about the situation only to realize that it is no longer a concern that I should have. Old habits are hard to break, I guess."

"Time to take a step forward, Sasuke," the Hokage encouraged him.

He nodded. Message sent and received.

"Now, as I was saying, is there anything else for us to discuss today?" she asked again.

"I do have one last question for you," said Sasuke. "Before I even returned to the Leaf, I believe you captured a cohort of mine. Her name was Karin."

"Karin? Hmm…," Tsunade thought for a few seconds trying to recollect any information about this particular prisoner. "It doesn't ring a bell."

"She wore glasses and had flaming red hair. I think she told me once she was originally part of the Uzumaki clan," Sasuke said trying to add any details that might help the Hokage remember.

"No, though there were a handful of prisoners who didn't seem to hail from any particular country so we decided to keep them here," said Tsunade.

"You are keeping them prisoner just because there is nowhere to return them?!" asked a surprised Sasuke.

"No, it's not quite like that," said Tsunade. "Most of the long-term prisoners we took during the war were considered very dangerous. Because of the alliance among the five major nations, if a prisoner had a home to return to, we readily released them into the custody of their own shinobi. However, if there was a special circumstance, we kept them, but believe me, they are not living horrible lives. We simply do not have enough information to let such dangerous people go – at least not yet."

"Where is there a list of those you are keeping?" asked Sasuke.

"Ibiki is the leader of that project, though I don't know how much day-to-day visibility he has anymore. Go see him tomorrow. I will send a note to him that you have my full cooperation as far as the list and any details in the files you might want," said Tsunade.

"Thank you," he answered, getting up from his chair ready to call it a day.

"But Sasuke…," she started. "This is still classified. I'm doing you a favor because I think I can trust you, ok? Don't make a liar out of me."

He turned and bowed to the Hokage. "You have my word," he said.

Sasuke walked out the door to the Hokage's office. Out there stood his best friend, waiting for him. "Took you long enough," said Naruto.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"I'm starving!" shouted Naruto to no one in particular as he and Sasuke walked back to Naruto's place.

"At least I have an excuse, Dobe! I've been tied up with Granny all day answering questions. My throat hurts because I've been talking so much," said Sasuke.

"Did you answer all her questions?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I have no reason not to tell her anything," answered Sasuke. "I'm back here, right? So I have to give the Leaf whatever it needs of me. I'm not sure what good it will do though – everyone I worked for is pretty much dead."

"I'm sure some of those intel guys or those science guys might be able to use some of your information," said Naruto.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Sasuke.

"Oh, hey, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to train tomorrow morning," said Naruto.

"I can't. There are a few things I need to take care of," said Sasuke.

"But Teme! Can't you just do whatever it is tomorrow afternoon?" Naruto asked, whining.

Sasuke looked at the blonde noting his irritating demeanor at the moment.

"But - ," started Sasuke.

"Besides, Sakura isn't even here. Who is going to take you where you need to go? I guess you'll just have to make a few phone calls tonight and ask around," prodded Naruto.

_Damn!_ Sasuke didn't want to have to beg someone to babysit him.

"Kakashi's going to be there, too," added Naruto.

"If I train with you guys tomorrow morning, will you take me where I need to go afterwards?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a date!" exclaimed Naruto.

"It is not," corrected Sasuke.

"I even found this great new place to eat for dinner tomorrow…," Naruto continued to pester Sasuke as they continued to walk.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, as well as Kiba, who Kakashi had invited to train with them as well, were all gathered in a single spot on the Team 7 training grounds. Sasuke and Kiba, who had just finished sparring, were breathing heavily. Kiba flopped down on the ground putting his head onto Akamaru's chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nice work, Sasuke," said Kiba. "We could barely keep up with you."

"It's a good thing I was holding back then," countered Sasuke.

"Yeah, you wish," retorted Kiba.

"I think we're just about done for the day. What do you guys think?" asked Kakashi, who still sat firmly in his half-sensei/half-peer status as far as these guys went.

"I'm ok if we're done," answered Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm good," agreed Naruto. "Besides, it's close to noon and I promised Teme that we could run some errands this afternoon."

"Got some shopping to do, eh?" asked Kakashi to his former student.

"Ha, ha," he answered sarcastically. "You ready to go, Dobe?"

"Yeah," answered Naruto laughing at all the lighthearted exchanges. "Let's go home. See you guys next time."

Sasuke and Naruto went home to get a bite to eat and to take showers before heading out so Sasuke could get done what he needed to. Naruto still didn't have a clue what was on the agenda for most of the afternoon – he was just looking forward to the new restaurant he had mentioned to Sasuke the day before. It supposedly had gigantic portions of really tasty food, so he was looking forward to literally stuffing himself at the evening meal.

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the village to a building Naruto had never been to before.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto as Sasuke opened the door to enter.

"Just come on," said Sasuke, grabbing Naruto's sleeve and yanking him in the door. He didn't want to have to explain it all to him since he'd probably figure it out quickly enough anyway.

"Ah, are you Sasuke Uchiha?" asked a young woman dressed in a business suit sitting at a desk in the lobby.

"Yes, that's me," answered Sasuke.

"Come right this way," she offered leading the two older teens into a nearby room with a large table.

Naruto thankfully stayed quiet and stopped asking so many questions. He merely followed Sasuke to the room and sat down when offered a seat.

The door to the room opened. Sasuke stood. "Uchiha-san, it is nice to meet you. The Hokage sent word that you would be visiting today. I have the plans she asked me to show you right here." With that, he rolled out a large scroll of paper. Sasuke leant over the table and started to examine them.

"Sasuke, is this what I think it is?" asked Naruto.


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke looked at the plans in front of him. "As much as I had anticipated starting from scratch, I'm actually kind of glad the Hokage had the foresight to see that we had to start from somewhere," he noted.

"Yes, she contacted me a few weeks ago and had me try to find the original plans for the Uchiha complex. Lady Tsunade said that you may not want the entire complex rebuilt, but highlighted a few things on here for me to work from," said the designer.

Naruto didn't say another word after his brief outburst. Now he _knew_ what he was looking at – the plans for Sasuke's new home in the new Uchiha section of town.

It took about an hour for Sasuke to make any verbal changes he wanted to the designer, who in turn made many mark-ups to the lay-outs that sat on the table.

"…and I think that's it," Naruto finally heard Sasuke say. Naruto had to admit that as exciting a prospect as this was for his best friend, it was still kind of boring just sitting there listening to these two men banter back and forth with ideas for buildings and rooms. Upon hearing those words, Naruto perked up a bit.

"How long do you think it will take to get it built?" asked Naruto.

"I'd estimate, maybe…," the designer thought for a moment. "I'd say three months time."

"That's just in time for you to move in," noted Naruto.

"Yes, the timing couldn't be better," said Sasuke. He turned back to the designer. "When you have finished the mark-ups, please let me know. I'm sure it will be perfect, but I'd like to review the final plans one more time before giving the go ahead."

"Hai, Uchiha-san," answered the designer. "In the meantime, I will prepare the builders to start collecting the needed materials at the site."

"Thank you," said Sasuke.

OlOlOlOlOlO

After the meeting, Naruto and Sasuke started walking through Konoha once again towards a new destination.

"I'm surprised you did as well as you did in that meeting," said Sasuke.

"To be honest, I think I fell asleep," noted Naruto.

"Yeah, well, I heard you snore once, but thought that was better than listening to you ask 50 times how much longer it was going to be," said Sasuke.

"So, where are we going now?" asked Naruto.

"I need to find Ibiki," stated Sasuke.

"Ibiki?" Naruto shivered. "He scares me."

"I think he scares most people," noted Sasuke. "He is the best interrogator that the Leaf has."

_I wonder why he needs to see Ibiki of all people. That was kind of out of the blue._

The two friends walked halfway across the village to a place not many shinobi visited unless they happened to be assigned to either the intel, interrogation, or penal squads. The building looked very ominous and Naruto could imagine some of the horrors that had probably happened inside those very walls. The five major nations were all allied and peace had finally come to the world – but there were definitely times in the past when that was not the case and any intel that could be extracted could mean life or death to the shinobi of the Leaf. He had been told of some of the torture methods that had been used in the past and he could not even imagine being on either the giving or the receiving end.

"Relax," said Sasuke. He wasn't naïve, but still could see the tension starting to build in his friend.

Naruto gulped nervously still not exactly knowing why they were there.

They entered through the main entrance and were greeted by the on-duty guard. Ibiki must have been expecting them because they were quickly escorted to Ibiki's office without question once they asked for him.

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to coming today," noted Ibiki to Sasuke. "The Hokage sent word that you were coming and that I should listen to what you have to say. It's a good thing she sent word because I am a very busy man and ordinarily I wouldn't have had the time to meet with you on such short notice."

Sasuke knew to be on his best behavior. He bowed. "Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to meet with me."

That kind of just irritated Ibiki. "Please, just get to the point," he said impatiently.

"You have a prisoner-of-war who does not have a homeland. She has been here for quite a while, so I'm sure your interrogations have been concluded for quite some time. Since she has nowhere to go to, I'm sure she was considered one of those who could not be released just yet. I wanted to know if I could speak with her," said Sasuke.

"Name?" asked Ibiki.

"Karin…to be honest, I don't think I ever knew her surname," said Sasuke with a bit of embarrassment. He had traveled with her quite extensively and even battled a few foes with her by his side, yet to him, back then, she was nothing but a tool – a means to an end. He never cared enough at the time to ask what her full name was. "She wears glasses and has flame-red hair."

"Oh, that one," noted Ibiki. "You are correct that she is still here. I am going to refer to you to my subordinate who handles her type of case. Wait here for a moment."

Ibiki left the room abruptly, closing the door behind him.

"You are seriously still thinking about that girl?" asked Naruto. "You're not…"

"No, don't even think it," said Sasuke. "It's just my responsibility to right some of the wrongs that I made over these last few years. I've forgotten about her for far too long. I was the one responsible for her being here in the first place. You were there…remember?"

Naruto thought back to that day when he briefly fought Sasuke. Sakura was hurting that day still holding onto the act that she now preferred Naruto over Sasuke. Actually, all three of the remaining Team 7 members who were there could now see for themselves how far the mighty Sasuke Uchiha had fallen. There was no longer any question about the influences that might have been affecting him – it was now the way _he_ wanted things to be.

Another man entered the room, shaking Naruto out of his retrospective daydream. "Good afternoon. My name is Kaname. I was told you are interested in one of my charges? Please come this way."

Sasuke and Naruto followed the man out of the room and down a set of stairs. They walked for what seemed like forever to get to their destination.

Finally, Sasuke dared to ask, "Where exactly are we going?"

Kaname turned to look at the two teens following him. He gave them an obviously fake smile. "These prisoners are not kept near here. Generally, they give us minimal trouble, so it's a little 'out of sight, out of mind' when it comes to them."

They finally arrived at a heavy metal door. Sasuke could see through a small window in the door that there appeared to be a hallway beyond it. Kaname opened up the door using his palm against a flat panel on the wall. The door clicked open.

"She is in number four," Kaname said to his two followers. "I will be back in an hour to get you."

Naruto hesitated just a bit because not only was this area new to him, but he was here for a woman he didn't even know. The only reason he was here was for Sasuke, and only because Sasuke still needed to be escorted everywhere he went.

Sasuke passed Naruto to lead the way into the corridor beyond the door. Naruto followed him and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Sasuke, we're not getting into anything we shouldn't are we?" asked Naruto. He definitely didn't like getting in trouble even though he had been in enough of it in his lifetime.

"You've been with me the entire time, Dobe. All I did was ask to see Karin. How am I going to get us in trouble for that when the Hokage herself sent me to Ibiki?" asked Sasuke.

"Alright, if you say so," answered Naruto.

Sure enough, the fourth door on the left had a plate on it with the number "4" carved into it. Sasuke was surprised to find that the door didn't appear to be very heavy…definitely not heavy enough for a prison. And it was an actual door - not bars. And Kaname had given them no key to get in. What kind of prison was this anyway?

He knocked on the door and waited as if it were anyone else's front door to their house. The door opened. "Yeah, Tito, what can I…?" said the woman who answered. "Sasuke?" she questioned.

"Hi Karin," Sasuke answered.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," she said to herself, but still aloud.

No one said anything for a few seconds. It was a very awkward moment.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked coldly.

"I came to see you…I mean, to check on you," Sasuke said, kind of tripping over himself. As badly as he had treated Karin when they were part of Team Hebi/Taka, the Sasuke of today was in actuality feeling a bit guilty…and Karin could feel the difference between this man standing in front of her now vs. the man she last saw battling Danzo. She didn't know how she should treat him – like a superior as she always had? Or as she would any other normal person. He clearly wasn't as crazed as she remembered.

"To be honest, I don't know whether to kiss you or punch you," said Karin finally. "But you can at least come in."

She led the two visitors beyond the door. Naruto's eyes opened wide when he found that what lied behind the door was not a room, but an apartment of sorts. The décor was comfortable – not fancy, but definitely not meager either. The light was completely artificial (he had guessed that they were underground given the distance they had walked to get there).

"Wow," said Naruto aloud.

"You would never guess that I was a prisoner, huh," Karin added. "Well, to be honest, I'm not really a prisoner. I'm just a person too dangerous to let go, but not having done anything to be locked up. This was the Leaf's solution to their problem – giving us living quarters away from everyone else."

"I would think it would be lonely," said Naruto.

"It's fine," said Karin. "There are nine of us here and there are a few common areas where we can meet. But our world doesn't extend past the main door you guys must have seen on your way in. Compared to that prison I ran for all those years, this isn't bad."

"Seriously?" asked Sasuke. "You wouldn't want to leave?" Most of the conversation thus far had been between Naruto and Karin. Sasuke was still unsure how to proceed.

"I guess I didn't figure I'd ever be given the chance. I really haven't thought much about it," she answered. "So, now you know I'm here…what's next?"

Naruto and Karin both looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"Don't look at me!" Naruto yelled, putting his hands up in front of him as if to guard against some invisible aggressor. "You're the one who wanted to come here."

Sasuke looked down at the floor. "First off…I wanted to say 'I'm sorry.'"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled at her. "Uh, sorry," he said in response to his raised voice.

"You?" she snickered. "...are apologizing…to me? I didn't even know you were capable. That's rich, Sasuke."

"I know!" he said, frustrated. "You only knew me as Orochimaru's underling, and then as the leader of your team…a team that was designed to serve only my needs. Everything I did then was wrong and I see that now. Geez! I thought I was past most of this!" He leaned his head into both of his hands.

Sasuke was obviously hurting. He had expected as much, but didn't expect it to feel quite this overwhelming. Naruto put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He also decided to add some details to Sasuke's more recent past so Karin might understand better.

"I'm sure you may not know this, but Sasuke helped me to defeat Tobi to end the war," said Naruto. "That was when he came back to us. He was injured and was hospitalized…and then came back to Konoha to repent his actions from the past," said Naruto.

"And they just took him back? He was a sick bastard, y'know," said Karin. "Anyone who would shoot a teammate just to reach their end goal is sick. Do you know I actually thought I loved him before that? There's nothing like betrayal to wake a girl up from her delusions though."

Naruto thought to himself how he never gave up on Sasuke even after he had betrayed him. _So much for her strength of character, _he thought to himself.

"The Hokage has handed down her punishment to him for his betrayal," added Naruto. "He _has_ changed. Would the Sasuke you knew ever come here to apologize?"

"Good point. I guess not," surmised Karin.

Silence enveloped the room as each of the shinobi stared at each other.

"Are you ready to go, Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "It has almost been an hour."

"Just…one more thing, ok?" Sasuke said. "Karin, do you want out of here?"

"I-I don't know," she answered. "I would need time to think about it. Like I said, this is much nicer than almost anything I have ever known before. And I care about the people who live here with me. I don't think I could just leave them behind while I am out there running free."

Naruto got up, followed by Sasuke. Karin could tell they were about to leave and also rose.

"If you change your mind, have Kaname contact me. I will do what I can," said Sasuke.

"O-ok," she replied.

The two teens made their way to the door. Naruto went out, but Sasuke closed the door behind him so it was just him and Karin standing there. He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. "I really do feel bad about what I did," he explained to her one-on-one. "I hope whatever you decide, that you find happiness."

With that, he swung the door open and followed Naruto out into the hallway.


	20. Chapter 20

"That was one hell of an afternoon you subjected me to," said Naruto to Sasuke. They ended up going to the restaurant Naruto had been dying to go to for the 24 hours.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Sasuke sarcastically. "Do you know how much time it would have taken me to explain it all to you? I would have gone on my own if I could have."

Naruto did understand, but nonetheless, he pouted a bit anyway.

"So," Sasuke led, wanting to change the subject and perhaps the mood. "How is Hinata?"

"Oh, ah, she's good," Naruto answered.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her, especially since I've been with hanging out with Sakura a lot lately," noted Sasuke.

"Er, um, yeah, that's true," said Naruto hesitantly.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just the two of us talking," asked Sasuke. He could tell that Naruto was uncomfortable about something, but wasn't sure what it was. Why should he not want to talk about his girlfriend of all things?

"It's nothing," said Naruto flatly.

"What the hell?" said Sasuke annoyed. "All I did was ask about your girlfriend and now you're suddenly in a bad mood?"

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment. "Sorry," he finally said. "It's just that, well, there's been some things on my mind as of late and I'm not quite sure how to…well, how to get past them. In fact, last time we saw each other we had a big fight."

"Maybe I can help," answered Sasuke.

"Yeah, right," said Naruto. "You, the epitomy of confidence and experience."

"Experience with _what_ exactly?" asked Sasuke. He was finally getting an idea what was bothering his friend.

"You know," said Naruto. "It's not exactly something people discuss out in public.

"Are you talking about sex?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, and for your information, it's more than just that," said Naruto. "I mean, we haven't been dating all that long and it's not like I'm going to jump her or anything, but I don't have experience in anything! I feel like a total loser!"

"We all have to start somewhere, Naruto," said Sasuke. "Sounds to me like you are thinking too much...and Hinata isn't exactly an extrovert herself, either. I can't imagine she would ever take the lead. What are you two doing? Staring at each other?" Sasuke meant it as a half-joke, but still trying to get his point across.

"It's not quite that bad. But yes, you are right about everything else. She is not going to take the lead ever and I have no clue what I'm doing. So, we've kissed. That's about it," answered Naruto.

"I think this calls for some sake," said Sasuke. "You and I are going to have a nice, long chat."

"N-no, Sasuke, you don't have to do that. I'm sorry…I really don't want to…," said Naruto.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Dobe," Sasuke interrupted. "I know you are embarrassed, but even so, this is going to make things so much better for you. You are going to thank me afterwards."

Naruto sighed. He could tell when Sasuke was being pig-headed. This discussion was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

"Fine," said Naruto. "Can we please just wait until we're back at my place?"

"Agreed," said Sasuke.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The two teens entered the apartment. "I'm going to make some tea," said Naruto.

"Tea after sake? Ick," said Sasuke. "I think you'd better stick with the sake. I think it may make our discussion a little easier for you."

"Why do you say that?" asked Naruto.

"Let's just say you won't care as much what you say…and as I've said before, it's just me so you really don't have to worry about what you say anyway. The more you say, the more advice I can give," said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed again, grabbing two bottles out of the refrigerator. _I…am…not…looking… forward…to…this…_

"Here," he handed one bottle to Sasuke and sat down in the chair opposite of the couch Sasuke sat on.

"Now, where shall we start?" asked Sasuke in true psychiatrist form.

"You already know the problem!" shouted a frustrated Naruto. "Why am I even talking to you? You never had to go through this!"

"There, you are correct," said Sasuke. "But still, I don't know who gave you the idea that I was confident and experienced when it comes to this kind of thing."

Naruto stopped his pouting and whining and looked at Sasuke with very curious eyes. "You mean, you haven't…?"

"No, I haven't," said Sasuke. "Though I would guess I am handling things a little better than you."

"But you spent all that time with Sakura," said Naruto.

"Yes, we do spend quite a lot of time together. But I can assure you that I am just as much a virgin as you are…if that makes you feel any better," explained Sasuke. "You started dating Hinata before Sakura and I got together. It's not a race by any means, but why you'd think we'd rush into things like that? I don't want to screw things up with her. I want to take it really slow. My history is such that I don't want her to ever question being with me."

"So you're letting her lead the way?" asked Naruto.

"Pretty much," said Sasuke. "But I'm afraid that isn't going to work for you, Naruto. If you waited, Hinata would never make a move…at least not at first. Once she gets over her embarrassment, she may be a bit bolder behind closed doors, but I suspect you'll need to take the lead at first. She's probably getting angry because she won't take the lead, but neither will you. I bet you it's frustrating her as well."

Naruto realized that this conversation wasn't just between a much more experienced man trying to educate a much less experienced man, making Naruto feel insignificant and needy as he had feared…it was now a good friend who was in a similar situation as he was giving him open, honest advice. Naruto was much more agreeable to the conversation now.

"So what exactly is it like between you two?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, we hold hands, and hold each other as we watch TV. We always kiss each other good-bye," said Naruto.

"Is that it?" asked Sasuke.

"Pretty much," answered Naruto.

"From an outsider's point of view, I'd say that you have a lot more leeway there. Why not try kissing her when you aren't saying good-bye…and why stop at just one?" Sasuke asked. "That's what I would try first to move things along."

"What if she doesn't want to?" asked Naruto.

"Dobe, what's the worst thing that can happen?" asked Sasuke. "You two are obviously having problems with this."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"She could reject me," he finally answered. "Or push me away."

"And? If she's not ready, now you know. At least you can open up to her and talk to her about what you are feeling and wanting," said Sasuke. "Think about the rejection beforehand and be prepared for it. That way she can't surprise you with it and you can deal with it without being disappointed or defensive."

"I really like her Sasuke," Naruto added.

"I can tell," Sasuke answered. "But if you ask me, you are worrying for nothing. It's obvious she likes you a lot and you just have to get past this one hurdle."

The two friends spent the next two hours talking, mostly about lighter subjects than love and romance. Naruto ended up drinking a little too much and Sasuke happily took care of him by helping him get ready for bed and putting him down. Sasuke had already figured out that taking care of friends…and having friends to begin with…was far better than the alternative he had already experienced.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Sasuke...," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke, get the door," he said after waiting a few seconds. His head was killing him.

"Hm?" said Sasuke, barely awake having heard his roommate's voice.

"_The door_," Naruto said a little louder.

Sasuke moved slowly off his bed and put his feet on the floor. "Why do I need to get it?" he whined.

Naruto only moaned and put his pillow over his head.

Sasuke put on the same pair of pants as he had worn the night before (they were convenient to grab) and made his way to the door. He opened it and stared at the person who was knocking from the other side. Sasuke nodded to the person and closed the door again.

"Dobe, I need to go see the Hokage. Get up," said Sasuke.

"My head is killing me!" shouted Naruto from the underside of the pillow.

"I don't care. I'd go alone if I could, but I can't. I'm sure you don't need to see her, so you can lay back down on the bench outside her office," said Sasuke. "Just put on something that can be worn in public."

"Uhhhh," groaned Naruto, taking the pillow off of his head. "I'm never going to have sake again."

"You'll forget soon enough," said Sasuke. "Most people do."

Naruto finished getting dressed and Sasuke practically dragged him out the door and over to Hokage tower. He smirked a little bit when Naruto curled up into a ball on the bench outside of Tsunade's office. He stood in front of Tsunade's door and knocked.

"Enter!" Tsunade shouted from the other side. Sasuke entered and stood in front of her desk.

"Ah, Sasuke," said Tsunade. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I am sending you on a mission without your team."

"Without my team?" he repeated.

"Sakura isn't back yet from her medical mission and, frankly, I think the next step in your full integration back into the shinobi world is to start having you interact with the shinobi from the other hidden villages. I am sending Team Asuma and Team Kurenai to Suna to participate in some joint exercises with their shinobi."

"How long will the exercises last?" asked Sasuke.

"It says here...," she looked down at a scroll layed out in front of her, "...looks like about three weeks."

"Three weeks!" Sasuke said loudly.

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Tsunade, not expecting the sudden outburst.

_I won't see Sakura when she gets back from her mission. Damn._ "There is no problem, Hokage-sama. I just wasn't expecting it so soon," said Sasuke.

"You have been doing an excellent job reintegrating back into Konoha, Sasuke. From what I can tell, there is little to no resistance within the village with your return despite your earlier betrayal," explained Tsunade. "However, even if I were to allow you free reign of the village earlier than the full six months originally set, I am a bit hesitant to send you out on missions that involve shinobi from the other hidden villages until you have gained their trust back as well."

"I understand," answered Sasuke.

"Even though there is official peace between the five largest shinobi villages, Suna is still considered the closest ally the Leaf has and because of that, I want to send you with these two teams to work with the Suna shinobi and earn their trust back once again. I will be asking the Kazekage for a weekly report on his impressions of you while you are away. He will be watching you specifically. Please be on your best behavior," said Tsunade.

"Yes, M'Lady," agreed Sasuke.

Tsunade held out a scroll for Sasuke to take. "Give this to the Kazekage at the kick-off meeting for the shinobi exercises. This tells him everything I have already told you."

Sasuke took the scroll.

"Shikamaru will be your primary escort on this mission, but any of the shinobi from Konoha can fill that need. They all have, after all, been added to the list that I keep of those who have agreed to look after you."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke dragged Naruto off of the bench and headed back to the small dwelling they both shared.

When they got back to their place, Naruto curled back up onto his bed. "Sorry, I'm not much support today, Sasuke."

"That's ok," Sasuke answered, suddenly feeling a little more sympathetic to the blonde. Sasuke got some water and medicine for Naruto and set it by his bedside. "Here - this will help the hangover Drink all the water because dehydration makes it seem pretty bad, too."

Sasuke approached his belongings and started to pack.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Naruto.

"The Hokage is sending me away for a few weeks with Team Asuma and Team Kurenai," said Sasuke.

"Hinata is going, too?!" It didn't take long for Naruto to make the connection.

"So glad you're going to miss me," added Sasuke since Hinata was obviously foremost in Naruto's thoughts.

"Sorry, Teme," Naruto said.

"I was just kidding. But yes, looks like Hinata will be coming with me to Suna to participate in the joint exercises with the Suna shinobi," explained Sasuke.

"Well, that sucks. And after all that good advice you gave me last night," said Naruto.

"I'm surprised you remember most of it," Sasuke joked. "We can only hope absence really makes the heart grow fonder...and this mission of hers will bring you two closer together in the long run."

"I'm still not happy about it," said Naruto.

"Since you have to escort me to the gate before we go, at least you'll get the chance to say good-bye," said Sasuke. "But do me a favor, would you? Explain where I am to Sakura when she gets back. It's going to suck not seeing her for over a month."

"Oh. Sorry, Sasuke. I didn't even think about that. And I was feeling bad about Hinata and me," said Naruto.

"Don't worry about it," said Sasuke. "We are shinobi after all. There are worse things in this world we've had to deal with."


	21. Chapter 21

The seven shinobi started their journey to Suna early the next morning. It was eerily quiet as they jumped from branch to branch through the forest that lied between the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the border of Fire Country.

Shikamaru took the lead for the first hour or so, but then Sasuke noticed that he had slowed down so that he ended up side-by-side with him.

"I just wanted to let you know that, officially, I am your escort during these exercises, but having been around you these last few months, I know you are now a dedicated shinobi. I'm not going to insist that someone stay connected to your hip the entire time we are outside the Leaf. It would just be troublesome for me to add that to everything else I need to do. However, do me a favor? Try not to go off by yourself at any time and please don't get me in trouble," said Shikamaru.

"I think I understand," said Sasuke with a smirk across his face. He wasn't going to do anything strange in Suna and he would always try to be with at least one Leaf shinobi if he could help it. However, he did appreciate Shikamaru's willingness to cut him a little slack with the Hokage's eyes not around. "No problem."

Shikamaru dropped back a few more spots and started talking to Chouji who was bringing up the rear of the contingent.

This part of any mission was never anyone's favorite. It often took days to get to where they were assigned to go and, apart from any brief rest breaks, they always kept on pushing. Physically, Sasuke didn't mind it. But it was just so boring…

Sasuke allowed his mind to turn to Sakura who he had now not seen for the better part of a week. Although they were a relatively young couple, he longed to see her. He questioned himself because, for all those years, he never thought about women or friends…and now, it seemed like he couldn't do without either of them. He had definitely changed and hoped Itachi could see from the afterlife how he had turned his life around since the end of the war. He never forgot that it was Itachi who had sent him down this path. Now he was forever grateful.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Enter!" shouted the Hokage.

"M'Lady, we have returned and our mission was a success," said the pink-haired with her subordinates bringing up the rear.

"Very well. I expect a full written report on my desk in two days time. All of you, take a few days off to rest and recover. I'm sure you worked around the clock to make sure any casualties of the illness were kept to a minimum," replied Tsunade.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," said the shinobi who stood in her office. They all turned to leave.

"Sakura…," said the Hokage, getting her attention before she went out the door.

"Yes, M'Lady?" Sakura said as she turned back towards her mentor.

"I just wanted you to know that Sasuke left a few days ago for Suna. He's going to participate in several joint exercises between Leaf and Sand shinobi with Team Asuma and Team Kurenai," Tsunade explained.

"Duration?" asked Sakura.

"Probably about three weeks," answered Tsunade. "I just wanted you to know in case you went looking for him. I sent him to start getting the rest of the world reacquainted with the Leaf's new Sasuke Uchiha. "

"Thank you for letting me know, M'Lady," Sakura bowed and exited.

Sakura was disappointed. As she walked back to her loft, she thought about the mission she had just returned from. She kept chiding herself because, to be honest, as much as she loved her job as a medical ninja, she was actually thinking quite a bit about Sasuke while she was away. After arriving at the village and evaluating the situation, she had verified the mission would take about a week to complete. Each day that clicked off, she would think to herself, _only three more days until I can see Sasuke_ or _only two more days until I can see Sasuke._

Now it would be about three more weeks on top of that. How would she distract herself now? Perhaps she was just a little too giddy for her own good - it reminded her of how she was back when Team 7 was first formed. Even so, is she letting herself trust him too soon? Everything was seemingly perfect whenever they were together…was she simply fooling herself? This was, after all, the dedicated Leaf shinobi who abandoned everything he supposedly loved and honored in just a heartbeat. He was here one day and gone the next.

Sakura sighed. _At least Naruto should be around…perhaps he will train with me._ _Between training and work, I should be able to survive the three weeks._

Sakura headed over to Naruto's tiny apartment to see what she had missed while she had been away. She knocked on the door. Naruto appeared.

"Sakura!" said Naruto, surprised.

"Hi," said Sakura. "I thought I'd drop by since I just got back."

Naruto moved out of the way so Sakura could enter. She immediately made her way towards the lone couch (there was only room for one in the tiny apartment) so she could sit down.

"Uh, do you want some…tea?" he asked. He was obviously not used to having guests.

"Sure," she replied.

Naruto started boiling some water. "So, how was the mission?" he asked.

"Successful. It took us only a day to figure it out, but then six more to make the medicine and make sure it got handed out to everyone," said Sakura. "Other than that first day, it was mostly boring."

"Well, I'm sure the people whose lives you saved didn't think it was very boring," said Naruto.

"So what's been going on around here?" she probed.

"Not much to tell you the truth. Most of our friends went to Suna. Konohamaru and I have been sparring a bit, but that's about it. I haven't seen Kakashi or Sai for a while," said Naruto. He noticed that Sakura wasn't looking as happy as she usually was. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," she said, forcing a smile.

"Aw, c'mon…you can talk to me, Sakura," prodded Naruto.

Sakura hesitated, then decided that she may as well spill her guts. He was one of her best friends. "I just miss Sasuke. I thought about him almost every day while I was gone and when I finally got back, he's on a mission for three weeks."

Naruto was actually taken aback at how honest and open she was now being with him, especially knowing how close he was to Sasuke. For all she knew, he would tell him everything.

"He loves you, y'know," said Naruto.

Sakura now perked up. "I know," she replied finally. "I love him, too. Sometimes I just hesitate when it comes to him because of all the things that have happened in the past. I wonder if he senses it…maybe he'll end up holding it against me."

"I don't think he'd blame you for it," added Naruto. He thought of the conversations they had during the last two days before Sasuke left. Sasuke had told him he was letting Sakura go at her own pace. "Just take your time."

"It's hard because I want to see him," said Sakura. "Even if I have a tiny doubt in the back of my mind."

"If you get lonely, you can always come see me," said Naruto. "I'll even treat you to Ichiraku."

Sakura laughed. "Thanks Naruto. You're a great friend."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The seven shinobi from the Leaf arrived in Suna at just the time they had estimated. The guards were expecting them and gave them a scroll upon their arrival. Shikamaru unfurled the scroll and read.

"What does it say?" asked Shino.

"The exercises are going to start in two days - they are giving us a day to rest from our journey. We have been assigned seven rooms in the guest barracks near the Kazekage's headquarters. It says here that we should settle in and join them for dinner at a restaurant called Nudoru at six o'clock this evening. Both parties will be present and all the introductions can be made then," answered Shikamaru.

"If nothing else, the Kazekage is organized," noted Ino. "I never imagined we'd have a schedule to keep already."

"Let's go," said Shikamaru. "I know where the barracks are that he wants us to stay at."

Shikamaru led the way. The barracks were literally a long flat building located only about a block from the building they knew housed most of the important government officials of Suna, including the Kazekage's main office.

They entered to see several Suna shinobi milling about. When the Suna shinobi saw them, they briefly stopped for a second, but then one man came over to Shikamaru with his hand held out.

"Shikamaru!" said the man jovially as he shook Shikamaru's hand. "I haven't seen you since the war ended!"

"How's it going, Surudoi? It has been a few months, eh?" said a friendly Shikamaru. "The Kazekage has us staying in the guest barracks while we conduct some joint exercises with some of your shinobi."

"Oh that Gaara, always staying on top of things," noted Surudoi. "The war just ended for cripes sake and already he is having joint exercises?"

"Don't ask me man...it's kind of a drag. I just do what the Hokage orders me to do," laughed Shikamaru.

"I know where you guys are staying. I was wondering who they were prepping those rooms for. Let me take you to them," said Surudoi.

Surudoi took a few turns and walked down one hallway before he finally came upon the rooms where the Leaf contingent would be staying. Shikamaru thanked him and Surudoi went on his way. Shikamaru just stood there and smiled.

"I take it you know him?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, we were in the same unit during the war," said Shikamaru. As bad as the war was, Shikamaru thought about how he never would have gotten to meet so many fine shinobi from around the world if not for the alliance.

Each Leaf shinobi took the opportunity to go to their room to clean themselves up and rest a bit before the evening's festivities. Shikamaru knew that Gaara would not expect anyone to have any formal clothing with them, so he figured that it would be a very informal dinner at someone's favorite restaurant just to welcome them to the village.

When they finally arrived at Nudoru, they found it to be just as Shikamaru had envisioned. Shikamaru led the Leaf shinobi inside and upon entering, stood at the doorway for just a moment taking in the sight of many Suna shinobi eating, drinking, and talking.

Gaara himself was the first person to see Shikamaru and the Leaf shinobi. "Welcome," the red-haired Kazekage said as he walked towards the Leaf's leader. "I hope this gathering isn't being held too soon after your arrival. I would expect you to be tired from your journey."

Shikamaru rightfully bowed to the Kazekage, who had now been joined on either side by Temari and Kankuro. "We are a little tired, but definitely appreciate the invitation to have dinner with you."

Temari giggled at Shikamaru. "So formal, Shikamaru," she noted.

Shikamaru gave her an irritated look in response to her last quip. They had now been relatively good friends for quite a while now. He had often been assigned as her internal contact whenever she visited the Leaf. Over the years, they had actually spent quite a bit of time together.

"Temari, give him a break," said Kankuro. "You are such a tease."

"I see we have quickly gone from formal to informal. Please enter and make yourselves comfortable," said Gaara. "Besides the three of us, all the other shinobi who are here are going to be in the joint exercises with you. Feel free to get to know them. All the food and drink has already been arranged, so please do not feel the need to hold back."

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage," said Shikamaru. He looked back at the faces behind him and nodded his ok to enter the establishment.

Gaara stood off to the side taking in who the Leaf had sent for this mission. He saw Ino and Chouji enter...he had figured that if Shikamaru was the leader, that the remainder of his old team would have also been sent. Then it was Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba and his dog Akamaru...and by the time Shino entered, Gaara had already seen the last man in the party bringing up the rear.

_That can't be..._

Kankuro and Temari also saw Sasuke entering the restaurant and immediately stepped in front of Gaara as if to protect him.

Sasuke could already sense the tension from these three Suna siblings. To diffuse the situation, he bowed to the Kazekage just as any honorable shinobi would do. "Lord Kazekage, thank you for your warm welcome to the village." With that, Sasuke stood up and lifted up a scroll for Gaara to take.

Kankuro and Temari briefly looked at each other. Kankuro took the scroll and handed it to Gaara. Gaara opened the scroll and read it to himself. Meanwhile, Sasuke remained standing there, silent and respectful, waiting for some sort of response.

"Very well," said Gaara, rolling up the scroll. "You are welcome here, Sasuke Uchiha. As we are the best of allies with Konoha and I count the Hokage as my personal friend, I will take her word for your presence. Please make yourself at home."

Sasuke bowed again. "Thank you." He walked into the room, Gaara's eyes following him.

"Gaara, what is going on?" Kankuro asked his brother.

"It would seem that even after all the bad behavior he exhibited before the war started, the Hokage now vouches for him and would like me to allow him to participate as a Konoha shinobi in these joint exercises," Gaara answered.

"Is that even safe?" asked Temari.

"We shall see," said Gaara.


	22. Chapter 22

The exercises were completely planned out and went from simple to complicated over the course of the two weeks. Day one was comprised of simple sparring, just so the shinobi from one village could get acquainted with the abilities of the shinobi from the other. Each shinobi would spar another shinobi for five minutes with breaks in between to recover and discuss. Only a few pairs were ever sparring at one time so the others could observe and comment.

Although the two villages had worked closely with one another during the war, many of the shinobi knew each other by reputation only. There were, after all, 80,000 shinobi from the five villages involved in the war – so what was the chance that the seven from the Leaf were familiar with the ten from the Sand? Practically nil. Also, the Sand had decided that the shinobi they wanted involved in these exercises were newly promoted chunin and jonin. There had been a plethora of promotions after the war just to make up for the enormous number of casualties suffered by Suna. As a comparison, Tsunade had sent some of her best shinobi to Suna, however, they were still very young and would match up nicely with the selected Suna shinobi.

Shikamaru actively participated in the sparring, but also served as leader of the Leaf shinobi. As such, most of the time he could be seen by Temari's side as the sparring continued over the course of the day. Temari was not active on the Suna team, but was selected as the team lead with the overall responsibility of directing, observing, and educating.

Each of the Suna shinobi was decently matched to a Leaf shinobi when sparring. However, they definitely lacked in battle and strategy experience. Each match usually ended up with the Leaf shinobi victorious, but nothing personal was ever held against the opponent, and in fact, the Suna shinobi appreciated the experience they were gaining by doing this.

Hinata showed Chisana of the Sand her Gentle Fist fighting style, ending her session with the Eight Trigams Sixty-Four Palms technique. By the time she was done, Chisana was on her backside unable to take the force of the Hyuuga family's famous move. It was after that match that Hinata was asked several questions about her kekki genkai and what its capabilities were. She gladly answered them.

Chouji was matched up with a Suna shinobi named Mausu. Chouji was still a rather large young man, but had considerably slimmed down since his earlier days as a genin. Now he was practically all muscle. Alternately, Mausu was relatively average looking, perhaps a little on the small size. The match began with taijutsu with Mausu having the upperhand – but then Chouji used his skills to grow different body parts to absolutely pummel Mausu a few times before he even realized what was going on.

A great deal of dust had been generated due to Chouji's strikes. When it cleared, Mausu was gone. Chouji looked around frantically for his opponent, but after a good 20 seconds of looking, he turned to Shikamaru and shrugged his shoulders.

Shikamaru turned to Temari, who was already smiling from ear to ear.

"So where'd he go?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, he's out there," answered Temari.

Suddenly, Mausu appeared behind Chouji and kicked him in the small of the back. Then he seemingly disappeared once again.

Chouji turned to face his now invisible opponent…wait, he wasn't invisible. He was just small – really, really small.

The match somehow went into pause mode while Chouji lifted up a tiny Mausu in his hands.

"That's really cool," noted Chouji.

"That's why I picked him to be your opponent," said Temari.

Chouji put the young teen back on the ground and he suddenly appeared back in his regular state.

"I am extremely useful for stealth…and in emergencies," said Mausu. "I can get into places that average-sized shinobi can't, and in case of emergencies, I can usually escape any prison or trap and get help. The only thing it isn't good for is offense unless I use it like I just did to surprise my enemy."

"Nicely done, Mausu," said Temari, essentially concluding the match.

"The next two are…," started Shikamaru.

This went on the majority of the morning and into the afternoon. By the time, they were wrapping up, only one Suna shinobi and one Leaf shinobi were left to battle.

Sasuke stepped into the clear area where all the sparring had taken place. He looked over at the Suna shinobi and could tell that some of them were whispering to each other.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, who now wore a scowl on her face.

"If it makes you feel any better, he is a different person now," said Shikamaru to Temari.

Temari looked at Shikamaru with disbelieving eyes.

"It's true," Shikamaru remarked. He tried a new stance, "I was skeptical at first, too, but he's been back several months now and has shown nothing of his previous life. He is now a dedicated Leaf shinobi, I'm telling you."

"Convince me," said Temari.

Shikamaru wasn't expecting that one. He sighed. "Bothersome," he murmured. "Dinner."

"What?" asked Temari.

"Have dinner with me tonight and I can fill you in on everything that's happened since he returned," said Shikamaru.

"Fine," Temari answered. She looked over at the ten Suna shinobi. "Kyushi, you're on next."

A blonde girl stepped out from the rest and slowly made her way across from Sasuke.

"Take it easy on her, ok Sasuke?" said Shikamaru.

"I got it," said Sasuke. He already had no intention of using his Mangekyou Sharingan in this kind of forum – it was too much chakra and effort for such a minimal task.

The match started with Sasuke jumping backwards so he could get some distance from Kyushi. Kyushi threw three kunai at her opponent, but he easily dodged by jumping high into the air. She ran and jumped to meet him mid-air, but he barrel-rolled and landed a good kick right in her gut. Kyushi fell to the ground with an oomph.

Sasuke rushed her, but she was already starting to get up. She had one foot and one knee on the ground when she paused for a second. Sasuke wondered to himself what she was waiting for because she had to know he would be on top of her in no time. He was looking right at her still figure when she suddenly turned her head and looked at him.

Sasuke felt something take hold, but he didn't know what it was. She had just done something…but what was it? His legs had quit working and he face-planted onto the ground.

"Now that won't do," said Kyushi. She went over to Sasuke and manually stood him up on his two feet.

"What did she do?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's similar to an ocular jutsu. The power does come from her eyes, but it is only temporary in its hold," said Temari. "It's like a paralyzation, but the wielder can still manipulate her target as you've just seen."

Kyushi started kicking and punching Sasuke. After each time, he would fall again to the ground and she would stand him back up again.

Suddenly, she halted mid-swing and fell to her knees.

The two sparring shinobi faced each other for a few minutes as the rest of the shinobi who were present stood there and waited for something to happen. Every so often, someone would look at Shikamaru or Temari waiting for their two leads to comment or do something.

"I've had just about enough of that," said Sasuke finally able to move his body. He brushed himself off and walked back over to the side.

Kyushi finally regained consciousness. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"Are you ok?" asked Temari.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Kyushi answered.

"You didn't show her anything horrific, did you?" asked Temari who knew exactly what had happened.

"Nah," said Sasuke. "I just gave her a tour of the Leaf village. I figured that was benign enough."

Temari turned back to Kyushi. "It would seem at sometime you were not careful enough and looked into his eyes," she said. "Sasuke is an Uchiha and wields the sharingan. He can use it as long as his eyes are uncovered. He caught you with it even while he was unable to move."

"Sorry Temari-sensei. I'll be more careful next time," answered Kyushi.

"Don't be. Today's session was all about learning about each other's capabilities. As long as each of you learned something, the day was worthwhile," said Temari. "You are all dismissed and we will report back here tomorrow."

_A tour of the Leaf village? I didn't see that one coming…_ Temari couldn't believe Sasuke didn't expose the chunin to something more sinister. Perhaps she had been wrong in suspecting him…

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

"Ah I see," said Temari at dinner to her companion. "So you really think it's over?"

"Yeah, I really do," said Shikamaru. "…and now he and Sakura seem to be a happy couple and from what I've seen and hear through the grapevine, he's really been making an effort to make amends. He hasn't slipped up once."

"I remember when he and that group of his showed up at the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. He was just brutal. I have a hard time getting that Sasuke out of my mind," said Temari.

"It will take time," said Shikamaru. "You also done get to see him as often as we do in the Leaf. So the changes will be more dramatic and unbelievable to you. I think that is one reason the Hokage sent him here, even without his team."

"I was wondering about that," said Temari. She looked across the restaurant where a few shinobi from the mission happened to be sitting. She was asked to attend a dinner by a bunch of the Suna shinobi, but had to decline because of her earlier commitment to Shikamaru. However, she decided to invite them to tag along to the same restaurant and bring some of the Leaf shinobi as well. Getting comfortable with one another was another reason for these exercises and this was a perfect opportunity.

In the corner sat Kyushi, Chisana and Tsuyoi of the Sand sat with Sasuke, Chouji, and Ino of the Leaf – the others either had other things to do or wanted to get their rest in preparation for the next day.

Temari looked over at the table. It looked like the girls were chattering endlessly – apparently some common ground had been found. Chouji was stuffing his mouth while both Tsuyoi and Sasuke were mostly silent but would talk when spoken to. Temari waved Kyushi over to her when she caught her eye. Kyushi responded immediately to her superior.

"How are you all faring over there?" asked Temari.

"Oh, we're just fine!" answered Kyushi. "I really like Ino a lot. She was telling us some funny stories about InoShikaCho when you guys had just gotten together as a team."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"Is Sasuke saying much?" Temari asked innocently enough.

"He doesn't seem like he's a real talker. I mean, he's nice and all," said Kyushi. Then she leaned down to Temari's ear so only she could hear. "…and he isn't bad to look at either. Just look at him! He's got some good technical skills, too!"

Kyushi leaned back up and Temari dismissed her.

"What was that all about?" asked Shikamaru.

"I think little Kyushi has a bit of a crush on Sasuke," answered Temari.

"Bothersome."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Over the next three days of training, the shinobi from both villages trained with one another, teaching each other techniques and jutsu that were unknown to the other village. Sasuke taught the others various techniques relating to how to break out of genjutsus. Shino and Kiba both taught about dealing with various animals that could absorb or use jutsu. Ino's mind control could not be beaten once she had someone, but she taught the best way to avoid being taken under control in the first place once it was apparent someone with a mind control jutsu was present. The Suna shinobi did the same, though many of their techniques were not as advanced as the Leaf shinobis' since they were younger and less experienced.

As they walked away from the practice field on day four, Kiba finally caught up to an obviously annoyed Sasuke.

"So how is Kyushi today?" prodded Kiba.

"Mind your own damn business," answered Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't know it had gotten that bad," said Kiba.

Sasuke exhaled. He knew his temper was flaring and that he needed to do a better job of keeping it under control - especially in light of the fact that this was such a minor issue in the grand scheme of things.

"Sorry," muttered Sasuke. "She just doesn't want to leave me alone and I must admit after almost a week of this, it is getting kind of old. When we form training teams, she always wants to be with me...and then when we break for meals, she is always hovering around me."

"Maybe you should just say something," said Kiba.

"I don't think it's worth it. She's young and it really is harmless," said Sasuke. "I've already made up my mind to just deal with it for the duration of the mission. Leave it to me to say something wrong and cause a worldwide incident."

"Well, if you ever need an excuse to get away, feel free to use me," said Kiba.

"Thanks," said Sasuke.

At that same moment, Kyushi was trying to catch up to the main group having taken longer than the others to pack up her gear to return to the village. Temari called her over when she was jogging past her.

"Kyushi, that was an excellent demonstration you gave today," said Temari.

"Thank you, sensei," answered Kyushi, conflicted between wanting to catch up to Sasuke and talking to her senior.

"Kyushi, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," said Temari. "I believe that you have developed feelings for one of the Leaf shinobi. Is this true?"

Kyushi turned a light pink color. "Yes, sensei. I am trying to spend as much time as possible with Sasuke Uchiha while he is here in Suna. I do like him quite a bit."

"Just a word to the wise, Sasuke Uchiha has a difficult past, the details of which you may not be completely aware of," said Temari.

"How bad can it be? He's here, after all, which means he is a trusted Leaf shinobi...and he's not that much older than I am. What could have possibly have done at his young age?" asked Kyushi.

"You have no idea," remarked Temari. Temari was still wary of Sasuke, but didn't want to completely ruin any chances he might be given by telling the Suna shinobi who were present all the details of Sasuke's past. Shikamaru had also told her about Sasuke's relationship with Sakura, though she still wasn't sure just how serious it really was. "Just...be careful. I highly recommend that you not pursue him quite so...fervently."

"Hai, sensei," said Kyushi.


	23. Chapter 23

"You can come in now," said Kankuro after opening up the door to his little brother's office.

"Hai, thank you," said the woman sitting in the corridor.

"What can I do for you today?" asked Gaara to the woman.

"Lord Kazekage, I am Lady Kankoshi from the healing corps. I wanted to report to you that many of my direct reports are telling me that we are nearly out of several important herbs and other ingredients we need to make antidotes and elixirs. I felt it was my responsibility to make sure you were aware."

"Gaara, this is a perfect time to lean on our ally in Konoha. Their stocks are normally the best. I've even heard they keep some in storage outside the village in case of emergencies," said Kankuro.

"I am in agreement with you, Kankuro. Lady Kankoshi, do the best you can with what you have left. Do not administer medicines needing these herbs unless it is a dire case. I will send a message to the Leaf immediately. In the case of a favorable reply, I would expect a new infusion of herbs in approximately one week."

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage," said Lady Kankoshi, bowing before she turned to exit the office.

Immediately, Gaara started to write on a small scroll while Kankuro leaned out the window to summon a messenger hawk from the bird corps housed in the building below.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The shinobi exercises would conclude with mock mission of sorts. The team, eighteen strong, would pack and prepare as if they were going on a real mission. They would, however, not be leaving the Land of Wind – merely hiking its landscape according to the plans that Temari and Shikamaru had come up with.

With packs on their backs, they set out early in the morning and headed south. Sasuke was sure to stay with other Leaf shinobi as much as possible so Kyushi would not have the opportunity to be alone with him. As he sat in his room last night, he convinced himself that surviving this next week with Kyushi would be good training for his patience and temper management.

Temari and Shikamaru walked together at the front of the long line of shinobi with Chouji and Ino taking the rear.

"Chouji, is it just me, or does Shikamaru show some slight signs of liking Temari?" asked Ino to her teammate.

"So you noticed it too?" asked Chouji.

Both of Shikamaru's teammates knew his body language so well that they could tell even from the slightest of changes that something was going on between the two team leads.

"They would make a cute couple," Ino declared.

"Too bad she is so far away though," added Chouji. "Long distance relationships are the hardest."

"I'm sure the Hokage would make some allowances should this relationship take-off," said Ino. "There are teams going to Suna all the time these days. Not to mention, it's not like shinobi who are dating from the same village have it easy either with all the missions we are sent on. Look at Sasuke and Sakura."

"Yeah, I kind of feel back for them. By the time Sasuke sees Sakura again, it will have been an entire month," said Chouji.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Enter!" shouted the Hokage from behind her desk.

"You wanted to see me, M'Lady?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I am in need of a single shinobi willing to make a quick delivery of medicinal supplies," explained Tsunade.

_Perfect timing_, thought Sakura. _This kind of thing is exactly what I need to get me through the next week._

"So, just a quick in and out kind of deal?" asked Sakura. "Where do you need the supplies to go?"

"Sand has run out of the following herbs," said Tsunade, pushing a piece of paper towards Sakura so she could see it. "We have no shortages at all and it is the least we can do."

"Sand?" repeated Sakura.

"Yes," said Tsunade. "You may leave immediately. Stop by the village of Mura. It is just a short diversion from the main path to Suna. They should have all of the supplies there that Suna has asked for. I will send word by air for them to expect a messenger in just a few days time."

"Thank you, M'Lady," said Sakura, now a bit eager, obviously wanting to get going quickly.

"And Sakura?" said the Hokage.

"Hm?" said Sakura looking up from her exiting bow.

"Just so you know, I am sending you because Sasuke is there. Just don't distract him from his training, ok?" said Tsunade.

"Yes, M'Lady," said Sakura. She smiled and bolted out of the room.

Shizune saw Sakura run past her in the hallway. She turned to look at her junior wondering what on earth was going on before entering Tsunade's office.

"What's the emergency?" asked Shizune. "I just about got run over out in the hallway."

"Young love," said Tsunade, smiling. Although times were different, she couldn't help thinking back to her life with Dan before he was killed. It brought her joy to see the young people pairing up and falling in love.

"I see," said Shizune. "Well, there's nothing more important than that."

OlOlOlOlOlO

The Suna and Leaf shinobi had hiked for an entire day before they decided to set-up camp on an elevated piece of land near several trees. The fact that the land was a bit higher than the surrounding ground allowed them to see all around them so that no enemy could silently sneak into camp. A watch schedule was set-up and each shinobi would take a turn or two before the entire mission was over.

In the middle of the night, a sleepy Chisana was woken up by Kyushi.

Chisana yawned. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, it's your turn," whispered Kyushi.

Chisana was not sharing a tent, though many of the shinobi decided to, especially if they were good friends or were already teammates back in their own villages.

Chisana and Kyushi walked over to the center of the camp where Kyushi told Chisana of everything she noticed over her two-hour shift, which wasn't much with this being an exercise and all. Kyushi headed back to her tent. Just as she was going to go inside, an idea popped into her head. _That's a pretty good idea…_

She quietly walked by a few tents to the one she was targeting. Slowly, she peeled back the flaps so she could peek inside. Because of the full moon, she was able to see plenty – and she could see that the sole occupant was sound asleep.

_So adorable!_

She silently tiptoed into the tent and lay down next to the sleeping form of Sasuke Uchiha. She inched her way closer to him until she finally hugged him from behind. The deep breathing continued, so she assumed he was still sleeping. But she assumed wrong.

"If I were you, I would be more careful whose tent you enter in the middle of the night," said a deep husky voice.

Kyushi jumped a bit (as much as she could lying down on her side in a small tent). "O-oh, Sasuke! Sorry, did I wake you?"

Sasuke sat up and turned to look at the very young and naïve Suna shinobi. "Get…..out." He spoke calmly, but firmly.

"But Sasuke…."

"Before I count to three," he said.

Kyushi took the hint and scrambled out of the tent. She bee lined for her own tent and hurriedly entered, somewhat embarrassed. It was a fact that she was not expecting that adverse a reaction from the Uchiha, but she was determined not to give up yet. She would definitely keep pursuing him while he was in Suna.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke woke up, got ready for the day, and packed up all his things. He noticed that Shikamaru and Temari were off to one side of the campsite making plans for the day. Shikamaru pointed to somewhere in the distance as the two shinobi talked. Sasuke decided to approach.

"Can I talk to you two for a moment?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure, Sasuke. What's up?" asked Shikamaru.

"I know you guys have already noticed that Kyushi seems to have taken a liking to me," he started.

_What now?_ thought Temari to herself.

"She had the audacity to come into my tent and try to sleep next to me last night. I woke up immediately after she entered, of course, so I don't know what else she may have been planning. This is getting a little out of control, don't you think?" Sasuke explained.

Temari sighed. This one was definitely on her. "I'll take care of it," she told the Uchiha.

"Thanks," he said and walked off again.

"I honestly didn't know she was going to be this much of a pain," said Temari to her co-leader.

"Better him than me," was the first thing that Shikamaru said. Temari elbowed him.

"I know the situation is kind of funny, but still, it is Sasuke Uchiha," said Temari.

Shikamaru was quick to answer. "I told you, he's fine now. He's not going to freak out on her or anything." _I hope_.

"Either way, I should probably keep Gaara informed when I send my report this evening," said Temari.

Shikamaru knew that Temari was keeping Gaara informed of the status and improvement of all the shinobi who were present for the exercises. However, the Hokage herself had asked him to keep her informed with respect to Sasuke's performance and demeanor. In turn, Temari had to tell Gaara everything.

"Are you going to tell him how well he is dealing with her under the circumstances?" asked Shikamaru.

"Uh, well, no, I wasn't. Actually, I was just going to tell him this is potentially a bad situation depending on how much Kyushi he can take," answered Temari.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru out loud to himself. She had the right to tell her leader anything she wanted, but Shikamaru still didn't want Sasuke's reputation and past to tarnish his performance here.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It took nearly three days to reach Suna, but Sakura had finally made it. Because she knew she carried medicinal herbs, she went right for the hospital. After all, she knew quite a few shinobi there from the war and from her time spent in Suna conducting special medical training sessions as requested by the Kazekage himself once she had demonstrated her expertise on his brother. When no one else in Suna could save him, even Lady Chiyo, Sakura saved Kankuro from a lethal poison just in the nick of time.

She entered the hospital and was greeted at the front desk with a warm welcome.

"Sakura! It is very nice to see you once again!" said the lady at the desk. "Come right this way…I know exactly where Lady Kankoshi is right now."

Sakura nodded her head as a sign that she would follow the lady. After a short walk, they arrived at a room. The lady knocked on the door. "Lady Kankoshi? Sakura Haruna is here to see you."

The head of the medical shinobi from Suna turned and saw her good friend standing there.

"Sakura! Welcome!" she said upon seeing her comrade.

"Thank you, Lady Kankoshi," Sakura replied. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh no," replied Kankoshi. "We had a medical emergency in here a few hours ago and I was just finishing tidying up the place."

"I see," said Sakura. "Is there any special place you want me to put this?" She put the heavy sack that she had fashioned a strap around for ease of carrying onto the floor.

"No, that's just fine," she told Sakura. Then Kankoshi turned to the lady from the front desk who still stood there with them. "Can you please inform the head of ingredient storage to come retrieve this and catalog its contents into our inventory?"

"Hai, Lady Kankoshi," replied the woman.

"I'm very glad they sent you," said Kankoshi. "I would have thought they'd send a less important shinobi on a simple delivery mission."

"Ordinarily, that would be true. However, there are more personal reasons Lady Tsunade sent me," said Sakura hinting at a story to be told.

"Do tell!" said the head of the hospital. "It's just about lunch time. Let's get a bite to eat and you can tell me all about it."

"I'd be glad to," said a smiling Sakura. It was good to see old friends again.


	24. Chapter 24

Sakura eventually made her way over to the Kazekage's office to report that she had arrived and that the herbs requested had been delivered directly to the medical nins.

"Thank you very much for coming at your earliest convenience," said Gaara to his visitor.

"You're welcome. I was happy to make the trip – after all Suna is the Leaf's closest ally," replied Sakura.

Nothing was said for a few more seconds, but Sakura didn't turn to go.

"Is there anything else?" asked Gaara.

"Sorry, but could you tell me how the joint Leaf-Suna exercises are going?" she asked. "I know it's not technically my business…"

"Sakura, not only are you a close friend, but you are also the Hokage's trusted advisor. Of course I will tell you," said Gaara. "Temari has advised me that the exercises are on schedule and due to end in two days time. The initial exercises here in Suna went off without a hitch. They are currently on an excursion – while they are on the move, I have assigned various Suna shinobi to simulate attacks against them. Although the Leaf shinobi have taken the lead in terms of defeating their presumed enemies, the Suna shinobi are coming up to speed and have improved immensely even over the few days they have been gone."

"So Sasuke and all the Leaf shinobi have done well?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, definitely. These exercises have been a great success," said Gaara. He then looked over to Kankuro. Kankuro nodded.

"What?" asked Sakura noticing the silent communication between the brothers.

"Just so you are aware, Temari, Kankuro and I know of your situation with Sasuke Uchiha," said Gaara.

"Situation?" _What an odd way of putting it._

"The fact that you two are dating," said Gaara.

"I didn't know that my _situation_ was of any concern to Suna or the Kazekage," said Sakura, a bit defensively. After all, if two shinobi from any village decided to date, why was it anyone's business except maybe for the village they belonged to?

"In fact, it is. If it were not for what Sasuke Uchiha had done in the past, it would not be something that we would concern ourselves with," explained Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, he is aware of the damage and conflict that his betrayal has caused the shinobi world. However, I must emphasize that he is not that immature boy any longer. Not only did he help Naruto end the war, but he has agreed to make amends…," said Sakura.

Gaara cut her off. "I am aware of everything Sasuke Uchiha has said and done since the war ended thanks to both your Hokage and to the current co-leaders of the Leaf-Suna joint exercises. He has done nothing over these two weeks to cause alarm. However, the fact still remains that there will be trust issues when it comes to Sasuke Uchiha for a long time to come."

"I understand," said Sakura. "I promise you, Gaara, he will not let you down. He will not revert back to how he was before the war ended." Sakura knew she couldn't guarantee anything like that, but she believed in him and had to "have his back" when people talked badly about him like this.

"There is one other thing," added Gaara. "It would seem that one of the younger Suna shinobi has taken a shine to Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

Gaara looked over at Kankuro. Kankuro decided to fill Sakura in with the details. "Her name is Kyushi and she is a relatively new chunnin. Not only has she been following him around – much like a puppy would follow its owner – but she has gone as far as to enter his tent in the middle of the night to lay next to him."

"Temari and Shikamaru are letting things play out for now," added Gaara. "Sasuke has informed them of some of the girl's transgressions, but he has not yet asked for direct intervention. He seems to be dealing with it for now."

"We are a bit concerned that he may ultimately may not be able to handle the frustration she is causing, but as he is handling it well to date, there is nothing we can do," said Kankuro.

"You have nothing to worry about," said Sakura, trying to reiterate her faith in Sasuke. "You'll see that he is now a fine shinobi. Even with the added stress of this girl, he will be just fine."

OlOlOlOlOlO

The eighteen shinobi out in the field on the mock mission were walking in formation according to Temari's instructions. Temari had the lead, and right behind her was Kyushi. Ever since Sasuke had told her and Shikamaru about the late-night visit, Temari made sure to keep an extra close watch on the chunnin who couldn't seem to help herself. This included having her by her side when the shinobi were moving.

They had moved through sandy desert, past a few grasslands dotted with trees, and now they were just beginning to enter a nearly plantless rocky landscape. The team stopped to rest right before they entered a path located between two high cliffs.

"What do you guys think?" asked Temari to the members of the mission.

"I wouldn't go in there," noted Mausa.

"Why not?" asked Shikamaru.

"Too much opportunity for ambush," replied Mausa.

"Yes, but what if you don't have a choice? You could theoretically go around these cliffs, but what if time was of the essence?" asked Temari.

"For one thing, expecting an ambush automatically throws things in your favor," said Shino. "The best thing about an ambush is that it is completely a surprise. If the enemy is expecting one, well, its hard to be completely successful."

"True," said Temari. "Anyone else have something to add?"

"You have to look at the skills that the members of your team possess," added Chisana.

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, if you have a Hyuuga with you, they could use their byakugan to see far up ahead," answered Chisana.

"Yes, and if you have someone with animals or insects, couldn't they scout out ahead and above you?" asked Kyushi.

Akimaru barked.

"I think it would be better for Shino to send his bugs in this case," said Kiba to his partner.

"Very good," said Temari. "Let's start with that. Hinata and Shino, please scout our path ahead."

"Hai!" they both shouted as they ran to the front of the group to take the lead. Shikamaru and Temari fell in right behind them and the rest followed.

After they had walked about an hour, Ino caught up with Sasuke who silently walked with the rest of his comrades. She ended up walking next to him, but her eyes remained on the cliffs above.

"You know Sasuke, if this wasn't an exercise I would feel a lot worse about walking in between two large cliffs like this," Ino said.

"You mean because of the disadvantage one has by taking the low ground in any battle?" he asked sarcastically in return. He knew that people could potentially be spying on them at this very moment and a few bugs were really all that were between them knowing and not knowing if they were there. He, too, was glad this was just an exercise.

Up in front, a small insect landed on Shino's hand.

"What is it, Shino?" asked Shikamaru.

"We've got company," Shino replied. "Looks like there are about five. Based on the chakra signatures, they were on top of the cliffs about a quarter mile ahead, but they spotted my insects and now they are on the move further away from us."

"They are probably trying to set up a new point of attack," said Shikamaru.

Temari announced Shino's findings to the rest of the team and advised them to stay alert. They kept walking the narrow path in front of them, albeit more slowly. Things stayed status quo for about another half hour. No one talked and the only sounds heard were the slight taps of feet hitting the ground.

_C-R-A-C-K! _

"What the hell was that?" asked Chouji aloud. The sound had come from above them.

"Hinata, look at the cliffs…do you see anyone up there?" asked Shikamaru.

"N-no, Shikamaru. There's no one up there," Hinata replied.

"I don't smell anyone either," replied Kiba. "There is definitely a human odor around, but it is too faint for them to be up there right now."

"This must be where they were going to ambush us before Shino's bugs saw them," said Temari.

Temari kept walking. A few steps later, _C-R-A-C-K! B-O-O-M!_

This time the sounds were much louder. There wasn't much time to look…or to think. Before they could figure out what was going on, the rock from the cliffs on either side of the path started to fall away from the walls.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" Temari yelled, assuming each shinobi would jump in whichever direction was closest to safety.

In what seemed like slow motion, but was truly in the blink of an eye, the various shinobi scattered in two different directions along the pathway.

"Temari-sensei!" a voice yelled to catch the leader's attention. Temari looked back where she had just come from. It was Kyushi. She was flat on the ground…she must have tripped over herself trying to get out of there.

Temari rushed back to where the rockfall was about to land and she hoisted up the prone chunnin and tossed her out of the way of the rocks that were about to crush her.

"Sensei!" Kyushi yelled, her hand extended, just as the rocks seemed to land with Temari nowhere in sight.

"Oh my," said Hinata who was with the front group and happened to be on the southern end of the landslide. Her hand naturally covered her open mouth. She was in shock, barely believing what had just happened.

Shikamaru was much more reactive and he made his way to the large rocks that stood in front of him. He stopped, however, when he realized there was no way into the rock slide and there wasn't much he could do. He jumped to the top of the rocks to see if perhaps there was anything different to see from that perspective. When he got to the top, he could see the other half of the group standing on the northern side of the pile.

"Is everyone alright?" he yelled down.

"Sasuke jumped into the rock slide when he saw Temari jump," yelled Ino.

Before Shikamaru could say another word, he heard a rumbling sound coming from underneath him. Then he felt a movement underneath his feet. Instinctively, he jumped away as quickly as possible.

The first thing that the shinobi on either side saw was a strange purple light from between the cracks in the rocks. Slowly, the rocks fell away and a large purple figure emerged from the rubble. It was...some sort of human-like figure, but it was purple and huge.

"What is that?" asked Mausa.

"That...is Sasuke Uchiha," answered Shikamaru.

"Sasuke?" asked Chisana, not fully understanding.

"That is called Susanoo," answered Shikamaru. "It is something only someone with a Mangekyo Sharingan can use. It is an excellent defensive capability."

Shikamaru didn't waste any more time and jumped to the edge of the pit that was left from the purple figure which was now starting to dissipate. What was left when the purple was gone was Sasuke, just about to pick up an unconscious Temari from the ground.

"Is she alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I made it in time," said Sasuke.

Some of the shinobi from the other side of the rockfall were now jumping onto the rocks near the recently-made pit.

"Temari-sensei!" yelled Kyushi. She was extremely distraught at seeing her teacher and leader in this kind of state, especially when it was her fault to begin with.

"She's fine," said Sasuke again. He leapt from the ground up to the top of the rock pile with Temari held bridal style in front of him. A few other shinobi took her from him so they could examine her medically. "I think she took one small knock on the head - that's all."

"That's one hell of a jutsu you have there," noted Shikamaru.

"I didn't think I would need to use Mangekyo for these exercises, though I'm really glad I had it under the circumstances," said Sasuke.

"She's awake!" called the group with medical skills helping out Temari.

Shikamaru and Sasuke went over to Temari's side.

"Sasuke, you saved me," said Temari. "Thank you."

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me," noted Sasuke. He smiled. "I told you I was one of the good guys again."

Temari smiled back at her hero. "Yes, you did." She was now a true believer.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone - CG here. I try not to post A/Ns often because it is about the story and not about who I am or what I have to say, right? Well, two things for you today...First, I get a lot of hits on this story but not much feedback. Even if it is just a word or two, it still helps me keep going (this goes for me and all the other authors out there). So please leaving feedback after every few chapters or two. Secondly, as usual with all my stories, I am considering crossing into the M realm for Sasuke and Sakura as their relationship progresses. Are you against this? Or for this? I'd like to know if a cross into M is ok, or if you really, really want me to stay T. You can let me know in your feedback. Thanks! CG

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The joint Suna/Konoha team returned to the Village Hidden in the Sand after the accidental rockslide. Though no one was hurt, they certainly could have been and what was supposed to be a completely controlled situation ended up not being that way at all. Everyone knew, especially Temari, that if Sasuke hadn't been along, most likely she would have been dead.

They did not rush back to the shinobi village. They walked slowly and quietly for the day and a half that it took them to return. The guards at the gate immediately notified the Kazekage's office when they spotted the unexpected shinobi group on the horizon. By the time the group had physically reached the gate, Kankuro was already there to greet them.

"Temari, you're back a day early," noted Kankuro when he walked out to greet his sister. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's fine," she sighed while talking. "There was an accident out in the field and Shikamaru and I thought it best to skip the last full day of training."

"Accident? What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you all the details once we are in Gaara's office. I have already told the team to rest up once we reached Suna, so they already have been given their orders. We can head to the Kazekage immediately," Temari said.

Shikamaru walked closely behind the siblings and quietly listened to the conversation knowing it wasn't a good time to pipe in with details. When Temari and Kankuro headed over to the Kazekage's office, he merely followed. Although he was also in charge, it was better if Temari had filled in her village's leadership about what happened.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" came a voice from outside in the hallway. Sakura had decided to spend some of her down time with the medical personnel in the Suna hospital. She figured she could still help out the Sand medical shinobi with their cases while she waited for word about the team on the mock mission. She had no intention of sitting around her fancy diplomatic quarters simply waiting for something to happen.

"I'm in here!" she yelled from the room in the hospital. She had recognized the voice as one of the orderlies who worked on the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" the orderly yelled once again, then put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath from running. "I came as fast as I could."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The shinobi on the joint mission? They're back. Someone just said that Temari is headed to the Kazekage's office even as we speak," the orderly said.

Sakura wasn't doing anything important at that exact moment - she was just taking vitals on some of the patients who were on this floor. She knew that she wouldn't be missed if she left her self-assigned imposed post at this point. She finished what she was doing, then rushed out of the door heading towards the Kazekage's office as well. Her main goal was to find Sasuke, but she figured this was the fastest way of finding him.

When she arrived, Temari, Shikamaru and Kankuro were just getting there as well.

"Shikamaru," she murmured breathlessly. "Is everything ok? Weren't you supposed to be back in another day or so?"

"Yeah. Despite the great beginning of the mission, the end was a bit of a drag," he replied.

Sakura didn't have a chance to ask anymore. It was just then that they all were beckoned into Gaara's office for the official report. Sakura entered with the others as if she unquestioningly belonged there. She just figured she would be asked to leave if they thought her presence was an issue.

Temari and Shikmaru both told the story of the rockslide and what had happened with Kyushi and Sasuke. Temari, obviously, could tell evening from her perspective as the one almost getting crushed under the large boulders. She told of seeing Sasuke careening towards her but in the instant she closed her eyes and braced for impact, a purple glow surrounded her and steadily grew until it pushed the rocks off of her position. Shikamaru could tell the story from the bystanders who saw it all happen.

Temari made the last statement of the report by expressing her newfound opinion that she was now totally convinced that Sasuke Uchiha deserved a second chance in the world of shinobi...that he should be given a blank slate of sorts so he could serve the shinobi world without concern from the Sand or other villages.

Gaara sat there at his desk for a few moments pondering what he had just been told. Sakura was not surprised at Sasuke's actions under the circumstances; however, she was still taken aback about all that had happened. Who would have guessed that Sasuke would have ever needed to use Mangekyo during these fairly routine exercises? In the same thought, she was glad that it happened so that Sasuke could prove himself as a changed man. It was now obvious to her that he had at least started to win back the trust of Suna, even if it was only Temari who was convinced.

"I see," stated Gaara. "I would like to meet with Sasuke Uchiha tomorrow afternoon after he has had a chance to rest. Kankuro, please see that a message is passed to him."

Kankuro silently obeyed his brother and walked out of the room to get it done.

"You two should get some rest as well," said Gaara to Temari and Shikamaru. "I take it you are still going to utilize the housing near this office?"

"Hai," said Temari. "We won't officially end the mission until the debriefing has occurred."

Gaara acknowledged them both with a slight nod. The two mission leads turned to leave the office.

Sakura, too, was about to leave when Gaara caught her. "Sakura, it appears if not for your teammate, my sister may not have survived. The next time you see him, please pass along my gratitude."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," she replied. She turned and left as well. She now knew where Sasuke likely to be.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura made a bee-line for the barracks closest to the Kazekage's office. When she arrived, she asked the nearest person about the shinobi who had just returned.

"They are probably sleeping by now," was the answer that was given.

She headed in the direction of the wing she was told they were staying.

She still wasn't 100% sure where they were when she heard, "Forehead, what are you doing here?"

"Ino-pig. I was told you would mostly be sleeping by now," answered Sakura.

"I've been on worse missions," Ino replied. "Though it did get a bit dicey at the end."

"Is everyone ok?" asked Sakura figuring she'd get a real answer from a friend rather than an official report given to the Kazekage.

"Sasuke was probably the most tired. Not only did he use Mangekyo Sharingan, but he had to deal with that pesky Suna kunoichi non-stop for the last week."

Sakura must have given Ino a strange look.

"Oh, I see you haven't heard," said Ino. "Well, you'd be proud of him. She is quite young and beautiful and she did practically throw herself at him...but he didn't flinch for an instant. You guys must really be serious this time."

"Oh, I, uh...yeah, I guess so," she answered, her thoughts taking her back to the day he first showed her where the Uchiha clan would be rebuildin...and his confessions from that day. "I've missed him. Do you happen to know which room is his?"

Ino smiled slyly.

"Knock it off, Ino," Sakura said seeing it.

"It's the last one down that hallway," Ino said.

Sakura started towards his room. Ino called after her. "Have fun!"

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura quietly rapped at Sasuke's door. No one answered. She tried once more to no avail.

With care, she slowly turned the knob...and the door was unlocked.

It was still daytime, so she could see that someone was in the bed with the help of the shielded sunlight making its way through the closed curtains of the room. After quietly closing the door behind her, she made her way towards the bed. As soon as she saw his sleeping face, her whole body relaxed and she let herself smile. She was not expecting to feel such relief and happiness just by seeing him again after their month-long separation.

She carefully examined the parts of his body that were exposed to her for any signs of significant injury - there were none. Thank goodness.

_Now what?_ she thought to herself. She had waited this long to see him...but she wanted to talk with him, too. However, she knew he definitely needed his sleep after hearing some of the details about the mission. Even without that last incident, they were pushed pretty hard.

She sat in a chair across the room for a few minutes before deciding that just staring at him was kind of ridiculous. She started to undress herself so that she was as comfortable as possible. Then she crawled into the bed next to him. As gingerly as possible, she placed the blankets over her body so she wouldn't wake him. Then she just relished in the feeling of being close to him again.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura's eyes blinked open. She had actually fallen asleep, but for a second had no idea where she was or how long she had been there. Her first bit of recognition was that she was laying on her side with an arm draped over her. She quickly turned onto her back to see who the arm belonged to.

Sasuke. He didn't say a word once he saw she was awake. He smiled and continued to look at her.

"Hi," she said to him.

"Hi," he replied. "I see you found me."

"Hm-hmmm," she acknowledged. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist crawling into bed with you."

"Looks like you got some sleep as well. Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been here a few days. Lady Tsunade sent me here on a mission to deliver some medical supplies," said Sakura.

"She thinks one of the best medical nins from Konoha should go on D-rank missions?" asked Sasuke.

"She thought I would appreciate being sent here because you were here, dummy," Sakura retorted.

"Ah, I see," said Sasuke.

He could hold back no longer and leaned in for a brief, gentle kiss on Sakura's lips.

"I've missed you," he whispered to her.

"Me, too," she answered. They kissed again...and somebody's stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" asked Sasuke once the kiss had ended. "I'm starving."

"I kind of am," she replied.

"Let's go get something," he said.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke ravenously ate his dinner at the local restaurant located right beside the barracks. Sakura was a bit surprised by his voracity.

"What?" he asked when he noticed she was looking at him.

"You look like you haven't eaten in a week," she noted.

"I didn't eat since getting back," he acknowledged. "I pretty much just wanted to get some sleep."

"So how was the mission anyway?" asked Sakura wanting to compare notes from what she had heard already.

"Nothing much happened," he explained. "I mean, they pushed us in terms of stamina, but most of the things we did were pretty standard. I think they had us here more to train their shinobi than anything else."

"I heard you came back early because of an incident with Temari," said Sakura.

"She was almost crushed by a bunch of falling rock," said Sasuke. "Seems that some of the Suna shinobi who were going to attack us loosened up the rock on the cliffs we were walking between. I had to use Susanoo to proctect Temari after she threw one of her subordinates out of the way."

"So was everyone ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, though I think Kyushi was a little shaken up," said Sasuke.

"Who's Kyushi?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke could have slapped himself for bringing her up.

"She's just a relatively new chunnin from Suna," he explained.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why? What else?" he asked.

"Well, I heard through the grapevine she may have taken a liking to you," explained Sakura.

"She kind of did. Damn it, I didn't want to bring all that up in front of you," said Sasuke.

"Why would you want to hide it?" asked Sakura.

"I just...I just thought you might overreact a bit," said Sasuke, honestly.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I trust you," she said to him. "I have no reason not to, do I?"

"I'm glad you trust me," said Sasuke. "Believe me, I didn't want anything to do with her, but she just kept following me and trying to get close to me. Do you know she actually snuck into my tent one night?"

"What did you do?" asked Sakura.

"I kindly told her to 'Get out'," said Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the expression on Sakura's face. She looked pretty neutral. He didn't really know if she was upset or not, but he wanted to make sure he expected it if she were to hit him or something.

"I can tell you that I might not be too kind to her if I ever see her," said Sakura.

"Wasn't it you who used to have a crush on me, too?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura's face almost matched the hue of her hair. "Um, good point," she said lowly. Then interjected, "But I never snuck into your tent or anything. I wasn't that bad."

Sasuke knew when to keep quiet. He just smiled and enjoyed the sight of Sakura fidgeting in her chair.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, the joint Suna/Konoha team met in one of the large meeting rooms of the barracks as they were told to do. Most of the team already knew what was coming...a few hours of debriefing, including a review of what was learned and most likely how to deal with the unexpected as they had just encountered not more than a day or two ago.

Ino and Chouji sat off to one side knowing that Shikamaru wasn't with them because of his leadership role on this mission. But they hadn't expected him to be as late as he was.

Chouji looked at the clock. It was already 15 minutes past the appointed meeting time. "I can't believe he's this late," he said. After all, Shikamaru was always very annoyed when either he or Ino weren't on time for their training sessions back home.

"I hope he's ok," said Ino. She was beginning to think something could have happened because in all the years she had known him, only two other times had he ever been this late. And those two times were because of either a miscommunication (he was on a mission and no one else was told) or he had an illness (he was basically puking his guts out at home and no one was aware of it until they checked on him afterwards).

Just then, a hurried Temari and Shikamaru entered the room at the same time. Both looked flustered. Temari looked like she had just run halfway across the village and Shikamaru was glowing a nice shade of red.

"Um, sorry we are late," said Temari, taking the seat at the front of the room.

"Yeah, my alarm didn't go off this morning," added Shikamaru.

"I got called to handle something at the front gate this morning and couldn't make it back in time," explained Temari. "Sorry," she stated again.

Ino leaned over to Chouji and whispered, "Different reasons for being late and they just happened to get here at the exact same time?"

"I went to see Shikamaru in his room last night and he wasn't there," said a knowing Chouji. "At least now I have a pretty good idea where he was."

They smiled at each other...they now had something to tease their teammate about. There had been a definite attraction between Shikamaru and Temari, but now it would seem things had reached a whole new level based on the way they were acting.

The wrap-up and debriefing session took a little over two hours. Temari officially disbanded the team afterwards and everyone was free to go about their business once the room was dismissed. The Leaf shinobi checked in with Shikamaru who told them that they would spend the remainder of the day in Suna and head back to Konoha at the crack of dawn the next day. The Leaf shinobi were all very happy...a whole day with nothing to do other than hang out and do whatever they wanted.

Most of them turned to exit the room. Soon enough, everyone was gone except for Shikamaru, Temari, Ino and Chouji. The last shinobi to exit the room before that was Sasuke who leaned into Shikamaru on the way out and said rather loudly, "Y'know, Sakura's in the village as well and at least I could make it on time this morning." Then he smirked and left the room - he was definitely riding him.

Shikamaru looked at his teammates while Temari was the one that turned red this time. Ino and Chouji smiled at their teammate upon hearing Sasuke's comment.

Ino chimed in to break the silence. "We kind of figured it out already," said Ino.

"Yeah, you weren't very discreet about it," added Chouji.

Shikamaru murmured, "Troublesome," then leaned over and kissed a surprised Temari full on the lips in front of his two teammates as if to make a public announcement.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke walked over to the Kazekage's office. Upon his return to his room this morning, he noted that a written message had been left for him by his door. He was to report to Gaara's office as soon as the debriefing was over. He counted himself lucky for even seeing the note as he had spent the night with Sakura at the place she was staying after their dinner together.

He started to think again about Sakura. He was amazed how "normal" it seemed being together with her. After swearing off everything except revenge for much of his life, any attention he was given by women was simply unwanted. However, as a shinobi and as a teammate and someone who obviously cared about his well-being, even after he left the village, he definitely had held her in higher regard than all others. When he finally came back to the village, they were naturally drawn to each other, and it just developed into something comfortable and right.

Even though they had been apart for nearly a month, when he saw her again, it was so easy just to be with her again. There was no discomfort...no nervousness. It was just as if they belonged together...and it was nice.

Before he knew it, Sasuke was standing in front of Gaara's office. The guards knew that Gaara was expecting him and casually eyed him as he walked by.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter!" was shouted.

"You summoned me?" Sasuke asked after he walked into the room and stood stiffly in front of Gaara's desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You surprise me," said Gaara.

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"You've changed," noted Gaara. He rose to his feet and circled Sasuke as he stood there unmoving. Gaara stopped in front of Sasuke and stood for a few seconds in front of him. "Your eyes."

"Hm?" Sasuke questioned.

"They no longer reflect revenge and hatred," said Gaara. Gaara walked away from Sasuke and sat back down behind his Kazekage's desk. "I'm happy you have finally seen the light. And your actions over the last couple of weeks have certainly proven your case."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama," said Sasuke.

"You also have my personal thanks for saving my sister. For once, that Sharingan of yours did some good - I'm glad you can use it for more than death and destruction," said Gaara. "You are welcome here in Suna for any official or personal business you may have."

Sasuke nodded to acknowledge the Kazekage.

Gaara continued, "A word of advice...keep trying to live the life you are now trying to live. Don't get me wrong - the Hokage filled me in about how you've been and what you've done since returning to Konoha. I'm not spying or anything. You and I were very much alike when we were taking the chunnin exam. I still struggle with my faults every day, but I can see myself changing. Sometimes it is slow, but it is definitely there. And it is definitely worth it. I encourage you to make a life with Sakura, become the best shinobi you can be, and work every day to make the Uchiha name a respected one again."

Just then a knock came at the office door. Gaara and Sasuke had been alone for the last five minutes, but when the door opened again, there was a slew of familiar faces who entered. Most of the Leaf shinobi came in including Sakura as well as Temari, Kankuro, and even some of the Suna shinobi he had just ended his mission with.

Gaara explained to Sasuke, "I wanted to say my piece to you alone. But I have invited your comrades to have lunch with us as we mark the continued friendship between our two villages."

Kankuro walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's shoulder as if he were a good friend and led him to the room down the hall where the food was being served.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Early the next morning, all of the Leaf shinobi met just inside the gates of Suna. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were there to see them off.

"Be safe in your travels," noted Gaara.

"I think they'll be fine," snapped Kankuro.

Temari struck him on his shoulder. "It's the right thing to say whenever anyone is leaving," she noted to her brother.

The Leaf shinobi said their farewells and left Suna behind. They passed through the large crevasse that led to the desert and eventually, home.

Six people saw the figures disappear into the sunlight and turned to return to the village proper. Of course, there were the sand siblings, but Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura also decided to stay a few more days as well. Shikamaru wanted a break after co-leading the mission over the last two weeks - and now that he had found a new love, he wanted to spend a few extra days with her. He had already written and sent a full report for Lady Tsunade back with the others.

Sasuke and Sakura had something similar in mind, though they just wanted to spend a few days alone now that their missions were both over. It was almost them subconsciously, yet simultaneously, deciding to take their relationship to the next level. They just wanted to be together.

Although the day was most likely going to be rather mundane for the Leaf shinobi who stayed in Suna, the lack of anything to do was rather welcome. Temari spoke with the five others before they split that morning and proposed a small walk to a nearby town that housed a fantastic hot spring.

"A hot spring...in the desert?" Shikamaru was the first to question the proposal.

Kankuro interrupted quickly before Temari could respond, "Oh yes, they have dug deep to find the spring that is used and the area it sits in is known for its soothing minerals in the water."

"Oooh, that sounds nice!" stated Sakura.

"If that is what would make you happy," said Sasuke to Sakura.

Shikamaru didn't especially find hot springs to be his "thing", but Temari assured him that she could arrange a private room with a hot spring where they could bathe together and play shogi to his heart's content.

"I suppose," he finally agreed to go.

"What about you two?" asked Temari to her two brothers.

"I have much too much work to do," said Gaara.

"I thought he'd say that," said Temari. "What about you, Kankuro?"

"Er, I'm good. I'll stay back with Gaara in case he needs anything," he said. He could see that there were clearly two couples going and he certainly didn't want to be the only single among them.

"When do we leave?" asked Sakura.

"Whenever," said Temari. "I was a classmate of the owner's daughter and she has always told me the VIP quarters are hardly ever used. I'm sure getting that room won't be a problem."

Sasuke looked over at Temari and her two brothers. _Yeah, I guess we kind of are VIPs, aren't we? After all, he is the Kazekage and the two of them are his immediate family._

"We'll meet you guys back here in an hour," said Temari.

"What about my room?" asked Sakura.

"You'll still need somewhere to stay tomorrow," said Temari. "Just leave whatever you want there. It's yours until you leave Suna."

"Thank you," said Sakura. She turned to Sasuke. "I'll go with you to get your stuff from the barracks. The exercises are over, so now you'll have to stay with me."

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"You'll need a place to stay, too, Shikamaru," noted Temari. "I'll go with you to get your stuff as well and you can stay with me at my place."

Shikamaru, for once, hadn't thought that far ahead. She was right...he needed to vacate the barracks now that the others had left...and Temari's place was the natural place to stay.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The hot springs inn Temari had suggested and ultimately led the four of them to was only about a half hour walk outside of the village gate.

"That's kind of funny," noted Sakura. "I've never been on this side of Suna before. I had just assumed that Sand was surrounded on all sides by...er, um...sand."

"Not at all," said Temari. "The Land of Wind has a lot of desert contained within it, but there are definitely different terrains than just desert and other villages besides Suna."

"Temari? Is that you?" said a voice inside the lobby when they entered the inn.

"Sabisu-san?" Temari obviously recognized the woman.

Sabisu walked up to Temari and warmly grabbed her hand. "I wish I had known you were coming! I would have prepared something special!"

"Oh, there is no need...these are three of my friends from Konoha. I have been raving about your inn and was hoping the VIP room was available to us for one night," said Temari.

"Of course it is," said Sabisu. "Always for the Kazekage and his family."

"Thank you very much. By the way, how is Senshi? I haven't seen her for a while," asked Temari.

"She's just fine," noted Sabisu. "I get to see her every so often, but since she has become a jounin and moved to Suna itself...well, you know."

"I completely understand," noted Temari. "She is quite a valuable asset to our corps."

"Thank you. Now if you four would like to come with me, I will show you to the VIP room," said Sabisu.


	27. Chapter 27

"This room is amazing!" noted Sakura to Temari when they finally arrived at the VIP room.

"I've always especially liked it. It can house upwards of five different people or pairs and yet it still remains private to the rest of the resort," answered Temari. "Take a look around. Pick the room you like best."

"Ok, thanks," said Sakura.

The three Leaf ninja wandered around the suite for a bit. The designation of the area may have been "VIP room", but it was nearly a home in itself within the resort. There was a central living area that had plenty of expensive decor. A table off to the side was obviously where the group meals were served by the resort staff. Another area of the central room was a sitting area, used most likely for chatting or socializing. The sitting area opened to the outside where a large hot spring bath was located.

"I think we'll take that room over here," noted Sasuke to Temari.

"I thought you'd pick that one," laughed Temari. "Shikamaru and I will be over here."

The two couples picked the nicest of the five rooms. Although there were five bedrooms in total, only two had their own private hot springs area, just big enough for two people to enjoy. They were completely isolated from the other hot springs, including the main one available for anyone staying in the VIP room to enjoy.

"I once asked Sabisu why only two of the five rooms had their own springs," said Temari. "She knew when they built this wing that only a handful of the rooms would ever be occupied so she selected two as the most likely number. Even then, there may be people who may have no desire whatsoever to have a private hot spring - they would be more inclined to use the joint one or even soak at all. She just thought it would be a waste of money to include private baths in all five."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to indulge," said Shikamaru. "All this talk about 'hot springs' and 'bathing' has my aching body begging me for a dip."

"Now you're talking," said Sakura.

The couples moved what belongings they had brought with them into their respective rooms. Shikamaru and Temari were the first to emerge, nearly naked, from their room. Shikamaru wore the required towel around his waist while Temari had hers firmly tucked in at her chest. Soon after, Sasuke and Sakura also emerged dressed similarly. There was a bit of hesitancy on Sakura's behalf in that she was used to going to only single-sex areas of hot springs, but Sasuke reminded her that, as a shinobi, there must have been many times that she had to expose herself to other shinobi of the opposite sex as they traveled with each others for long durations. Once she recognized this, she was a bit more comfortable with the likes of Shikamaru seeing her so skimpily dressed.

The four shinobi who were now on a mini-vacation settled into the hot water nicely. A few groans and hums were heard as each of them slowly entered the heated water and gently eased themselves into a comfortable position around the edge of the bath.

The conversation wasn't very quick in coming on this particular day, but after a few minutes of awkwardness and near silence, finally, it got going. It started pleasantly enough with a reminiscence of the first chunin exam when they all first met all those years ago. It was that very same exam when Gaara went nuts and the Sand had joined Sound in trying to attack Konoha. Shikamaru had been the only Leaf shinobi to have received a promotion at that dark time.

Being such a dark subject, it quickly moved onto the successful exams for both Temari and Sakura. Sakura earned the rank of chunin about a year after Naruto had left with Master Jiraya. Within three years of the failed chunin exam, Temari had improved so much that she nearly bypassed chunin and went to jonin in the blink of an eye.

"I'd like to think it was completely because of my skills," Temari said. "But the truth was, the Sand was in a bit of a bind as far as leadership went and we just happened to need quite a few shinobi at the jonin level. I was in the right place at the right time."

"Don't sell yourself short," countered Shikamaru. "I was around when you quickly went up the ranks. You definitely deserved it." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Rising that swiftly is the mark of a great shinobi though," added Sakura. "Isn't it interesting that you can always kind of tell who is really going to rise to the top of the shinobi corps and who will remain at low-levels for much of their careers? I mean, Shikamaru, did you ever think so many talented shinobi would come from our Academy class alone?"

"Tsk," was all that he answered at first. "Yeah, but sometimes talent is hard to gauge. I'd say that you can tell those who will become great shinobi, but there is also room for those you never would have thought would succeed."

"Like who?" asked Sakura. It only took a look from Shikamaru for her to immediately regret asking the question. "Yeah, you're right. He almost didn't even graduate with us, did he?" she added.

"Do you think he'll become Hokage someday?" asked Sasuke honestly.

"I really do," answered Shikamaru.

"Even though he's a knucklehead?" asked Sasuke.

"The behaviors that make Naruto stand out as different from the rest of us are also the behaviors that make him a great shinobi. The Will of Fire, the urge to always protect, the ability to never give up... Besides, he will always be surrounded by talented advisors. He knows where he is weak and can make up for it with others," Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Sometimes I think about how much I missed and I regret not being here with you guys. We were taught to protect and support one another, weren't we?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, but not everything was your fault, Sasuke. You had no idea Itachi was doing what he did for the village. Not to mention, the time you spent with Orochimaru screwed you up quite a bit. I'm surprised you knew up from down when he was done playing with your mind."

"You can say that again," added Temari.

Sakura threw her a look.

"What? I had to fight him at the Five Kage Summit. He was kind of a bastard back then," added Temari.

"Yeah," said Sasuke agreeing. "I kind of was."

"I'm glad you've changed, Sasuke," said Temari genuinely.

"I'm glad, too," he said. "I didn't realize how much I was throwing away by not being with my comrades in the Leaf. It's only now that I can truly thank Itachi for setting me on the right path."

"Itachi?" questioned Temari. "Your brother?"

Sasuke explained all that happened between him and Itachi during Edo Tensei and how Itachi had requested Sasuke live the life Itachi had wanted, but would never live to see. That was the primary reason Sasuke came back. But since then, he had reforged friendships, found love, reclaimed the Uchiha land (or at least a part of it), and become a respected shinobi once again. He may have initially gone back because of Itachi's request, but his eyes were now open to the true happiness the Leaf could bring him.

"So when are you going to take the chunin exam?" asked Shikamaru to Sasuke with a straight face. He knew Sasuke was one of the most powerful ninja in the whole world. However, he had never officially passed any sort of exam - the same situation as Naruto.

"Bastard," Sasuke murmured under his breath, jokingly.

The four friends heard a clanking noise from inside the room and looked over. "Oh, I see they are preparing our next meal," said Temari. Inside were the staffers of the resort delivering and setting up the table for the four of them.

"I'm starving," said Sasuke.

No other words were necessary as each of them made their way to their bedrooms to put on robes. They reemerged still damp, but dry enough to eat.

Temari was first to the table. Sakura was the second; she took a seat next to Temari.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" asked Temari.

"Absolutely," said Sakura. "I thought the diplomatic quarters were fancy, but they are nothing compared to this."

"Good," said Temari. "We all deserve a little down-time, especially now that we have found someone special to spend our time with. I hope you don't mind that I asked for this room rather than two completely separate ones."

"No, not at all," remarked Sakura. "It's nice getting to know you...I mean, like a good friend rather than just an acquaintance. And I'm learning much more about Shikamaru as well. I've always known Shikmaru from various missions we were on, but we were never close."

"He's a really good guy," noted Temari. "The funny thing is, with my brothers and my leadership position in the Sand, I didn't think any man would show an interest in me. Even if they liked me, they would be too scared to approach me."

"I've kept other men away for years while Sasuke was gone. I don't think I meant to, but I've been in love with him since I was at the Academy with him. At first it was probably just a crush, but even when I was older and he was gone, I couldn't cut my heart off from him completely. I didn't know if it would ever work out...I'm just happy that it did."

The two women embraced lightly in support of one another. Shikamaru was the next to emerge. "Whoa!" he said. "If you two want to be alone, Sasuke and I will room together."

"Speak for yourself," said Sasuke emerging from his and Sakura's room.

"Jerks," said Sakura.

The conversation continued over the meal and was enjoyed by all. It had been so long since Sakura truly felt like she was "off" as far as duty went. The war was over and she wasn't at the Hokage's beck and call. The Konoha hospital in which she often worked was days away and she wasn't currently on a mission. It wouldn't last forever, but even this one day and night away was welcome.

After the meal, the couples decided to split for some privacy. It was funny because Sakura swore that Shikamaru and Sasuke were probably making some sort of hidden hand signs behind her and Temari's backs, which she thought was downright hilarious. Men...especially men of this age...was this really one of their goals in life? To find a woman and get laid? Sakura rolled her eyes to herself as she replaced the robe with the wet towel and made her way to the private hot spring exclusive to her and Sasuke's room. "Yeah, probably," she muttered aloud to herself.

"Probably what?" Sasuke asked when he heard Sakura's soft words with no apparent connection to any other thought.

"I was just thinking to myself," said Sakura.

"About what?" he asked, slowly immersing himself into the water next to her.

"I saw what you were doing behind my back," said Sakura.

"Aww, Sakura. It was just a joke," said Sasuke. He could tell she wasn't being serious at all.

"And what would you do, if I got up out of this water, got dressed, grabbed my stuff and went to the bedroom next to this one?" she asked.

"I'd probably cry," he answered, nearing her spot in the water.

"Cry, eh?" she asked. "I guess I get to call the shots then. If I don't get my way, I'll just leave."

"Oh yeah?" he asked laughing to himself. "I guess it's ok then." He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. "You can call all the shots." He kissed her again, longer the second time.


	28. Chapter 28

Sasuke was as good as his word...both to Sakura earlier and just as he had said to Naruto before this mission had even begun. Sakura was completely in the lead and he only followed her lead. If she, for some reason, were to back out now, he would not pursue it as hard as it might have been to stop himself. He did not want to hurt her ever again so if they were going to make love for the first time, he wanted to be sure that she would not ever regret it.

It started with a few kisses in the private hot water spring and gradually increased in intensity from there. They already meshed well as far as kissing went; they had gotten to that stage long ago and practice usually makes perfect. Sakura liked how Sasuke's lips felt and tasted...they almost had a masculine musky twinge to them. His tongue was smooth and always warm...and it always seemed to find the right way to ask for entrance into her own mouth. She could never get enough of their tongues dancing around one another.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was also pleasantly surprised by Sakura's kisses. At first they were sweet and chaste, but quickly became desperate as if she could not get enough of him. He always felt like their kisses were in synch and they progressed naturally so that he didn't even have to think about his actions anymore...his mouth and tongue just moved naturally on their own. The best thing was that she had a light strawberry taste to her...no, it wasn't just strawberries, it was lighter than that...almost like strawberries and cream. How could any human on earth taste like strawberries and cream? But she did...and it drove him crazy.

Soon after the kissing started, their hands began to meander to different places on each others' bodies. Sasuke firmly grasped Sakura's thigh while Sakura allowed her hand to gently caress Sasuke's lower back and eventually down to his rear. Having her hand resting on top of his towel wouldn't do for Sasuke, so he used his hand to gently loosen the fastening knot holding his towel together. It gradually loosened with Sakura's movements and soon enough, she was feeling the bare skin of his ass. It must have been a turn-on for her because she let out an unintended low moan.

Sasuke looked into her eyes upon hearing his love make such a sensual sound and she quickly looked away, blushing. He smiled and continued his exploration by allowing his hand to find the opening in her towel leading him to grasp her naked breasts. Sakura stiffened a bit when she felt him grab her in such a private spot, but she soon relaxed once again having felt the gentle, rolling squeezes of Sasuke's hand.

Sakura undid the knot in her towel and instead of letting it float away naturally, physically removed it from around her body and lay it on the side of the pool. This gave Sasuke even better access to her womanly mounds. Upon seeing them exposed for the first time in full daylight, he grasped the other breast with his other hand and moved so that he was facing her. Sakura didn't quite know what he was doing at first, but in no time, he had approached her first nipple with his mouth. Gently, his tongue licked and circled the quickly hardening nipple as Sakura arched her head back and moaned again.

Sasuke turned his attention to the other breast, but listened and felt Sakura's reactions to make sure that what she was feeling was still being accepted without hesitation by the woman he loved in front of him.

"Sasuke...," she muttered lowly in almost a desperate tone.

He didn't answer her figuring it was better to continue what he was doing. It was then that both of them heard a scream. Both immediately sat up and looked in the direction that it came from for some sort of confirmation of a problem.

They heard something similar a second time, but instead of acting, they eased back into what they were doing. The confirmation they heard was not a person in trouble, it was, in fact, a confirmation of pleasure. It would seem that Shikamaru and Temari were engaging in similar acts in their private outdoor hot spring - they were just being a bit louder than Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke clamored between Sakura's arms and reached up with his head to kissed her sensually on the mouth once again.

"It sounds like they are having fun," he said quietly to Sakura.

"Hmmmm," she answered while trying to kiss him at the same time.

Sakura noted that Sasuke was beginning to move in a strange rhythmic pattern as he kissed her. She had already felt his erection brush against her under the water several times. But now, it seemed almost like he was...like he was humping her? No, it wasn't quite that, but it seemed to be a subconscious movement that she wasn't even sure he realized he was making.

The more Sasuke kissed Sakura, the more turned on she became. She knew that today was going to be their first time making love...not only with each other, but the first time ever for each of them. She wasn't having any second thoughts at all, but did know from some of her friends that it was going to hurt. However, not only was she a medical shinobi knowing all about the way a person's body was put together, but she knew that by being any kind of shinobi at all would reduce the pain because the physical barrier that blocked all girls from entering womanhood was most likely gone already due to her fervent exercise and training in the past. She truly hoped that would be the case because for so many women, their first time was not memorable for the right reasons and she had waited so long for Sasuke's return and to fall in love with him again.

Sakura grasped Sasuke's manhood with her hand and began to slowly move it back and forth. Now it was Sasuke's turn to gasp as the sudden sensation of being touched by someone's hand other than his own flooded him. Sakura smiled knowing it was her making him feel this way and she reached down with her other hand and felt the soft sac underneath. Sasuke jumped again and tensed as he closed his eyes. She stopped her first hand from moving back and forth and began to explore the head a little more. She could feel a slightly slippery liquid near the tip.

"You're leaking," she said lightheartedly to Sasuke.

"I'm sure you are, too," he retorted. "I just haven't gotten that far yet."

He stood up and began to exit the spring all the while grasping her hand to make her follow. Soaking wet and completely naked, he made his way inside to the bed and pushed her down on her back.

"Sasuke, we're going to get the bed all wet," she casually mentioned.

He straddled Sakura and kissed her while trying to agree with her by mumbling, "hm-hmm," at the same time. He obviously didn't really care.

He broke the kiss and let his lips trail down to her breasts once again. However, this time, he allowed one of his hands to reach down to Sakura's womanhood and explore.

"Oh, that feels really good," she purred. She lay there jumping whenever Sasuke found a sensitive spot, but otherwise just lay there and enjoyed his exploration of her.

He brought his hand up to look at his wet fingers. "You're leaking," he said to her, trying to make a point. She blushed a little.

He moved up to her mouth again and began to kiss her there once again. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Please, go slow," she quietly responded.

He situated himself at her entrance and looked at her face one last time. Although she looked somewhat apprehensive, she nodded her final approval. Sasuke closed his eyes in concentration - not only to not instinctively thrust into her as hard as he could (which would have been fine by him), but also to keep control over his own sensations. It being his first time as well, he was sure it was going to feel sensational...probably one of the best feelings he had ever felt...and he wanted to make sure to it didn't end too quickly.

Sasuke's head entered Sakura and she winced. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just...let me adjust," she requested.

He pulled out and pushed in again and was able to enter just a hair further than the first time. Her juices were starting to coat him making their mating a bit easier. Before long, Sakura was able to release the tension of her muscles and allow him easier entrance. Sasuke looked down and saw just the slightest hint of red on himself.

A few movements later, he gently caressed her face. She opened her eyes to look straight into his. "What?" she asked.

"I'm all the way in," he said to her. The worst was over. "I'm going to move now."

Sakura nodded. As Sasuke began to move, Sakura did feel some pain though it wasn't nearly as bad as she was expecting. He moved extremely slowly at first so she could get used to the feeling. Interestingly enough, the pain all but subsided...then again, did it subside? Or was the feeling of pleasure just becoming more pronounced?

"You can move faster Sasuke," she said to her love.

He started to quicken his movements and noted that she was now starting to move with him just a bit. Her hips had started to meet his every time he pulsed. Sakura then started to exhale loudly which eventually turned to slight moaning. He heard something else...wait, was that him? He was moaning as well. He was paying so much attention to her that he hardly noticed that he too was making rather passionate sounds as well.

"Sasuke...oh!" Sakura finally let out. He had been building to his peak for a while now, but was able to keep it under control. Sakura's sudden outburst, however, sent him over the edge. He thrust a few more really quick times and then pushed into her as hard as he could, yelling while he pumped his fluids inside of her.

Sakura had never seen a man come before, but she instinctively knew Sasuke was finished by his actions and sounds. He gently covered her body with his, his member remaining inside of her, and kissed her on the lips. Both were still breathing heavily and stayed that way for a few moments until they could catch their breath.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked into Sakura's eyes for a few seconds. She looked straight back into his. She had no idea that becoming one with someone you loved could forge such an incredible bond like the one she was currently feeling. She smiled ever so slightly at him. He answered her with a smile of his own.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "That was incredible, Sasuke. I had no idea it was going to feel like that."

"I agree that was pretty incredible," he said, starting to pull out of her.

"Can't we just stay like that for a while?" she asked.

"We're a mess. This bed's a mess," he replied.

"So, you aren't planning on doing it again?" she questioned.

"But I thought that...," he started. He was, of course, concerned about her well-being. He thought for sure that she would be sore.

"I'm _fine_, Sasuke," she emphasized.

"Still, just humor me," he said. "If you are still up for it a little later, we can."

Sasuke ultimately rolled off of Sakura and lay on the bed beside her. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said aloud.

"Hm?" he answered.

"I love you," she said.

Sasuke looked away from Sakura. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" she asked.

He turned his head towards her again. "I love you, too."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

When Sakura emerged from her and Sasuke's room dressed in her robe, she saw that Temari and Shikamaru were sitting at the table already.

"Hi Sakura," said Shikamaru. Temari nodded, as she was busy taking a bite out of an apple.

"Hi guys," Sakara greeted back. "Sorry to interrupt you. I-I was just a little hungry."

"You're not interrupting...now," said Shikamaru. Temari may have been holding half an apple in her hand, but she still had her other arm to give him a heavy shove to his shoulder when he heard his suggestive comment.

"What?" he asked.

"C'mon Sakura, have a seat," said Temari.

"So where is Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

"He told me he was going to rest for a bit," said Sakura.

"I'm surprised you two aren't still in there doing your thing," said Shikamaru.

"Oh! I, um...well," said Sakura suddenly very embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Temari. "We already knew you two loved each other."

"It's the natural thing to do," added Shikamaru. "It's not a big deal."

Sakura was definitely blushing. It was her first time and she wasn't used to something like this being common knowledge for others to guess so quickly.

"Are you ok?" asked Temari.

"Of course I am," said Sakura. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're just a little quiet," said Temari. "I wanted to make sure nothing too bad happened in there."

"On the contrary...," she hesitated. "It was like a dream."

"A dream, huh," said Shikamaru. "More like a fantasy."

Temari clubbed him in the shoulder again. "Not everyone is as unemotional about it as you, Shikamaru. Some people are greatly disappointed, or, if they are a woman, are in a lot of pain."

"What a drag," said Shikamaru, no longer finding this conversation enjoyable...or worth his time. "I'm going into the hot spring again." He got up from the table and went into the bedroom to get another towel to wrap around his waist.

Sakura watched Shikamaru leave the room. She poured herself a cup of tea and took a sip before returning the cup to the table. She let out a gigantic exhale, as if a burden had been lifted.

"That good, huh," noted Temari.

With Shikamaru gone, Sakura was a bit more comfortable. "Yeah. I've only wanted to do that for _years_."

Temari laughed. "That was your first time, right?"

"Uh-huh," answered Sakura, taking another sip of tea.

"Believe me, it only gets better," said Temari.

"So, you and Shikamaru...a few times?" asked Sakura.

"Not very many. We just decided to date a few days ago. But I wasn't a virgin when I met him, either," said Temari.

"Oh, sorry," said Sakura, thinking she may have stepped on a taboo subject.

"Don't be," answered Temari. "Like he said, when you love someone, it's the natural thing to do. Like Shikamaru said, I'm just surprised you aren't still in there with Sasuke."

"He was worried about me," said Sakura. "He thought I might be hurting."

"Sakura, that one just might be a keeper."


	29. Chapter 29

The four ninja left the hot springs inn in the middle of the next day having enjoyed the opportunity to relax for a while. It was actually quite comical to watch the four of them make the short walk back to Suna because, despite what had happened over the last few days, one could still only barely notice that there was anything going on between the two men and the two women. They didn't walk closely next to one another…they didn't hold hands…and they didn't talk about personal things. Now that they were back in the public eye, it was back to business as usual.

Upon returning to Suna, the two couples went to their respective abodes to prepare for dinner. Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru were planning to leave early the next morning and would be dining with the Kazekage and his entourage for dinner tonight.

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the pre-appointed restaurant and were shown to the private room in which they would be dining. However, before they got there, there was a large BANG. They rushed into the room to see what the matter was.

"Knock it off, Kankuro!" shouted Temari, holding onto her brother's arm.

"I'm going to kill this bastard!" yelled Kankuro, not taking his eyes off of Shikamaru.

"Kankuro," said Gaara. "Stand down."

Upon hearing his younger brother (and the leader of their village) tell him to back-off, he did as he was instructed.

Temari immediately knelt down next to Shikamaru and helped him into a chair.

"What happened here?" asked Sasuke to no one in particular.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru, now holding his right hand against his right cheek.

"Kankuro caught Shikamaru kissing me," said Temari. "We got here first and didn't realize that he and Gaara were right behind us."

"Overprotective much?" said Sasuke.

"Let me see," said Sakura pulling Shikamaru's hand off his cheek so she could heal any bruising that might already be underway.

Kankuro stormed out of the private room and most likely out of the restaurant itself. Temari looked a little dejected.

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru told her. "He's just not used to seeing his sister as a woman."

Temari sighed. "I know," she answered.

Gaara then spoke up. "He'll be fine. I'll speak to him later," he assured Temari.

"Thanks," she replied.

"For now, let's get something to eat," said Gaara.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The three Leaf shinobi left on time early the next morning. It took a full three days to get back to Konoha. Once they got there, Shikmaru told Sakura and Sasuke to head home because he would make the official report to the Hokage for both of their missions. He headed right to the Hokage Tower.

When he arrived at Tsunade's office, her door was already open. He lightly knocked on the doorframe before walking in. The Hokage did not look up. Shikamaru walked forward and stood upright and still in front of her desk until she acknowledged him.

It took about three full minutes, but finally, Shikmaru heard her say, "It's about time you came home."

"Sorry," he replied. "There were additional important matters to attend to."

"A hot spring is an important matter?" she asked.

"Well, I, um…," he stuttered a bit. _How would she know that?_

Tsunade finished writing on a scroll that was laid out in front of her. As she rolled it up, she uttered, "Fine, fine. It's fine. You probably deserved some time off anyway."

"Sakura and Sasuke are back as well. You already received the report from Sakura, I presume?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, via a messenger bird. A by-the-book mission if there ever was one," she mentioned.

"…and Gaara communicated with you about the training exercises and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hm," she affirmatively grunted. "I am aware of what happened on that mock mission."

"Then I guess my work here is done," said Shikamaru, thinking he was getting off easy. He turned to exit the room.

"Hold on," Tsunade quipped loudly. "I still need to ask you some questions."

"Troublesome," he muttered under his breath and turned back to his leader.

"I want your personal take on Sasuke Uchiha," she said.

Shikamaru must have given her a strange look.

"I know. Out of everything I could have asked you about from the past two to three weeks, you probably weren't expecting me to ask something so tangential. However, I do have my reasons. I want to know both your observations on both a professional and personal level of the Uchiha. I want to know everything that happened," she said.

Shikamaru sighed and began to tell the Hokage everything he saw and knew about Sasuke, the mission, and everything that went on in Suna that involved him.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Not thinking, Sasuke and Sakura made their way to her place first. Right when they arrived, Sakura stopped and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Damn!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"I should have dropped you off at Naruto's first. Technically, you still need an escort since we are back in Konoha," Sakura explained.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that," he answered. "I was enjoying not having to worry about that while we were in Suna."

"You...could...just stay here," she suggested.

Sasuke leaned into kiss her. "I'm all yours," he said.

Sakura was already floating knowing that she would get to spend even more time with Sasuke. It was pure heaven for her and what she had always wanted...Sasuke completely devoted to her and _wanting_ to be with her. However, her dreaminess was snapped when she somehow thought about where they now were and what their next steps would most likely be.

She looked at him seriously and said, "No more hanky panky though. We seriously need to get some rest."

Sasuke understood and nodded. The two lovebirds were scarcely able to keep their hands to themselves when they were alone. Even on the trip back to Konoha from Suna, they slept under the same blanket occasionally giving into their urges and trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to alert Shikamaru. (Though he wasn't dumb and knew exactly what was going on...and if Temari had been there, he would have been doing something very similar)

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura woke up to the bright sun early the next morning. _Wow, did I really sleep that long? I must have needed the rest. _She looked at the angelic face of the Uchiha laying next to her. She used her hand to brush some stray hair off of his forehead and for some reason started to think to herself that this was the very same face who once hated her so much. My how things had changed.

She got out of bed and went over to the window to open the drapes that the sun was making nearly transparent anyway. Just as the fabric was moved to the side, a messenger shinobi jumped onto the sill of the open window.

Sakura was surprised and made a small "eep" sound, not expecting someone to be jumping at her at that exact time. Sasuke instinctively sat up in bed upon hearing Sakura's cry.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. You are ordered to report to the Hokage's office as soon as possible," the messenger said matter-of-factly. Then he was gone as quickly as he came.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Enter!" shouted Tsunade when she heard the knock on the door.

Sakura and Sasuke walked into her office and stood in front of her desk. Naruto and Kakashi were both there standing off to the side.

"Now that we are all here, I have some things I need to discuss with you," said Tsunade.

The four shinobi - the original Team 7 - now stood in a straight line in front of her desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your punishment for the crimes committed against Konoha is officially concluded," Tsunade proclaimed.

"But - it's still early," said Sakura. "Why?" she questioned aloud.

"You of all people are going to question _me_?" Tsunade roared. "Would you rather I make him serve his entire sentence?"

"Uh, no, M'Lady. I-I just didn't know...sorry," started Sakura.

Sasuke interrupted. "My _entire_ punishment?" he asked.

"Hm," she grunted in the affirmative. "You are now just another shinobi of the Leaf. You no longer need an escort, and I have decided that you will be paid a full wage for all your shinobi work."

Sasuke knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"Kakashi and Naruto, you may go. Please inform the others of my decision so that they are aware," she said.

Both of them knew immediately who the "others" were - the other teams and classmates who were also looking after Sasuke since his return to the Leaf. They had, one-by-one, also started to believe in him again. Kakashi and Naruto disappeared in a flash.

"Sasuke, you will continue to rest from your previous mission and start training for your next one over the next two weeks," said Tsunade. "The mission will be similar in scope as the last one. We are still working to get the Uchiha name back in the shinobi world's good graces. The next stop is the Land of Lightning and the Raikage. He may not be as happy to see you considering what you did to his arm."

"Hai," Sasuke exclaimed unquestioningly.

"You may now go," she said. He walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Close that if you would," added the Hokage.

He reached in and pulled the door closed behind him.

Now it was just Tsunade and Sakura...teacher and student, mentor and mentee.

"Was there something else?" asked Sakura.

"I just wanted to inform you that I am aware what has been going on between you two," said Tsunade.

Sakura blushed a bit. "Everything?"

"Well, let's just say that I know enough," Tsunade clarified. "I need to know the state, both physically and mentally of my shinobi so that they can be most effective at all times. How do you think I knew to deliver the message to him at your place this morning?"

"Oh, I see," said Sakura lowly. She hadn't really thought of that.

Tsunade walked around her desk and towards her student. She placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder before continuing.

"I'm happy for you Sakura...I really am. It seems that he is really here to stay now and he, even in the last few months, has shown himself to be a fine shinobi. You probably played an important role in his successful transformation."

Sakura's face went from one of embarrassment to now showing a bit of pride. She was proud that Sasuke was being recognized for his efforts.

"That is why he is no longer being punished?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," answered the Hokage. "I am very impressed by his efforts...and I do appreciate you supporting him. I'm sorry I will not be sending you to the Land of Lightning with him. He needs to gain back the trust of the cloud shinobi on his own, and without distraction."

Sakura was a disappointed, but did understand that she would be a distraction. She wanted to be with him as much as possible and her being there might be a temptation he could not ignore.

"I have been in love before as well," Tsunade started to explain. "The newness and obsession _will_ wear off. I'm expecting that the love, respect, and caring will not. There will be a time, most likely very shortly, when you two working together will be acceptable once again. But that time is not now."

"I completely understand, M'Lady," Sakura answered.

Tsunade was happy for her student. "Now go. I'm sure he is waiting in the hallway for you."

Sakura smiled back at her teacher. She turned and left.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Life quickly went back to normal following the return to Konoha. Most of the shinobi who had gone to Suna had been back for a few days before Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura had returned. Apart from some additional rest, Team 7 fell right back into their old training routine quite quickly.

Sasuke still didn't have a place to call his own though he did check on the progress of what would soon become the Uchiha homestead. He ended up staying with Naruto about half the time and with Sakura half the time. When he didn't show up at Naruto's place on any particular night, Naruto knew where he most likely was. Naruto definitely wasn't concerned about his friend's whereabouts anymore and in fact, started spending a few nights with Hinata himself.

Things had progressed quickly between Naruto and Hinata (though not quite as quickly as they had between Sasuke and Sakura). When the Naruto and Sasuke would train, eat, or hang out together, talk would quickly turn to their deepening relationships.

It wasn't only them. Tenten and Neji had finally made things official. Ino and Chouji had steadily gotten closer - it was hard to find one of them without the other one around. And, of course, there was Shikamaru who was currently dating Temari from Suna. Little-by-little, the pairing up of their friends and colleagues had occurred. In a rare philosophical moment, Naruto had stated that they were all finally growing up and in no time, someone would probably come forth with wedding or pregnancy news. They were no longer the 12 year-old, newly graduated genin they once were. Although they were only in their late teens, they had experienced more than most would in their entire lives.

Two weeks flew by fast. Soon enough it was time for Sasuke to go on his next mission.


	30. Chapter 30

"So when are you leaving?" Sakura asked in front of Naruto's front door.

"Tomorrow, first thing," Sasuke replied.

Sakura grabbed him full-force and hugged him hard. "Ohhh, I don't want you to go," she whined.

"Lady Tsunade got it right. I may not be under any formal punishment anymore, but the world still doesn't trust me...as they shouldn't. If I want to be useful to Konoha in the future, I need to suck it up and prove to them that I am a changed shinobi," Sasuke explained.

"But why did you want to come back here tonight?" Sakura asked. "It's the last night you'll be in the Leaf for a while."

Sasuke chuckled. "Exactly. I need to get a good night's sleep. As much as I enjoy staying overnight at your place, I don't get much sleep there."

Sakura blushed. "Oh. I guess that's true."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She, of course, reciprocated.

"I guess this is good-bye," she said to him, not wanting to walk away.

"For now," he added. He knew he would need to be the one to actually leave else Sakura wouldn't ever get going. "I love you," he said as he tried the doorknob. It was locked. He reached into one of his many zippered compartments and slid out the key so he could unlock the door.

_That was harder than I thought it would be_, Sasuke thought to himself. He sighed. Now it was time to mentally prepare for the mission ahead. He had already packed much of what he needed to bring. He looked over to the black pack that sat in the corner. His stomach growled. _I've got to get something in my stomach. _

_I wonder where Naruto is? He's probably going to stay at Hinata's tonight. He's been doing that more and more._

He headed towards the bathroom to take a leak. It was a typical evening for a shinobi who was alone and preparing for a mission.

Sasuke was in the bathroom when he heard someone come in the front door. The door slammed shut. He concentrated to see if he recognized the chakra of the intruder.

_Oh, it's just..._

"Hey...," he started speaking as he placed his hand on the bathroom doorknob to exit.

"Uh!" someone grunted.

Sasuke stopped cold. _He's not alone. _He hesitated for a minute trying to figure out what was going on_. Shit!_

He opened the door just a crack. He could make out two figures near the front door. The taller one had the smaller one up against the wall just inside the door.

_You've got to be kidding me._ He rolled his eyes and shut the door once again so that the click was practically silent. He slowly inched his way down the wall to a seated position. He was going to be in there for a while...at least he guessed he would be. At this point, Sasuke didn't know if Naruto and Hinata had consummated their relationship or not. He really hadn't had the chance to have a heart-to-heart, private conversation with Naruto as of late. For all he knew, they were still as hesitant and scared as Naruto had first described. Then he thought about the two figures against the wall in the next room. _I guess they figured it out_, he thought to himself. _I just hope that they..._

"Uh!"

Sasuke covered his ears with his hands. ..._are quiet? I don't want to listen to this._

Unfortunately for Sasuke, that is exactly what he did. He couldn't escape the sexual sounds emanating from the next room. Yes, they were going to have sex. Somehow they had made it to Naruto's bed and the sounds being heard were unmistakably those of two people in the process of becoming one.

Sasuke, apart from hearing the sex in the next room and the inescapable mental image of the act, also got turned on as any warm-blooded, post-pubescent male would. The question now was, of course, what to do about it. He would give anything to have Sakura with him for the next ten minutes, but that wasn't going to happen. At least he was in the bathroom and "could take care of the problem."

Sasuke did just that and still ended up sitting on the floor for a few more minutes before he heard what sounded like the end of the activities in the next room. He still felt trapped because if he decided to leave the bathroom now, he would also be seen. All he could do was hope that Naruto was the one who needed to use the bathroom first.

Luckily for him, it was. Hinata was seemingly halfway asleep so it was Naruto who ended up making a bathroom run first. He grabbed the knob and opened the door. Before he got even a peep out, Sasuke grabbed him and forcefully put his hand over his mouth.

_Shhhh!_ whispered Sasuke. Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"Teme, what the hell...?" were the first words that Naruto got out when Sasuke removed his hand.

"If case you didn't notice, those are _my_ shoes by the front door," Sasuke explained. "I guess you wouldn't have because you two were going at it even before the door closed!"

"Great. Just great. She's going to kill me!" said Naruto.

"I could really care less about your sex life, Dobe," said Sasuke. "I was a good enough friend not to ruin the mood, eh? I've been in here waiting for a while, y'know? I'm just surprised as hell that you two are...um...so different? Weren't you just telling me about how neither one of you wanted to make the first big move?"

Naruto blushed pink and started scratching the hair behind his head. "Uh, well...about that. You were right about that one. She's quite aggressive as long as there are no doubts in the back of her mind. Once we got past that initial hesitation..."

"So she jumped you?" asked Sasuke.

"Basically," said Naruto.

"Lucky man," said Sasuke. "I guess you don't need my advice anymore."

"I think I'm good," said Naruto. "Listen, you need to get out of here."

"No kidding," said Sasuke. "But..."

"But what?" emphasized Naruto. "Go to Sakura's or something."

"I've got a mission first think in the morning!" said Sasuke a little louder. "I wanted to get some sleep tonight."

"Oh," said Naruto fully understanding the logic behind Sasuke's thinking.

"Ok, we'll go to the Hyuuga compound tonight," said Naruto.

"Thanks, Dobe," said Sasuke. "I owe you one."

"You definitely do. She's going to be cranky when I wake her up," said Naruto. "Get out of here for now...come back in 20 minutes. We'll be gone."

"I'll be gone on this mission for a while," said Sasuke. "Do me a favor and look after Sakura while I'm gone."

"I always do, Teme. I always do," said Naruto. He couldn't help but let out a knowing smile at his friend.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke went to meet his team at the front gates of Konoha at sunrise the next morning. The names of the three shinobi accompanying him were unknown to him, but he wasn't surprised since he had spent so many years away from the village. The only shinobi he knew were the ones he had either met through his missions when he was 12 years old, or were friends-of-friends since he had returned.

Soon enough, three figures approached. Based on the time of day, Sasuke guessed it was the shinobi he was waiting for. The team lead looked like an older woman and his two teammates seemed to be quite young.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the team lead stated simply. Sasuke knew that with his history, and being the last of his clan, there wasn't anyone in the village who wouldn't know who he was even before meeting him. When she greeted him, the team lead seemed a little nervous. Sasuke wondered if he was still not trusted fully by this virtual stranger - not that he would have blamed her in the least.

"Shall we get going?" said Sasuke to the rest of the team.

"Not yet," said Rida, the lead. "I received a message this morning from the Hokage herself. We are not to leave until we receive official word from her."

"Huh?" Sasuke said aloud. That was a new one to him. He had to wait to get permission to leave to go on a mission...or so he thought.

"Oink! Oink!" was heard from just behind them.

"Shizune?" said Sasuke upon seeing the Hokage's right hand approaching the team.

Shizune (carrying Tonton, of course) talked to the Rida while the three team members looked on. Shizune looked over at Sasuke, winked, and took Tonton back into the village.

Sasuke approached Rida. "What was that all about?"

"The mission has changed a bit," said the lead. "We will head to the Land of Lightning as scheduled, but will not be coming directly home again. From there we will head to Kiri to visit the Mizukage for a few days. We may even hit the Land of Waves on our return as well."

"Seriously?" asked Sasuke. He hadn't intended for this mission to get this complicated. He sighed, taking only a few seconds for it to sink in that he really had no choice.

"The Hokage told me the primary reason you are on this mission," said Rida. "Both of these young ones are new genin from the Koshosuru Clan. Both will likely play major diplomatic roles as they grow older. So you see, it is in their best interest to familiarize themselves with the world. This is a great opportunity for them. To be clear, first and foremost, we protect them...then we worry about your needs."

Sasuke reacted immediately when he heard "Koshosuru Clan." He knew there were members of the clan who specialized in reading even the most subtle changes in chakra such that they could sense numerous things by reading the chakra of those they sat with...deception, sincerity, happiness, anger among others.

"I haven't heard much about the Koshosuru Clan in ages," noted Sasuke. _Other than the fact that rumors were that the kekkai genkai wasn't appearing in younger generations for some reason._

"That's because there have been no new blessed shinobi from that clan in 20 years. These two are twin siblings who both share the gift. They will be nurtured so that the Leaf can use their talents to the best of their abilities in the future," said Rida.

_They must have hidden their existence to keep them safe while they were young_, thought Sasuke to himself.

Rida motioned for the siblings to join them. "Sasuke, this is Sumato...and this lovely lady here is Kanja."

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke," said Sumato.

"So you'll be with us for the entire mission?" asked Kanja.

"I-I guess so," said Sasuke. The young ones were very friendly and seemed very sincere. Perhaps they had not been told of Sasuke's past...and he preferred it that way _ Maybe this won't be too bad after all._

"This is the first time they will ever leave Konoha," noted Rida to Sasuke. "Their existence has been kept a secret for safety purposes. However, they are now genin and their training requires them to now take some risks."

_I was right._ "So isn't there another regular member of this squad," Sasuke asked.

The third member of this squad is in Konoha hospital with a long-term illness," noted Rida. "It was fortuitous that you were able to come along with us and had a very similar need to see the world."

Sasuke nodded. "Shall we get going then?"

With that, the four Leaf shinobi started to walk away from the main gate and into the nearby forest.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It was nearly noon when the Hokage finally made it into her office in the Hokage Tower. When she entered, Shizune was the first person she saw. It looked like she was straightening up her desk for her.

"Shizune," said Tsunade.

"Oh, good morning Lady Tsunade," answered Shizune.

"You mean 'good afternoon?'" asked Tsunade.

Shizune looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh yeah, I guess it is very close to afternoon. Don't you think you had a good reason to sleep in though?"

"I'd say," said Tsunade. "I like the lady and all, but to get her to allow Sasuke into her village was much more difficult than I was anticipating. And having to wait up until we received formal word of her permission? Sheesh! By the way, did you see the team before they left this morning to tell them?"

"Yes, M'Lady. I gave your written instructions to Rida and also talked with her before they left," said Shizune.

"Good," said Tsunade. "It's just easier for them to go right to Kiri than to come here and have to go out again."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura had finished training with Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi that morning and was now walking home to shower and get lunch. It was a good training session, though she didn't like not seeing Sasuke_. I wonder when he'll be back_, she thought to herself. _I hate these missions with vague timelines._

She thought again about what Naruto had told her this morning about his run-in with Sasuke last night. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle to think of Sasuke stuck in the bathroom while Naruto and Hinata made love on the bed in the next room. Then she thought about the fact that Naruto was comfortable enough with her to be able to tell her the story...it spoke of how deep their relationship as friends really was. She was also happy that he and Hinata had finally seemingly clicked and seemed to be getting along very well these days. She would not be surprised at all if they ended up together for the long haul.

As Sakura thought and walked, for some reason her feet didn't take the usual path home. She wasn't paying much attention for a good while before she finally snapped out of her fog.

_Where is this?_ she thought to herself. Then she saw it. _Now he's even in my subconscious mind._

She rounded a corner to see a large building under construction where an empty lot had once stood. _It's really coming along. He'll be living here in no time. _She paused._ I wonder if I'll ever be living here. _Then she smiled because there wasn't a doubt that she would be. She missed him already...she was already entwined in his life just as he was in hers. For now, she just had to survive until he returned once again.


	31. Chapter 31

Sakura anxiously knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Enter!" said the voice from the other side. Sakura opened the door.

Although the summons to Tsunade's office could have theoretically been about anything, upon receiving the message Sakura immediately started to worry that something had happened to Sasuke. He had been gone nearly a month on his latest mission and she had not heard anything at all...no rumors, no gossip...nothing.

The first thing that caught her eyes when she entered was Tsunade's solemn look. She could always tell when something serious was going on...her mentor just had a look that told her that there was a problem somewhere in Konoha. The second thing she noted was that she was not alone. Shizune was there, of course, but she also saw that Kakashi, Naruto, Shikaku and Shikamaru were all there as well.

"You sent for me?" Sakura said meekly not really trusting the situation as of yet. She couldn't tell yet what was wrong.

"Sakura, I didn't want to inform you of this until I received confirmation," explained the Hokage. "There is a situation."

"What? Is there a medical emergency? I can just - ," she started.

"No, you don't understand," said Tsunade, interrupting.

Sakura could tell right then and there that it was much worse than she feared. She stood there in silence and no one said a word...it was as if they were afraid to talk.

"What is it?" she finally said matter-of-factly.

"Sakura, it's Sasuke," Naruto finally let escape.

"Oh no," she said aloud. "Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, who returned her silent gaze.

"I have a right to know!" she finally exclaimed.

"We don't know all the details yet, but as of now, he seems to be...how do I say it? ... missing," said Kakashi.

"What?" said Sakura. She looked around at the faces in the room again. "No, you aren't all thinking...don't even go there..."

"Like Kakashi said, we don't know all the details yet, but we have to keep all possibilities in mind," said Tsunade.

Sakura looked at the father and son who were also in the room. "You don't really think...c'mon Shikamaru, you have been around him so much lately. You know he wouldn't have left us again."

"What a drag," said Shikamaru scratching the back of his head, not wanting to talk about this. "I think it is highly unlikely as well, but like Lady Tsunade said, we have to consider all the possibilities. Well, actually it was Dad who said that initially."

"The thing is, Sakura, he was traveling with two very important Leaf genin," explained Tsunade. "They were from the Koshosuru Clan."

"Koshosuru Clan?" repeated Sakura.

"...and they did possess the kekkai genkai," added Shikaku.

"Seishin-tekina Kanshoku?" Sakura asked knowingly. "But no one has been born to that clan with the gift in ages."

"It has been kept a secret...at least until they became genin," explained Tsunade. "They are now traveling the world for the first time and Sasuke was asked to help protect them in addition to mending bridges with Lightning and Mist."

"Just because you haven't heard...," started Sakura.

"I confirmed with the Raikage that they had, in fact, left the Hidden Cloud nearly 10 days ago. There were no indications that anything was wrong and overall, he was pleased with the outcome of Sasuke's efforts. Killer B helped with the situation quite a bit as well. He trusts Naruto and Naruto vouching for him made a big difference."

Sakura looked at Naruto who was now smiling ear-to-ear. He had sent advance notice to his good friend that Sasuke was back in the Leaf and was trying to make amends for his past behavior.

"The Mizukage had been expecting them, but they never showed," said Tsunade. "Somewhere between Lightning and Mist, they disappeared."

Just then, someone knocked on the doorframe of the open door to the Hokage's office. The figure standing there had a mask on...obviously, he was from ANBU. Shikaku walked over to the operative and had a serious conversation. Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying, but saw Shikaku nodding before the shinobi disappeared again in a poof of smoke.

Shikaku walked over to the Hokage and whispered in her ear. Sakura looked absolutely frantic seeing all this happening right in front of her. Did this have to do with the situation or not?

"Rida, the team lead for both Sasuke and the Koshosuru twins, has been found dead," she said flatly.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Blackness was all he could see. Sasuke could have sworn that his eyes were open, but he couldn't make out anything. Where exactly was he? How did he get here?

Then he heard a distant voice. It was a male voice. Who could that be? It sounded somewhat like Itachi when he was young. But it couldn't be Itachi...he was already dead. Or...perhaps that was just a dream? Did he dream it all? Was he still, in fact, young? Would he open his eyes and be back home with his family? He dared not even hope.

"Sasuke," said the voice, this time obviously closer. He could now understand what it was saying. "You're going to make it."

_I'm going to make it. Words of encouragement. Just what I needed._

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura hurried to her home to gather the items she would need for the mission. Lady Tsunade was a bit hesitant to send Team Kakashi to find Sasuke and the twins for two very important reasons. The first was the personal involvement of most members of the team with Sasuke. Shikaku had pointed out, once again, that they did not know what was going on and that if Sasuke had defected again, that sending Naruto and Sakura on such a mission might be personally devastating to both of them. The second was simply because of the similarity to the "Sasuke Retrieval" mission from all those years ago. Again, a concern was raised over emotional attachment potentially causing poor decision making by the team depending on the situation they found once they found Sasuke...if they found Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura were successful in overcoming Shikaku's concerns and were able to sway Tsunade's opinion in their favor. Not only was Sakura much stronger than she was back in the day when Sasuke first left, but her faith in him today nearly erased all doubt in Tsunade's mind that Sasuke was, in fact, betraying the Leaf again. Naruto's pleading was simply the "cherry on top" for Tsunade. Naruto was also very confident that Sasuke was not abandoning them again. Because of all that Naruto had done for the village, by defeating Pain and Tobi, it would take a lot for Tsunade to go against his wishes so long as they were within reason. Simply put, he was their savior and she owed him.

In only an hour, both Sakura and Naruto were at the front gate ready to depart. Both were chomping at the bit to get going and didn't like it one bit that Kakashi was the late one again. In actuality, Kakashi needed to find Sai and fill him in on all the details so that he could join the team as well. Twenty minutes later, Kakashi and Sai appeared.

The four shinobi left by leaping into the woods just outside the main gate.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Do you miss her?" asked the boy.

"Yes," he replied, barely audible. He obviously hadn't said anything for a while because his voice was hoarse and it felt like there was something in his throat.

"I could tell," the boy answered.

Sasuke opened his eyes again. It was a bit lighter this time around. He could make out the figure of the boy who had been talking to him.

"It was either a girl or...I guess you could have been missing a friend as well. But I thought it seemed to be more romantic in nature."

_Wait..._, he was starting to remember some things.

Sasuke looked around again. The light was very dim, but he thought he saw another prone figure on the other side of the room. The boy must have seen what Sasuke was looking at.

"She hasn't come to yet," said the boy. "But she's still alive."

"Sumato...," whispered Sasuke. He now knew the boy's name and remembered his ability to tell emotions from chakra.

Sumato pressed something onto Sasuke's mouth. "You need to eat," he said. "You've had a fever for a few days now. It's probably just a virus taking advantage of your already recovering body."

_Oh, that's right. I was injured protecting these two. And Rida...where is Rida? _

Sasuke was starting to remember what happened...it was all slowly coming back to him. He remembered being on a mostly uneventful journey from the Land of Lightning. First it was a brief water crossing to the land mass that would lead them right to the main island in the Land of Water. They were taking their time and Sasuke was quite enjoying the downtime - thus far, everything had been going like clockwork.

During the journey, Sasuke determined that Sumato and Kanja were really good kids. Their clan had entrusted so much to them. Sumato was the first to really open up to Sasuke about the pressures of having their clan's kekkai genkai...and with it all the expectations of the clan on their shoulders. Sasuke personally thought that Neji might have been a better shoulder to lean on for these kids, but he, too, had known what it was like to have certain expectations placed upon you because of the gift you inherited. Kanja followed closely behind Sumato - she would often sit around the roaring fire listening to Sumato vent about the clan and Sasuke sharing his experiences from when he lived among the Uchiha clan. Soon enough, she was opening up to him as well.

The four Leaf shinobi slowly made their way down to Kiri. They were only two days from Hidden Mist when they were ambushed. Sasuke had to admit that he had let his guard down. He was cursing himself as he tried to protect the two young genin he was charged to help protect.

One of the four attacking shinobi must have had some sort of jutsu that blocked the Leaf ninja from knowing they were being pursued. The first indication that there was a problem at all was when Rida was impaled from behind with a long metal spear of some sort. She didn't go down immediately. In fact, it became obvious that it was the twins these enemies were after. Apparently someone outside of the Leaf had found out that Seishin-tekina Kanshoku had returned and they wanted the power for themselves.

Sasuke fought admirably, but took a hard blow to the head by jumping in front of Kanja when a large boulder of earth had been thrown at her. If Sasuke had been fighting for himself, he could have easily taken down these shinobi; however, he now not only had to watch out for himself, but protect the twins as well as Rida from these high-level enemy nins.

Although they were full-fledged genin, this was one of Sumato and Kanja's first missions outside of the Leaf. When Sasuke saw how they fought, he was taken back to Team 7's mission to the Land of Waves all those years ago. Naruto was hesitant and unsure the first time he had been attacked, too - just like the Koshosuru twins were acting this time around. Unfortunately, the four shinobi with no visible hitai-ate weren't just fighting to fight - they wanted to abduct and kill.

Based on where he was at that moment, the enemy shinobi obviously didn't get their hands on the twins. What happened after that was still a bit hazy to Sasuke. His head was still hurting and he was starting to feel a little faint. He still didn't know where they were or what their exact circumstances were, but they had been ok so far. Sasuke guessed it would be fine if he rested a bit more. He allowed himself to drift to sleep once again.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Team Kakashi decided that the best course of action twould be to follow the exact path of Rida's team...move as fast as they could to the Land of Lightning, gather information there about what happened on the mission, then try to track them as best as they could towards Hidden Mist (perhaps even get the Ninja Hounds in on the mission).

Team Kakashi didn't spend much time at all in Kumo...only a few hours, in fact. The Raikage himself was not available during those few hours, so Killer B made the arrangements for them to meet those shinobi in the Hidden Cloud who could give them the most relevant information as quickly as possible. He also made sure that food was provided to his friends so that they could be well-fed before having to leave. It all was to take place in a large meeting room situated near the Raikage's office.

"So what do you think, B?" asked Naruto, finally getting the opportunity to grab some food and rest his feet.

"I foretell, there's no way in hell, that guy would sell you out, fool," he rapped.

"I know," said Naruto. "I tried to tell them back in the Leaf, but they won't trust me unless they had proof. It's frustrating."

"If anything happened to the team on the way to Mist, it is more likely for it to be about the two genin rather than the Uchiha," said Darui, just entering the room.

"Darui," said Kakashi upon seeing his fellow battle division commander walk in the room.

"Most of the work done by Sasuke while he was here was under my direction," said Darui. "The others had their own plans, but Sasuke was mine while he was here. I had to make sure he was reformed before telling Raikage yea or nay as to his trustworthiness."

"And what did you determine?" asked Kakashi.

"He's good," said Darui. "I'd trust him with my life."

Killer B added, "We bumped fists and I insist, he is legit."

The overall picture from Cloud emerged quickly. They tested Sasuke and he passed with flying colors. In fact, he had made some important connections - and friends - while he was here.

Rida, Sumato and Kanja were taken under C's wing while they were here. C and the twins had similar abilities and, since the Hokage didn't want anyone other than highest levels to know that the twins were traveling, C was assigned to personally show them around and give them a taste of what their future might be like serving the Leaf.

C was also able to make the meeting and filled in Team Kakashi on all that happened while they were there.

"Did you happen to notice anything out of the ordinary during their visit? Any stalkers? Any strange occurrences?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing at all," said C. "In fact, since the end of the war, we haven't had many problems at all."

_Damn_, thought Sakura. They were just wasting their time. The only thing they are getting out of this visit is more proof that Sasuke didn't abandon the village again. But she already knew that in her heart-of-hearts.

"Sensei, we really should get going," Sakura said to Kakashi. She was feeling the urge to start the search again as soon as possible.

"At least wait until Naruto is finished eating," Kakashi replied.

She looked over at her teammate, who eyed her back. He smiled. He knew he was now holding them up...but then again, Sakura was probably the most anxious to start on the next leg of their journey.


	32. Chapter 32

"Kakashi-sensei? Can we rest?" asked Sai innocently enough.

"No!" shouted Sakura.

"What's your problem, Sai?" asked Naruto, still moving as fast as ever.

Kakashi dropped back to that he was even with the third member of his team. "Sorry, Sai. I know we have been pushing rather hard these last two days…"

"Pushing hard?" questioned Sai sarcastically. "We only stopped to sleep for two hours last night."

Kakashi didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it," Sai finally added. "It's partially my own fault…I haven't been training as much lately…since the war ended."

Kakashi smiled with his half-moon eye. "I suppose we all can use the end of the war as an excuse to slack off a little. Just be patient with Naruto and Sakura…these two have a great deal invested in finding Sasuke."

Sai nodded. He knew that just as much as anyone. It was Naruto's original discussion about bonds with respect to Sasuke that taught Sai a significant amount about what it meant to have friends, forge ties, and allowed him to, once again, show emotion.

"Kakashi-sensei, exactly how far are we from Hidden Mist?" asked Naruto shouting back to his sensei.

"Oh…I'd say we're definitely more than half way," Kakashi replied.

"It seems like we should be farther than that," said Naruto.

"I've never taken this path before…I've never had a need to go right from Cloud to Mist before. All the other missions I've been on have been directly from Konoha, so you could very well be right. Plus all we've seen are trees ever since we got on this island."

"Yeah, it makes it harder to navigate," said Sakura. "That's for sure."

"Don't be in such a rush, Naruto," said Kakashi. "After all, we don't even know if we're going the right way yet." Kakashi had summoned Pakkun, but had sent him back within hours because he could find no familiar scent to follow. "Be sure to note any detail that may seem out of place as we run through these trees. Focus is more important than speed at this point."

"Right!" said the three other shinobi.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke awoke to someone coughing across the room. Being that they were twins, and were still on the cusp of puberty, it was difficult for Sasuke to disseminate if it was Kanja or Sumato.

Soon enough, however, it was confirmed that Sumato was the one hacking. The male twin approached Sasuke and changed the wet cloth he had kept on his forehead.

"I'm feeling much better," said Sasuke to his teammate. "I may not even have a fever anymore."

Sumato started coughing again and turned away before speaking. "Don't be stupid," he said. "I can tell you are only trying to make me feel better."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you can practically read minds based on how we are feeling," said Sasuke. "But perhaps you ought to take it easy yourself. You don't look or sound well."

"Kanja is still unconscious and you are both injured and sick. I have to take care of you two," Sumato said.

"How long has it been?" asked Sasuke.

"Nearly a week," said Sumato. "It's a good thing we packed as well as we did. I also got an opportunity to grab Rida's pack from outside as well."

"That's right," he stated the obvious. "She didn't make it. Have you had an opportunity to set something up to point the search teams our way?"

Sumato's face turned ghostly pale. Sasuke could tell he had been quite overwhelmed with what he was dealing with already let alone trying to think about being found by allies and not enemies. Now that he was recovering nicely, perhaps he could change that.

"Sasuke, I…," started Sumato. He felt incredibly bad for not thinking of _everything_.

"Don't worry about it. We're still alive thanks to you," Sasuke tried to comfort him. Sumato could tell he was being genuine so he appreciated the kind words.

Sasuke rolled over in an attempt to get up. He nearly fell to the left before catching himself when he stood up. It had definitely been a while since he was mobile and the balance centers in his brain were letting him know to go slowly.

He looked around after the lightheadedness wore off a little more. There didn't appear to be an obvious exit. "Where exactly are we?' he asked.

"I found a small cave near where we fought those shinobi," said Sumato. "I dragged both you and Kanji back here one at a time. I made sure we were far enough back to as not to be easily seen from the outside."

"I see," said Sasuke. "I'm going to take a look around. Stay here with Kanji."

He started to walk in the direction where the faintest of lights was making its way inside. Yes, this was the right way. _He did get us pretty deep into the cave_, he noted to himself. _That was good thinking. But it was no wonder no one found us – either friend or enemy. _Behind him he heard Sumato continuing to cough.

Sasuke soon reached the outside and it was definitely during the daylight hours. His eyes hurt when the bright sun hit them and he had to wait for them to adjust for a few seconds before proceeding.

_This doesn't look familiar._ He walked for a few minutes more. Then he heard someone talking.

Quietly, he approached the people who were talking and hid behind a bush when he had finally found them. _Now I recognize this place. We battled right along this road._

The talkers were two women who were obviously just headed from point A to point B along the road.

"Did you hear what happened here?' said one of the ladies.

"Yes, can you believe it? We're not even close to any of the Hidden Villages!" the other responded.

"I wonder what happened?" asked the first lady.

"Must have been one hell of a fight for someone to die," said the second lady.

As they continued to walk, their voices got fainter to Sasuke who kept his hidden position. When they were gone, he came out from behind the bush and onto the dirt road.

_Over there is where I got hit in the head. And over there, behind that boulder is where Rida… _He walked behind the large boulder. There was still dried blood on the ground where Sasuke remembered she had been lying.

_Wait…where is the body? Who took it_? Footprints confirmed that there had been someone around here at some point in time, though it was impossible to know if it was right after the fight, or a few hours ago.

_The bodies of the four who attacked us aren't here either. But I don't know if any of them died, or if all four made it. I wish I could remember everything that happened._

OlOlOlOlOlO

Kakashi was again in the lead as the team continued to move at a fast pace towards the Hidden Mist village. He abruptly stopped and his team, as they had been trained to do, stopped suddenly and silently as well.

Naruto jumped next to his sensei and whispered, "What is it?"

"I just sensed movement somewhere below us," Kakashi whispered back.

Everyone sat and listened for a few moments. Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, a single person could be heard barely walking…more like stumbling…underneath the trees in which they stood. There was definitely something wrong with the person from the way he was walking, but Kakashi couldn't tell exactly what at first. He decided to talk to the man alone to see if he could figure out what his problem was. Perhaps he was injured…or sick…and needed assistance. Perhaps he was fine. Perhaps he might have even seen Sasuke and the twins and could point them in the right direction.

The limping person fell over at that very moment and groaned.

Kakashi swooped in immediately. The first thing he noticed was that this person had been badly beaten. He was sick, that was for sure, but it most likely started with the injuries he was obviously sporting. Kakashi couldn't ask the man anything…he was already unconscious. He signaled for the others to join him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Naruto.

"Duh, genius, he's hurt," said Sakura naturally taking over examination of the man from Kakashi as soon as she arrived.

"From the looks of him, it must have been quite a battle," added Sai.

After a few seconds of chakra probing, Sakura made an announcement. "I don't think there's much we can do for him. This isn't a recent thing. He's probably been walking around like this for days."

Sakura looked down at the man again and noted that he was now staring back up at her. He had come to. She noticed that his mouth was moving, as if he had something to say…so she leaned down so her ear was now nearly touching his mouth.

The three men simply looked at their team member as she listened to whatever this man was now saying.

"Hurry up," Naruto prodded after the one-way conversation had lasted well over a minute.

Kakashi gave him an annoyed look, so he shut up right away.

Finally, Sakura sat up and looked at the man's face. She gently closed his eyes. "He's gone."

"What did he say?" asked Sai.

"Apparently he was involved in a battle…with Leaf shinobi," said Sakura.

"Sasuke! He has to know that we're Leaf shinobi…why would we trust anything he has to say? Don't listen to him," said Naruto.

"Shut up," said Sai. "He was dying. You never know what a dying man might say."

"Go on, Sakura," added Kakashi.

"He doesn't know what happened to all the Leaf shinobi they fought, but his mission to kidnap the twins failed. He was able to successfully disengage from the fighting after being gravely injured, and did end up going back and retrieving his three comrades," said Sakura. "However, they all died somewhere between here and where they fought. As sick as he is, he didn't bury them or anything…but he did hide the bodies. He asked us if we would bury them for him."

"But where are they from?" asked Naruto. "They don't have any hitai-ate."

"I don't think we'll ever know," said Sakura. "He didn't say."

"We can find his friends and bury them per his last wishes…and it should lead us to the place where they fought. Maybe then we can find out something more about Sasuke and the twins," noted Sai.

"Makes sense," added Kakashi. "But let's start with him."

OlOlOlOlOlO

It didn't take long for Team Kakashi to find the remaining three bodies. They hadn't actually died that long apart from one another based on where they found them…the fourth man, the one Sakura had talked to, had actually made it a lot farther after he was alone and didn't have to drag his three comrades with him.

"He might have lived if he hadn't tried to save all of them," noted Sai as they buried the last body they found.

"Yeah, but would you leave a comrade behind who was still alive just so you could live?" asked Sakura.

Sai saw this as one of the many philosophical questions that he could ponder moving forward and his face already showed that he had started thinking about it already.

"So we think Sasuke is somewhere around here?" said Naruto.

"Most likely," said Kakashi. "We know they battled near here…well, I'm assuming the Leaf shinobi those four dead men fought were Rida's team. And we know they never made it to Mist. Chances are they are between here and Mist, which is less than a day's travel away from here."

"Let's get going then!" said Naruto quickly running off towards Mist.

"Hold on," said Kakashi. "There's a better way."

Kakashi had already recalled Pakkun earlier simply because he was not finding anything from so far away. But now that they were near the ground where the battle took place, he thought Pakkun could be extremely helpful now.

"Summoning jutsu!" shouted Kakashi after taking a bite from his thumb and slamming his hand onto the ground.

Pakkun appeared and waited for instructions.

"Pakkun, please sniff around to see if you recognize any of the scents from this area besides Sakura, Naruto, Sai and myself," said Kakashi.

Pakkun sniffed off in one direction, and then turned left and sniffed in another direction.

"There are a lot of scents," said Pakkun. "But there is only one I recognize: Sasuke Uchiha."

"Take us to him," said Kakashi.


	33. Chapter 33

Sasuke awoke to the sound of heavy coughing. He looked over to see that Sumato was now practically lying on top of his sister, unable to keep himself upright any longer while caring for her. Kanja still lay there, very still – just what you'd expect from someone who had experienced the trauma that she had. Sasuke hoped that there would be a future for her. She had been unconscious for such a long time and who knows what damage really had occurred.

_Damn_, he thought to himself. Maybe if Kanja had been the only person down, perhaps then he and Sumato could have made their way slowly to a nearby town. He was steadily recovering, thanks to Sumato taking care of him. However, now it seemed that Sumato was steadily getting worse and Sasuke wasn't about to risk their lives dragging them outside with the hope that a town was nearby. Even a day's journey away, Hidden Mist was still a red herring of sorts. It was a day away for three healthy shinobi, not one who still wasn't fully recovered, a badly injured one and one who was definitely falling into the depths of illness even as he sat there.

At least if someone from the Leaf were looking for them, they might spot his mark, a signal to any who might know him that he was near. Sasuke had placed several of them in the vicinity outside of the cave. This was the one action that Sumato had failed to so while Sasuke was still unconscious.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Kakashi, over here," said Pakkun who had stopped dead on a nearby tree branch.

"What is it?" Kakashi said stopping to stand on the same branch next to his summons.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto barely giving the jounin any time to question Pakkun before asking.

The three younger shinobi stopped a few branches back and waited for Kakashi to say something.

"Three tomoe?" said Kakashi, looking at the symbol.

"There is a strong scent here," noted Pakkun. "It was most likely Sasuke Uchiha who carved these."

"…well, he did put them in a tree where only shinobi would see them," noted Kakashi. "They must be close." He turned to face his squad. "Keep your eyes and ears open. Someone left mark here that looks very much looks like it may have been Sasuke. The three of them are most likely around here."

Sakura, Sai, and Naruto all nodded in the affirmative.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke had rescued Sumato from resting on top of his sister's body and lay him down on the blanket that was laid out beside her. Sumato spent as much time by his sister's side as he could, even when sleeping.

"Thanks, Sasuke," the boy said weakly. "I don't think I'll be much help right now," he croaked out. "Not only am I sick, but I am so tired right now."

Sasuke could see how much Sumato still wanted to contribute. After all, he had been in charge of their altered squad for a few days at least. Now, he was as useless as Sasuke was just a few days ago.

"You rest, Sumato," said Sasuke. "I'm going outside to see if there are any animals running around. We're getting a little low on rations and whatever we catch will get us that much further."

Sumato barely nodded, then closed his eyes.

Sasuke exited the cave and started walking. He thought it best to pick the one direction he really didn't know that much about – the direction towards Hidden Mist. This way, he could kill two birds with one stone – look for meat as well as scout out the area a bit more to see what was in front of them.

He didn't see too many animals – it was daytime and most of them knew better than to be out and about in the sunlight. Sasuke had started to test his body a bit by starting off slowly on the ground, then transitioning to running, and finally jumping from branch to branch in the trees. He saw small rodents scurrying about which were hardly worth the effort in terms of food. When he looked up, he could see small birds flying in the sky. They probably weren't worth the effort either.

Having explored for a couple of hours, Sasuke decided to circle back. _I guess we'll be eating rations again_, he thought to himself. They were by no means desperate for food yet, but another week of living out here with two sick genin might eventually mean those rodents or birds could potentially be worth the effort in the future.

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch thinking back to his academy days and Iruki-sensei's class on survival training. There would be times when food would be scarce, and for one reason or another, a shinobi might have to stay in their present location – sick or injured teammates was the most likely example. "I didn't think I'd ever have to think about this again," he said aloud as if Iruka-sensei was standing right next to him. "Thanks, sensei."

Sasuke neared the cave once again. He guessed that he was probably only a few minutes away when something off to the right caught his eye. He jumped in the direction of what he found and landed on the ground near it. _Well, I'll be…_

There was a decent-sized lake not too far from the cave. He looked into the clear water and saw fish swimming around. He smiled. _I know what we're eating for dinner tonight_, he cawed to himself. I should check on the twins first though. _ I've been gone a few hours already… _

Sasuke turned towards the cave and started running once again. That's when he heard it…a ghastly scream. _Sumato…_

Sasuke made a beeline towards the cave. As he got closer, he activated his sharingan to ensure that he could see everything around him and that there were no surprises approaching. He knew he heard Sumato scream, but as of now, he didn't know anything else that was going on.

He got to the cave and sprinted in. _Too many people…there are too many people in here,_ were the first instinctive thoughts he had.

He drew a kunai.

"Wait! Sasuke, wait!" shouted Kakashi who blocked Sasuke's kunai with his own. "It's us!"

_Huh?_

Sasuke kept his guard up for a few seconds more as he looked around the dim room. He could just make out Kakashi's face. Over there next to the wall was Naruto. Sai was kneeling by Sumato and …

"Sakura," he muttered looking at the woman he loved. She was kneeling by Kanja just about to apply medical ninjutsu to her.

Kakashi snapped out of their locked eyes. "Sakura, start working on the girl."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," she agreed.

"Sasuke!" shouted a flustered Sumato. "Are these really Leaf shinobi?"

Sasuke looked at Sai's flustered face. "Yeah," he said kind of snickering. Based on what he was currently seeing, Sai must have been looking right at Sumato when he woke him up. There's nothing like seeing a creepy-looking stranger only inches away from your face when you first open your eyes after sleeping. The funny thing was…Sai looked just as bothered by Sumato's reaction. After all, he was just trying to help.

"Sumato, that's Sai," Sasuke said explaining who these people were. "This is my first squad leader…kind of like your Rida….Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto stepped closer. "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

"_The_ Naruto Uzumaki?" Sumato asked.

"Yep! That's me!" Naruto said joyfully.

"And that person over there helping your sister is…Sakura Haruno," explained Sasuke.

"Wait, _your_ Sakura Haruno?" aske Sumato.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke a bit confused. "What did you tell him Sasuke?"

"Yeah, that's her," he replied. "See what I mean?" He laughed.

Sumato snickered a little as well. "I do!"

"What?!" Sakura was getting irritated.

"It's too easy to make you paranoid," said Sasuke. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her back as she kneeled in front of Kanja. "It's good to see you," he whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

Sakura blushed as she continued her work.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Within the next 24 hours, everyone had made it to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Sakura had successfully stabilized both Sumato and Kanja so that they could be transported with little risk. Sasuke even got a small dose of her healing chakra just to bring him back to full strength.

Sasuke carried Sumato and Kakashi carried Kanja to the village. The time spent traveling flew by as Sasuke filled in the rest of Team 7 about what had happened in Cloud as well as what had happened after they left Cloud. Their stories merged when Kaksahi interrupted and told Sasuke about finding the last surviving shinobi of the four that attacked him and burying him and his three comrades on the way to find him and the twins.

Sasuke also found out where Rida had ended up since her body was not laying where it had fallen during the battle...while Sumato was in the cave with an unconscious Sasuke and Kanja, a few Mist shinobi had happened across her body and returned her to their village. An immediate message had been sent to the Hokage and Rida's body was already on its way home via the normal channels.

Sasuke acknowledged that they would probably never know for sure what those four rogue shinobi were after, but that the most likely target was to kidnap the twins and either use them for their own purposes or kill them so the Leaf couldn't utilize them. One thing they all agreed on, however, was that the four shinobi were most likely not from one of the five major Hidden Villages. The peace that had been forged as a result of the recent war was not only new, but it was strong. It was highly unlikely that a major village would turn against another so soon.

It was in the middle of the following day when seven Leaf shinobi approached the Village Hidden in the Mist.

As anyone would have expected, they were greeted just in front of the gates by the two guards who were on duty.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha by any chance?" one asked the raven-haired shinobi with the small Uchiha symbol on his shirt.

"Hai," he answered.

"Thank goodness," the guard replied. "The Mizukage has been worried. You were due here quite a while ago."

Sasuke thought that it was a strange statement to say since the last time he had seen the Mizukage, she wasn't too happy to see him. They were fighting against one another as the Five Kage Summit was literally falling apart due to the infiltration of Iron by Tabi as well as Zetsu."

"I have orders to bring all of you to the Mizukage's office immediately upon your arrival," explained the guard.

Kakashi took the lead for everyone and nodded his acknowledgement.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Her office looked surprisingly similar to Lady Tsunade's office in Hokage tower. Mei Terumi was known to be gifted not only in jutsu (its hard not to be with three chakra natures under your control) but also in diplomacy and common sense. In many ways, she reminded Kakashi of Tsunade…though Tsunade would always win in the temper department.

"Welcome," the Mizukage said once the five Team 7 shinobi entered the office. "I take it your comrades have been delivered to the hospital?"

"Hai," answered Kakashi. "I know we were supposed to come here immediately to greet you, but I hope you can overlook the slight diversion we took to allow our two young genin to get proper medical treatment."

"Of course," Mei answered. "I take it you five are well then?" She asked the question looking directly at Sasuke.

"Hai, M'Lady," he answered knowing she was directly addressing him.

"Would you do me the kindness of telling me how you were to turn up on this village's doorstep less than an hour ago? There was quite a ruckus surrounding you, my young Uchiha."

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sai all looked at one another noting that the conversation seemed to be turning into a one-on-one with Sasuke and the Mizukage.

"Would you like us to leave?" asked Kakashi trying to avoid the awkwardness as much as possible.

"No, my apologies," Mei answered the leader. "I just have not seen Uchiha in quite some time and thinking back…well, he seems has changed much."

"I'm a bit confused," admitted Sasuke bluntly. "Your guards said that you were very concerned for our well-being when we arrived here. However, in my experience, most of the villages and their leaders do not trust me until I've proven myself in their eyes by spending time on missions in their village. I'm not sure if you distrust me or worry for me as an ally."

"My dear Uchiha…I must admit, a little of both," said the Mizukage. "I trust the Hokage and when she sent me the message that she wanted to send you here, I was extremely skeptical at first. It actually took me quite a bit of time to get back to her because I wasn't sure if I wanted you here in this village or not. However, I was convinced by some of my own advisors who were aware of your time in both Sand and Cloud that I should allow you in for your test. It was the least I could do for Tsunade. When I heard that not only you, but the other members of your squad had disappeared, I feared the worst."

"You did not think that I kidnapped them myself?" asked Sasuke knowing what some people's knee-jerk reaction had been.

"When I decided to put my trust in the Hokage, it was a complete trust. I generally do not change my mind once it is made up," said the Mizukage. "Until I heard otherwise, you were were still to be considered a precious shinobi serving under Tsunade. The fact that you are here leads me to believe that Tsunade was correct and that you have, in fact, redeemed yourself."

"Thank you," said Sasuke appreciating her faith in him.

"I'd still like to know what happened though…especially so close to my village," added Mei.

"Of course," said Kakashi before he began to tell the story once again.


	34. Chapter 34

_Knock-knock_

"Sasuke, can you get the door?" said a still half-asleep Sakura. She and Sasuke had reunited with a passionate night together and they were now apparently going to pay the price with an early visitor.

"Why would someone be knocking at the door so early?" asked a tired Sasuke in a rhetorical fashion.

"I don't know," said Sakura burying her head in her pillow.

Sasuke didn't move.

_Knock-knock_

Sasuke was thinking that maybe if no one were to answer the door, perhaps whoever was there would go away.

_I guess not…_

He slithered out of bed and put on a pair of boxers to get the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see a messenger, obviously from Mist.

"I have a summons from the Mizukage," the messenger said. He handed Sasuke a note and sped off.

_We're not even in Konoha and this still happens…_

"What is it?" asked Sakura from the bedroom.

"Mei wants to see me this morning," said Sasuke.

"Is a full day alone together too much to ask at this point?" asked Sakura, a little annoyed that it seemed that duty was calling Sasuke from her once again.

"Well, she is letting us stay here for free," said Sasuke. "Besides, the original mission from Tsunade was to run a few missions for the Mizukage to earn back her trust. You're just happen to be here because of what happened."

"I guess so," said Sakura. "Hopefully the missions she sends you on aren't too long and you can still spend the nights with me. That way I'll still get to see you."

"I guess I'll go find out," said Sasuke, holding up his summons.

Sasuke and Sakura got up, showered, ate breakfast, and did all the things any normal couple would do to get ready in the morning.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm probably going visit the twins in the hospital," said Sakura. "After all, I'm a medical shinobi. Taking care of our own as much as I can is the least I can do."

"I'm surprised that…," started Sasuke, before he was interrupted by Kakashi landing in the bedroom window that happened to be open.

"Great," said Sasuke to know one in particular. "Even less privacy."

"What?" asked Kakashi in his normal innocent tone. After all, him suddenly appearing in a teammates flat wasn't exactly a new thing.

"Don't worry about him, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "He's just in a bad mood this morning. The Mizukage has already summoned him and he doesn't really feel like going."

"Ah, that explains it," said Kakashi. "Sounds like a pretty good reason to be in a bad mood…though Sasuke generally doesn't need an excuse to be in a bad mood."

Sasuke stormed out before he heard anymore.

"See you tonight," said Sakura, calling after him. She turned back to Kakashi. "Is there something you wanted sensei?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to tell you two that Naruto, Sai and I are going to head back to Konoha this morning. There is no reason for us to stay here now that we've found Sasuke and the twins."

"Oh, should I come to? Nevermind," Sakura interrupted herself right away. "I think it's best if I stay here for the time being."

"I agree," said Kakashi. "I'd like you to keep an eye on the twins during their recovery…and keeping an eye on Sasuke might not be a bad idea either."

"Oh, he's fine, sensei," said Sakura. "Everyone gets moody now and again."

Kakashi thought about that statement for second and smiled to himself. _Some more than others… _"Just keep him in line if you can. He needs to earn back the trust of Hidden Mist."

OlOlOlOlOlO

"You summoned me?" Sasuke asked the Mizukage after he had been invited into her office.

"Are you back to full strength?" Mei Terumi asked.

"Yes, I believe so," answered Sasuke.

"Good," Mei replied. "Based on what I've seen and heard thus far, you are now officially back in the good graces of the Hidden Mist."

"Great, so I can…?" Sasuke started to ask if he could leave Mist.

"Not so fast," she interrupted. "There is one mission I would like you to run for me while you are here. It is a short mission and shouldn't be too difficult for you. It will require only one day of your time and then you are free to stay in the village as long as you like with no other interference from me…though I imagine you will want your comrades to fully recover and perhaps complete their portion of the mission before you go."

"One day, eh?" repeated Sasuke. "That doesn't sound too bad. What's the mission?"

"Just report to the main gate this afternoon at four. All the details are not quite known yet, so you'll find out then," replied Mei.

"Understood," said Sasuke. "Four o'clock, main gate. I'll be there."

Sasuke returned to the flat that he and Sakura were allowed to stay at while in the Hidden Mist. Sakura was about to leave to go to the hospital to check on the twins when Sasuke opened the front door and walked in.

"That was quick," she noted. "What happened?"

"One mission here and I'm done," he replied.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They didn't tell me...sounded like they were still putting it together. I'll find out when I report for the mission today at four," Sasuke replied.

"Hm. That sounds kind of weird. They already knew they wanted you do complete this mission, but less than eight hours before they don't have all the details?" noted Sakura.

"That's what the Mizukage told me. I'm just happy I don't have to bust my ass for the next two weeks after everything else that's happened...so whatever they want done, I'm ok not knowing yet," said Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed a few things from her travel bag and put them in her pocket.

"I really should get going...I was just on my way out the door towards the hospital when you came back. Any ideas as to what are you going to do until your mission begins?" asked Sakura.

"Probably a bit of training…at least until lunchtime. If it's ok, I'll drop by the hospital to have lunch with you when I'm done," he said.

"Uhhhh," said Sakura hesitantly.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll meet you outside the hospital at one o'clock," said Sakura. "You are kind of dirty after you train and I don't want to cause any problems with the staff."

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Sakura!" shouted Sumato. Kanja just sat there in her bed quietly. She didn't say anything, but she did let herself smile.

"Hi Sumato," said Sakura. "Are you getting better?"

"Yes, definitely," he replied. "I wasn't nearly as bad off as Kanja was though."

"I know," Sakura acknowledged. She turned to Kanja. "But I see even she has made leaps and bounds since the last time I saw her only a day ago. Kanja, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a medical nin from Konoha. How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling a lot better," she answered.

"I'm really surprised that she is recovering so quickly," noted Sumato. "We were in that cave for days and she was out-cold most of the time."

"It's amazing what a controlled environment filled with experienced medical staff can do for an injured shinobi," noted Sakura. "Gigantic steps in recovery can be made even in 24 hours."

"Thank you," said Kanja. "Sumato tells me you were the first medical nin to show up to the cave and that you treated me."

"You should save your thanks for your brother. He's the one who kept you alive all those days when there was no medical nin at all. You have survived quite a harrowing experience…one that even took the life of your sensei," said Sakura.

Kanja suddenly looked sad.

"Oh! I'm sorry. She passed away a while ago, but for you it is probably new news," said Sakura.

"It's ok," Kanja said, wiping away a tear or two. "It's just not completely real yet…that she's gone."

Sakura walked over to Kanja's bedside and hugged her. "It's rough, I know," she said. "I hate to say this, but the life of a shinobi isn't an easy one. You are sure to lose even more friends and comrades as time moves on."

A light knock was heard. Sakura turned to see a Mist medical nin at the door.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" asked the nin.

"Hai, I'm am," she replied.

"I've come to update you on all the twins' progress since they were brought in."

Sakura got up and followed the Mist nin out the door.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke wiped the sweat off of his brow as he sat on a nearby wall waiting for Sakura to emerge from the hospital. He briefly sniffed himself. _I don't blame her for not wanting me to go inside_, he thought to himself. _I stink!_

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She shuffled towards him carrying two boxes.

"When did you get those?" he asked upon noticing she had their lunch already prepared.

"Just now," she replied. "The twins are doing just fine so I left a little early to buy these at the stand down the street before meeting you."

"How are the they? Are they ok?" Sasuke repeated, wanting a few more details.

"Amazingly enough, yes," Sakura answered. "Sumato was more exhaustion than anything else. It took quite a lot out of him to be the sole provider for his team for all those days."

"And Kanja?" he asked.

"Her whole experience is a little harder to explain, but she's also recovering quickly. It was almost like she got knocked out, and her mind went into some sort of chakra conservation mode…almost like a coma. But when external chakra was forced back into her body by the medical nins, it allowed her mind to 'wake-up' once again. It was almost like she has a self-preservation mode to her. It's just part of who she is."

"More like a 'playing possum' mode. I wouldn't want that to happen to me," said Sasuke.

"You're right, it can be good or bad depending on the exact circumstances," agreed Sakura. "But it is what it is...there's no sense in debating if it is good or bad. I'm glad she at least knows about it now. Perhaps it is some sort of trait that runs through her family." She paused while starting to open the box full of food. "So…how was training?"

"The usual," he answered. She already knew his routine, so just explaining it to her wasn't very exciting.

"Did you find a place to go?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "There is a small park just down the street from where we are staying. I kept my training simple since I was in the middle of a public place."

"You could have asked one of the Mist shinobi you know. I'm sure they have training areas just like we do," scolded Sakura.

"Bothersome," he replied.

"Wait, I didn't know Shikamaru had arrived from Konoha," she answered sarcastically. After all, it was one of his favorite sayings.

"Ha, ha," he replied flatly.

"Depending on how this mission of yours goes, we could be out of here in only a few days. Sumato and Kanja should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow…that is, if they promise not to get too rowdy," said Sakura.

"They should only be taking tours and talking with shinobi with sensory gifts similar to theirs," noted Sasuke. "I don't think massive amounts of taijutsu are in the plans in their near future."

"I know," said Sakura. "That's why I agreed to it. So hurry up and complete this mission so we can spend a few days together." Sakura paused again. "I wonder…"

"Don't even think about it," said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke…it'll be easier with two of us than just one," whined Sakura.

"You don't even know what it is, so don't ask. I've worked really hard to gain back my reputation in all these villages and I don't want to be accused of cheating by bringing you with me."

"Oh, alright," Sakura said defeated. "But please be careful. I've got a nagging bad feeling about this one."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke arrived at the Hidden Mist main gate just before four o'clock in the afternoon. Just like Konoha, there were Mist shinobi who were taking care to inspect each and every visitor who exited and entered the village. When Sasuke first arrived, it wasn't inherently obvious who he should be reporting to, so he approached the gate keepers to see if they knew anything.

As he approached, one of the Mist shinobi greeted him. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" It was probably pretty obvious considering the hitai-ate he wore.

"Hai," Sasuke answered. But before he could say anything more, a Mist black ops shinobi swooped in and appeared near them.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have been sent by the Mizukage with the details of your mission.


	35. Chapter 35

Sasuke flew through the trees on the way to his destination. His mind was buzzing with the details of the mission.

_flashback_

"You are to head to a village located outside Hidden Mist, but still well within the Land of Water. There is a woman there who needs to be dealt with and the Mizukage has opted to send you to deal with her," said the black ops shinobi.

"What is her crime?" asked Sasuke.

"That is none of your concern," answered the black ops shinobi, handing Sasuke a small, tightly wrapped package. Sasuke took the package and tucked it away.

Sasuke frowned. Something didn't feel right about this mission. He knew he had to follow-through, but for all he knew, she could be completely innocent and he was just being played off as a pawn.

"Is there a problem?" asked the black ops shinobi noting Sasuke's hesitation.

"Yes, I believe there is," said Sasuke. "I need to know more details about this woman you want me to kill. I cannot take your or the Mizukage's word that she is worthy of death."

"Ah, so you're moral compass has now been righted since the days before the war? Very well," answered the black ops shinobi. "Her name is Kanari…Kanari Terumi."

"As in a relative of the Mizukage?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Yes, in fact this woman is the Mizukage's own sister," the black ops shinobi answered.

"And what is her crime?" asked Sasuke.

"Treason."

_flashback end_

"How did I get wrapped up into this?" mumbled Sasuke to himself. He hoped that moving forward with this mission was, in fact, the right thing to do. Further talking with the black ops shinobi at the front gate had revealed that Mist had been searching for her exact location for a while and that is why the information about the mission was so late in coming.

Mei and her sister had never gotten along very well – in fact, there was a definite streak of jealousy there. Mei had always been more gifted – beautiful beyond measure, blessed with three chakra natures and two kekkai genkai. Kanari was also once a shinobi, albeit a very average one. She had abandoned the village a few years ago without explanation.

Mei had recently found out that her sister was now plotting against her with the help of several missing nins. Their ultimate goal was the Mizukage's assassination. Last night, they were seen in the village where Sasuke was headed and would be there, or close to there, now. Sasuke was to track down Kanari and her accomplices and snuff out this plot.

At first, Sasuke questioned why this was considered a "simple", quick mission. It sounded much more complicated than he was first led to believe…and he thought it would probably take at a minimum , a few days to complete.

Sasuke thought about the final words the black ops shinobi shared with him before leaving him to his mission - Kanari's biggest weakness. She had naturally developed a low self-image of herself and her abilities because she had always been compared to her sister. Thus, any good-looking man who approached her could win her over easily. She could be easily manipulated.

OlOlOlOlOlO

_Knock-knock_

"Come in," said Mei Terumi.

The black ops shinobi who had given Sasuke the mission walked in and knelt before the Mizukage's desk.

"Did you tell him?" she asked.

"Hai, M'Lady," the operative answered.

"And…anything to report?" she asked.

"He has already left Mist and is headed towards the target village. I did ask in the way that you ordered and only gave the bare minimum of details at first, but he insisted in knowing your sister's crime before he left on the mission," the black ops shinobi answered.

"So Sasuke Uchiha has grown a conscience once again," she said aloud, smiling. "Good." The Hokage's report had been accurate. She was counting on it.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It took Sasuke just over two hours at full speed to get to the village in question. The first thing he did was enter the local inn as inconspicuously as possible and got himself a room for the night. When he got to the room, he opened his pack and took out the small package that had been passed to him by the black ops shinobi. He had a general idea of what would be in there even before opening it.

Inside the package was a single set of clothes and a small booklet. Sasuke took the clothes out and laid them on the bed. They appeared to be the right size to fit him. They were definitely a different style than what he normally wore when he wasn't wearing shinobi gear. The booklet contained the pictures of eight men and two women. Sasuke guessed they were the missing nin who were plotting alongside Kanari.

He put the clothes on and made his way to the nearest drinking establishment to see if he could find Kanari. His plan was either to locate her, or find out where she might have gone if she had already left the village. If he located her, he would try to use his wiles to woo her back to the inn so that he could take care of her while it was just the two of them alone.

Sasuke had no luck at the first two places he went. Although he did acknowledge it was nice to get a bite to eat just so his stomach wasn't so empty - the last meal he had was when he and Sakura had met for lunch. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and he didn't hear any strange conversations. None of the faces looked familiar.

It was at the third establishment he went in that something peaked his interest. There was a table near the bar with three men and a woman eating. Sasuke was sure that they were in his booklet that he had looked at earlier….and, although Kanari's picture was not in the booklet he was given, the woman at the table looked very similar to Mei and could definitely pass as her sister.

_Here we go…_

Sasuke went to the bar and sat down near the table in question.

The bartender approached him. "What'll it be?"

"I'll just take a sake. Give me a tall glass," said Sasuke. "I need to drown my sorrows."

"I hear you mister," was the bartender's response before he went to pour the drink.

When he got back, he asked, "Is this big enough for you?"

"That'll do for now," answered Sasuke.

"What, did you lose your job or something?" asked the bartender.

"No," Sasuke answered. "I caught my girlfriend cheating on me. We kind of had it out and I decided to end it and come here. I'm from another village and it's too late to head back home."

"That's rough," answered the bartender.

Sasuke took a huge swig. He felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. He heard whispers coming from the table. Although he couldn't quite hear them, he thought he heard, "Kanari, now is not the time…"

The next thing he knew, there was a beautiful woman standing behind him. She laid her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke reacted to her hand, then looked into her face. This woman, although not as beautiful as Mei Terumi, was still gorgeous. Sasuke could hardly believe a woman this beautiful was so ugly and jealous on the inside.

"Hi," Kanari said with a smile to Sasuke.

Sasuke took another swig of sake. "My, my…what have we here?" he said aloud. "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

Kanari feigned embarrassment, "Maybe a few times."

Sasuke used his body language to charm her even more. He turned so that he was open to her and no longer talked from the side. "Would you care to have a drink with me...?"

"Kanari. I'd love to," she answered and sat down. Sasuke was able to get a look at the three men who were there with her. She noticed his glance. "You don't have to worry about them. They were just leaving."

One of the men rolled his eyes. Sasuke could tell by looking at them that they were none too excited by her behavior. They pushed their chairs back and made their way to the front door. One turned before leaving. "Just make sure you are home by morning. We don't want to have to chase you down again...and we have preparations to make."

Kanari largely ignored the comment. "Now, where were we? You still haven't told me your name," she giggled to Sasuke.

"It's Himitsu," Sasuke said, not using his real name.

For not having gone on any seduction missions before (he was still fairly young, after all), Sasuke did a great job charming Kanari Terumi. What hooked her most of all was his feigned hatred of the Mizukage. Somehow they got on that subject and Sasuke easily fueled the fire once he had gotten it started.

It was only an hour later when Sasuke noted that Kanari was a tad bit tipsy and still had absolutely no idea that he was anyone other than a good looking guy drowning his sorrows who could use a good-looking woman for the evening. Sasuke pretended to drink as well, but actually had very little to drink. His mind stayed sharp.

Kanari leaned in so that her mouth was right next to Sasuke's ear. "I'm not from around here," she whispered. "But if you have a place we can go, I'd love to." She then nibbled his earlobe lightly...enough to send a couple of electric pulses down his spine. Although this was a mission, no one said he couldn't enjoy the perks along the way, right?

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Sasuke. "I'm not from around here either. My...er, ex-girlfriend lives here, but I made sure to get a room at the inn before dinner so I had a place to stay. I'm heading out in the morning."

"Nice planning," said Kanari.

"It most definitely wasn't my plan," said Sasuke. "I merely wanted a roof over my head tonight and I've heard the lodgings in this town aren't exactly plentiful."

"We'll just have to enjoy the one night we do share together, eh?" Kanari giggled. She stood up and grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to lead him from his seat. "Is it the inn on the west end of town?"

"Hai," answered Sasuke.

"Let's go then," she said tugging him along.

They walked down the street towards the inn with Kanari's hands wrapped around Sasuke's upper arm and her head leaning onto his shoulder as they walked. Any stranger would have thought these two had been dating for quite a while and hadn't just met only a few hours ago.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Sasuke. "Aren't those men expecting you back?"

"You heard them," answered Kanari. "I only need to be back by morning."

"Who are they anyway?" asked Sasuke, wondering if she would divulge any critical information to him.

"Oh, them. They're just friends," she said in passing.

"If you say so," said Sasuke. "They looked a little ominous to me. Are you sure it's ok for you to be around them?"

Kanari laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'll be ok." She took a few more steps and spoke again in a more serious tone. "Himitsu? Can I trust you?"

"Of course," Sasuke lied. "Why do you ask?"

Kanari sighed a lonely sigh.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke. He knew his mission, but now that he was starting to get to know Kanari, he was having a hard time reconciling what he had been told about her with the gleeful, seductive, fiery, and now melancholy woman next to him.

"I'm...the Mizukage's sister," admitted Kanari.

"You're kidding," Sasuke said, still acting. "After all that bad stuff you said about her earlier?"

"I didn't say I liked her," said Kanari. "I just said she was my sister."

Kanari started to tear up and let out a couple of soft sobs.

"Let's go back to my room," said Sasuke. His heart was definitely being affected by her. Perhaps this wasn't the right thing to do after all. For now, he would take a wait-and-see attitude.

The two went to Sasuke's room. He asked the innkeeper to bring some tea and motioned for Kanari to sit at the table that was situated next to his bed.

"Now," said Sasuke, now acting a bit more like Sasuke and a little less like Himitsu.

"I-I don't think I can do this anymore," said Kanari.

"What? What is that that you can't do?" asked Sasuke.

"Those men...they aren't friends at all. They are all missing nins and they all want the Mizukage killed," she admitted.

"Why are you with them then?" asked Sasuke. "Haven't you reported them?"

"That's the problem!" she yelled and stood up from the table. "I-I don't know what I want anymore. Mei has made my life hell ever since we were little. She was always perfect...beautiful, talented, attracted the most boys, she was better than me at _everything_! I was sick of it. I thought...I thought I wanted her gone. When those shinobi approached me to help them..."

_Hn. So she didn't initiate it_. "And now you don't?" asked Sasuke.

"I still don't like her. But I don't think this is the right answer," she told him. "What am I going to do? If they find out that I don't want to do this anymore...Oh, Himistu, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this!"

Sasuke sat there and thought about the situation for a few moments before making any rash judgments either way. After sitting in silence for well over a minute, Sasuke looked at Kanari and said, "I think you are making the right choice by not going through with it."

"You do?" she asked.

"I once had a brother who I hated. He, too, was the gifted one in the family and I had to listen to my parents go on and on about his talents. I was always being compared to him and for the longest time, I felt that I was not loved as much as he was. As a result, I made many poor assumptions about my brother and ended up apart from him for many years," said Sasuke.

"Did you end up reconciling?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, but it was too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Kanari asked.

"He's dead," said Sasuke. "It's difficult to explain, but yes, in the end we did make up. It happened literally a few seconds before he was gone."

"Oh Himitsu, I'm so sorry," said Kanari.

"Even the parents who I thought were playing favorites weren't being as harsh as I had once thought - I simply misread their intentions as well. I never did get to apologize to them properly before they were killed." Sasuke looked up so that he was looking right into Kanari's eyes. "But it isn't too late for you two, Kanari. I can help you...you just have to trust me."

"O-ok," she answered.

_Knock-knock_

Sasuke and Kanari both turned their heads towards the door to Sasuke's room


	36. Chapter 36

"Hide!" whisper-shouted Sasuke to Kanari.

"But Himitsu, if it's a shinobi, they probably already know that I'm here," Kanari whispered back.

"But what if it isn't a shinobi," Sasuke whispered.

Kanari must have thought that was a good point and quickly found a spot on the other side of the bed, not immediately visible to anyone entering the room.

Sasuke made sure he was completely composed before opening the door to the outside. What he saw there caused him to take a step back.

"Hello….Himitsu, was it?" said the beautiful lady knocking on the door. It was the Mizukage.

"Uh, yeah," said Sasuke. He had not been expecting this, that was for sure.

Mei entered the room and sat down in the first chair she came across – luckily for Kanari, it was still by the door so she was able to remain hidden.

"Tell me, Himitsu. How is the mission going?" she asked.

"I'm not sure why you needed to come all the way here to ask me. It has not been fulfilled yet," Sasuke answered. "But then again, it hasn't even been a day since I left Mist…I haven't had a chance…"

"You can come out now, Kanari," Mei said aloud. She obviously already knew she was there. She turned her attention to Sasuke. "I didn't come alone. I have a few other shinobi with me. They have been monitoring your progress ever since you left the village."

"What?!" exclaimed Sasuke. "You didn't trust me after all?"

"No, that wasn't it," Mei replied. "I trusted you. I was simply curious as to how you would handle a situation such as this. No matter what your decision, you have already shown yourself to be a fine shinobi."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," said Sasuke.

"Kanari, are you going to come out now?" Mei shouted aloud again. "What is laying there on the floor behind the bed going to accomplish."

"I'm just….listening," she said softly. Kanari must have been feeling a little uneasy given the current circumstances as well.

"Fair enough," said Mei. "First of all, this is Sasuke Uchiha, not Himitsu. He is a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf and he was given a mission to eliminate you. You have been plotting against me, haven't you?"

Kanari turned bright pink in frustration. She had been caught red-handed as it were. Perhaps if she denied it, her sister would believe her.

"…and don't try to deny it. My shinobi have already captured your comrades…what was it? Ten missing-nin?" added Mei.

"Damn," Kanari muttered under her breath.

"So what are you going to do to me?" asked Kanari. "Did you want this shinobi to kill me right here in front of you then?"

Mei confidently turned back to Sasuke. "If you had killed her, you would have successfully completed your mission. However, I wanted to see if it would be that simple for you…and as I thought, I was right. You tried to convince her to stand down."

"I'm sorry," said Sasuke. "I may have disobeyed orders, but having been through something so similar myself, I wanted to see if I could help her instead. That way, at least, she could continue living."

"But what if you had told me you had killed her and, later on, to my surprise, there she was trying to kill me again? You don't find that somewhat risky?" asked Mei.

"I would not have let her go if I wasn't confident in her change of heart," said Sasuke.

"So you are that secure in your ability to read people that you could have made that call yourself?" Mei asked.

"Yes!" shouted Sasuke. "I - "

"That's alright Sasuke, you can stand down," said Mei, who suddenly flashed him a smile. "I appreciate that you were attempting to save her life. Truth be told, I love my sister. I always have and it broke my heart when she abandoned the shinobi corps and went missing."

Kanari flashed her sister a look of surprise.

"I had never intended to let this shinobi kill you," said Mei. "Even if he had attempted to fulfill his mission, I would have stopped him. I knew in my heart-of-hearts that you couldn't kill me….and I wanted to apologize for anything I may have done to fuel your rage and jealously in the past. It was not my intention to alienate you."

Kanari simply stared at her sister, her mouth agape as she took in this confession.

"You knew I couldn't go through with it?" she repeated.

"Hai," said Mei. "I set this up not only to find you and talk to you once again, but also to test this shinobi - one of the most powerful in the world – to gauge how repaired his heart truly was."

"So now what?" asked Sasuke.

"You are free to go," said Mei. "You are welcome in the Hidden Mist at anytime. You have earned my deepest respect."

With that Sasuke, still trying to absorb what had just happened to him, started to gather up the small amount of belongings that he had with him. He definitely needed to change back into his usual shinobi gear. He would need to return the clothes and the booklet that were given to him, but he guessed that should be done back in the village.

"Are you leaving?" asked Kanari.

"Hai," answered Sasuke. "Now that you are in safe hands, I'm going to head back to Hidden Mist. There is someone there I'm in the mood to see."

Kanari smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"What about you?" he asked in return.

"Kanari, please come back to the Mist with me. Stay by my side. Let's work on this together," said Mei not giving Kanari a chance to answer Sasuke.

Sasuke gave Kanari a look. She remembered what he had told her earlier that evening – how lucky she was to still have her sister and not to take for granted that she would always be there. "Hai, I'd love to," she replied.

With that, Sasuke nodded, walked out the door, and launched himself full speed down the road and into the trees.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura was in bed and asleep when a few unexpected noises woke her up. Her eyes opened wide as she listened to the sounds being made near the door to the place she was staying. Not only was the person not attempting to hide their presence, but it seemed too casual an entrance for it to be anyone but...

"Sasuke? Is that you?" she said aloud.

"Hm," he answered. "I need to go shower."

"But what are you doing here?" asked Sakura. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"It's over," he replied.

"Already?" Sakura asked. She still didn't understand. "Didn't you just leave earlier this afternoon?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Wait five minutes and I'll explain."

Sakura settled back into the bed and waited for Sasuke to take his shower. She heard the bathroom door close, the water turn on then off again, and in about five minutes, he was crawling into bed next to her.

"Turn over," he nudged her so that she faced away from him. He settled in behind her and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just needed to hold you," he replied. "It's been a very long half day...not so much physically, but emotionally."

"Can you tell me about it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke weighed that one for a moment. Technically, he shouldn't be talking about his missions to anyone, but in light of all that had happened, he decided to break the rules just this one time.

"I was given a mission to kill the Mizukage's sister, a shinobi who abandoned Mist a few years ago and was plotting against her along with about ten missing nin," explained Sasuke. "It was a seduction mission."

"What?!" said Sakura. She was no fool; she knew that the day would come when either she or Sasuke would be asked to do what was necessary to complete a mission for the village (or in this case, a mission assigned by the Mizukage as instructed by Tsunade herself). However, now that the day was here, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to fully deal with it.

"Don't worry," said Sasuke. "I didn't have to..."

Sakura exhaled with relief. "So what happened?"

"Even before it came to _that_, I got Kanari - that's her name - to reconsider her decision to attack Mei. She and I met in a bar and she dismissed her missing nin comrades. We talked for at least an hour about how much she hated her sister, but by the time we got back to the room at the inn I had reserved for the night, she was already not sure. I told her about Itachi and me and I think that may have helped sway her. But right then, the Mizukage herself entered the room," explained Sasuke.

"Wait - the Mizukage?" repeated Sakura.

"Hai, Mei Terumi herself entered and told me that not only was she looking for her sister so she could make up with her, but that it was the perfect opportunity to test me...to see if I'd follow through or find another solution, namely convincing Kanari to stand down," said Sasuke.

"Did you pass the test?" asked Sakura.

"I think I did," said Sasuke. "Based on what she said and how she said it, finding an alternative to killing, even though that was technically the order, was completely acceptable."

"It seems that this world has changed post-war," said Sakura. "That never would have been acceptable even a few years ago. An order was an order."

"I know," said Sasuke. He squeezed her tight. "I'm just happy I'm here with you."

"I can tell," Sakura said with a smirk. Sasuke's body had obviously reacted to being so close to her own. "But aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, I am," he admitted. "Just a little, ok?"

"Hm," she answered, feeling him use one hand and crookedly attempt to remove her underwear. He got it low enough so that she could successfully kick them the rest of the way off, even being entangled under the blankets.

She felt him shimmy his shorts down just far enough to expose himself. He guided himself to her opening and slowly entered from behind. All the while, his tight grasp on her hardly let up at all. It was slow and sensual, two bodies, both on their sides, undulating under the blankets. It wasn't mind-blowing or fast and furious...instead it was emotional and comfortable. Sakura could swear she was actually feeling what Sasuke was feeling just by reading the tone of his movements. It was incredible.

Sasuke made sure to make Sakura feel good, though this time it was apparent to both of them that it was about being close and intimate and not necessarily about reaching the highest peak possible. In no time at all, a mild climax was heard and felt followed by two lovers falling asleep in each other's arms, not even bothering to disengage from one another after their act of love.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The four traveling Leaf shinobi remained in Mist for about one more week while the twins further healed and then spent time with several key sensory Mist shinobi. Sumato and Kanja were back to their normal selves in no time and the journey back to the Leaf ended up being simple and routine.

Once they entered the village once again, Kanja said aloud, "It is so good to be home again."

Sakura smiled. "There is nothing quite like being home, is there?"

The four shinobi were on one of the busy thoroughfares on their way to the Hokage tower when Kakashi suddenly appeared next to them.

"So...you finally made it back," Kakashi said to the four shinobi.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted.

"Unless there is anything of substance to report to the Hokage, you needn't tell her you are back. I was in her office when she received the message from the front gate that you had returned. I have already told her of everything that happened before I left Mist and Sasuke, the Mizukage has already informed her of the details of the mission you completed for her," said Kakashi. "I'm guessing the remainder of the time spent there was uneventful."

"Hai," agreed Sakura. "Nothing additional to report."

"Then you should probably take these two home to their clan. I'm sure these two jewels were missed greatly. The clan has a lot riding on them and this is the first time they were away from home...not to mention all the things that happened to them."

"Understood," said Sasuke. "We're off to the Koshosuru clan compound then."

"Good. I will see you two at dinner tonight," said Kakashi. "There are a few...things we need to discuss now that you are back."


	37. Chapter 37

Hello gang! Believe it or not, I don't write by the seat of my pants…I usually map out what I am going to write about and this upcoming "arc" (if that's what you want to call it) is going to be the last one for this fic…I'm only guessing at this point, but perhaps between 6-10 more chapters. It's been a real thrill writing for you and thank you for the wonderful feedback. I think, at publishing about a chapter a week, it has been around 9 months since the story started. Thank you all for continuing to support me! Now, back to what's important…the story.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sakura and Sasuke dropped the twins at their home and then decided to take a slight detour to the Uchiha property to check on the status of Sasuke's new home. When they got there, it was much different than Sasuke had expected.

"Uchiha-sama," said a man who was walking towards him.

Sasuke took his eyes off of the buildings and turned them instead towards this man. "You've made great strides," he noted. "I didn't expect nearly this much progress."

"I'm the foreman of this site," said the man. "The name is Joshi."

"It's good to meet you. As you've already guessed, I am Sasuke Uchiha. This is Sakura Haruno."

"It's a pleasure," said Joshi. He turned to face the construction site as well. "Believe it or not, it will only be a few more weeks. The external work is complete, so what you have here is, well…what you have."

"I'm very pleased," said Sasuke.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama," said Joshi, bowing slightly to the man who had contracted him. Just then one of the workers popped his head out from one of the windows and beckoned for Joshi. "Excuse me, I must attend to this, but feel free to take a walk around."

"Thank you, I think I will," answered Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura entered the set of buildings through a door and started to walk around the compound.

"It's smaller than the original, but the overall look is about the same," noted Sakura.

"I did it on purpose," said Sasuke. "Even though I'm the last, I still have a connection to what we once were. I'm hoping to pass that along to the next generation."

"Ah, I see," noted Sakura, whose mind immediately shifted to the implication of the next generation and what getting to the next generation would mean. She didn't dare utter a word about it though…it was much too soon for that and she didn't want to tread where she wasn't wanted. Although she and Sasuke were close, and still getting closer, she knew that in this shinobi world, sometimes people do what they must, not what they want and there as always the possibility she wasn't in Sasuke's grand plan.

They stepped through a few more rooms before Sasuke stopped in an open doorway. "This is where I'll be," he mentioned.

"Your bedroom?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's just like my parent's bedroom when I was young. Now that I'm going to be the head of the household…"

"It makes sense for you to have the main suite," said Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and led her through a few more rooms. Finally, they came to another door to the outside and they exited.

"So what do you think?" asked Sasuke.

"I think you'll be very happy here," said Sakura. "It's about time for you to have a place of your own to call home."

"Do you want to live here with me?" he asked softly.

"What?" asked Sakura. Her head suddenly turned so that she was looking directly at him, into his eyes.

"I asked if you wanted to come here to live with me," said Sasuke. "I know you love that little apartment of yours, but I thought…."

"Of course!" Sakura shouted and practically jumped on Sasuke to give him a huge bear hug.

"Hmsoudhgli," said Sasuke, whose voice was now being muffled by Sakura's hug.

She let go. "What did you say?"

"Nevermind," he said. He smiled at her over-the-top reaction. It was so Sakura.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke and Sakura ended up back at Sakura's place with plenty of time to get ready for the dinner with Kakashi that evening. They had tried to guess what could be so urgent that it was worthy of a meal on their sensei…they agreed that it was probably something very important based on his tone and body language when he talked to them earlier.

When they both arrived at the restaurant, they immediately saw the table where Kakashi, Sai and Naruto were waiting for them.

"So this is a Team Kakashi thing then?" asked Sakura.

"It was important that we were all here together," said Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down at the table and ordered their drinks and food. The normal team banter started, almost purposely pushing back the topic they had specifically come here to discuss. Finally, Sasuke put an end to it.

"So why are we here, Kakashi? I like hanging out with you all, but Sakura and I just got back from a very long, hard mission today and really want to…," Sasuke started.

"I'm getting married," said Naruto nervously, interrupting.

"Married?" repeated Sakura.

"Congratulations!" said Sai with genuine enthusiasm. He flashed his enormous smile, but it quickly fell when he noticed that no one else at the table was really smiling or happy. "What?" he finally questioned.

"But why are you…?" questioned Sakura, but she caught herself as it dawned on her what was really going on.

"You didn't," said Sasuke.

"He did," answered Kakashi flatly. "Lady Tsunade confirmed it last night."

"I'm so confused," said Sai aloud to himself.

"I don't care," said Sakura. "I think we should be happy for Naruto. It's little early…,"

"..and a little out of order…," added Kakashi.

"…but it's not like we're twelve anymore," said Sakura. "Congratulations, Naruto. Really, I mean it."

"Thanks, Sakura," Naruto acknowledged.

"If you need anything, just let us know. We'll be there for you," added Sasuke.

"I appreciate that," said Naruto.

"Can someone please explain…?" Sai started to ask.

"Hinata's pregnant," said Sakura. "Naruto's going to be a father."

"Ohhhh," said Sai. The look on his face was classic as the truth sunk in. "Ohhhh!" Everyone at the table giggled to themselves a little bit. It certainly lightened up the mood.

The meal was good and the company was even better. Now that the truth was known by the entire team, Naruto went into a few details about what the plans were most likely going to be. Because she was a Hyuga, Hinata's father – who was the first person told after their meeting with Tsunade - insisted on a wedding to make everything as official as possible. Naruto admitted that he and Hinata had stayed up very late into the night last night talking everything over and they had absolutely no problem getting married…in fact, they both welcomed it. It was just happening a little earlier than they had originally planned. The reaction by everyone who had been told up until the dinner with Team Kakashi had been initial shock, but in the end they were all very supportive. Naruto and Hinata knew that they had all the support they would need to prepare and raise this baby.

After the dinner, Sasuke took Naruto aside and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready for this?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think I am," said Naruto smiling and looking straight into his eyes. "I love her…a lot."

"Well, I just hope that if it ever happens to Sakura and me, we can be just as happy as you and Hinata seem to be," said Sasuke.

"Just one word of advice, teme," said Naruto.

"Hm?" asked Sasuke.

"Get married first. Telling her parents will be much easier," said Naruto.

"Was it rough with Hiashi?" asked Sasuke.

"You have no idea," said Naruto.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The wedding planning happened extremely quickly. Hiashi was not happy with his daughter pregnant out of wedlock, so it was a good thing Naruto and Hinata both wanted to get married. The fact that Hinata was a Hyuga made a world of difference because not only did they already have a place to get married (the compound), but all of the details like food and music could be quickly arranged within the clan itself.

Naruto didn't care very much about the details of the wedding so he went along with just about anything the Hyugas could come up with. The only thing he asked for was at least a few weeks notice so that proper notification and invites could be sent to his friends outside of Konoha. Hiashi reluctantly complied with Naruto's request; it was a small price for Naruto's complete cooperation.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Team Kakashi met in their usual place to train a few days before the wedding.

"Are you getting nervous, Naruto?" Sai asked his teammate.

"Not really," Naruto replied. "She's definitely the one, and now she is even carrying my child. It's perfect, really. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Well, I'd be nervous," answered Sakura. The three younger Team Kakashi shinobi looked at her. "What? It's a big step, don't you think?"

"Kind of," said Naruto. "It will be different actually _living_ with her."

"Dobe, at least I'm going to live with Sakura before I marry her. Who knows? Maybe there is something about her that will drive me absolutely crazy and I'll have to call the whole thing off," said Sasuke, jokingly.

It didn't matter – Sakura gave him a good punch in the shoulder anyway.

"Ow!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. Naruto and Sai started laughing.

"Who says I want to get married?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, right," said Naruto. "You've loved Sa…" Then Sakura elbowed him in the side. _Oof!_ She turned pink and grimaced as Naruto grabbed his side.

"Ok, ok," said Naruto with a smile. "I give up. No more picking on Sakura."

"Are you doing anything before the wedding?" asked Sasuke to Naruto.

"Like what?" Naruto questioned. "Like a bachelor party? No, that's not for me. Well…"

He paused to think for a moment.

"What are you doing tonight?" he specifically asked Sasuke.

"Uh, nothing, I guess," Sasuke replied.

"Dinner and cards tonight at my place," Naruto said. "Tell the rest of rest of the guys if you see them."

"Your place is a little small, isn't it?" asked Sakura.

"I've already started moving my stuff to the Hyuga compound," answered Naruto. "And Sasuke has been staying with you. It's small, but it's empty. Sai, are you coming?"

"Yes, I'll be there," he answered.

"Kakashi?" Naruto said to is silent sensei who was off to the side reading a book the entire time this conversation was going on.

"Huh, what?" he said looking up.

"Dinner and cards at my place tonight," repeated Naruto.

"Sure!" said Kakashi flashing his closed-eye smile.

OlOlOlOlOlO

When Naruto heard another knock on the front door to his soon-to-be ex-home, he opened it to see how many more guests would be arriving. The apartment was mostly empty just as he said, but he hadn't planned this gathering out very well and the number of friends who had dropped by had definitely exceeded his expectations.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw who was there.

"Hello Naruto," Iruka replied. "Word has it that you are having a gathering here tonight to celebrate your upcoming wedding."

"Hai, that's right!" said Naruto. "Come in, dinner is almost ready."

Naruto allowed Iruka to enter and he quickly found an open seat over by Kakashi in the corner. There were a couple of tables brought in and set up for the games and, in the small kitchen, stood Teuchi cooking.

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Chouji from across the room. "How'd you get the guy from Ichiraku to come to your place and cook for us?"

Teuchi didn't give Naruto a chance to reply. "After all he's done for us? It was the least I could do. He's getting married for goodness sakes."

_Knock-knock_

"Naruto, I don't think we could fit another person in here comfortably," noted Shikamaru.

"C'mon Shikamaru, I'm sure it'll be ok. Just one more," said Naruto who went to open the door.

He opened he door and froze.

"Good evening, Naruto," said the woman at the door.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I heard there's a pretty mean card game going on here tonight," she said, not waiting to be invited in to enter the room.

"B-But, Granny…," said Naruto. "This is for men only."

"You mean you would actually ask your Hokage to leave your celebration? I merely wanted to join with your other friends in wishing you and Hinata…"

"Fine," Naruto interrupted flatly. He knew it was an argument he wasn't going to win anyway, so why waste his breath.

The ramen was awesome, the camaraderie was awesome, and as usual, by the end of the night, Shikamaru the strategist was a bit richer while bad-luck Tsunade was a bit poorer.

Once they had called it a night and started to funnel out the door, Tsunade turned to face Naruto, "I guess your marriage will be a happy one. I'm actually glad I lost tonight…it's a good omen! Congratulations!"

Naruto flashed his winning smile at her as a thank you.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hi Sasuke!" shouted Naruto from the training ground when he saw his best friend approaching.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke. It was early...a little too early for Sasuke's liking…but since Naruto was getting married the next day, Sasuke had already decided to cater to his whims as much as possible. It was Naruto who had suggested a short training session with just the two of them, just so he could use the intensity and sweat to ward off some of the jitters he had been feeling.

They began with simple taijutsu and didn't go further than the simplest of ninjutsu. The point was not to defeat one another, but rather to work off some of Naruto's tension. Sasuke was more than happy to oblige.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" asked Sasuke while they were sparring.

"Yeah, Teme," Naruto answered back, sending a nicely placed punch toward's Sasuke's gut.

"Why the need to train the day before you get married?" asked Sasuke. "What's bothering you?"

"I've been thinking about a lot of things and they are starting to bother me. I thought training would help me stop thinking about it," explained Naruto.

"Like what?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto paused. "I'm a little sorry that I'm only going to have Hinata to myself for a few months."

"Dobe, you've got more than a few months...nearly seven. And when that kid comes out, you are going to love it so much you are going to wonder how you lived without him or her all this time," said Sasuke.

"Wow," said Naruto pausing for a second and looking at his teammate.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I just never thought I'd hear something like that coming out of your mouth," answered Naruto.

Naruto then tried a high-placed kick, but Sasuke dodged it by ducking.

"It's no big deal," said Sasuke.

"No big deal!?" said a stunned Naruto. "You've changed, and for the better I might add. Or..."

"Or?" Sasuke repeated.

"Perhaps it was Sakura who really changed you. You finally let her in after all these years and look what happened," said Naruto flashing his gigantic cheesy smile.

"Ridiculous," answered Sasuke flatly.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Naruto. He knew, as much as Sasuke wanted to argue with him that the opposite was true, that Sasuke was indeed a different person. Sure, he had his pivotal change of heart during the battle with Tobi that day nearly a year ago, but even so, he could still have ended up a cold, bitter, lonely Uchiha living in the Hidden Leaf. Instead, he was a good friend, and a good lover to Sakura. He now definitely cared about his village once again.

Sasuke sent a few fireballs towards Naruto. Naruto lept off to the side.

"Hey Dobe," said Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"If you're getting married tomorrow, when is everyone else arriving?" Sasuke asked.

"Who in particular?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I figured you invited a bunch of people from outside the village. You have friends basically everywhere, don't you?" said Sasuke.

"I actually didn't invite too many people outside of the village. The wedding did get planned rather quickly after all. Killer Bee couldn't make it, but Gaara and his siblings said they'd come. They should be here later today for that dinner the Hokage is hosting," said Naruto.

"Oh," answered Sasuke. "I almost forgot about that. I'm glad you said something."

"You'd better be there!" exclaimed Naruto, making a clone so he could make a simple rasengan. "I hate these formal shin-digs."

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, I'll be there. Sakura would kill me if I wasn't."

"Oh, and Teme? Do me a favor?" asked Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke said jumping out of the way of Naruto's outstretched hand at the last minute making him hit a tree instead.

"Come stay with me in the Hyuga compound tonight," said Naruto.

Sasuke could tell the invitation was sentimental in nature. Naruto simply wanted to be next to his friend on the last night before he was a married man. "Sure, Dobe. I'd be happy to."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke and Sakura made it to the Hokage's dinner a little late. Thankfully, seats were pre-assigned and Sasuke didn't have to face one of his biggest dislikes…having to control himself and be polite around anyone he truly disliked. Naruto had made sure that Sasuke and Sakura sat with himself, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, and Neji.

"Where's Shikamaru?" asked Sakura to the others at the table wondering why the genius wasn't at the table with the rest of them.

"Where do you think?" said a sarcastic Chouji. He looked in the direction of the only other abnormally large table in the room – the table where Tsunade sat.

"Ahh, now I understand," said Sakura.

Shikamaru was seated at the Hokage's table for one significant reason...Temari was there. Gaara, as the Kazekage, was asked to sit with the Hokage for dinner. His two siblings naturally sat with him and a special request was made by the Hidden Sand contingent that Shikamaru join them. Kakashi, Might Guy, and Shizune sat with the Hokage at the main table as well.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Lady Tsunade stood up to make a small speech once the meal had concluded. She recognized the close ties between Sand and Leaf and thanked the Kazekage for making the journey for Naruto's wedding. She also congratulated Naruto and Hinata on their upcoming nuptials and wished them all the best. Finally, she shared some additional thoughts about the Hidden Leaf, the will of fire, and how she hoped the village would stay strong and continue to prosper for many years to come.

Naruto practically fell asleep during Tsunade's speech and not one of the Hokage's dirty looks actually made it through to him. It took Sasuke elbowing him once the speech was obviously wrapping up to wake him up again.

"Now, I sincerely hope everyone enjoys themselves this evening...but be sure to call it an early night. Tomorrow is a big day for the Leaf as well...the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War is getting married!" concluded Tsunade.

Applause and a few cheers and whistles were heard from the attendees. Once Tsunade sat back down, music was heard filling the silence that had been left...followed soon by jovial talking and joking. It was a good time for the Leaf and the joy was felt by almost all who were there.

Shikamaru did eventually make his way over to the table where most of his closest friends sat just to say hello.

"How's Temari?" asked Sakura seeing her chance to be nosy.

"She's well," answered Shikamaru. "Y'know it's funny that we don't see each other for large stretches of time, yet whenever we are together, it's as if no time at all has passed."

"Speaking of Temari...," said Sasuke.

"Hi everyone," said Temari, taking her place at Shikamaru's side.

"Anything interesting going on at the main table?" asked Sakura.

"It's funny you should ask," said Shikmaru, rolling his eyes.

Temari leaned forward and spoke so that only Sasuke and Sakura could hear. "Remember when you two were in the Hidden Sand and Kankuro flipped when he found out Shikamaru and I were together?"

"Yeah, I do," noted Sakura.

Temari looked back at the table where Gaara and Tsunade continued to converse. To Gaara's immediate right was Kankuro talking with Shizune. Both appeared to be enjoying themselves, smiling and laughing.

"No!" said Sakura. "Kankuro and Shizune?"

"Yes!" answered Temari. "They have been flirting like that since before dinner."

"I kind of feel sorry for them," noted Sasuke.

"Huh? Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because if I know you, Temari, you're never going to let him hear the end of it," said Sasuke.

"After what he pulled? You got that right!" Temari, smiling from ear to ear.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The night was filled with a lot of heartfelt talking and reminiscing by both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto actually shed a couple of tears when he thanked Sasuke for coming back to him and village...and for saving him when he fought against Tobi. Sasuke, a bit out of character, took note of Naruto's genuine thankfulness and happiness at having him by his side once again. By the time time morning rolled around, the two friends were in frantic pre-wedding mode fumbling around trying to get ready in time to head over to where the ceremony was scheduled to take place: a courtyard in the middle of the compound.

Sasuke was dressed formally and was helping Naruto with the last of his garments when Neji stuck his head into the room to verbally nudge the two along with their preparations. It would seem that everyone was in place and were merely waiting for the groom to arrive to start the event.

Sasuke made the final few tweaks to Naruto's formal wear before the three of them dashed halfway across the compound to the doorway that ultimately led outside to the courtyard. They stopped rushing just out of the site of the guests who were sitting in their seats on the grass.

Naruto looked outside and noted how nice a day it was. Bright, sunny, and not too hot...it was still technically morning when the blonde hero led his two friends outside. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. But soon enough Sasuke could see quite a few people from the Hyuga clan, Gaara and his siblings sitting next to Lady Tsunade, all of their classmates and senseis from the academy, several members of the Koshosuru clan including Sumato and Kanja, and many others. He recognized nearly everyone from one place or another.

Music played as the beautiful bride made her way towards her groom arm-in-arm with her father.

Hiashi showed no sign of anger or sadness at the prospect of marrying away his first born daughter. His face showed nothing but pride as he walked down the aisle. It looked as if he had made peace with the circumstances and now wanted nothing more than happiness for his daughter and his new son-in-law-to-be.

The ceremony didn't last long. Neither Hinato nor Naruto desired a lot of pomp and circumstance. They simply wanted to get married in front of friends and family, then to celebrate the occasion afterwards...and that is exactly what happened.

Because it was not a huge affair, the courtyard which had been filled with rows of chairs for the ceremony was simply converted within minutes to a venue suitable for a polite social gathering with tables and chair for eating, an area for dancing, a place to get food, and a place for musicians to play. Everyone was full of smiles and words of congratulations to the newly married couple.

Sometime during the gathering, Sasuke made his way to the twins to see how they were coping since arriving back in the Leaf. He actually hadn't seen them since the day they had returned from Hidden Mist.

"Sasuke!" both Kanja and Sumato shouted almost in unison when they saw their ex-teammate approaching them.

"How are you two doing?" Sasuke asked.

"We're good!" said a rather excitable Kanja.

"Has anyone ever told you that you seem different when you aren't on a mission?" asked Sasuke.

"Aw, give her a break. It's a wedding after all!" said Sumato.

Sasuke laughed. He had never seen them quite so light and happy but considering the past circumstances, perhaps that made sense. They were still quite young after all; it was just the shinobi life, their abilities and the pressures felt from their family that had made them so serious in the past. Now, it seemed, they were given the green light to let loose and be kids again for the day.

"Well, you two have fun today," said Sasuke as he was turning to leave them to go find Sakura.

"We will!" they shouted.

Sasuke went to the food table to see if he could still get some of the sushi rolls that had been brought out before he went to find Sakura. He spotted her across the way talking to Sai and Shino. He took a moment to admire her beauty as she stood there smiling from ear to ear, counting himself lucky. For just a moment, he thought about the future he was sure he had with her and wondered if everything would work out between them as it had with Naruto and Hinata.

Just then, a loud _BANG!_ was heard. Something seemed to have exploded. Smoke started to rise from the far end of the courtyard. Pieces of stone had gone flying. When the smoke started to clear, it showed that a gigantic chunk of the compound was now crumbled and in a pile on the ground.

Rightfully so, many of the guests had run in the opposite direction of the explosion. It looked like most of the guests had been able to get away, but Sasuke was nearly certain there were bound to be casualties amongst the rubble.

Sasuke instinctively leaped towards where the explosion had taken place. He found a few people located under some rocks and pulled them out. The first two were knocked out and bleeding. However, in Sasuke's assessment, they looked like they would be just fine after medical attention. When he got to the third person, a man, he found that he was still conscious...though just barely.

"The twins...," the man mumbled, just barely audible.

"What?!" shouted Sasuke at the man, who Sasuke recognized was dressed as a member of the Koshosuru clan. "What about the twins?"

"They're gone. They...took…," said the man before he lost consciousness.


	39. Chapter 39

"Sasuke, over here!" shouted Sakura.

"But...," he hesitated. Having dropped the now-unconscious Koshosuru clean member with a nearby medical nin, his immediate instinct was to leave the Hyuga compound and go after whoever took the twins. But Sakura's call had immediately snapped him out of his current thought process. "Right!"

He ran over to Sakura who was currently treating a man who was bleeding profusely.

"Apply pressure here….I can help him, but only if he doesn't bleed out before I can seal his wound," said Sakura. She immediately went to work with her healing chakra while Sasuke took over applying pressure to the wound.

Sasuke didn't say anything during the process, but looked off towards the rubble. Sakura noticed his glance.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I know you would have wanted to go after them."

"No, its ok," he whispered back.

"You were the closest person to me that I recognized so instinctively called out," she explained.

"No, you were right to call me. I'm sure there are others who are chasing whoever did this," said Sasuke. "Keeping everyone alive is important, too."

"I realize that. I also realize that you feel something for those two now and you would want to protect them if you can," said Sakura.

"I just wish they hadn't come today," said Sasuke.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Over the next hour or two, all of the injured were transported to Konoha's hospital. Sakura, with Sasuke following, went with the injured to see what she could do once they got there. Once inside the hospital, Sakura immediately veered off and jumped in on a case she had not been working before. Sasuke was essentially just left standing there.

Before he could mentally ask himself what had just happened or why he had chosen to stand by Sakura instead of taking off on his own, he heard someone shout, "Watch out!" from right behind him. He jumped out of the way just in time. In ran two medical nins alongside Kiba and someone on a gurney. Sasuke could tell that this wasn't from the explosion earlier, so he instinctively followed to try to figure out what was going on.

"Kiba, what happened?" he asked.

"The explosion…what they are calling an explosion….wasn't an explosion at all," he explained. "It was a shinobi. I saw him. He was… It's hard to explain," said Kiba.

"A shinobi?" repeated Sasuke. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him. Actually there were two of them, but there was one who did all that damage. The other one just grabbed the twins in the confusion. And as soon as they had them, they just bolted," explained Kiba.

"One shinobi did all that damage?" Sasuke said aloud, mostly confirming to himself what had just been said. Sasuke's mind wandered. He had only ever known of one shinobi who had that kind of raw physical power. _Another one like him?_ _There's no way…_ _But the evidence is that there is. Or perhaps..._

"So what happened after they took the twins?"

"A couple of us followed, but we lost them after Fusho got hurt," explained Kiba, referring to the shinobi on the gurney. "He's still a bit young…went in without even thinking and basically got hammered by those guys when he should have been more cautious."

"Is Akamaru ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh he's fine," said Kiba. "He's around here somewhere."

Sasuke thought for a bit. Perhaps it wasn't too late to catch up with these two rogue shinobi if he worked fast. "What direction did they run?" he asked Kiba. He and anyone who could follow were a couple of hours behind by that point, but Sasuke felt the need to do something. Perhaps he'd get lucky and they'd stop to rest for a bit…or perhaps the twins would make an escape and they could find them. Either way, Sasuke wanted to pursue.

"South," said Kiba.

_But I'd better get some back-up…better not to go alone._

Sasuke ran out of the hospital and ran towards the Hokage tower. He actually found Lady Tsunade and a few shinobi – mostly his classmates - talking outside the tower when he arrived.

"Lady Tsunade, I want to go after the Koshosuru twins," said Sasuke immediately upon arrival, not caring who he was interrupting or what they were talking about.

"Good timing! We were just talking about a rescue," noted the Hokage. "Did you want to join in?"

"Yes!" said Sasuke. "We'll need a medical shinobi…and a sensory…."

"I know!" shouted Tsunade. "Believe it or not, I am fully capable of assigning a team to the task!"

Sasuke backed off immediately. Apparently, his eagerness had gotten the better of him. He really did think he had an idea of what…or who….could be behind this. He wanted to confirm it with his own eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, and Ino Yamanaka…your mission is to find the Koshosuru twins Kanja and Sumato and safely return them to the village. If you happen across the scoundrels who did this, feel free to deal with them as you wish!" said Lady Tsunade.

"Hai!" the three shinobi shouted.

"Now…go!" Tsunade shouted, causing the three shinobi to disappear seemingly into thin air as they immediately got started on their mission.

OlOlOlOlOlO

They were jumping through the trees at full speed when they finally got to the edge of the forest and needed to run on the ground for a bit. It had been nearly an hour since they left Konoha.

"Do you see anything yet?" asked Sasuke.

"No, not with my byakugan," answered Neji.

"There have been traces of someone recently coming through here though," noted Ino.

"Yeah, I saw the signs as well," said Sasuke.

There was a small pile of trash under one of the trees indicating the perpetrators had eaten something and dropped their trash onto the ground. There were also a few fresh markings on the trees. Even the most subtle of hints caught a good shinobi's attention.

"I wonder if they are ok," said Sasuke aloud.

"There's no blood," said Ino. "You would think that if they were hurt badly, there would have been a blood trail."

"Unless it's blunt-force trauma," said Neji.

"They're probably just scared…though I can't imagine Sumato would take this lying down if he is still conscious," said Sasuke.

"Consider what that one shinobi did to the Hyuga compound though," said Ino. "At their age, would you really fight back against that?"

"Good point. Perhaps not," said Sasuke.

"Maybe they have faith that they will be found by the likes of us," noted Neji.

_They're fine_, thought Sasuke to himself. _I just know it._

"Wait! I see something!" said Neji excitedly.

"What do you see, Neji?" asked Ino.

"It's just in my visual range now, but I see two forms….," said Neji.

"Only two?" asked Sasuke.

"Two distinct forms, though…it looks like one of the forms has three distinct chakra networks," clarified Neji.

"So it sounds like we have two enemies with one of them carrying the twins. At least they are alive," said Sasuke.

"Keep pushing," said Ino. "If they don't know we are here, they may not be traveling as fast as they can."

"Don't you think they would assume we would send someone after them?" asked Neji.

"Ino has a good point. We did leave relatively quickly. Perhaps they are not counting on a pursuit quite so soon," said Sasuke.

"Let's go!" said Ino.

OlOlOlOlOlO

It took another hour for the Leaf team to catch up to the enemy shinobi. Along the way, they had discussed exactly how they expected things would go down once their presence was known. The shinobi carrying the twins was probably the one who had the immense strength and was able to crumble the Hyuga's courtyard so easily. The other shinobi's skills was an unknown at this point, though they guessed he or she probably was pretty smart and stealthy. This was probably the planner of the kidnapping and the likely infiltrator of the village. After all, someone must have been able to get inside in order to know the details of the wedding as well as the lay-out of the Hyuga compound.

"I'm going to take the lead!" shouted Neji as they neared the rogues. "Ino, you take the rear. Try not to get hurt – the twins might need you."

"Got it!" she shouted back.

Neji's byakugan was activated the entire time so that he could follow the movements of those being pursued. He saw the smaller shinobi turn to look back and could tell that at that moment, the fact that they were being pursued was now known.

"They know!" said Neji.

"Screw the plan!" shouted Sasuke, knowing that the plan they had discussed and agreed to was now defunct. "Just overtake them and make them stop! Neji, you take the small guy. I've got to make sure Kanja and Sumato are ok."

Neji nodded his approval of Sasuke's quick and dirty new plan.

In less than a minute, they had forged ahead of the enemy and forced them to stop in their tracks. Neji immediately squared off against the smaller shinobi ready to fight. However, when Sasuke jumped in front of the larger shinobi who was carrying the twins, his eyes went wide.

"Sasuke, is that you?" asked the larger shinobi.

"Wait, you know this guy?" asked Neji, never taking his eyes off of his opponent.

"Sasuke?" repeated the smaller shinobi.

Neji remained focused. Ino jumped out of the trees and off to the side of the confrontation.

"Sasuke, what is going on?" she asked.

Sasuke let a wide smile grace his face. He stood up from his ready position and let out a chuckle. "I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again."

By now everyone except Neji was standing up in rather non-threatening positions. The two enemy shinobi walked towards Sasuke confident that while the confusion was still ongoing, they were not going to be attacked.

"What happened to you?" asked the larger shinobi carrying the twins. "We lost sight of you just before that big battle and never saw or heard from you again. We really thought you had been killed."

"Speak for yourself," stated the smaller shinobi. "I knew that Sasuke couldn't be taken out so easily."

"Then where did you think he went to, smart-guy?" asked the large shinobi.

"Well, I didn't know," said the smaller shinobi. "He always made it very clear that he didn't _need_ us. I just figured we went our separate ways."

"And that's why you were so distraught when we couldn't find him?" asked the larger shinobi.

"Just…shut up!" shouted the smaller shinobi, obviously flustered at being called out.

"Sasuke!" came a shout from outside of the immediate conversation. "What the hell…?"

Sasuke turned and faced the general direction of both Neji and Ino, who now definitely looked like they wanted some answers. Sasuke sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well, seeing as they aren't planning to fight us anymore, I think we've got a little time to hear your long story," said Neji flatly and somewhat annoyed.

"I'm confused," said Ino.

Sasuke turned back towards the enemy. "Are they ok?" he asked, nodding towards the twins.

"Oh, they're fine," said the larger shinobi. "It's just a mild drug that caused them to pass out. We got it from…"

"Shhh!" said the smaller shinobi.

Sasuke gave him a stern look.

"…at least until we figure this whole thing out," the smaller shinobi clarified looking sheepish now as a result of Sasuke's grimace.

Neji finally acquiesced and walked to where Sasuke was standing. Ino followed. Now all four of the shinobi stared at Sasuke waiting for the explanation.

"Let's start with the introductions. Neji, Ino, these are two of my former comrades back before I rejoined the village. Their names are Suigetsu Hozuki from the Hidden Mist, and Jugo." He turned to face his Leaf teammates. "And these two are Neji Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka, both Hidden Leaf shinobi."

Silence enveloped the five shinobi for all of five seconds, then everyone started talking at once over each other.

"Sasuke, you knew these guys before you came back? Doesn't that mean that they are enemies?" asked Neji.

"You went back to the Leaf?" asked Suigetsu.

"I thought you wanted to destroy the Leaf," said Jugo. "I mean, I'm glad you don't want to anymore, but still..."

"But why did they take the twins? They aren't on your side anymore Sasuke," said Ino.

With all the confusion and talking over one another, Sasuke had had enough. "HOLD ON!" he shouted and drew his hands upward to stop everyone from yelling.

"I think Ino's point is a good one. Despite the past, right now we are worried about those two," said Sasuke. Suigetsu. Jugo. Why did you take these two from their village?" Sasuke asked.

"We were on a mission, of course," said Suigetsu.


	40. Chapter 40

"A mission?" questioned Sasuke. His interest had now been peaked. Suigetsu and Juugo had either been a member of his team, or residing in one of Orochimari's hideouts for years. The only time they would have had to join any village or organization would have been the year since he last saw them. However, he really didn't think it was their style. How was it that they were on a mission?

"Yeah, a mission," repeated Suigetsu.

"For who exactly?" asked Sasuke.

Neji sat back and listened to the exchange. Sasuke was definitely more pressing of his comrades than he thought he would be.

Suigetsu sighed.

"It's a long story," said Juugo.

"Hey, wait….isn't this the second need for a long story in the last five minutes?" asked Ino. "Will someone please just tell us what is going on already?"

"You first," said Suigetsu nodding to Sasuke.

"Oh alright. I can fill in the details later, but essentially when I wanted to kill Itachi, I came up with a plan that involved these two. I killed Orochimaru and then I needed to form a team to help me track him down. It was myself, Juugo, Suigetsu, and a woman named Karin who is now being held in the Leaf," said Sasuke.

"Karin's in Konoha?" asked Suigetsu. "I always wondered what happened to that windbag." He snickered.

"Knock it off, Suigetsu," Sasuke countered. It was as if they hadn't been apart at all this last year. Sasuke treated him virtually the same way.

"Sasuke, have you seen her?" Juugo asked. Juugo was still kind and caring despite his intermittent inability to control his anger.

"Yeah, I while ago. I've been kind of busy," said Sasuke. "She's fine…for now, at least."

"So these two were on your team when you went against Konoha?" asked Neji for clarification.

"They were with me when I killed Itachi and then when I turned against the Leaf, yes," Sasuke confirmed. "They were with me until the day I helped Naruto defeat Tobi and the Akatsuki."

"Wow, you did?" asked Suigetsu.

"So now what about you guys? What is this all about?" asked Sasuke.

"I guess we should start from when the war ended. After the war, the two of us were left alone and had no idea where you or Karin may have gone," explained Juugo.

"…not that I care if I ever saw that pain-in-the-ass woman ever again…," added Suigetsu under his breath, but still loud enough for others to hear.

Juugo gave him a look that essentially told him to shut up. He continued, "To be honest, I had planned to find the nearest cave and disappear from society once again. Suigetsu actually did me a huge favor by convincing me that I had the ability to control it now after all of our travels with you and Team Taka."

"Don't let him fool you. He _did_ find a cave and it took me three days to get him back out again," added Suigetsu.

"He was right though. I have controlled it even though there have been several stressful situations that we've had to endure," said Juugo.

"Such as?" asked Sasuke, now curious at what Juugo had to endure since they were separated.

"Most of the time wasn't too bad," said Juugo. "We wandered from country to country performing odd jobs, supporting ourselves…"

"That doesn't seem like you," said Sasuke. "Suigetsu, you've always had more drive than to just wander….oh, I get it."

"Get what?" asked Juugo.

Suigetsu smiled.

"You steered him to the places you thought the other swords might be," said Sasuke.

"Yes, I did," nodded Suigetsu proudly. "I didn't think he cared since he really didn't have anywhere else to go anyway. And now with this 'world peace' we have going on now, I wasn't in any particular hurry to collect them all. It's more of a hobby now."

"So I still don't know what all of this is about," said Sasuke. "Why did you take these two children? If all you've been doing has been wandering and supporting yourselves, where does the mission part come in?"

"We happened to be in a large village in the middle of Fire Country about a month ago," said Juugo.

"We were on our way towards Hidden Mist…," added Suigetsu.

"After we completed a few tasks for some locals, word must have gotten around because we were summoned to a large house right outside of the village," said Juugo. "It turned out that there were a few elders there who wanted to contract our services as shinobi."

"…and what exactly did they want you to do?" asked Sasuke, now starting to put the pieces together.

"They claimed to be patriots of the Leaf who had retired to the countryside outside Konoha. However, they had come upon some information…given to them by the Daimyo himself….that there was a danger to the village. One of the clans was plotting a coup and they wanted to stop it at all costs," said Juugo.

"That sounds vaguely familiar," said Sasuke aloud. "Go on. Were you told to eliminate the clan?"

"N-no," answered Juugo.

_Could I be wrong?_ asked Sasuke to himself.

"We were told that these two," he started, nodding at the two unconscious bodies still lying on the ground, "Were the key to the coup. They held all the power that the clan would use. It was something about being able to read emotions."

"Well, that's part's true," said Sasuke. "But the rest is not, let me assure you."

"What do you mean?" asked Suigetsu.

"I'm sure you have very good intentions and if what these elders told you was true, you would, in fact be doing the Leaf a favor. However, I have served on a team with these two and even survived a near-death experience. They would never betray Konoha. I know that from the bottom of my soul. What you have been told is a falsehood," said Sasuke.

"But - ," Juugo started.

"So what will you do now?" interrupted Ino. Neji and Ino stood there mesmerized by the story these two supposed enemies told them. But no matter what, they still had a duty to ensure the safety of both the village and its inhabitants, including the twins."

"I don't like to fail, but," said Suigetsu.

The three Konoha shinobi cringed awaiting Suigetsu's next words.

"I guess we have no choice but to listen to you, Sasuke," finished Suigetsu.

"Based on your actions in the past, can we assume your next stop is the village where those elders live?" asked Juugo.

"Yes," said Sasuke. "I have a bad feeling about all of this and we need to end it….now. Will you take us there?"

"Absolutely," said Suigetsu.

"We're going, too," said Neji.

"Juugo, can you carry the twins until they come around?" asked Sasuke. "You probably have the most strength of any of us."

"Yes," said Juugo. "They should be waking up within the hour. Here's what we gave them." He reached out towards Sasuke with a small vial of liquid in his hand. "They gave this to us to help with the mission."

Ino aggressively snatched the vial from Juugo before Sasuke could touch it. She opened it up and smelled it. It was foul, so she crinkled her nose almost immediately. After she put the top back on, she commented, "Historically, this stuff is potent, but predictable. There's no long-term risk here. We just have to wait for them to wake up."

"Thank goodness," said Sasuke. He breathed a little sigh of relief now knowing that it wasn't inadvertently poison that they had been given.

Juugo scooped up the two prone bodies from the ground.

"Let's go," said Sasuke. "You two lead the way."

"We're on it," said Suigetsu, who started running in the direction they had just come from.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The strange new group ran across the ground and flew through the trees. Not much was said as most of the members of the group were thinking about what had happened and trying to figure out if their guard should be up or if these new people were now on their side or not. Sasuke was the keystone and for now, they decided to trust in him when it came to the others.

"Huh," said Ino aloud.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were returning to the Leaf," she remarked. "It's so strange that we have enemies so close to home."

"Yeah, but no one knows they are enemies," remarked Neji. "It seems to me they pull their strings from behind the scenes."

Suigetsu was in the lead followed closely by Neji and Juugo. Sasuke and Ino took the rear. Sasuke kept a close eye on Sumato and Kanja looking for signs awakening.

Suddenly Juugo stopped on a nearby branch and called out. Suigetsu and Neji quickly turned around.

"What's up?" asked Suigetsu.

Juugo carefully laid the two bodies on a large flat branch. Sasuke could both see and hear that them waking up was imminent. Ino kneeled down next to Kanja while Sasuke did the same with Sumato.

"Wha...?" Sumato immediately started shielding his eyes from the small speckles of sunlight that made it down to his face through the treetops. Sasuke helped him sit up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" asked Sumato, still obviously getting his bearings. He blinked a few times and then looked around. He could see a few Leaf shinobi and his sister lying down next to him. He looked to the other side and saw...

"Whoa!" he shouted and immediately backpedaled and scrambled to his feet.

"It's ok, Sumato. They're with me," said Sasuke.

"But they...they were the ones that...," Sumato tried to spit out the words.

"Yes, but there is a story behind it," said Sasuke. "Just calm down for now."

"A-are you sure?" asked Sumato.

Sasuke nodded and actually smiled for his young friend. "This is Juugo and Suigetsu. They have been teammates of mine in the past. We think they may have been tricked into kidnapping you. As soon as they found out, they decided to help us to figure out the culprits behind all this."

"Teammates?" repeated Sumato.

"Yes," said Sasuke. "From my dark past."

Sumato knew exactly what Sasuke was referring to. He looked over at Kanja who was now completely awake as well and was quietly listening to the conversation. Ino helped her stand up.

"So what now?" asked Sumato.

"We are headed to a village near Konoha where the orders to kidnap you were initiated," said Sasuke. "We want to find the elders who told Juugo and Suigetsu that your clan was going to attempt to take over the Leaf and...," said Sasuke.

"WHAT? But that's not...we weren't...," interrupted Sumato.

"Relax, brother. They know it isn't true," interjected Kanja. "Can't you tell?"

Sumato looked at his companions. He took the time to use his gift to read the situation. Kanja was correct - no one was even questioning the fact that it was a lie.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Are you two feeling up ready to the small trek to get to the village?" asked Ino.

"Yes," said Sumato.

"I think so," agreed Kanja.

"Let's get going then," said Sasuke. "The sun will be setting soon. We'll stop outside the village to discuss the plan going forward. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded back at him and they took off following Suigetsu and Juugo once again.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The sun had just set when the group dropped to the ground right outside the village.

"I know we don't have any camping equipment with us, but let's try to make due for one night," said Sasuke.

"Are you going to town for supplies?" asked Neji.

"Yes," replied Sasuke. "I will go and...Ino and Neji, you both come with me. The others can't show their faces for fear of being recognized. We'll get food and a few blankets...you four can start a fire. Oh, and start brainstorming a plan for tomorrow, too."

As they started to walk away, Neji said to Sasuke, "Are you sure it is a good idea to leave the four of them behind?"

"If you are nervous, you can feel free to stay behind as well," said Sasuke.

Neji hesitated. "Yeah, I think I may stay behind. I don't know these two as well as you do. It would make me feel better to stay behind."

"Suit yourself," said Sasuke. "Ino, let's go."


	41. Chapter 41

The seven-member impromptu team gathered around the smoldering fire pit the next morning and discussed the merits of each of their inputs on how to move forward on the mission. There was no leader of the team per se, but Sasuke held the unofficial post as he had the most connection to each of the three groups represented: the Leaf shinobi sent on the mission, the rescued shinobi from the Koshosuru clan, and the two ex-teammate kidnappers.

"The first thing we need to do is confirm who it is we are dealing with," said Sasuke.

"Agreed," Neji stated. "One of you two will need to go along if for nothing else than confirmation we are dealing with the right people." He nodded towards Juugo and Suigetsu.

"I have a better idea," said Suigetsu. "I think all of us should head to the home of these so-called elders…"

"Even just to scout it out?" asked Ino. "Seems like overkill to me. Plus with seven of us, we'll be much more detectable."

"Will you let me finish?" Suigetsu demanded. He rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "I don't need another one of _them_, y'know?"

"Go on, Suigetsu," prodded Sasuke flatly. He knew exactly who Suigetsu was referring to and he wasn't going to get sucked into the merits of Ino vs. Karin and the attributes they did or did not share.

"Like I was saying, they are expecting us back with the twins," said Suigetsu. "We'll just pretend that we've captured them. But we won't hand them over. You three can then barge in and confront the elders who sent us on the mission."

"We could help, too," noted Sumato. "We'll just pretend that we're knocked out, but as soon as you guys make an appearance, we can stand up and join you. Are you ok with that Kanja?"

Kanja nodded at her brother. "We can help read what the true intentions of these people are as well."

Sasuke deliberated for a second. Suigetsu's plan just might work...and it would be quicker. "Let's do it."

"What's the timing?" asked Neji. "We obviously can't all enter the area at the same location – it would be too obvious."

"Juugo, will you draw an approximate lay-out of the site we will be going to this afternoon?" asked Sasuke.

Juugo looked around and picked up a stick that was just about the right size. He drew a rectangle inside a larger rectangle into the dirt on the ground. "The main entrance faces south, but there are smaller entrances to the north and west as well." He marked the locations on the map.

Juugo closed his eyes for a few brief seconds and listened. "The birds tell me that there are no storms pending. The weather should remain like this for the remainder of the morning. I would suggest that the four of us walk through the main gate as if the mission had been successful. There is a small outside meeting place here….," Juugo stated as he pointed the stick in his hand towards the west gate.

"They didn't seem to be very trusting," said Suigetsu. "I would guess with good weather, they would meet us here rather than invite us inside."

"The three of us can converge on this location…but Neji and Ino, make sure you keep your eyes and ears open in case this ends up not being the meeting place," said Sasuke. "I'll take the west gate. Neji, you come in from the north and Ino, you follow the four of them in from the south."

"Hai," Neji and Ino said together.

"We will plan on the convergence happening approximately ten minutes after the four of them go through the main gate."

Sasuke looked towards the twins. "Are you two sure you are up to this?"

"To clear our name? Absolutely," Sumato said. "Frankly, this whole 'let's attack the Koshosuru twins' thing is getting kind of old."

Sasuke ruffled Sumato's hair. "I know what you mean. Well, hopefully after this, the world will leave you two alone for a little while. Especially when word gets around how the kidnapping victims themselves were part of the team to end the threat against Konoha."

Kanja let out a huge smile.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"May I help you?" asked an older gentleman greeting the two shinobi-looking men who had just approached the main gate.

"We have business with the elders who live here," said Juugo in a very formal tone.

The servant looked at Suigetsu and then Juugo who was carrying two large bundles on his shoulders. "One moment, please."

Suigetsu and Juugo stood there in silence until the servant came back.

"The two elders are in, but they ask that you wait for them in the west courtyard until they are ready for an audience," said the servant who then opened the door fully. "Please come this way."

Juugo and Suigetsu followed the servant towards the western side of the compound where they remembered speaking to the two elders before.

_Just as we thought_, Suigetsu thought to himself. _The plan's right on target._

When they arrived at the covered patio, the servant invited them to sit. There were beverages already prepared and they were free to help themselves. Then he disappeared back into the mansion.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to let you out of these sacks," Juugo whispered to Sumato and Kanja. "The coast is clear, but stay still for now.

He looked at the brother and sister as he took off their sacks. They looked at him and he looked back, but no additional words were shared.

"Is it done?" came a question from the direction of the house. It was an older woman, definitely of an age where she could be called an elder. "Did you first go in the direction away from this village to alleviate all suspicion as we discussed?"

The twins quickly closed their eyes and feigned unconsciousness as the voice got closer.

Juugo turned to face the woman, who was coming out of the house followed by the older man who had given the mission to kidnap the twins.

"Hai, M'Lady," said Juugo.

"Are they still alive or did you need to kill them?" asked the male elder as soon as he spied the two young shinobi passed out on the ground in the courtyard.

"They are alive. It wasn't too difficult to take them given the circumstances...and once we gave them that drug you gave us, they have been out like this ever since," answered Juugo.

"We heard that was quite a ruckus you caused earlier. The Hyuugas are none too happy about their compound being damaged, not to mention the fact that you interrupted a great celebration being held there," said the female elder.

It was then that Sasuke, Ino and Neji had started to silently find their way to various hidden locations near the outdoor courtyard. Just as they had planned, each had come in from a different entrance and each of them had different obstacles to avoid so they weren't detected.

The first thing Sasuke heard upon arriving was the statement about the damage to the Hyuuga compound and the interruption of Naruto and Hinata's wedding. He saw who Juugo and Suigetsu were talking to, but their backs were turned to him as he approached the location. It was when he actually _heard_ the voices that he finally realized what exactly had been going on. His first impulse was to immediately jump into the situation, but thankfully, he hesitated. Because he knew he was usually too impulsive, he decided instead to take a deep breath and wait a few seconds before he acted.

"Now that you have what you have asked us for, can we get our money?" asked Suigetsu.

"You will most certainly get paid. You have earned every penny," said the female elder. "Homura, will you take these two into the house before you...take care of the problem? We wouldn't want to chance someone seeing or hearing no matter how discrete we are."

Yes, the two elders who were now talking to Juugo and Suigetsu were none other than Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the recently exiled elders of Konoha.

"What do you mean...'take care of the problem?'" asked Juugo. "You told us you wanted them alive and to only kill them if we could not control them."

"What we do now is none of your concern," said Koharu, the female elder. "Homura..."

Suigetsu ran between the elders and the twins. "I'm sure you can understand why we would not fully trust you," Suigetsu stated. "If you please, the payment before you touch one hair on these two."

"How _dare_ you," said Koharu. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"That's just it, " said Suigetsu with a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Who we are doesn't matter...and we don't care who you are."

With their identities absolutely confirmed, Sasuke decided that he could wait no more. He made a faint bird-like sound and swooped down to the edge of the courtyard.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" shouted Homura as soon as he saw the raven-haired shinobi jumping towards him. His shout was surely enough to raise the alarm with any other shinobi these two might have protecting them. The situation would now become a battle unless these two backed down immediately.

Juugo and Suigetsu didn't hesitate for a moment. They instantly noted that Sasuke (with Ino and Neji not too far behind thanks to Sasuke's signal) was now making his move. It was time to end the charade and do their best to support their ex-leader. Their first inclination was to continue to stand between the twins and the danger threatening them.

When Sasuke landed on the ground, he didn't say a word at first. He figured that just by making his appearance, that these two elders could figure out they were now in trouble. They were elderly after all and they would not be fighting.

Three shinobi who were employed by Koharu and Homura ran into the situation and were quickly dispositioned by Sasuke and Neji with only one or two strikes per person. It was a joke how mismatched the two sides were.

Even though their buffer quickly disappeared, Koharu and Homura did not move to make an escape. Calmly, yet deliberately, Koharu slowly made for one of the chairs on the patio and casually sat down despite the current situation. Homura moved to her side and stayed standing.

Sasuke's eyes, which were already red, examined them closely. They did not even attempt to avoid Sasuke's gaze which quickly caught them in his genjutsu.

Sasuke then motioned for Juugo and Suigetsu to allow the twins to stand up and quit pretending to be passed out.

"Sumato," Sasuke said aloud. The young shinobi understood he was being beckoned and quickly made his way to Sasuke's side. "Tell me, what have you read during this altercation."

"At first, confidence, curiousity. They are the type who think they are in control at all times," explained Sumato. "Once they started talking to Suigetsu and Juugo, I sensed the need to be careful. And once you arrived, there was fear and resignation. Sasuke, what exactly is going on? Who _are_ these people?"

"These are the people I hold partially responsible for the death of my brother Itachi as well as my entire clan who they ordered him to kill," said Sasuke. "They treated his patriotism as a pawn and used it to their advantage. They also claimed the Uchiha clan was about to rebel against Konoha."

"Oh my!" said Kanja, her hands covering her gaping mouth in surprise. "Just like what happened to us!"

"Yes, which is why I needed to find you two and make sure you were safe. Things didn't turn out very well for the Uchiha. Even though their exact strategy changed from my story to yours, and they didn't try to eliminate your clan, I have no doubts that if you had been delivered to them, you two would have been killed."

"But why, Sasuke? Why would they do this?" asked Sumato. "What have we done?"

"You have done nothing to these two," said Sasuke. "However, as you have already been told, your natural gifts are indispensible for both your clan as well as the Leaf village. What better way for them to get revenge for their banishment? They were always highly influential in the government. Their third shinobi teammate was none other than the Third Hokage himself. Their team leader was the Second Hokage. They have always been in the know of the most sensitive and secret information of the village. They didn't take it very well when they were finally stood up to and told to get out."

"So what now?" asked Ino who was now among the group in the covered courtyard. "The Leaf punished them and they go and pull a stunt like this."

"They can't be trusted," said Neji.

Just then, Koharu let out a wail and went limp. Homura fell from his standing position to the ground.

"Sasuke!" yelled Neji. "What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" yelled Sasuke. "They must have done it themselves!"

"Desperation," said Kanja. "That was the last emotion from both of them."

Ino ran over to the downed elders and quickly looked them over. It only took a few seconds before she found the culprit.

"Here," she said holding up a small needle attached to the smallest of reservoirs. "They could have easily kept this hidden in their robes."

"I see," said Neji. "Cowards to the end."

"No, I wouldn't say 'cowards'," Sasuke disagreed. "It is virtually impossible for shinobi with their track records to ever be called cowards. I'd say it was more like...sore losers. They were so used to having their own way that when it eventually didn't, they didn't know how to cope."

"So now what?" asked Suigetsu. "This little escapade is over...so now what?"

"Now we head back to Konoha...all of us...and we take it from there," said Sasuke.

Suigetsu looked at Juugo. There were no objections.


	42. Chapter 42

"Hold it right there," said Izumo, who happened to be on gate duty with his usual partner Kotetsu.

"Don't worry. We're not going to storm the gate or anything," said Sasuke, knowing that these "extra" shinobi who were walking with them were going to be a concern. After all, these two had just kidnapped the Koshosuru twins only yesterday...not that many people would have recognized that fact. Even so, bringing strangers into the village when security was this high would ordinarily not be a prudent thing.

"Sasuke!" came a shout from somewhere inside the gate. A pink-haired kuniochi ran at Sasuke and practically threw herself into his arms.

"I take it the injured are taken care of?" he said while smiling, noting Sakura's demeanor had definitely changed since the last time he saw her...yesterday she was still very much in "medical mode".

Sakura didn't reply….in fact, she pretty much just ignored the slightly sarcastic comment. She just held him tight for about thirty seconds before finally letting him go.

Kotetsu smiled seeing Sakura finally at ease. Although she had not been constantly standing at the gate since she finished at the hospital, she had certainly "checked in" with the gate keepers enough times since yesterday afternoon that her concern was evident. Kotetsu was starting to feel a bit guilty having to tell her time and again that nothing had changed and no one of interest had been spotted.

_Her timing is brilliant_, thought Kotetsu. She just happened to be walking to the gate to check in once again when Sasuke and his group had arrived.

"Uh, Sasuke?" noted Suigetsu quietly. "Did you get yourself a hottie while we were apart?"

"Sasuke, who are these people?" Sakura asked, not even giving Sasuke a chance to answer that last question.

"They are former teammates of mine," said Sasuke.

"You mean, before the war ended?" Sakura asked just to confirm. She knew that had to mean they were his comrades from when he was still fighting against the Leaf.

"Uh, yeah," said Sasuke. Admittedly, he was a little nervous. He didn't want her jumping to conclusions before he could fully explain the circumstances that had brought his ex-teammates here. But no matter what, it wasn't like he was going to "go rogue" and run off with his teammates again. Hopefully she knew that.

"Is….everything ok?" asked Sakura.

"Its fine," said Sasuke who leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead trying to put her at ease. "We have to go to the Hokage tower and fill her in on everything that has happened. Other than those who got hurt at the wedding, it's practically no harm done." He dared not go into what happened with the two ex-elders right then and there. "Come on. Let's go. Izumo, one of you is coming with us, right?"

"Oh, right. Yeah," said Izumo. "I'll go." Kotetsu nodded denoting that he understood he'd be alone for a few minutes…at least until this group was safely dropped off with the Hokage. They couldn't be letting two strangers into the village without a proper escort, now could they?

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Enter!" shouted the voice from the other side of the door. One by one, the nine shinobi walked in. Although he could have turned back right then and there, Izumo wasn't about to leave now…he wanted to know the entire story.

Tsunade carefully surveyed who had just walked into her office. Before her stood the three shinobi she had sent on the mission to recover the twins, the twins themselves, Izumo, Sakura, and….

"Who are you two?" asked Tsunade. "What part did you play in this mess?"

"Um…ah," started Suigetsu.

Tsunade could tell almost immediately who they were as soon as Suigetsu had attempted to answer.

"No…," she said. "You two have the gall to come into my office…into my _village_…through the FRONT DOOR after what you did? Why aren't you restrained?"

She stood up and banged both her fists on the desk.

"Izumo!" she shouted.

"Y-yes, M'Lady?" Izumo asked almost sheepishly.

"How could you let them just waltz in here?!" Tsunade demanded.

"Well, they didn't just 'waltz' right in here, M'Lady. They have been escorted by Uchiha, Yamanaka and Hyuuga the entire time. Sumato and Kanja are right here as well, no harm done. I used my best judgment allowed them entry. I didn't think they could possibly do much harm surrounded by six Leaf shinobi at all times," explained Izumo.

Tsunade sat back down and thought for a second or two. "Very good points, Izumo. I guess in this case it can be overlooked." Izumo's face showed relief. For a moment there, he really thought he was going to be in trouble.

"I realize that yesterday was an emotional day for you, M'Lady. Let me assure you that there is a clear and easy-to-understand explanation behind all of this," said Sasuke.

The Fifth Hokage gave a small stink eye to the two strangers in the room. "If I sense even the slightest movement by either of you two, I will end you."

Suigetsu melted a bit. "Sheeesh," he whispered aloud.

"She's a tough one," noted Sasuke back to his friend.

"Now start from the wedding...," said Tsunade.

"I'm afraid we will need to start from before that in order for our story to make sense," noted Juugo. He took a deep, relaxing breath and started to tell the tale.

Juugo captivated the entire room talking about Taka and how he, Suigetsu, and Karin became teammates of Sasuke's. He spoke about losing Sasuke at the end of the war and how he and Suigetsu wandered and worked before they were asked to "help" the Leaf by kidnapping the strength and pride of the Koshosuru clan. He completed the bulk of the story with their recon missions into Konoha to gather information as well as information about the attack itself at the Hyuuga compound.

"...we were running from the Leaf with Sumato and Kanja, but were finally overtaken by Sasuke and the other two shinobi you sent after us," Juugo finished. "It was then that we had an opportunity to reconnect...to talk about what had happened and why. To be honest, we had no idea that the elders who sent us on this mission were, in fact, the true enemies of the Leaf. They professed so strongly that they were from the Leaf and that this mission would, in fact, help protect it."

"Elders?" repeated Tsunade. "Just who was it that contracted you for this mission?"

Juugo looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded back to his friend. He had just taken the floor. If anyone was going to inform the Hokage about Homura and Koharu it was going to be him.

"It turns out that it was Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane," said Sasuke flatly, without emotion.

"What?!" Tsunade shouted. "Those two, again?" Tsunade had come quite a ways since her early dealings with these two. Back in the day, they could intimidate even her, but Tsunade had definitely come into her own, especially since the end of the Fourth War. No one, especially not those two backwards idiots, was going to even remotely affect any decision she would make in the best interests of the village. She had been appointed Hokage, after all. She didn't especially like them back then, and now disliked them even more so. "They're in that village not too far from the Leaf, right? Near the Fire Daimyo? I'm going to - "

Right then she looked into Sasuke's eyes and could immediately tell there was more...and it wasn't good.

"What did you do?" she asked. "You didn't...I mean, I didn't like them either, but I still wouldn't..." Tsunade had a hard time getting the rest of her sentence out. Actually, she wasn't quite sure what she was going to say. "Sasuke, you gave me your word."

"Wouldn't...what?" ask Sasuke. "Kill them? Is that it? Is that what you were going to say?" Now he was pissed.

"..." Tsunade paused. She had unintentionally caused this situation, one in which she recognized what was happening. She had no proof of anything. At this point, she didn't even know if they were actually dead or not...and here she was jumping to conclusions.

"He didn't kill them," interjected Neji. "At least...he told us he didn't kill them."

"Unbelievable!" shouted Sasuke upon hearing Neji's falter. He turned and stormed out of the room.

Sakura had tears in her eyes from the emotionally stressful situation. Sasuke was definitely hurt and, as result, she was hurting, too. She ran out of the door after Sasuke.

"Sakura!" shouted Izumo in an attempt to talk some sense into her. They weren't finished here, after all.

"Let them go," said Tsunade. "Neji..."

"M'Lady?" Neji asked.

"What happened to those two? The elders...why would you ever think that...Sasuke...would kill them?"

"I actually don't know if he did or not," said Neji. "He told me he didn't kill them...but there is just no way to know for sure. Not unless...Ibiki...or Yamanaka..."

"No!" shouted Kanja. "How could you even think of doing that?" The normally quiet half of the twins was now quite emotional and wasn't holding back in the least.

Neji continued. "He had them in a genjutsu. They made no attempt to run. All of their protectors had been defeated already. The elders...they simply went limp and fell over."

Tears streamed down Kanja cheeks - tears of frustration, not of sadness. "After all he has done since he has been back? Haven't you spent time with him at all? You all should know that if he says he didn't do anything, that he didn't. Getting Ibiki or Yamanaka involved...how cruel to even consider subjecting one of your loyal shinobi to that kind of violation."

"Neji, you know as well as I that small syringes were found on the bodies and that they probably injected themselves even before they were affected by the genjutsu," noted Sumato.

Tsunade exhaled and thought while no one in the rest of the room dared to utter a word.

"Sumato. Kanja. Please step forward," said Tsunade. They did as they were asked by their Hokage.

"I want to thank you," said Tsunade letting a slight smile grace her lips while looking at this next generation of shinobi standing in front of her. "You two may only be genin, but it seems your morals and convictions are even stronger than mine. Here you are, the victims of this crime, yet you stand by Sasuke's side and have unwavering faith in his dedication to this village."

"He has never given us reason to doubt him," said Sumato. "In fact, he has saved our lives at least twice now. How could we think he'd do anything questionable like cold-blooded murder…let alone lie about it when confronted afterwards?"

"Since the day he saved Naruto from Tobi on the battlefield, I would wholeheartedly agree with you. He has openly accepted the punishment given to him for his crimes, shown great restraint against the elders despite the atrocious - yet still legal - crimes they committed against his clan, bonded once again with Leaf shinobi both old and new, eagerly took any mission given to him, and has won back to his side shinobi from around the world. However, I will always remember that he was not always the Sasuke Uchiha you two know now. There will probably never be a day when the smallest of doubts doesn't find a home in the back of my mind that he may revert once again to being the Leaf's enemy - but I can pledge to do my utmost from here on to give him the benefit of the doubt at all times instead of immediately jumping to conclusions."

It was right then that Kakashi entered the room through the open rear door. The obvious seriousness of the situation immediately grabbed him.

He fake-smiled. "Should...I...leave?" he said hesitantly.

"No, we're done here," said Tsunade. "You all are dismissed."

The seven remaining shinobi turned and filed out the room one-by-one.

"Uh...except for...," Tsunade jumped up so she was standing. She immediately pointed a finger at Suigetsu and Juugo. They were hoping they could just walk out and go on their way, but no such luck.

Both Taka shinobi turned and faced the Hokage. "Are you going to imprison us as well?" Suigetsu asked snidely.

"I take it you know where your third teammate is then. I wouldn't necessarily call it a prison, but...," said Tsunade. "I can't just let you wander about the village right now either. Kakashi, will you please escort these two to Ibiki and have them put...where their teammate is."

Kakashi moved in so he was behind the two Taka shinobi. "Let's go," he muttered.

Juugo was resigned to where he was going and showed a face that read "not again" on it. Suigetsu, on the other hand, flashed the Hokage a nasty look before turning to exit the room.

"Kakashi, did you need me for something?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh...no. It can wait," he answered. He flashed his closed-eye smile and followed Juugo and Suigetsu out of the room.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke ran out of the Hokage tower and took off full-speed towards...well, he didn't exactly know where he was going. He just wanted to get away from there. His pent-up anger would explode if he didn't release it in some constructive way. Then again, maybe not constructive...but the less harmful the better.

Before he knew it, he was nearing the Forest of Death. He hadn't been here since the chuunin exam all those years ago. He ran into the trees and started right away by punching the tree that was nearest to him.

"What the hell?!" he screamed aloud. "What the hell do they want from me?!"

He flew off towards another tree and roundhouse kicked it. It began to topple and he jumped towards another tree. "Fu#*&!" he punched it before landing back on the ground once again. He leaned his back against the tree and looked up towards the sky.

_After all that...everything I've been through since returning...and I'm still not trusted? I was perfect, wasn't I? What more could I have done?_

He turned to face the tree and punched it once again while letting out one final guttural wail. He turned again so his back was against the tree, placed both of his hands over his eyes, and slid to the ground.

Now that his tantrum was over, all he could do was sit there, silent and unmoving. He heard no sounds other than nature all around him and it did calm him a bit. Birds were singing and he thought he even heard some toads croaking in the distance.

He remained silent even when a familiar chakra signature slowly approached him.

"Sasuke," Sakura muttered. She dropped to her knees next to him and held him tight to her.


	43. Chapter 43

Sakura held Sasuke for a few moments, still crouching against the tree in the Forest of Death. Soon enough the embrace had eased and Sakura looked at the man she loved desperate for some sort of sign of what exactly he was thinking.

"Sasuke?" she questioned quietly. She didn't like this at all. His expression had gone from anger to simply blank. She couldn't read him at all and that frightened her. It was as if...as if that Sasuke from when he spent years away from Konoha had returned. She hadn't seen this Sasuke for a very long time and she had hoped she would never see him again.

Sasuke stood up letting Sakura fall away to the side. He started to walk away from her.

"Sasuke, where are you...?"

"I...I just need some time right now," he said to her. And with that, he walked away from her farther into the trees.

Sakura's world seemingly came crashing down in just the last hour. One hour ago everything had been fine. Sasuke and she were a couple...soon to be cohabitating in the new Uchiha compound at his invitation. He had worked so hard to get back into everyone's good graces and if he did decide to be rash...to strike out in some way...he would most likely be throwing everything he had worked for away.

But then again, by thinking this way, she too was losing faith just as the Hokage and, to a lesser extent, Neji, had done earlier. By even thinking he might betray her or the village again she was committing the very sin he found so offensive. It was a no win situation. There was nothing she could do.

She sat there alone for a few moments pondering the situation and all the possible things that might happen next. It didn't take long for her to despair and she finally decided what her next should be. Going after Sasuke was not the best choice. He wanted to be alone and think about some things for himself. Being where she wasn't welcome might annoy him enough to push in him the opposite direction than she intended. However, she knew that this was something she didn't need to go through alone. That would be her next step...to seek out her friends and teammates and get some much needed support.

OlOlOlOlOlO

She walked back to the village wondering who she should seek out first.

"Forehead?" questioned the beautiful blonde shinobi who was walking down the street, away from the Hokage tower.

Sakura looked up at her friend. She was still emotional and it showed. "Oh...hi Ino," she managed to eek out.

"Is everything alright?" said Ino, obviously concerned for her friend. "You ran out of the Hokage's office so fast. Where's Sasuke?"

"I-I don't know for sure. Somewhere in the Forest of Death," she answered. "I followed him there."

"The Forest of Death?" questioned Ino. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"Well, do you blame him?" Sakura asked. "His loyalty and ability to act as a Konoha shinobi was just questioned, wasn't it? After all he has been through, don't you think that was the worst thing he could have heard?"

"I personally think he made it seem a little worse than it really was," noted Ino.

"You can't be serious," said Sakura.

"...and you seem to be a little sensitive, too," said Ino.

Sakura stopped dead at that last comment. She took in a deep breath and let back out. Perhaps she was being a tad bit sensitive.

"Let's go get something to eat. How about some ramen?" Ino asked.

"Um, sure," said Sakura. "I _am_ a bit hungry. It's been a while since I ate anything."

"And that's probably making you a bit on edge as well. Let's go talk it out at Ichiraku," said Ino.

"Alright," answered Sakura.

The two friends walked towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand and talked along the way as well as once they got there. Ino broke down what she had seen and heard at the meeting earlier that day as well as what the outcome of the mission had been. This was all in an attempt to get Sakura to start thinking more logical and less with emotions.

"Now, let's get this all straight," said Ino. "The elders who had left the Leaf after getting harassed for what they did to Itachi, basically killed themselves when confronted with the fact that they were caught trying to kidnap Kanja and Sumato."

"That's what happened, right?" said Sakura. "You were there, I wasn't."

"Well, that's what I saw," said Ino. "Sasuke had them in a genjutsu because after their bodyguards were defeated, they made no effort to run away...but I'm sure he wanted to make sure they stayed put. Somehow...probably before the genjutsu, they injected themselves with a highly concentrated poison or cardiac effector of some sort."

"You guys saw the small syringes after they died, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," agreed Ino. "Bottom line was, the twins were saved and successfully brought back to the Leaf."

"Right," said Sakura.

"So the issues really started when the report was given to Lady Hokage. It seemed to Sasuke that she doubted him," said Ino.

Sakura thought about what had happened at that meeting earlier in the day.

"Put yourself into Lady Tsunade's shoes. What do you see?" asked Ino.

"Sasuke Uchiha returning with several shinobi from inside and outside of Konoha," said Sakura. "The kidnapping victims alive and well. Two dead elders. Two strange shinobi who were once trying to destroy Konoha standing next to Sasuke as friends."

"I suppose that's true," said Ino. "But the twins supported Sasuke, and there was evidence that the elders took their own lives..."

"Yes, but Sasuke just happened to have them in his genjutsu when they actually died. And you know how powerful an Uchiha's genjutsu can be," said Sakura.

"She didn't come right out and blame him, did she? She just questioned him," said Ino. "And all that on top of the fact that two shinobi who he obviously considered to be comrades and who fought alongside him when he was our enemy, and who had just kidnapped the twins, were standing in that office as well."

"Yes, but - ," started Sakura.

"Think about what happened, Sakura. Did she throw Sasuke in prison? Did she arrest him, or have him detained in anyway? Did she even send anyone after him when he bolted from the office?" asked Ino.

"No," answered Sakura.

"I still think you two are making too much out of this. It's her _duty_, Sakura. She isn't allowed to overlook even the smallest detail. She is obviously trusting him as much as she can," explained Ino.

"Trusting who?" said a new voice to the conversation.

"Good evening Sakura. Ino," said a second voice.

It was Naruto and Iruka-sensei just coming to the ramen stand. Naruto had obviously already heard the last bit that Sakura and Ino were discussing. Both men took seats next to the ladies at the counter. They ordered and waited for their food to be made.

Suddenly there was utter silence. Sakura looked uncomfortable saying much else about the topic of Sasuke and Ino wasn't going to force her into it. Naruto could tell something wasn't being said due to his presence. Iruka was the only one just happily waiting to eat his dinner.

Finally Naruto broke the ice. "Sakura, er - what was it you were talking about when we first got here. You seem a little flushed. Is everything ok?"

"Silly, there's nothing to worry about," said Sakura with a fake smile, which earned her an elbow from Ino from the opposite side.

"Ow!" she yelled. "What?"

"You should tell him," said Ino. "He's a member of Team 7, too."

"What is this about Team 7?" said Kakashi-sensei just then entering the ramen stand.

Sakura smacked her forehead in frustration. "I'm worried about Sasuke...again," she stated in frustration.

Sakura dived into the story of everything that happened with the mission and after they returned to the Leaf and had a meeting with the Hokage. Once the story was finished, Kakashi rolled his one visible eye.

"Not again," he mumbled. "If he does anything rash, I'm going to..."

"He won't, Kakashi-sensei. We won't let him," said Naruto.

"Oh yeah?" said Sakura. "How are you going to stop him? I'm glad Ino calmed me down and gave me a few things to think about but Sasuke isn't exactly known for his patience and lack of reaction."

"You can say that again," said Naruto.

"You don't even know if this is even a problem," interjected Iruka.

"What?" said Sakura turning sharply to listen to this new voice to the conversation.

"I get what you're saying. Why we should have faith that Sasuke is once again a good shinobi and why we shouldn't question him...or perhaps, he really is emotionally vulnerable and potentially unstable based on his past history and how he's acted before. But the thing is, no matter what you might think, everything already said here is pure conjecture. He could be gone already...or, he could make his way back to the village as if nothing happened. Don't get yourselves too worked up until you know what he's thinking," explained Iruka.

"Good point," agreed Kakashi. "Let's just wait and see for now. He has grown up quite a bit from those old days and I would highly doubt he would act out his frustration in the same way."

"But Kakashi-sensei...," said Naruto.

"Now, now, Naruto. You've got to get past this as well. The three of you keep repeating yourselves...saying that you understand why Tsunade has some doubts, but also that since it is her duty to look after the village, she has no room for complete trust in an ex-renegade like Sasuke."

"She pretty much said just what you just did, sensei," agreed Ino.

"Right. If you all really, really think that he is no longer the rogue shinobi he was before the war, then you must trust that he will not be so easily swayed again and everything will be just fine," said Iruka.

"Yes," said Ino.

"You're right, sensei," agreed Sakura.

"But...," started Naruto.

"But?" repeated Kakashi.

"Naruto, you also want to become Hokage, right? Isn't that your dream?" asked Iruka, seeing a teachable moment.

"Hai," Naruto answered.

"Wouldn't you keep an eye on any risk, no matter how insignificant or small to keep this village safe? You will need to weigh all factors against decisions and observations you will make as the leader of so many people. The village's safety and well-being will become your top priority, even more so than your own friends and comrades," said Iruka.

"Actually, it is more like the entire village becomes your own family," said Kakashi. "...and it is your duty to spot and keep tabs on all the potential threats."

"Ok, I get it now," said Naruto. "The Hokage should look at this situation and fully analyze each and every detail with as little emotion as possible, especially the ones that cannot be 100% proven. It is the Hokage's duty to protect the village above all else."

"Exactly," said Iruka.

"Nicely put," said Kakashi.

Silence set in again. The ramen in front of Ino and Sakura had long ago been eaten. Naruto was too busy talking to eat his fill, so he picked up his chopsticks and began slurping away again.

Sakura stood up and paid the bill for herself and Ino.

"So what's the next step, Forehead?" Ino asked.

"I'm just going to head home. I'm still worried about him, but I need to have faith that he will return and everything will return to how it was once again. He _will_ come home tonight," said Sakura. "I have to keep thinking that."

"See you tomorrow," said Naruto in-between slurps.

Sakura dropped Ino off in front of her family's flower shop and thanked her for being her sounding board for the day. Ino insisted that next time it would be Sakura's turn to support her, especially if it involved a man that she was dating. Sakura readily agreed with a laugh.

She turned to continue walking to her own place. She couldn't help worrying and thinking about the situation even as she tried to convince herself to be strong and that everything that had already been said by the others was absolutely true.

Slowly she ascended the stairs. She walked around the corner to her tiny apartment and opened the door. It was quiet inside. Too quiet. Normally, both her and Sasuke would be home and they would be talking to one another about their respective days. However, on this particular evening, it was dark and nothing could be seen or heard.

Sakura made for the bathroom where she could take a shower and get ready for bed. It had been a very long and stressful day. She hadn't been this emotionally taxed since Sasuke had returned.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was definitely tired. It was time to get some sleep...hopefully.

Sakura made her way to the bed. As she slid between the blankets, she immediately noted that she wasn't alone in the bed. She examined the breathing body and quickly came to the conclusion that it was none other than Sasuke in bed with her, already asleep.

She squirmed her way up to his back and wrapped her arm around his waist from behind. He was warm. He felt really, really good to her. She had no idea what had happened between when he left her earlier in the Forest of Death and now, but she was happy he was here. She let a smile pass across her lips as she let herself drift off to sleep. It looked like things were going to be ok after all.


	44. Chapter 44

Sakura awoke slowly to a sound in the other room. _Wha…? Where is...?_

She was foggy at first, but then it came to her...everything at once...Sasuke returning to the village after his mission, the meeting with the Hokage, him running away because of what was said, and then him needing space away from her. She had been so worried about what was going through his head that it came as a relief when she had found him home and in bed. Sakura practically passed out once she felt Sasuke in bed with her. The stress and worry had suddenly been lifted and her body and mind must have shut down as soon as she the tension was released.

But today was a new day…

"Sasuke?" she said aloud, quite loudly. She suddenly realized that he wasn't with her anymore.

No one answered.

"Sasuke!?" she shouted louder.

He stuck his head in the doorway. "What?" he asked. "What are you shouting for?"

Sakura let her head drop as she sat there. He was still here...and now he seemed so…._normal_. Then she noticed he was dressed to go out.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have a meeting...a pretty important one," he answered.

"What is - ?" Sakura started but she was immediately cut-off.

"I really have to go. I was just about the door when you just called me," he said. "See you later on." He left the doorway. The next thing she heard was "Bye!" Then the front door fell shut with a light thump. He was gone.

_What on earth is going on?  
_

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke wasn't going to be late to this meeting. It might actually bring him even more closure to his past and he looked forward to not having quite as many loose ends from his past life interrupting his present one. After all, one reason for the misunderstanding yesterday was the fact that Suigetsu and Juugo were involved. Although it looked like things were going to work out after all, he wanted to make sure his friends were taken care of and that no further misunderstandings happened in the future.

_I sure am glad she found me yesterday. Sometimes it takes a different perspective to really understand the situation_, he thought to himself. He thought back to yesterday as he walked to where this morning's meeting was scheduled to take place.

Flashback - begin

He had just left Sakura in the Forest of Death. He knew that she meant well, and his love for her wasn't in question, but sometimes she could just be...irritating. There were times when he needed to think things through and her input just didn't help. In fact, it hurt the situation more than anything else simply because he could feel the exasperation setting in. She distracted him from thinking about what he really wanted to and he found it..."annoying," he said aloud as he thought. He loved her, but there were times when she was annoying...and he told her about it frequently when they were younger. He loved her, but just like any couple, there were times they were bound to be at odds.

But that wasn't the point right now...he looked up to see where his legs had taken him while he was preoccupied with what had happened earlier repeating itself over and over in his mind.

He looked up and was surprised. For a few seconds he was taken aback as he looked at his surroundings. Then he eased into a smile and took a seat near the stone slab under which his brother was buried, thanks to him and the Hokage.

"Hi Itachi," he muttered. Sasuke wasn't sure why he was here - whether it was a subconscious need to talk to his brother, or even perhaps Itachi, from the next world knew what Sasuke was going through and called him here to figure it out.

"I know I've visited you from time to time since you arrived here, but something has come up that I need your help with," said Sasuke lowly. He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting. A reply?…most likely not. He decided to continue.

"You gave up so much for the village and, just before you died, you showed me the cost of the path that you took. I pledged soon after that that I would not take for granted the life of a Leaf shiniobi and vowed to return to Konoha to serve it once again. I would also cherish my friends more and maybe even find the love of my life and settle down…maybe even start to repopulate the clan. I was able to pursue all this because of the gift you gave me...that you gave all of us. I..."

He paused for a few seconds.

"Those elders that ordered you to destroy our clan? They are finally dead. I'm not sorry that they're dead, but because I was there when it happened, I am suspected of having something to do with killing them. They hired two of my old friends to kidnap two barely-genin shinobi from the village. It turns out my friends had no idea who these two elders were and once I appeared, they listened to me and the matter was settled. They showed us who the people were who sent us on the mission and it turned out it was the very same elders who ordered you, an Uchiha, to eradicate your clan back in the day. I put the elders under a genjutsu, but I wasn't fast enough. They were old and frail and weren't going to run; instead they had already injected themselves with some sort of poison. I reported it all to the Hokage, but I was questioned. I was doubted. They knew I hated those two and it apparent they still don't trust me. I wonder if I will ever be trusted, even after doing every single thing they asked of me when I returned..."

"It's not completely a trust issue," said a voice from behind him. Sasuke whisked his head around to see who was invading his privacy. "Well, it is and it isn't, but I wouldn't take it too personally. You should know better than to let words affect you this much."

"Lady Tsunade," greeted Sasuke. "How did you know..?"

"There were very few places I would have expected you to have gone once you stormed out of my office. Of course, ANBU was keeping an eye on you the entire time," the Hokage explained.

"ANBU has been tailing me?!" he repeated, somewhat upset.

"Not because you are a threat...because I knew I would want to talk to you after you left our earlier meeting," she explained. "I didn't want this situation to...degrade into something we both don't want. There are plenty of people who don't want you to storm out of the village again."

"Can you tell me 'why' then? Why was I questioned? If any other shinobi had been in my shoes, you would have...," Sasuke started.

Tsunade cut him off. "Don't start telling me what I would have done or not done. You don't know and you aren't the Hokage. You have never walked in my shoes. I am the very definition of cautious nowadays...I have to be. I've got too many people counting on me to let even the littlest things slip by me."

"Sorry," said Sasuke, a little more in control of his emotions.

"It's alright," Tsunade said a little more calmly.

"Sasuke, let me speak frankly. You have done a tremendous job since you returned to the village. You have been almost perfect in every decision you've made and every action you've taken. You've saved our precious Koshosuru twins multiple times now. You have supported Naruto with your friendship...and saved his life at the end of the war. You have shown the other nations that Uchiha is, once again, an admirable name...you are someone to be treasured and trusted and not feared as you once were."

Sasuke listened intently to Tsunade's acknowledgement of his efforts over the last year.

"But," started the Hokage. "You have a bad history, Sasuke."

Sasuke cringed. He had a feeling he knew what was going to be said.

"You were a pretty bad guy for quite a few years there. You killed Danzo, you attacked our Five Kage Summit and even took the Raikage's right arm. You joined Akatsuki and attacked Killer Bee when you attempted to kidnap him. And, not to mention, you have attacked many Leaf shinobi multiple times over those years. I'm not saying this outweighs the good, but trust is a hard thing to win back. It takes time. I do trust you Sasuke, but when I'm suddenly confronted with elders dying while under your genjutsu while two of your comrades from back then stood by your side, I'm sorry, but I don't think even the most trusting of people wouldn't think twice about questioning you."

"But I...I didn't...," started Sasuke. He didn't get very far.

"Yes, I heard your confession to Itachi. I just happened to already be here when you explained it all to him. I now choose to put this incident behind us. You will not have to be put on any restrictions or surveillance after all," said Tsunade. "However, you need to understand what I'm tasked with here. In the future, if something like this happens, don't take offense. If you are truly innocent, it will be brought to light in the long run. It is my duty to protect the village, and if I have to do something like take you off duty to do it, then that is what I'm going to do."

"Hai," said Sasuke. "I think I understand a bit more now."

"Good," said Tsunade. "Now that we have that straightened out, I need you do meet me tomorrow morning."

"Meet you?" Sasuke questioned.

"This isn't completely over yet...there is something else you and I need to address," said Tsunade.

Flashback - end

Sasuke walked up to the ominous building on the far side of the village. He could see that the Hokage was standing there alone near the entranceway.

"I thought you'd have at least one other shinobi with you," noted Sasuke, implying the Hokage shouldn't be walking around the village alone.

"You don't think I can handle myself in a threatening situation?" she jokingly asked.

Sasuke thought for a bit. "Yeah, you are probably right. Anyone who attacked you would be out of their mind. There are few shinobi in this world who could serious take on one of the legendary Sannin."

"Let's go in," Tsunade said and she turned and opened the door.

"Lady Hokage, w-what are you doing here?" asked the shinobi on-guard. "We weren't expecting you."

"Is Ibiki around?" asked Tsunade. "Did I catch him on his shift?"

"Hai, M'Lady," said the guard.

"Please give this to him then," she said handing a scroll to the guard, "...and show us to a room where we'll wait for his reply."

"Hai," said the guard who then bowed. He ducked into an area behind the desk, presumably where other shinobi who were working there were currently mulling about. He reappeared without the scroll and said, "Right this way."

Sasuke recognized he room right away. He and Naruto had also briefly waited in this room once before though it had been quite a few months ago.

In only two minutes time, the door swung open and hit the wall with a slam. "What is the meaning of this?" shouted an obviously irritated Ibiki.

"Calm yourself," said Tsunade.

Ibiki looked to see that Sasuke was also in the room. He was even more naturally suspicious than Tsunade was. Ibiki hesitated.

"Sasuke, do you mind if Ibiki and I discuss this in the hallway, or will you be offended if I don't include you?" asked Tsunade.

"No, do what you need to," answered Sasuke. He knew she would get farther with Ibiki without him there. Tsunade had told Sasuke yesterday what she had in mind and he had already decided that he would follow the Hokage's lead on this one. It was, after all, her idea and her ultimate decision.

Tsunade and Ibiki left the room. Sasuke could hear them talking in the hallway and, except for a few brief outbursts, couldn't make out exactly what they were saying.

The door to the room opened again. The last thing Tsunade said was, "I'm the Hokage and this is an order," before she came back in and joined him once again, seated at the table. Ibiki stomped away.

"So what's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"It's happening right now," Tsunade mentioned. "But you already know the ones who have been here for a while aren't being kept right here in this building."

"Yeah, there is some sort of connection underground isn't there? I've only ever been here once before," noted Sasuke.

"It's going to take time to get them assembled," said Tsunade. "There aren't that many, so they'll probably just be brought here."

"Yeah," agreed Sasuke with a slight smile on his face. He was actually quite eager to get going on his next assignment from the Hokage: the transition and acclimation of the homeless shinobi.


	45. Chapter 45

"They are just about ready for you, M'Lady," said Kaname, Ibiki's subordinate who was currently in charge of the homeless shinobi. "We'll bring in the last two shortly. Since they just arrived yesterday, they were still here in the main building and hadn't transferred to the remote site yet. We'll go get them now."

"Fine," she replied. She turned to the shinobi standing by her side. "Are you ready to go Sasuke?" the Hokage asked.

Sasuke let out a slight exhale. It seemed to him that this was the very last of it - after this, there was no longer a need to look back any longer. He would make things right with Taka and once that was done, there was nothing left to do but serve the Leaf in any way he was asked. It felt as if an important milestone was just about to be achieved.

Orochimaru? Dead. Itachi? Gone, but his efforts in favor of the village were finally publicly recognized. The Elders who betrayed the Uchiha? Dead. Team 7? Once again he was a member of Team 7 and he had made the amends he felt he needed to. Finally, there was the village...and the rest of the shinobi world...both of which now stood firmly behind him. Yes, Taka was the final step…

Sasuke and Tsunade were taken to a large room on the first floor of the building. Tsunade led the way with Sasuke and Kaname following closely behind.

Karin, Sasuke found out earlier, was alive and living in the isolated world of the shinobi who were not prisoners of the Leaf, but not free to leave because of the potential risk they posed to the Leaf in the future. She would be among the group who were brought to the room where he was now headed. He braced himself mentally for her potential reaction at seeing him again.

The trio entered the room along with a few other shinobi who worked with Kaname. When Karin saw Sasuke, she said nothing but did flash him a look of utter surprise. Since the two had reunited that one time months ago, she had really thought she might never see him again. But here he was, and he was obviously part of whatever upheaval was now about to occur.

Tsunade and Sasuke slowly walked to the front of the room leaving the others behind. At first, nothing was said...Sasuke and Tsunade seemed to be waiting for something before addressing the handful of shinobi who were present.

Then a ruckus could be heard coming from out in the hallway. In walked Juugo, followed by an obviously flustered Suigetsu.

"Will you please get your hands off of me?" Suigetsu said, obviously annoyed at the guard who had escorted him here. He jerked his arm away from the guard. "I can walk on my own, y'know?"

"Juugo? Suigetsu?" Karin said as she stood to face her old teammates. Today was just full of surprises.

"Karin!?" Suigestsu said looking at her looking at him. "No, not going to happen!" he shouted as he turned to try to leave the room once again.

The guard caught Suigetsu and turned him around and shoved him back into the room.

"Suigetsu, just get in here," said Sasuke. "Don't have a fit just because you are all in the same room together."

Suigetsu calmed down and pulled his shirt down as if he were collecting himself. "Fine," he said. Juugo rolled his eyes. They took seats in the back of the room.

The room suddenly quieted as Tsunade started to speak.

"Welcome," she said, then paused. "It's funny...I don't know how to address all of you. Some of you probably hate me and this village. Others probably are quite content with the situation they have been in over the last one or two years and would be fine to have things remain the same."

There were quite a few heads nodding among the eleven shinobi who were sitting there listening.

"I could apologize to you. I'm not sure that I'm sorry though. As you know, I am responsible for this village and most of you came to us as a result of being against us somehow during the last shinobi war. When the war was over, you were kept here, although you technically were not prisoners. There was simply no village to send you back to. We did the best we could with the information we had and the situation we were in," Tsunade explained. "But the time has finally come for things to change."

A light murmur could be heard in the room. Tsunade had obviously said something that warranted a reaction.

"Finally," could be heard from one side of the room.

"That's too bad," was heard from someone else.

"This Leaf shinobi in front of you is Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf's Uchiha clan," said Tsunade introducing Sasuke. "He was once a rogue shinobi, an enemy of Konoha. He has worked long and hard to redeem himself and he has earned back my trust as well as the trust of the other major villages around the world. He is an elite shinobi with capabilities far superior to what most of you may have ever seen. Do not let his youth fool you. He has also experienced great hardship and sadness despite his young age."

Sasuke nodded at the others in the large hall.

"I am of the opinion that Sasuke is the perfect candidate to manage you eleven from now on," said Tsunade.

"But Fifth, how is this going to be any different than Kaname has been all this time?" asked one of the shinobi with no village.

"My apologies," answered Tsunade. "I have apparently not been clear. From this day forward, you will move to the Leaf village itself. Depending on your wishes, you will become citizens of Konoha, or be evaluated and/or rehabilitated and let go to wander as you will."

"Seriously?" said one shinobi.

"I don't believe it for a second," said Karin flatly.

Another said, "They're trying to pull something. There's no way after all this time that they are going to let us go."

Tsunade turned her head so that she could whisper directly into Sasuke's ear. "It would seem you might have a few challenges in front of you. I think your history and experience will fit the bill nicely. I leave it to you."

With that, Tsunade didn't say another word. She simply walked out of the room using the door in the back. Sasuke was now apparently in charge.

Sasuke let the room quiet down before another word was said.

"Kaname, would you and the other intel and sensory staff mind exiting the room?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh, I really don't think that is a good id-," said Kaname.

Sasuke flashed him one of his don't-mess-with-me looks. Karin saw it happen and smiled - she had been on the other end of a look like that many times. She realized that he hadn't completely changed after all. He still didn't like to be ignored when he asked something. He commanded respect, that was for sure.

"Y-yes, sir," said Kaname, now obviously understanding the situation he was in. Here was this shinobi who was still being escorted as a punishment for his betrayal of the Leaf just a few months ago when he first met him. Now here he was again with the Hokage's full approval giving _him_ orders. There was no doubt who was in charge now.

Sasuke waited until the guards were gone before speaking again. "Good," he said. "Now it is just you eleven and me. I will admit to you that not everything has been planned out yet. In fact, just the other day, I was, once again, suspected of crimes against the Leaf. But as you can see, here I am. I have persevered. I was once in the Bingo book, a rogue shinobi, yet I have earned the respect of the kages around the world since then. You are nowhere near in the situation I was in, yet you were kept from the rest of the world in an isolated part of the Leaf due to the potential threat you posed. I will be getting to know each and every one of you. I will personally evaluate what sort of threat you pose...and I will establish a path towards your independence and freedom."

"But Sasuke-sama, what if we don't want to be rehabilitated. What if we just want to stay where we are and live just like we have been living?" someone asked.

"That will not be possible," said Sasuke. "Well, not exactly. You may live here in the Leaf and become one of us, but you will no longer be isolated and you will need to earn your keep just like the rest of us do. There will be no free passes from here on out."

Again, a light murmur started in the room.

"I will see you all again in a few days. I am going to be your main contact...your trainer, your counselor, and your shoulder to cry on. I hope you will do your best as you transition to becoming a part of society once again," Sasuke said as a final thought. Then he walked out of the room following the same path as the Hokage and the guards.

Sasuke was surprised to see Tsunade standing outside of the room presumably waiting for him (along with the guards who had not dispersed yet after Sasuke had asked them to leave).

"Nice job," she told Sasuke.

"You stayed?" he asked.

"I did...and what you said was exactly what needed to be said. I now leave it to you," said Tsunade.

She turned to the guards. "Please show them back to their respective homes. In three days time, they will be asked to gather their possessions and move to a new location somewhere else in the Leaf. I will send the details as soon as Sasuke Uchiha and I have determined how to move forward from here."

"Hai!" the guards shouted.

"Shall we?" she asked Sasuke.

"Hai, M'Lady," answered Sasuke.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke and Tsunade returned to the Hokage tower to discuss the details of what Sasuke would be doing in the coming weeks. Sasuke didn't know the exact history of several of the shinobi who were being kept, but Tsunade sent word to Kaname that he was to send all of the files to Sasuke immediately. He estimated it would take three weeks time to fully evaluate and vet the eleven shinobi. Tsunade was surprised he thought it would go so fast, but then again, he did have quite a bit of knowledge about three of them already.

Tsunade also set up a small office on a lower level of the tower for Sasuke to call his office until this particular assignment was over. It was decided that a large inn not too far from the tower would be rented out for 21 days to house the shinobi until the transition was complete. The inn also had one large room in which meetings and discussions could take place.

By the time he was done for the day, it was late into the evening. Two days now remained before he would meet the shinobi in their new accommodations and this mission could officially get started.

The office door closed and he started to walk towards the stairway when he noticed that there was another shinobi in the hallway in front of him. As he got closer, he could see who it was.

"Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Teme, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stretched his arms. "Not bad. I'm sure you heard by now that the drama from the other day finally ended."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "No one can ever say that my wedding wasn't a memorable one."

"Aren't you supposed to be on a honeymoon or something?" asked Sasuke.

"Supposed to be...in light of the attack on the wedding, we decided to stay close to home. Hinata was pretty upset about what happened," explained Naruto.

"Sorry to hear that," said Sasuke. "How is she doing anyway?"

"She and the baby are fine. Everything is normal," said Naruto.

"Good to hear," said Sasuke. This small talk was getting to be a little much for Sasuke who by now was exhausted. There had been virtually no downtime for him in the last few days and that even included a mission. Now he only had two more days to prepare for Tsunade's latest assignment and all he wanted to do was go home and finally spend some time with Sakura.

"You can go, Teme," said Naruto out of the blue.

"Eh?" said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled. "I can tell you want to get going. You probably haven't seen Sakura in a few days, right?"

"You read me like a book," said Sasuke. "Thanks, Dobe. I'll be off then."


	46. Chapter 46

Some of you have asked for a few more intimate moments...enjoy!

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke returned to an empty home. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting. All he wanted to do right now, as late as it was, was to decompress and spend some downtime with Sakura. Although he had recently seen her here and there, and had even spent last night physically in the same room, it had been since before the start of the wedding since they were actually able to spend any quality time with one another.

Sasuke showered, changed, and sat down on one of Sakura's chairs that she kept in the apartment. It felt good just to have nowhere to be and nothing to do…for the next half-day or so. He was still on the hook for his new mission and he had to have all the prep work done for the reconvening scheduled to happen in a few days. As much as he wanted a whole day to himself, he knew that there were eleven shinobi out there whose futures were literally in the palms of his hands. Sasuke knew it might not necessarily work out for all of them, but it was his responsibility to give his all to each and every one of the eleven he was charged with to try to let them go in the direction of their choosing.

Sasuke picked up a pamphlet on the small table next to the chair and perused it. It only took about five seconds before he decided that that was it. There was no sense in sitting here by himself any longer; he was going to go find Sakura and not waste any more time.

Dressed in his casual clothes, he slipped on a pair of sandals and left the apartment once again. His first instinct took him in the direction of the hospital.

In no time at all, he had arrived. He walked through the front door and approached the front desk and talked with a young greeter who seemed to have no idea whatsoever who he was.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the person behind the desk.

"Yes. I am looking for Sakura Haruno. Is she here?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I cannot divulge…," the greeter had started. Another, older woman had approached the desk from the back room and had heard the start of the exchange.

"Aisa, it's fine," the older woman interrupted. She turned and smiled at Sasuke. "I actually just saw her in the break room on the second floor, Uchiha-san."

"Thank you," he replied in kind.

He found the nearest stairs and made his way to where he knew the break room was, right next to the main medical station where all the medical shinobi and their assistants would congregate and get their assignments while they were working.

He peeked inside expecting to find Sakura talking with a fellow medical shinobi or perhaps getting a bite to eat even at this late hour. Instead, he found her sitting slouched at a table with her head buried in her arms, sleeping.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a slight smile at her beautiful sleeping form. Sakura was a hard worker and he knew that she had been very stressed as of late which would most likely push her to work even harder. Shinobi and people in general deal with stress in many different ways…Sakura's coping mechanism was to bury herself in her responsibilities and work. He wouldn't have been surprised if this wasn't even an assigned shift for her. Yet here she was.

"Sakura," he knelt down and whispered gently stroking her back.

She stirred, but only slightly.

"Sakura," he said a bit louder.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Sasuke? Is everything ok?" Her voice was still groggy.

"Yeah," he answered. "C'mon, let's go home."

"Hm," was the only thing she replied before burying her head in her arms again.

Somehow Sasuke was able to manipulate her so that she was on his back piggyback-style and he marched with her that way back down the stairs, past the front desk and all the way back to her place. Sakura remained asleep the entire time. She must have really been exhausted.

OlOlOlOlOlO

When she woke up the next morning, Sakura was in her own bed inside her own home and next to her was a sight for sore eyes….Sasuke. She thought for a few seconds about how she just barely remembered him coming to get her from the hospital last night.

She was careful not to wake him as she turned to face him so she could watch him sleep. She hadn't felt this content in a while. The realization that she could concentrate on him and nothing else…his face, his breathing, his slight movements as he slept…made her very happy.

His breathing changed ever so slightly. Then his eyes slowly opened to look directly into hers. He didn't say anything at first. For a few seconds, there was a comfortable pause as they both just enjoyed being together and looking at each other.

"Good morning," he finally said, grabbing her hand with both of his hands and pulling her fingers to his mouth so he could kiss them.

"Good morning," she smiled and returned the greeting.

"It's kind of nice to just lie here with you," he said.

"I was just thinking the very same thing," she replied. "Though, I am kind of surprised you have nowhere to be right now. Aren't you in the middle of some crisis or something?" she asked. "That's the way it has seemed lately. Just two days ago I was so worried that you were going to…."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied. "You never have to worry about that again, got that?"

"Y-yes," Sakura replied. "I was just so scared, Sasuke. I love you so much. I finally let myself fall in deep with you and I just couldn't stand it if you were gone from the village again."

"I'm sorry I worried you so much," said Sasuke. He propped himself on one arm so he could talk to her better. "You'll never guess what happened to me yesterday."

Sakura sat up. "What?" she asked noting Sasuke now seemed to be more eager and excited than worried or unhappy. "You were supposed to go to a meeting or something, right? You practically ran out the door yesterday morning."

"The Hokage called me to a meeting," he replied. "I am now in charge of the homeless shinobi."

"Homeless shinobi?" she repeated.

"The shinobi who were essentially captured or held by the Leaf for some reason during the last war, but there was no village for them to return them to. Most of them were determined to have skills that could be very detrimental to the Leaf should they ever decide to use them against us again," explained Sasuke.

"So shinobi with no village?" Sakura asked, to clarify.

"I guess technically some might have a village, but there was absolutely no desire whatsoever to go back to that village. That's where Suigetsu fits in," said Sasuke.

"Suigetsu? You mean that water-based jutsu guy that you used to team with? The one you just ran into again?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, of the eleven shinobi I'm dealing with, three are my ex-teammates from before the war ended," said Sasuke. "In a way, I'm very happy because I feel like these three are the last people I need to make amends with for my actions after I left the village."

"So what's the plan then?" asked Sakura.

"I've got about a day and a half left to finalize the plan," explained Sasuke. "I worked late last night to get most of the framework in place. I'm going to utilize the Koshosuru twins in my training as well."

"That'll make them happy. They really seem to like you…and after all you've done for them, who could blame them?" asked Sakura.

"The eleven will be moved to an inn near the Hokage tower and most of my work will be done there," said Sasuke.

"What do you have to do?" asked Sakura.

"To be honest, I think that will depend on the individual," said Sasuke. "It's an important mission. I think the Hokage is trying to show me she really does trust me despite her need to be paranoid for the sake of the village. If not for this mission, some of those shinobi may have been locked up for who knows how long. And who knows where they truly will want to be when all is said and done."

"So they get to choose where they go?" asked Sakura.

"I'm making the final decision if the Leaf can trust them enough to let them go where they want. I'm sure some may want to stay here…others may not want to be shinobi anymore. I'm sure some will be hostile no matter what we do so they may end up locked up despite my best efforts."

"That would be sad," noted Sakura.

"I'll do my best," said Sasuke. "Tsunade said I had the perfect background for this…earning a village's trust back and all that."

"I think she hit he nail squarely on the head," agreed Sakura. "You were pretty much public enemy #1 for a while there and now look where you are. If you can pull that off, these guys should be no big deal."

Sasuke flopped his head back down onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"So don't you need to get going or something?" asked Sakura.

"I decided to take a few hours for myself this morning," he replied. "You have to admit it's been pretty stressful these last couple of days."

"I have done studies as a medical shinobi and found that by taking a break like you are, you actually are more effective at your job as a shinobi," said Sakura. "Not many people have the talent to…"

"Can we stop talking about work?" Sasuke interrupted. Sakura stopped talking dead in her tracks and looked into his eyes once more. She could tell he wasn't upset at all, he just genuinely didn't want to spend all their time alone talking about that type of stuff when it had been so long since they had...

"So what do you want to do then?" she asked.

She barely go that out of her mouth before his lips were on hers. It was a gentle kiss, but Sakura could tell this was the type of kiss that would definitely lead somewhere.

"Oh," she remarked. Sakura eased back down onto the bed and leaned into him once again.

The second kiss was longer and more passionate than the first. Sasuke's arms eventually made it around Sakura's body and he squeezed her such that she could feel his need to be close to her right now.

Their tongues entangled one another for only a minute or two before Sasuke broke the kiss and gently rolled Sakura onto her back. His mouth wandered towards her jawline and eventually to her earlobe. Sakura squealed at the sensation of him nibbling her ear – it was such a turn-on for her.

His hands made their way to down to her breasts, massaging them gently under her nightshirt. Then, in a flash, the nightshirt was gone.

Sasuke transitioned so that his mouth was soon on her breast, his tongue swirling around her raised nipple. His hands made their way down to her womanhood. When he finally found her nub, Sakura tensed and let out a long moan. He could tell just from the wetness he felt during his explorations that she was definitely aroused.

Sasuke already felt as if he was going to explode. It had been such a long time since they had been intimate with one another. Since they had become a couple and the love-making sessions happened more or less on a regular basis, he found that his body craved Sakura's touch when too much time elapsed between events.

Sakura pushed him back and turned to her side so that she could reach down and grab his member and given him some pleasure as well. She used her thumb to circle his tip followed by slow pumping of the shaft itself. Sasuke thought it was amazing and couldn't help but to let out frequent moans of his own. By now both of them were breathing heavily and moving with their partners hands as they continued to touch each other.

"Sakura, I don't think you should - ," Sasuke started to say.

"Shhhh," she replied in kind. "It's ok."

"But, Sakura…," Sasuke pleaded.

"We've got all morning, don't we?" she said smiling back at him.

He felt her speed up ever so slightly. She also tightened her grip. She had no intention of backing down; in fact, she was pressing forward with her own plan. Sasuke rammed his lips into hers once again until it was too late to hold back. He broke the kiss, tensed, and cried out when his juices spewed forth all over Sakura's hand. When it was finally over, he fell back onto the pillow to catch his breath. Sakura cuddled up next to him, letting him recover at his own pace. Nothing was said; there was just a comfortable silence between the two lovers.

Sakura eventually rose so that she could clean up a bit before returning once again to the bed where Sasuke still lied. As soon as she was under the blankets again, she immediately snuggled up to Sasuke and found his member once again with her hand. As she stroked, she gently teased his nipple with her lips. In no time at all, he was once again ready.

They had tried many positions before, but both of them still preferred the intimate missionary position. That way, they would look at each other and all their feelings seemed that much more intense.

Sasuke crawled between Sakura's legs and gently guided himself to her entrance. For some reason, this morning he felt more a need for gentleness than intensity.

Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke gently entered. He felt...simply amazing. After a few gentle pushes, he propped her legs over his shoulders so that he could go deeper. She must have really felt his first thrust after doing that because she let out a moan.

Sasuke started pumping a bit faster and both lovers started to breathe a little more heavily as the sensations overtook their bodies. When he sensed her getting close, Sasuke decided to add a bit of extra stimulus by using his thumb on her as well. Sakura practically jumped up off the bed when he did that.

"Sasuke, I'm getting close," Sakura murmured.

He smiled back at her. "I can tell," he replied.

"How does it feel for you?" she asked.

"Amazing," he replied. "Can you hold on just a few more seconds?"

"Hm-mmm," she replied, closing her eyes to concentrate. She knew exactly why he asked. Nothing felt better than climaxing together.

No more words were needed; they could gage each other by the sounds and movements of the other person. Sakura let out a final telling, pleading moan and Sasuke sped up to end it all. Both bodies tensed and their eyes squeezed shut as they took in the ecstasy. Sasuke had released his load, but continued to gently move so that Sakura could enjoy her orgasm to the fullest. Soon enough, he collapsed on top of her, still breathing hard. Sakura wrapped both her arms and legs around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Me, too," he said lifting his head so he could see her. Then he pecked her on the lips.

Sasuke continued to look at her silently.

"What?" she giggled not knowing what to make of the sudden introspective.

"Marry me," he said lowly.

"What?" she said again, not so lightly this time. The smile left her face and she looked at him to make sure she heard what she just thought she heard.

"I said...marry me," he repeated.


	47. Chapter 47

"Sasuke…I don't know…," Sakura managed to get out. She totally wasn't expecting _this _to happen so soon. She had hoped, obviously, but Sakura was definitely taken aback by the timing and overall situation of the proposal.

"I know you love me. I know that you and I are a given and that you plan to move in with me and spend the rest of your days by my side. So….marry me. Why should we wait?" he asked.

"I'm just….," she tried to answer again. Then she looked at his more-than-serious face. Her mind finally registered what was going on and she could not think of a single reason to say anything but…

"Yes." She paused to take note of this exact moment. "Yes!" she said again, practically yelling. A huge smile crept across her lips and she pulled him into a bear hug. "I do love you, Sasuke Uchiha. I can't believe this day has finally come."

OlOlOlOlOlO

_Two days later…_

Sasuke was the first to arrive in the meeting room inside in the inn where the homeless shinobi were now housed. He had spent the better part of two days holed up in his makeshift office inside the Hokage tower preparing for how he was going to go about this mission. He hadn't even really had a chance to celebrate the engagement…in fact, both he and Sakura decided that they weren't going to tell anyone just yet. Sasuke just didn't want to be bothered with the necessary pleasantries and attention he was sure it would garner. He thought his request to postpone the announcement would disappoint Sakura, but in the end, all she really now wanted was him and the hoopla that would surround an engagement and eventual wedding wasn't as thrilling as she once thought.

"Hi Sasuke," said Sumato when he entered the room. Kanja followed her brother closely behind and only nodded to Sasuke.

"Sumato, Kanja, thank you so much for helping out," said Sasuke.

From the get-go, bringing in the skills of the Koshosuru twins was first and foremost on Sasuke's mind. Just by having a round table, a simple conversation with the eleven he was now in charge of, so much could be learned with the twins' help.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sumato.

"They'll be here shortly," answered Sasuke. "It's still a little early. Are you guys still ok with the plan?"

"Yup," answered Sumato. "Just like any other diplomatic mission…"

"Thanks for your help. I'm almost positive you won't be needed after today," said Sasuke.

"Hey, is that….?" said a new voice now entering the room. It was Juugo.

"What is all this? Didn't we just rescue those two? Now…" asked Suigetsu sounding somewhat indignant.

Juugo knocked him on the back of his head. "You know Sasuke wouldn't do anything to harm us. Just trust him."

Sasuke motioned for them both to come closer so that he could talk to them more privately. After all, it was just about time for this meeting to start and he wanted to nip in the bud any issues these two might have.

He looked them squarely in the eyes. "You two are the only two here who know what their capabilities are," Sasuke said. "I need to know that the other nine who will be meeting here in just a few minutes pose no risk to the village. I've done enough damage in my life and I want to make sure what I do now doesn't cause any more. Do you understand?"

Both shinobi now facing him nodded. "But Sasuke…," said Suigetsu.

"Don't worry about yourselves," he tried to alleviate their concerns….or at least Suigetsu's. "I have no intention of locking you up for the rest of your lives. Just play along with this whole thing and it'll be over before you know it."

"Ok," nodded Suigetsu, finally acquiescing to Sasuke's wishes.

By now a few of the other shinobi had entered the room and sat down. "Go ahead and join the others," said Sasuke nodding towards the sitting area where the chairs were lined up.

"Sasuke," Sumato said to get his friend's attention. "Are you really giving them a free pass? Should Kanja and I really ignore them?"

"No," said Sasuke. "Work on them just as you would the others. It's just that I don't think we have anything to worry about with those two so even if you read them, it will only be benign to the village. But it is better to be safe than sorry."

He leaned in further so that for sure only both of the young genin could hear him. "Having friends in the shinobi world is a wonderful thing, but never let your friendship cloud your judgment. Most of the shinobi who betray their village are able to do so because someone's guard was down in the name of friendship."

The twins nodded in understanding.

Sasuke looked over and all but one shinobi were now here. As he walked towards the front of the room, that last shinobi finally did show up and sat down in the back of the room.

"Ok, everyone, let's get started," said Sasuke. "First, I'd like to introduce you to Sumato and Kanja. They are here for observational purposes only and will be assisting me with the session we have today." Sasuke was hoping that none of the shinobi present would guess what their true abilities were. The Koshosuru clan's newest jewels were kept secret from the rest of the world the entire time they were academy students. None of the shinobi here should know that two more with their gift were ever born since they had been captive since the time their existence was made public.

"I'd like to start by getting a history from each of you. I know a lot about a few of you, but so we can complete this mission as a very large team, I'd like everyone here to hear you out," said Sasuke.

The next few hours – the rest of the morning, in fact – was spent listening as one shinobi after another explained who they were, where they were from, and how their life's circumstances got them to where they were now – pseudo-prisoners of the Hidden Leaf.

Suigetsu and Juugo were relatively quick as compared to the others since their time "in captivity" had only lasted a few days. In fact, there was quite a large discussion as to how their numbers went from nine to eleven just recently. Karin, one of their trusted nine, also help to alleviate fears by explaining the dynamics of being on the team with Sasuke and what happened at the end of the war when the team was split up. Sasuke added a bit as well because it might seem unfair to some that he has been redeeming himself for over a year now and all these shinobi have been isolated and monitored for crimes much less vicious than what Sasuke had committed.

After the afternoon meal, Sasuke steered the conversation towards the future and asked each shinobi what they wanted to happen next. Again, one by one, they answered the question posed to them. A lot of information was gathered on this first day of work with these shinobi and, as a result, Sasuke felt confident moving forward.

As soon as the room had been cleared of everyone except for Sasuke and the twins, Sasuke invited them to dinner.

"Sure!" said Sumato, appreciating the invitation.

Again, Kanja nodded. "Thank you," she quietly said.

"You don't mind if Sakura joins us?" asked Sasuke.

"Not at all," said Sumato.

"She's off today, so we'll swing by the apartment on the way," said Sasuke.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The four shinobi arrived at the restaurant, sat down, and ordered. Sasuke decided to get right to business.

"So, what did you think about what was said earlier today?" Sasuke asked Sumato and Kanja, who both sat together on the opposite side of the table to Sasuke and Sakura.

"What did you do to that redhead?" asked Kanja flatly.

Sasuke flashed her a look of surprise. Of any single sentence that could have been said first during this discussion, he was not expecting that one. It took him a few seconds to compose himself.

"She was an old teammate of mine. I handpicked her because of her various abilities with chakra," said Sasuke. "Why, what did you get from her?"

"A lot of confusion. Mixed-messages. She seems like she is mostly pretty confident and sure of herself, but every so often, especially when you were in front of the room, I caught a little bit of…how would you describe it, Kanja?" asked Sumato.

"Longing," Kanja said flatly. "It's a bit too soon to tell, but I'd wager that she either has…or had…the hots for you at some point."

"I'm hoping it is 'had'," said Sasuke. "It was never a secret that she liked me…a lot. Suigetsu used to tease her quite a bit about it as well. I just ignored it as best I could."

"The good news is that I don't think that really has anything to do with this conversation," said Sumato. "She just needs a place to belong. She wants to be included…respected."

"Acknowledged," added Kanja. "Like she has played an important role for a long time and never received much support or recognition."

"Got it," said Sasuke. He perused some of the notes he took while the discussions were taking place. Karin was pretty open to where she went next. She said she would need to think a bit longer about what her ultimate goal would be. She wouldn't be against staying here in the Leaf, but wouldn't be against leaving either. Karin was just pretty happy to be in a place where she knew people and wasn't constantly being put down anymore. An idea sprang to Sasuke's mind…a place where he thought she and the Leaf would both benefit most.

"What about the others?" asked Sakura, interested in finding out more about what had been going on inside that inn.

"Do you want the short-version or the long-version?" asked Sumato.

"I'll take the short-version for now. We'll expand into details as we need to," said Sasuke. "I know where they all want to go and what they are supposedly thinking. Were there any inconsistencies in their emotions?"

"The short-version. Got it. You only need to be worried about that one guy who came in last and sat in the back," said Sumato.

Sasuke knew exactly who Sumato was talking about. He perused his list of names and the notes he took about each one. "Teki Abunai," he said aloud. "He was captured in the Leaf itself early in the war. It was just after the alliance was formed. He was trying to infiltrate one of the archive buildings. Apparently he was after intel." Sasuke flipped the page. "When he was questioned, he said he represented Hidden Stone, but in reality, he was only originally from there and had been ousted for treason about 10 years ago when he was a chunin." The page flipped back. "Abilities are…not much, actually. He's an earth-style user, but his real talents lie in his taijutsu and stealth abilities."

"What did he say during the meeting?" asked Sakura, trying to help as much as she could not having been at the actual day-long session.

"Of the eleven, he said the least. He said he didn't care and would probably just leave the Leaf once again. Hidden Stone is out of the question since he is a traitor. He kind of left it at that. Not too much thought went into it. What did you guys think?"

"A lot of anger. Resentment," said Kanja. "And I have a feeling it's not just from this latest imprisonment. I wouldn't trust him."

"I agree, he does seem very dangerous. Like a ticking time bomb," said Sumato. "I don't know what you can do with him."

"I'm not sure…but I'm not going to give up on him yet," said Sasuke. "I've also had a lot of experience with anger and resentment in my life."

"Yes," agreed Sakura. "But it took you years to see the light. Do you have that much time to help a virtual stranger?"

Sasuke thought about that one. "That's true," he agreed. "But you guys didn't give up on me, and I'm not going to give up on him. What a shame it would be to think anyone's life can be just thrown away."

Sakura took note of the last statement and smiled. She flashed back to the time when she saw Sasuke during his very dark period and couldn't even imagine that person ever being able to say what he just did. Truly, how far he had come.

The four shinobi continued to eat their dinner and briefly skimmed over the other nine shinobi. Not one of them was dangerous, at least not towards the Leaf. They all had dreams and plans of where they would go next should they released. Sasuke even offered up options, such as becoming a Leaf shinobi or a Leaf citizen should they want to stay put here. The world was open to them as long as they posed no immediate threat.

Sasuke's thoughts turned to Suigetsu and Juugo. They had been free for the year since the war ended and turned into wanderers. He knew Suigetsu would never settle down, not while there were swords of the Mist out there somewhere. He was a bit melancholy at the prospect of having to say good-bye once again. Juugo, however, he thought might decide to stay. It was either than or go with Suigetsu once again. At least if that's what happened, they would be together and could help each other out.

Dinner ended. Sasuke again thanked the Koshosuru twins and they went on their merry way back to their clan's compound.

Sasuke and Sakura headed back towards her apartment walking hand-in-hand and enjoying the evening air. When they arrived, Sakura checked for new mail and, as she shuffled through the envelopes, found one addressed to Sasuke. "Here," she said.

He took the envelope and opened it to see what the letter inside read. He grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"Three more weeks and we're moving to our new home," he replied. "It's just about ready."


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning, Sasuke left the apartment early so that he could quickly visit the Hokage on his way to the inn. Sasuke knew that she was an early riser on work days, which he was about to take full advantage for two very specific reasons.

The door was open, so Sasuke simply knocked on the door frame to get her attention. She looked up to see who was there.

"Oh, Sasuke. Come in. I wasn't expecting you. How'd the first day go?" Tsunade asked.

"I thought it went pretty well. It wasn't perfect though," he replied.

"How many?" she took the hint immediately, knowing that not all the shinobi could be let go.

"One," he replied.

"What are you going to do with...is it a him or a her?" she asked.

"It's a him. Teki Abunai…and he has no intention of going quietly. His ninjitsu isn't anything special, but he rather excels at taijutsu and the stealth arts," explained Sasuke.

"Ah, I see," replied Tsunade. "Thanks for letting me know. Now if you don't mind, I'm very busy..."

"There's something else," interrupted Sasuke. "I'd like both Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee on this mission at their earliest convenience."

"Oh?" said Tsunade.

"I have three who I am going to recommend to the shinobi corps and seven who will either be leaving us or integrating into the population. Essentially I have broken them down into two – those that need to be trained, and those who need to be transitioned. The training will be handled by me and I'd like Sakura to work with the others," said Sasuke.

"Why Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "She has no special skill in this area."

"Last night, she was present for the post-mortem of the first meeting. She showed a true interest in these shinobi and was very helpful in discussing how to proceed from here," he explained.

"Got it," answered Tsunade. "Your request for Sakura Haruno is approved. So why do you want Rock Lee?"

"I don't want to give up on Teki Abunai just yet. I'm going to recommend that he join the three others in the training group and try to affect him from there. We'll still have control over him and perhaps he can be swayed. However, with just me, I don't want any mishaps or escapes to take place, so I'd like a taijutsu expert with me since that is Teki's specialty," explained Sasuke.

"A well thought-out plan," added Tsunade. "Both Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee, approved. I will make sure they get the message…and when they do, they'll report to the inn at their earliest convenience."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke made his way to the inn near Hokage tower and walked into the central meeting room. It was already full with eleven shinobi waiting for Sasuke to show up.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke stated to the group as he entered. "I needed to speak with the Hokage before I came here." He walked to the front of the room. "Today will be a bit of an off-day for most of you. I have determined what the next step will be for all of you; however, I would rather communicate it one-on-one rather than in a group setting. That way, we can have a personal discussion if need be and you won't have to worry about who else might hear. You may come back here for your afternoon and evening meals, but the prep work for your next assignments has not quite been completed yet so we will start anew tomorrow. Now, please return to your rooms."

"This is a little strange," Sasuke heard one of the shinobi say above the voices of the others. He didn't give it a second thought. This is how he thought they should proceed and he took full ownership and responsibility for this mission.

Just as they were all about out the door, Sasuke called out, "Karin, I'd like you to be first. Please stay."

Karin raised her eyebrows and returned to one of the seats. Sasuke sat down in one of the chairs next to her.

Sasuke was silent for a small period of time. Frankly, it made Karin feel a little uncomfortable.

"Oh come on now, it can't be that bad. Here's your opportunity to get rid of me for good," she said aloud, filling the dead air with meaningless chatter.

"What makes you think that I want you gone?" asked Sasuke.

"It has been obvious since Hebi," she replied. "You never liked me."

"I have never thought of you romantically," said Sasuke bluntly. "You were asked to join Hebi for a reason…you have tremendous skills."

"Tell me something I don't know," said Karin sarcastically.

"In fact, I think it is one of the reasons you are as you are today…and, in retrospect, it saddens me," said Sasuke.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Your skills are quite extraordinary, but they are the only reason anyone has ever recognized you," said Sasuke. "Orochimaru put you in charge of the prison and you handled that assignment extraordinarily well. I recruited you for your skills and, when you weren't fighting with Suigetsu, you did a very good job there as well. You have shown yourself to be loyal and skillful, but still lack confidence and security."

"So?" she asked. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'd like you to stay," said Sasuke. "Yes, your skills could be helpful to the Leaf. I could see you rising to the top and perhaps even making ANBU one day."

"You…think so?" asked Karin. "But you just said that despite my skills, that I was still lacking…"

"Yes, you are. You'll have to work your way up at first, but I fully believe that you can be successful here. And, along your journey, the people here…the shinobi and the people in the village itself…will give you the confidence you need. I have a good friend who went through something similar to what you are now facing. His journey started at a younger age, and he was much less skilled than he is today, but through friendship and support, he has become a fine shinobi representing this village. I think in becoming a Leaf shinobi you will be influenced in many positive ways."

Karin just looked at him. She had lost all hope a very long time ago that he would ever find her attractive romantically...she certainly wasn't expecting anything like this. She was used to being considered a throw-away. Now, here is this man – one of the most influential people in her life – trying to do something for her. She was still a bit standoffish. Karin instinctively tried to figure out if this whole thing was a trick or not.

"I…," she started, then paused. "You really think I can become a valuable shinobi to the Leaf?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Very well. I accept," she finally said.

"Good," said Sasuke. "You finally made a good decision." Karin flashed him an evil look just as she had in the old days when teased.

"So where do I go from here?" she asked.

"Well, obviously, you are the first shinobi I've talked to. There are three others who I feel will be taking a similar path to yours. Once I have the agreement from all of them, we will start with training tomorrow," explained Sasuke. "You are free to go back to your room or do whatever for the remainder of the day...but on your way, please ask Juugo to see me."

"Four of us, eh?" repeated Karin as she turned to exit the room. She started wondering who the other three were. "Surely not Suigetsu…," she murmured as she left.

Not more than a minute later, both Sakura and Rock Lee entered the room.

"Sasuke, can you talk now?" asked Sakura. "We just saw Karin leave the room and thought now would be a good time to talk to you." Apparently they had arrived while Sasuke was talking with Karin and politely waited for them to finish.

"Yes, what did you need us for?" asked Rock Lee.

"I have gotten permission from Lady Tsunade for you both to join me in this mission for the next three weeks," said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled. She already knew all about the mission and had even heard about all the homeless shinobi last night at dinner.

"I'm on a very tight schedule right now," explained Sasuke. "Sakura, I hope you don't mind me asking you to fill Rock Lee in with the background of what I'm trying to do here."

"Sure thing," she answered.

"The bottom line is, I need support from you two to help these eleven shinobi. I'd like Sakura to take the lead for those who will no longer be staying in the Leaf, or who will no longer be shinobi. I can talk to you later about these folks, but we may need to set them up with mentors, or even get them involved in some volunteer work to reintegrate them into society," said Sasuke.

"What about me?" asked Rock Lee.

"You will be joining me in training the four individuals who will now be Leaf shinobi," said Sasuke. "They are obviously already very skilled, but are perhaps rough around the edges. I have specifically asked for your help because of one shinobi in particular...his name is Teki Abunai. He is the only shinobi whose intentions I currently question. Since he cannot become a villager, or be allowed to leave the village, I am going to try to train him and see if we can get his attitude to change."

"I see," said Rock Lee. "I take it you asked for me because he is a taijutsu user."

"Yes. That is the area in which he is highly skilled…that and the stealth arts," said Sasuke. "We need to try to train him, but also need to keep a close eye on him. I want that to be your primary role on this mission."

"Yes, sir!" shouted Rock Lee in his usual motivated demeanor.

"Sasuke?" came Juugo's voice from the doorway. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Come on in, Juugo," said Sasuke. He nodded at Sakura and Rock Lee, not wanting to say anything else aloud. "I'll see you two just before dinner tonight. Please come meet me back here."

"Hai," they both answered, nodding their heads.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke cycled through the rest of the homeless shinobi that day, meeting with each of them one-by-one until every one of them had been talked to. As Sasuke had expected, ten of the meetings really had been no sweat. They had communicated to him where they wanted to go and there was no real reason not to let them do what they wanted.

Juugo had expressed interest in staying by Sasuke's side. Although he had traveled with Suigetsu over the last few years, he really had no interest in following him around collecting the swords of the Hidden Mist. The main reason he had chosen to go that past a year ago when Sasuke had disappeared was because, other than isolating himself from society once again, he had nowhere else to go. Now Sasuke was offering him up the chance for a new life in the Leaf village. Juugo was always die-hard loyal to Sasuke and Sasuke had promised him that they would remain close friends inside the Leaf if he stayed. Juugo had no interest at all in violence or battle and thus opted to integrate into the village itself.

Suigetsu had shown no malice towards the Leaf, yet had no desire to run amok either. He simply wanted to chase the swords. Sasuke felt it may have been a fool's journey - Mist had probably collected most of them long ago. But who was he to argue with Suigetsu who insisted they were still out there somewhere just waiting to be found.

Teki Abunai was one of the shinobi brought in towards the middle of the day. It was going to be like a game to keep him placated and try to turn him back into someone who could contribute to society. Sasuke knew he was trouble, but Teki didn't know that. He had no idea what Kanja and Sumato were really doing that first day they sat in the room with him.

Since he was so non-committal with his future plans, Sasuke informed him that his decision was that he was going to be one of the four allowed to train in hopes of eventually being named a Leaf shinobi. Upon being told this, Teki smirked and let out a slight "hmph". Sasuke and Rock Lee would need to work hard to bring him around else he may become a prisoner for the rest of his life. Cocky as he was, he probably didn't understand that his actions over the next three weeks might change the direction of the rest of his life.

Sakura and Rock Lee arrived shortly after Sasuke had finished. He was sitting alone in the large meeting room of the inn waiting for them to arrive.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said as she walked in the room. "Are you ready for us?"

"Come in," he replied. "I've been done a little while now."

"Did everything go alright?" Sakura asked.

"Everything went exactly as expected," Sasuke answered. "Did you get a chance to fill Rock Lee in about the situation these eleven are in?"

"I did," Sakura replied.

"Good," Sasuke nodded. "I really don't have anything else for you, Lee. Unless you have any lingering questions..."

"No, I'm good! I will be here bright and early tomorrow ready to go!" Lee replied.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow," said Sasuke.

Rock Lee left the room leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"...and did you get a chance to think about the transitions?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," she answered. "I reported to the hospital for my regular shift after I saw you this morning, but within a half hour, I received word that I was off-duty for the next three weeks. I figured Lady Tsunade had gotten word to my supervisors there about this new assignment...so I did have a few hours in the afternoon to make some plans for the first few days."

"Let me hear them," said Sasuke.

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a small scroll. She unfurled it at the same time as taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"I figured some volunteer work wouldn't be a bad thing," she replied. "For those who are going to remain in the village, it will give them an opportunity to get to know some of the people and places around the Leaf. For those who are planning on leaving at the end of the three weeks, it will give them a chance to know us and hopefully by getting to know some of our citizens, they will have more empathy for our village in the future."

"It sounds like a plan. Have you set anything up yet?" asked Sasuke.

"Only the first day," said Sakura. "We'll be heading over to the orphanage in the morning."

"Good plan. It all really starts tomorrow. Technically, we've got about two and a half weeks left to get this all done. I'm leaving these seven to you. If you need me for anything, please let me know. I'm really planning on keeping my attention fully focused on Teki," said Sasuke.

"I've got it covered," said Sakura with a smile. She liked it when he depended on her.


	49. Chapter 49

Sakura and Sasuke left their home the next morning eager as ever to begin their respective assignments. Sakura was going to head to the orphanage with the seven shinobi she had taken responsibility for. Three would ultimately be staying in the village and four would be leaving. Even though these last two and a half weeks would fulfill different goals depending on the ultimate destination of the shinobi, Sakura knew that it was her duty to make it educational and inspirational for all of them.

Last night, she and Sasuke had discussed what might be the best plan for those under Sakura's charge. The orphanage would be visited probably twice more. It was the youngest villagers…the ones who had lived among the hardest conditions without their parents most likely due to war….who would make the most impact. They also decided that at least one day would be spent at the Academy, giving the young students a taste of shinobi from other villages and a taste of their experiences. A day or two would be spent on various volunteering assignments for various business owners across the village – this was primarily for the three shinobi who opted to give up their shinobi status and become normal villagers. They would, of course, need to find places to live and jobs to work. In a perfect world, Sakura would find villagers who would be willing to mentor these three in case of any questions or concerns that may come up in the future. Finally, they would spend a few days touring the village itself and its various attractions. Hopefully this would endear the village to these seven and even when they left, they could still keep a little memory of the village and its merits in their hearts.

Sakura collected her charges and they went on their way. Sasuke remained behind with Rock Lee, Karin, Teki, and the two others who had expressed a desire to become Leaf shinobi.

Umi Radagan was one of the two remaining shinobi. She was originally born and trained inside Hidden Mist, but was ultimately left behind while on a genin-ranked mission and would never return to Mist again having been abandoned all those years ago. It turned out that she was simply lost (she was only 11 years old after all) and her incompetent teammates were too quick to leave her. Regardless of the reasons, to her it stung badly…as if she never really mattered at all. She did what she needed to survive. Umi ended up in a gang of rogue shinobi who mostly stole from others to make a living. While she stayed with the gang, she picked up additional jutsu and ended up becoming a relatively capable shinobi.

The other shinobi was actually the reason Umi was so willing to turn a new leaf. His name was Kawa Ito. His origins were mostly unknown due to his nomadic family life, but from the beginning he knew he was a water user. He was tricked into supporting Kabuto at one point early in the war. His mother, his only living relative by that time, was very ill and as a result of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, he ran into Kabuto who promised him a cure. It wasn't true after all; Kabuto had no intention of helping anyone letalone a frail old nomadic woman of no use to him. However, by the time Kawa found this out, it was too late and the Leaf had already captured him as an enemy. A gentle soul underneath it all, he and Umi became fast friends while under the Leaf's watch. The anger, resentment, and distrust melted away and the two shinobi became fast friends who trained together and watched each others' backs. When the offer to become Leaf shinobi came about, they quickly decided that this was where they would plant new roots and move forward with their lives.

Sasuke led them to a training spot he had once heard of from Naruto during one of their many conversations…it was the place where Naruto had once split a waterfall in half. Sasuke thought back to that particular conversation and had to admit, it took him a while to figure out what the hell Naruto was even talking about (after all, how does one split a waterfall in half?) But as two of his charges were water users, he thought this would be a good place to start the training.

This first day ended up being very informal. They started with genjutsu and found that really none of the four had any sort of genjutsu use at their disposal. Then they moved to ninjutsu. Karin's turn came and went very quickly as she didn't actually have much offensive ninjutsu…as Sasuke already knew, Karin's gift was the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, the ability to track targets though their chakra signature (as well as the ability to heal with her powerful life force).

Both Kawa and Umi cycled through several techniques in their repertoires. They lined up and performed everything almost in sync with one another, which Sasuke found rather odd.

"You two…aren't together, are you?" asked Sasuke.

Kawa stopped what he was doing. "What do you mean?"

"I was under the impression that Umi was from Mist and that you had more of a nomadic background. You didn't come to the Leaf together, is that correct?" asked Sasuke, trying to clarify.

"Oh, you mean because we are performing much of the same jutsu? Much of what we are showing you here is what we have worked on together while we have been confined by the Leaf," said Kawa.

"I see," said Sasuke, who admittedly was rather amazed at the level these two had attained in such a short time. Most of the records indicated that their jutsu should have been much more basic, but then again, the Leaf virtually ignored these homeless shinobi after the war had concluded. It didn't surprise him at all that the Leaf had no idea that these two had trained behind closed doors.

When Kawa and Umi had concluded all their demonstrations, Sasuke turned to Teki.

"I don't have water ninjutsu," Teki said abruptly.

"I didn't say that you did," said Sasuke. "You are an earth-style user. What kind of jutsu can you perform?"

Teki looked defiant. He felt like a guinea pig. He had no desire to be here and certainly no desire to be a Leaf shinobi.

"Listen, Teki…it's this or prison. Which would you prefer?" asked Sasuke.

Apparently Sasuke made his point. Teki uncrossed his arms and took a deep horse stance. "Earth-style, earth wall!" He moved his arms and a small earth wall appeared between Teki and Sasuke.

"And?" prodded Sasuke.

"And what?" Teki asked.

"Keep going," said Sasuke.

Teki grunted mostly to himself. He reiterated in his own mind once again that he did not want to be here. He didn't especially want to go to a proper prison either having spent the last year in somewhat of a normal lifestyle, just not being allowed to leave his comfortable surroundings inside the Leaf. He would have to think about what he could do to get himself out of this situation.

"Earth-style, earth bullets!" he called out.

Suddenly, the shinobi who were present were being pelted by a barrage of small, pointed earth pieces. They certainly weren't deadly, but they stung like hell. This little stunt ended up with the group scattering to avoid the pain as much as possible.

"You could have done that over there," said Sasuke, pointing into the distance. "There was no reason you had to do that right over us."

Teki was unmoved. "You weren't specific."

Sasuke by now was getting frustrated with this unlikable fellow. If only he knew what his future held should he not come around to this whole effort. It would be prison, pure and simple. And prisons anywhere in the shinobi world were never easy. Sasuke looked over at Teki once again and continued to think. He wondered if Teki was really that ignorant of the situation, or perhaps, he was planning something. No matter, that was why Rock Lee was here.

"Fine," Sasuke finally said to himself ending his train of thought. "Let's move onto taijutsu. Lee, will you do the honors of leading them in some basic exercises?"

"Sure thing!" said an excited Lee. He lined up in front of the four shinobi. "Let us begin!"

Sasuke stood and watched as Karin clumsily tried to keep up. Umi and Kawa had no issues…they weren't particularly skilled, but there was definitely potential there. Teki just stood there with his arms crossed once again.

"Teki," stated Sasuke.

"I'm not doing this. This is beneath me," said Teki.

"How will I know unless you show me," said Sasuke.

"You want to be shown?" asked Teki.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

"Fine," said Teki. "Don't forget that it was you who asked…"

Teki paused for a few seconds and no one moved. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was on top of Rock Lee. Lee dodged at the last moment and was able to strike back instinctively with a kick. Teki blocked with his forearm and came around with a roundhouse kick.

"Teki…this is highly inapp-…you need to sto-…what do you think you are do-," Lee attempted to speak at the same time he was fighting Teki.

Sasuke was truly getting sick of the attitude. Not only that, it was taking away from the three other shinobi who were following instructions and that he knew wanted to become true Leaf shinobi. However, for now, he decided to let this fight continue. Unless it was on his own terms, Teki wasn't going to give anything up to Sasuke freely…and Lee could handle this no problem. He had to know what he was capable of.

"Just fight him, Lee," said Sasuke.

Lee's brow furrowed in new determination. He then went all out on Teki…as all out as he was willing to take a match where he wasn't supposed to hurt anyone. Teki had some good moves, there was no doubting that. But Lee definitely had the upper hand the entire time.

When the two finally broke, both were panting heavily and Teki even had to bend over with hands to knees to catch his breath.

"Not bad," said Lee to Teki.

"Who asked you?" quipped Teki in response. Teki, in actuality, was a bit surprised at Lee's abilities. He had always been somewhat cocky about his taijutsu and here was this new person who was obviously even more skilled than he was. That was going to make things a bit more complicated for him.

"Well, I think we've done enough for one day," said Sasuke to everyone who was present. "Let's go back to the inn and we'll break for today." He purposely didn't address Teki or what he just did – he figured it would only add fuel to the fire, like a bratty child throwing a tantrum to get attention.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Sasuke and Lee left their four charges at the inn and started to walk away together.

"I'd watch that one," said Lee once they were definitely alone and out of anyone else's hearing range.

"Don't I know it," said Sasuke.

"I knew you said he was going to be difficult, but that was even more than I was expecting," said Lee.

"It's all in his court now," said Sasuke. "I've made myself very clear…do this, or its prison."

"You don't think he'd try something?" asked Lee.

"He'd be pretty stupid to try something with the two of us here," said Sasuke. "Don't you think?"

"I guess," said Lee. "Maybe he isn't the brightest bulb…don't always assume he has the same amount of knowledge as you do, Sasuke. Don't forget, he's been confined for quite a while. Hell, he may not even really 'get' everything you are capable of. I mean, you are one of the strongest shinobis in the world, right?"

Sasuke thought for a moment about what Lee just said. "You might be right. He might be plotting something not having a clue what he's up against."

"I'm sure he's heard a bit about the Uchiha and their capabilities. And I know you've told all of them about some of your indiscretions from the past. But listening to a story and really, truly understanding what that all means, are two totally different things," said Lee.

"Yeah, I'll try to talk with him again and see if I can open his eyes more to the exact situation he's in," said Sasuke.

"No matter what, I don't trust him. I'd advise you don't either," said Lee.

"Noted," replied Sasuke.

The two comrades eventually went their separate ways.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Teki sat alone in his room at the inn. He thought about the events of the day and all that had happened. He had successfully kept hidden most of his difficult skills from the Leaf shinobi who were evaluating him. That fight with Rock Lee…he admitted that it was difficult to hold back as much as he had planned.

If escape from the Leaf was the path he wanted to take, he would have to be sure to come across as harmless as possible. Even so, perhaps an attitude change was in order. His lack of eagerness was grating at Sasuke…he could see that for sure. Perhaps a more amiable approach would cause the Leaf shinobi to let their guard down even more?


	50. Chapter 50

_Nearly two weeks later…_

Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's apartment after another long day with his trainees. Sakura happened to be in the kitchen preparing a quick meal for the two of them so they could just spend the evening relaxing together. All their hard work was only a few days from fruition.

"Uh, I am so tired!" Sasuke said as he flopped into one of the chairs at the dining table.

"It'll soon be over," said Sakura, stirring the soup on the stove. "Are you ready for the big mission tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Sasuke replied. "It'll be something different than training, training, training. The question is…are _you_ ready?"

"I sure am," said Sakura. "I'm just glad Iruka-sensei was willing to take my shinobi for the next two days while I support your mission."

"Academy time will be good for them. They need to plug into the youngest generation and help make sure their stories are told," said Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei is even going to take them on a field trip outside the village tomorrow, too. Some of the students have never even been outside the main gates before," noted Sakura.

"And those seven will be fine as chaperones?" asked Sasuke.

"I would bet on it," said Sakura. "I don't have any troublemakers unlike you. Well, there is Suigetsu, but he is more talk than anything else. Once you get to know him, he's not so bad."

Sakura served the food she had been cooking and sat down at the table.

"Don't forget Teki has turned over a new leaf," said Sasuke. "He hasn't caused me any trouble since the very beginning."

"Hm. I'm not sure I buy his transformation just yet," said Sakura. She paused for a moment. "It's a shame Kanja and Sumato are on a mission. I think you could have them read him again to see if anything has changed."

"You're just paranoid. He's been a model shinobi as of late. He does everything that is asked of him. And I already told you what he said to me when I confronted him about his seeming change of heart," said Sasuke.

"Yes, yes. He has decided that he wants a fresh start after all," said Sakura. "Still, be careful around him."

"You, too," said Sasuke. "After all, you are the medical shinobi going on our mission with us tomorrow."

Sakura sighed. "Yes I am," she said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke. "I asked you to come because you are already aware of the situation. No one knows these shinobi better other than Lee and I. I didn't want to have to start over with anyone else."

"I know," Sakura replied. "I just feel like…I only have a few days left with the seven you asked me to prepare. Now I'm leaving them behind with Iruka-sensei."

"Seems to me you've forged some bonds with some of them," observed Sasuke.

"I have. Definitely," said Sakura. "That reminds me…" She hesitated.

"Hm?" Sasuke questioned as he took a bite from a rice ball.

"Did you get a chance to see the compound today?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke swallowed. "Yeah, I dropped by on my way home. Why?"

Sakura looked around the apartment. "There's not much here to fill that big house."

"Well, we don't have to have every room decorated at first. We can start with the bedroom and kitchen – the spaces we'll use the most," said Sasuke. He looked at Sakura. "But I don't think that's what is really bothering you."

"Do you…," she started, but paused. "Do you like Juugo?"

Sasuke wasn't expecting that question out of the blue. It took a moment to gather his thoughts. "O-of course I do. He's got a good head on his shoulders and he can be kind to a fault. Even so, he's one heck of a shinobi in battle…"

"But he's not going to be a shinobi any longer, is he?" questioned Sakura.

"He'll be just fine here in the Leaf. He asked to stay here, after all," said Sasuke.

"Yes, but…," Sakura started.

"But what?" asked Sasuke.

"I was wondering…," Sakura started again.

"Out with it. If you have something to say, just spit it out," prodded Sasuke.

"Well, the compound is only going to house us. I mean, even if we do have kids someday, that huge place will still be mostly empty. Don't you think…," said Sakura.

"Of course," Sasuke finally figured it out. "I never had any intention of living in that huge place by ourselves. I mean, sure, in the future when there are a few generations of Uchiha running around again, they may again fill the Uchiha compound. But Juugo is certainly welcome to live there as well…in another section of the compound, of course."

"Oh, thank you, Sasuke!" said Sakura jumping up and walking over to her fiancé to hug him from behind as he sat still trying to eat his dinner. "I know I can be a bit maternal at times, but I do care what happens to Juugo. I want to make sure he is cared for while he lives here in the Leaf. I know he thinks very highly of you as well."

"We'll plan on moving into the compound a day or two after the mission," said Sasuke. "When I talked with the foreman today, he said it is still on schedule. We can take our time, pack things up, and be on our way."

"It's going to be a little sad leaving this place. I made some pretty good memories here," noted Sakura.

"The world is full of change. Hold your past memories dear, but be sure to keep your heart open to make new ones as well," said Sasuke.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next morning, seven shinobi were all to meet outside of the inn near Hokage tower. Six were right on time.

"Where's Teki?" asked Lee.

"Wait! I'm here!" shouted Teki as he ran out the door of the inn. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to make a last minute pit-stop if you know what I mean."

Sakura observed him closely still trying to make up her mind if Sasuke's new leniency towards him was justified or not. He still gave her the creeps.

"What's the mission, Sasuke?" asked Umi.

"It's pretty simple," answered Sasuke. He unfolded a small map and kneeled down so he could place it on the ground so everyone could see. Everyone huddled around.

Sasuke's finger pointed to a small village a few hours from the Leaf. "We need to start here," he stated. "There is some cargo that this village wants delivered to this village over here, on the far side of the Land of Fire." Sasuke moved his finger across the map. "I estimate we'll pick up the cargo by noon today and it will take a full day's journey to deliver it which means this mission will last until approximately late tomorrow night."

"What's the cargo?" asked Teki.

"I'm afraid we haven't been told," said Sasuke. "Our customer has stated that he'd rather not tell us – though he did confirm that it didn't hold anything dangerous or illegal. Not knowing what is inside the box is part of the mission the Leaf has agreed to."

"We'll just have to keep our guard up," said Lee. "Think of it as a critical shipment that may have caught the eye of any rogue-nin out there."

"I agree," said Sasuke. "Though, I do not expect any problems. It is a C-rank mission after all. It could just be some rare spices, or a gift from one politician to another. We will have no idea."

"Well, I'm up for it," noted Kawa. "Should be a piece of cake."

Umi smiled at her comrade. "Plus there are seven of us. I can't imagine that we'd be attacked even if the cargo is really valuable."

"Karin, you'll be able to tell us if any strange chakras are approaching us," noted Sasuke. "This is exactly why I thought you'd be valuable to the Leaf shinobi corps. Don't let me down."

"S-sure, Sasuke," answered Karin.

"Let us go!" shouted Rock Lee making a funnier than usual pose of youth before starting to walk towards the main gate.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The Leaf's large team of shinobi arrived at the first village in a little over two hours' time. Sasuke greeted the customer and did pick up a medium-sized box. As was agreed upon before taking the mission, the contents were kept secret from the escorts.

Sasuke managed to carry the box to where the other six were waiting. Lee dug through a small pack he had been carrying and produced two straps that would make the box easier to carry on one's back.

"Lee, how did you know that's the size it would be?" asked Sakura.

"Silly Sakura, I brought four different sets of these…I was prepared for any size box other than the sort one shinobi alone couldn't carry. But I figured it would probably be small enough for someone to carry it on their back," answered Lee.

"Good thinking, Lee," noted Sasuke.

Lee nodded at his team leader.

"Karin and I will take the lead. Lee, you start off with the cargo. Kawa, Teki – take the wings. Umi and Sakura, you'll take the rear," ordered Sasuke.

"Hai!" they all said in virtual unison.

"Let's go. The goal is 10 hours today and 4 tomorrow," said Sasuke.

One by one, they jumped into formation and took off at a slow jog until they finally met trees they could start to leap across. Other than a few stops to relieve themselves and to get a bite of food, the trip was mostly uneventful.

That is, until dusk approached.

"Sasuke, I'm sensing pursuers," said Karin.

"Are you sure?" asked Sasuke.

"Pretty sure," she remarked. "They've followed our exact path for the last ten minutes…since we went near that abandoned house."

Sasuke stopped on the next large branch. Karin stopped next to him and the others took note and stopped leaping as well.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" asked Kawa.

"Karin thinks we're being followed," answered Sasuke.

"Not only being followed, but we got in front of you as well!" shouted a new man's voice from in front of them.

"Crap!" shouted Karin as she jumped out of the way at the last minute.

Lee immediately jumped at the aggressor and engaged him, still carrying the box on his back.

"How convenient…you brought your precious cargo right to me. Now I only have to defeat you and it is mine," said the assailant.

Just then the two pursuers caught up. One more appeared from the front as well making it a total of four. Sakura and Umi confronted the pursuers and Teki challenged the second one in front. Sasuke stood near the front in case he was needed; Kawa stood near the two rear confrontations for the same reason. However, the battle was over only minutes from when it had begun. These thieves were only thugs, and weak ones at that. Sasuke wondered how many others had been preyed on by these guys…others who were a lot weaker than they were and couldn't put a fight.

Half-conscious and bleeding, the assailants were placed in a pile near the bottom of a tree. Sasuke's team stood around them and gathered themselves. Not one injury was seen – only scruff marks and some blood left behind by the spatter from those currently sitting on the ground.

"Scum," said Lee, holding himself back. He hated people like this.

Sasuke pulled out the map once again. Karin stood behind him. "Looks like here is where we should detour," she mentioned to him pointing to a dot on the map.

"So, you are a good navigator as well?" asked Sasuke.

"I've been known to read maps pretty well," noted Karin.

"Very well, we'll be taking a slight detour. It's only a couple miles away, but we'll need to walk. We need to take these four there so they can be locked up and tried."

"Hai!" most of the group answered.

Three of the thieves were healthy enough to walk on their own. Kawa held the 4th on his back piggyback-style. Sasuke took the cargo from Lee, just to give him a break. A little over an hour later, they were able to drop the thieves off at a small village where they could be locked up until further notice. Then the team was on its way again…back to the original mission.


	51. Chapter 51

Hours later, Sasuke stopped on a large branch and brought out his map once again.

"We're in a good place to stop for the night," he said aloud. "Let's camp out here."

Without a word, the six others dropped to the ground and began their preparations for the night. Each shinobi had a sleeping bag. Since it was only a one-night mission, Sasuke opted for no tents…they would sleep under the stars tonight.

Umi and Kawa collected some larger pieces of wood while Lee got the fire going. Sakura collected the divided rations from each of them so that they could eat their one big meal for the day. Teki and Karin didn't see anything else that needed to be done, so they just watched the others for the time being.

"I'll be so glad when this is over," noted Karin to Teki.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed.

"I wonder how they'll assimilate us into the Leaf shinobi," she said.

"Uh, I, uh…I have no idea," Teki stuttered out. After all, he had been prepping for an opportunity to escape for over two weeks now and it seemed that this would be the night it would happen. He hadn't been thinking about actually joining the Leaf shinobi corps at all. He just wanted his freedom, something that didn't seem very likely. His two choices had been repeated to him often: become a Leaf shinobi or go to prison.

"Karin, can you help me carry this?" asked Umi when she found a large log, one that might keep the fire going for a while as they slept overnight.

"Sure," said Karin and she ran off to help leaving Teki there alone.

Soon the entire group was set-up for the evening and enjoyed their dinner around the fire. Most of them turned over early to get some decent sleep after the long day of traveling. Sakura, of course, placed her sleeping bag next to Sasuke's. She was also sure to have a clear view of the cargo should she ever want to check on it. Something still didn't seem right about the whole situation.

Soon enough, everything went quiet. Lee took the first watch. There were no incidents.

Kawa took the second watch. Again, there were no incidents.

"Teki," said Kawa at the end of his watch. It was about three in the morning by this point. "Teki," he said a little louder.

"Hmm?" Teki finally answered groggily. He had been waiting for this.

"It's your turn," said Kawa.

"Oh, um…ok," Teki answered. Kawa waiting for him to sit up. "Go ahead, I'm fine," said Teki.

Kawa listened to his comrade and walked over to his own sleeping bag and rolled over. At the same time, Teki got up and walked so that he was sitting with his back to the tree next to the cargo. He yawned. _Just a little bit more_, he thought to himself.

Another hour or so passed and everything remained still and quiet.

Teki stood up from his spot next to the tree. He had already made sure to pack any essentials that he would need for his flight to freedom. He also had already packed anything that had meant something to him over these last few years.

He started to walk away when one final thought popped into his mind…_I wonder what is in that box? Should I…? They're all asleep…no one would know, especially if I closed it up again. It could be something valuable. Something I could sell and get me further along in my journey._

Teki knelt down next to the box and as quietly as possible, started to undo the latch holding it closed. That's when he felt the steel of a kunai under his chin.

"Curious are we?" said Sakura, now standing behind him holding the kunai.

Without hesitation, Teki was able to send an elbow into Sakura's gut. She kept the kunai firmly in hand, but let her arm fall down to the side, releasing Teki from his precarious position. The wind had been knocked out of her…so her reactions had been slowed. Teki followed up with a kick to the head, effectively knocking her out. His skills were definitely more precise and quick than what he had led on since this whole "mission" with Sasuke had begun. Sakura had no idea what had just hit her.

"What's going on over there?" asked Kawa from nearby.

Teki didn't answer, but instead threw Sakura over his shoulder and started running and leaping to get away as fast as possible.

"What happened?" asked Umi.

"I think Teki just knocked Sakura out and ran away with her," said Kawa, now trying to get out of his sleeping bag. The others quickly woke up from the noises they were hearing and they came to the quick realization of what had just happened.

"Sasuke, we need to…," started Lee.

"No, he's mine," said Sasuke, who was pissed beyond belief at this point. He had tried - he really had. Sakura tried to warn him, but he so wanted Teki to be reformed, he neglected to notice even the smallest of hints that Teki really was playing him for a fool during this entire mission. Now he had hurt Sakura and her life was in danger. The only saving grace was that he didn't get the box to the cargo open and it was still safe and closed at the campsite. "Watch the cargo while I'm gone," was the last thing he said as he took off after Teki.

Karin called after him. "Just follow the same path we came in on…he's taking the same route!"

Sasuke ran after Teki. He was faster than Teki…that plus the fact Teki was carrying along another person meant that it wouldn't take long to catch up. Teki knew it, too. The only possible escape at this point was…

Teki placed Sakura who was still unconscious down on a large boulder and held her upright by her tousled pink hair. If not for Teki's hand, her body would have flopped down. This time it was Teki who held a kunai to Sakura's neck. He stood there waiting for his pursuers to make an appearance.

Soon enough, Sasuke emerged from the trees and walked slowly towards Teki and Sakura.

"Stop right there, Sasuke. I'll kill her if you don't," said Teki.

Sasuke stopped. "Do you know who I am, Teki?"

Teki was not expecting that question. "O-of course. You are Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf," he answered matter-of-factly.

"I know you have been held for a while by my village. Do you have any idea what my history is?" Sasuke asked.

"S-sure," answered a nervous Teki. "You told us yourself what the crimes were that you committed.

"Yes, but you have no idea what I'm capable of, do you?" Sasuke asked. "I didn't go into _that_ much detail."

"What…you…are….capable….of?" Teki repeated slowly.

Suddenly, the world went blood red.

"W-what is this? Where am I?" asked Teki aloud.

"_This_ is what you are dealing with. I was on your side, Teki Abunai. I wanted you to succeed. I felt sorry for you. And you repay me by betraying me?" asked a very annoyed and angry Sasuke.

"B-but I didn't know…," started Teki. By now he was practically stuttering, his mind not working very well due to fear.

"I have been working on this. It is called Tsukuyomi. My brother's world was stronger than this one, but since I received his eyes, I have been working on it so that I may equal his someday," explained Sasuke. "I can do anything I want to you in here. This is _my_ world."

"Oh, God, _please_," said Teki now on his knees in Tsukuyomi.

"Shall I tie you up? Torture you? I could even _kill _you if I wanted," noted Sasuke.

Teki sobbed. "I'm sorry," he said lowly. Suddenly, Teki was lying face-up on the top of a surface. He was prone and vulnerable. Sasuke's form appeared and carried a kunai.

"Shall I use this kunai on you as you would use it on Sakura?" he asked.

Teki closed his eyes.

"That's enough, Sasuke," said a voice from back in the real world. "It's over. Don't hurt him anymore."

Sasuke eyes clicked and suddenly he averted his gaze towards the object of his affection who was now awake, standing in front of him and holding both of his hands. "A-are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. It was my fault. As much as I warned you about Teki, I still underestimated him and his agility," said Sakura.

He looked over at Teki, who was still somewhat dazed. He stared straight ahead as if stunned.

"He was going to kill you, y'know," said Sasuke who reached out so he could pull Sakura close to him. She hugged him back.

"Yes, I know. Thank you for saving me, but don't hurt him any more. That's the old you. Please just…let's take him back to the village so they'll put him in prison," said Sakura.

"Yes, that's a good plan," said Sasuke.

Just as he said that, three others emerged running towards them. It was Umi, Karin and Kawa.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Karin asked.

"We're both fine," Sasuke replied. "No need to worry anymore. But we will be taking Teki back to the Leaf with us as a prisoner. Kawa, can you escort him back to the campsite?"

"Sure thing, Sasuke," answered Kawa.

Kawa picked up a still-catatonic Teki and carried him back to where Lee was still guarding the cargo.

They packed up their things and made sure nothing was left behind. They made sure the fire was definitely put out. Seven shinobi stood there ready to go.

"Lee, I'd like you, Karin and Umi to deliver this cargo to its intended destination per the customer's wishes," said Sasuke.

"Are you headed back to the Leaf, Sasuke?" asked Lee.

"I think its best with a prisoner and an injured comrade that we head back," said Sasuke.

"I'm _fine_, Sasuke," Sakura insisted.

Sasuke reached over to touch her head. "Ow!" Sakura shouted wincing from the pain.

"I know you aren't severely hurt, Sakura. I just don't want to take chances. I'd rather have you back at home, especially being kicked in the head as hard as you were."

"Oh alright," said Sakura. "The mission _is _almost over anyway." _If I thought it was that bad, I would just heal myself anyway. _But she did enjoy Sasuke doting on her.

"Kawa, you'll be heading back to the Leaf with me," said Sasuke.

"Hai," answered Kawa.

"We'll meet you three back at the inn tomorrow morning. Take your time getting back. Get a good night's sleep when you do return."

Karin and Umi both nodded to Sasuke. They took off in a puff of smoke. Lee then nodded the affirmative and took off behind them carrying the cargo to be delivered on his back.

The four heading back to the village started walking in that general direction with Teki firmly between Sasuke and Kawa lest he try something funny again.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Enter!" shouted the voice of the Hokage from the other side of the door. In walked Sasuke.

"Ah, Uchiha," noted Tsunade to herself. "I can't wait to hear this report…I heard you had quite the mission inside of a mission a couple of days ago."

"You could say that," said Sasuke. "I wanted to give you the full report now if you don't mind. I'm going to be a bit busy for about the next week or so."

"I know, I heard," said Tsunade. "The compound is ready, is it?"

"Finally," said Sasuke. "We start moving later on today."

"Well, let's hear it then. Eleven shinobi, some volunteer work, training, and a C-grade mission," stated Tsunade.

"Sakura Haruno was placed in charge of seven of the homeless shinobi. Four are scheduled to leave the village later today and three will give up their shinobi status and remain villagers of the Leaf. One of those three will become a worker at the orphanage, another will apprentice with one of the local bakers who will also provide her with a place to stay," explained Sasuke.

"And the third?" asked Tsunade.

"Juugo, he will be staying at the Uchiha compound with Sakura and me. He will be the only civilian working with the messenger birds. He will be their primary caregiver, freeing up the current messenger corps to do more tasks like collect and deliver messages. Closeness to animals has always been one of his talents, so it fits well."

"I see," said Tsunade. "What about the others?"

"Of the eleven shinobi we started with, four were evaluated and trained for acceptance into the Leaf shinobi corps. Three will be moving on into that role. Graduation from the academy is set for only a month from today. We will coordinate their teams at that same time. Depending on the teams and the jounin, they may become like big brothers or sisters to their younger teammates. Either way, it gives them a chance to start anew. They will be on their own team, can then tackle chunnin exams with their team, and begin to go on regular missions," said Sasuke.

"I'm guessing Teki Abunai was the one shinobi who did not make it as a Leaf shinobi?" asked Tsunade. "You were concerned about him."

"I'm afraid I failed him," said Sasuke. "I could not reach his heart and he chose actions during our two-day mission that went against his team and the Leaf….he attacked Sakura and tried to examine the cargo which was strictly off-limits."

"Is he in prison now?" asked Tsunade.

"He was turned back over to Ibiki for proper placement. This time I'm sure he will not be living as good a life as he was when he was merely being detained," said Sasuke.

"Hm," nodded Tsunade. "It seems like your mission has successfully concluded. How is Sakura anyway?"

"She's fine. Teki kicked her hard, but she's got a hard head, too. It turned out to be just a bruise. They checked her out at the hospital and they felt she didn't even warrant a stay."

"Good!" said Tsunade. "I'm glad to hear it!" Tsunade collected her thoughts, trying to determine if there was anything else she needed to know or do before letting Sasuke go. "Sasuke Uchiha, nice work. You are dismissed until a week from today. Once you are moved in, be sure to invite me over for a meal and a drink or two."

Sasuke smiled. "Hai, I will." He turned and exited the Hokage's office.

Sasuke had one final stop to make before he was officially off of duty for a week. He immediately made his way to the main gate. Standing there waiting for him were Sakura, Suigetsu and three other familiar faces.

Sakura smiled as she saw Sasuke approach. He held his hand up to wave to his comrades. They greeted him when he finally arrived.

"So…you are all off then?" he asked. "It's kind of bittersweet for me. You are all fine shinobi so I am somewhat sorry to see you go...but I'm sure our paths will cross again someday. Take care, and be safe out there."

After a few handshakes and a few hugs, the four shinobi exited the Leaf village through the main gate leaving Sakura and Sasuke standing side-by-side watching them go. Suigetsu was the only one of the four to pause and turn. Once again, he was leaving comrades of his behind. It wasn't that he wanted to stay, but having someone by your side is comforting nonetheless.

Sasuke saw Suigetsu pause. He walked out to meet him.

"You are always welcome here," he told his comrade, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know you enjoy hunting for those swords of yours, but if you ever need a break, come back and stay at the Uchiha compound. I'd be happy to have you."

"Thanks, Sasuke." They smiled at one another. Suigetsu turned and started walking away once again. "Good luck with the clan restoration and all," Suigetsu said with a smirk. Sasuke just ignored that last smart-alecky comment.

Once Suigetsu was a good ways away, Sasuke rejoined Sakura just inside the gate.

He let out a huge exhale and smiled. She grabbed his hand and they started walking.

"Where to?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go home," said Sasuke.

"The apartment?" she asked.

"No, our new home. I know nothing is there yet, but…for some reason, I'm feeling like today marks a sea change in my life. Like…I can finally move forward with the rest of my life," Sasuke explained. "I am finally done making amends for the transgressions of my past. Now, with a new Uchiha compound, and a fiancée and friends by my side, I'm ready to move forward."

Hand-in-hand, Sasuke and Sakura walked towards their new home, ready to begin the next chapter in their lives...together.

OlOlOlOlOlO

That's the end of the story, folks. 51 chapters, 11 months in the making at a rate of approximately 1 chapter a week. I really hope you enjoyed it. I think I'm going to take a small break with writing...

I say that, but it rarely happens (so stay tuned for the next one...my interest has already been peaked by another Naruto topic). Epilogue still to come...


	52. Chapter 52

_Epilogue_

_10 years later…_

_Knock-knock_

"Hold on, I'm coming!" came a voice from inside the house. When the door opened, it revealed Hinata Hyuuga, now in her upper twenties, looking as cute and sweet as ever.

"Sakura!" shouted Hinata as she finally got the door open. She noted Sakura wasn't alone. "Hi Sasuke, where are the others?"

"They took off as soon as we got here," he replied.

"We're not the first, are we?" asked a glowing Sakura Uchiha.

"Gosh, no. Far from it. Neji and Tenten are here. So are Kiba and Shino and their wives. The sand contingent aren't coming until just before dinner," said Hinata. "Come right in! Everyone is out back." She stepped aside allowing her friends access to her house.

"Thanks," said Sasuke flatly from behind his wife. Although he had been back in the Leaf for more than a decade, he still wasn't the most sociable of men. Though he could suck it up and support Sakura when the occasion required.

Hinata led her guests inside her large house situated on one edge of the Hyuuga compound where she, Naruto and their family have lived since they got married.

"How is Kenji feeling today?" Hinata asked her friend. "I heard he's been sick recently.

Sakura carried a dark-haired boy in her arms who sneezed almost on cue. "He's definitely getting better. I was iffy if I should even come today because of his cold, but I checked him this morning and he is no longer contagious."

"Well, you would know better than anyone," noted Hinata. She had led them to a small patio outside the back of the house. Most of the guests who were already there were already in small groups socializing. Sasuke peeled away from his wife and friend and found Kiba and Shino in a corner, talking. "If you hadn't shown up, I would have dragged you here, y'know."

"Oh really?" said Sakura. "And why is that?"

"This party has already lost one of its honorees and I wasn't about to let a second one go that easily," said Hinata.

"Oh come on, Hinata. This isn't even my first!" insisted Sakura. "I don't belong with the others."

Many in their circle of friends had gotten married and started families since the end of the Fourth Shinobi world war. It just so happened that right now four of them were pregnant at the same time…rather, that had been the case up until yesterday. Hinata decided to throw this get-together using the premise of a baby shower for all the pregnant women as the reason. The only issue was….Ino and Chouji had just had their first daughter yesterday (she was two weeks early) so they were still in the hospital taking care of their newborn and were unable to come.

"Have you visited Ino?" asked Sakura, taking a seat under an umbrella.

"No, not yet," answered Sakura. "I wanted to give them some time alone as a family."

Hinata laughed. "Well, if she is anything like I was when I had Kiro and Aiko, she would probably welcome any support she can get. Naruto and I were the first of any of us to have a baby and it wasn't just one, it was two!"

Sakura smiled in response. "The staff at the hospital will take good care of her I'm sure."

Suddenly there was a crash and a bang from the forest in distance.

"What on earth..?" stated Sakura to herself, but she was too late because Sasuke had already taken off to see what the ruckus was all about. Sakura rolled her eyes when she saw Sasuke trodding towards the origin of the sound.

"Normally they would both be going…where is Naruto anyway?" asked Sakura.

"He should be here soon. He had a few more forms to fill out before he could leave Hokage tower," explained Hinata.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't Hokage yet, but he was a virtual lock when the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade, stepped down. He had never had a lot of common sense, so Tsunade, knowing her probable succession plan, asked Naruto to be her aide until the day she vacated her office for one reason or another. This served two purposes: it provided Naruto with some much-needed training for his eventual promotion and also it filled the vacancy that had been left when Shizune had left Konoha.

"I assume that's where Kiro and Aiko are as well?" asked Sakura.

"Hm-mm," answered Hinata.

Kiro Uzumaki and Aiko Uzumaki were the first born children to Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Both had shown great promise as shinobi despite their young age and had been asked by Tsunade to serve as messengers and pages during some of their off time not spent at the academy. They were on track to graduate in two more years.

Kiro had blonde hair like his father and was regal and formal in nature. He was extroverted like Naruto, yet had more common sense and brainpower than his father ever did. To top it all off, he had inherited his mother's Byakugan.

Aiko, on the other hand, was much quieter than her brother. She had her mother's black hair and she wore it long and flowing. She, too, was quite intelligent. She had developed eyes that resembled the Byakugan though they had not started to function as of yet. Even the most seasoned of medical shinobi could not tell for sure if they would ever activate or not. For now, she merely had to wait and see.

Sasuke soon appeared at the edge of the forest with two boys raised off the ground by the collars of their shirts – the one in his left hand was Naruto and Hinata's third child, a 7 year-old named Hokori. In his right hand was a dark-haired boy of approximately the same age, Kasai Uchiha, his and Sakura's first born. Behind the three of them walked a small girl with her head held high.

"I told you guys to behave yourselves. This always happens when you can't control your tempers!" the girl shouted presumably at the two boys.

"Shut it, Emi!" shouted Kasai back at the girl. Sasuke gave him a look that immediately conveyed that not another word should be spoken. Kasai crossed his arms and sulked.

Kasai Uchiha and Hokori Uzumaki were both in their second year of the academy along with Emi Hyuuga, Neji and Tenten's daughter. The three of them very much reminded Sakura of her own team from back in her academy days. The two boys had somehow inherited Sasuke and Naruto's competitive nature and also considered themselves rivals. Emi had a crush on Kasai and followed him around like a puppy dog. Sakura knew Emi wanted to be a medical shinobi eventually – she had even talked to her about it - but the one thing making her story unlike Sakura's is that Emi had awakened her Byakugan which had been inherited from her father. The Hyuuga clan was very much against her becoming a medical shinobi thus "wasting" her precious kekkai genkai and its ability in battle. Sakura was very proud of Emi and her ambitions, but was a bit envious because Emi, at her current age, was much stronger than Sakura had ever been.

"Sakura, how are you?" said a new face to the conversation who had just emerged behind the pink-haired kuniochi. It was Karin… and she was huge!

"Karin, I'm fine. Please…sit. Where's Lee?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. You know how he gets these ideas in his mind and suddenly he is off proving to himself he can do 1000 push-ups or something like that," explained Karin.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, that's our Lee."

"How are you feeling?" asked Sakura of her fellow pregnant shinobi.

"Surprisingly fine. This isn't nearly as bad as I had envisioned it to be," noted Karin.

"You got lucky. And it varies from pregnancy to pregnancy, too. When I had Kasai, I was sick as a dog. I was also pretty sick with Kenji. But with Senshi, Mikoto and this new baby, I've felt great," explained Sakura.

Sakura was now four months along into her fifth pregnancy. An outsider may have suspected that Sasuke was using her as an incubator to repopulate his clan (and being pregnant for the 5th time in nine years certainly lends credibility to that observation). However, once Kasai was born, Sakura found that she truly shined as a mother. As much as she loved being a medical shinobi, being a mother gave her even more satisfaction. Sasuke was more than happen to give Sakura as many children as she desired for both selfish and unselfish reasons alike. The bottom line for both of them was that they both wanted a lot of children and they were both happy and satisfied with their large and still-growing family.

The socializing continued and new friends arrived at the get-together as the afternoon wore on. The Koshosuru twins showed up together – Kanja and Sumato had truly grown to be fine shinobi who had already proved their worth many times over to the village. Kanja recently married Sai having initially been introduced through Sakura herself. A few years ago, a crying Kanja had shown up on Sakura's doorstep. She had been upset because Sumato had been pulling away from her as of late. He was naturally an extrovert and as they grew older, his relationships outside of his sister and his clan began to become more and more important to him. Kanja grew a bit lonely and was having a difficult time adjusting to the change in their relationship. Sakura, seeing Kanja's struggle, invited her to visit anytime she wanted – it just so happened that one of the times Kanja had visited, Sai was also there as well. They hit it off almost immediately and with some mild coaxing by Sakura, the two started dating.

After delivering a new tray of snacks to the food table, Hinata made her way back to where Sakura and Karin were still sitting. Tenten walked over with her "shadow" and joined the friends as well.

"Good afternoon Hana," said Hinata leaning over so she would be eye-to-eye with the young girl who was following Tenten.

"So she still follows you around?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I've never seen a child more attached to a parent in my life. She practically panics when I'm out of her sight," said Tenten.

"Missions must be fun then," noted Karin sarcastically.

"It isn't fun for everyone I leave behind," said Tenten. "They have to deal with the aftermath of me having left her."

"I'm sure she'll become a bit more independent soon," noted Sakura. "For some, it comes later than others."

"I know it will," said Tenten. "Maybe I just shouldn't have taken those couple of years off to take care of her."

"Now, now Tenten. Don't second guess yourself. She was pretty sick when she was born," said Sakura.

Just then the back door to the house opened and Shizune emerged. Based on the amount of noise from the inside of the house, the sand contingent had arrived.

Behind Shizune was Naruto. "I finally made it!" he shouted to Hinata once he got outside.

"I see you brought others with you," answered Hinata.

"Oh them? They were walking to the house at the same time I was," said Naruto.

"Did you bring Aiko and Kiro back as well?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, they're in there, too," said Naruto. He inhaled the smell of the food. "I'm starving!" he said aloud as he made a beeline towards the food table.

Sakura got up and approached her good friend. She hugged Shizune once she had cleared the door, which wasn't the easiest thing considering the bundle she held in her arms.

"So this is him?" asked Sakura, holding her hands out.

"This is him," Shizune answered.

_He looks just like Kankuro_, Sakura thought to herself. _How ironic since I've seen him without kabuki make-up maybe three times in my life._

Two small children broke free from the traffic jam at the home's back door and ran towards the other various kids playing in the yard.

"Karura! Yashamaru! Be careful!" shouted their mother, Matsuri.

"We will, Mom!" they shouted back at her.

Matsuri grabbed her husband's hand and led him to where the other ladies were sitting.

"Uh, I think I'll go over there for a while," Gaara said to Matsuri, pointing to where the other men were congregating. He wasn't about to be the only guy with this gaggle of women.

"Where's the other guest of honor?" Sakura asked Matsuri.

"She needed to use the bathroom. I'm sure she'll be out any…ah, there she is," said Matsuri.

Temari emerged from the house followed closely by her husband, Shikamaru. Sakura looked at her belly and tried to decide if Karin or Temari was actually closer to giving birth…they were both so big.

"Temari, you might just have a Leaf baby if you're not careful," said Sakura. "I'm surprised you made the trip from Sand."

"I may be large, but the doctors told me before I left that I was nowhere near ready for this little one to arrive," answered Temari who scooted to the closest nearby chair where she was helped down by Shikamaru. "But we do have an announcement for everyone."

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Hold on. Let's have everyone gather around for this one," said Shikamaru loudly. He looked over at the men and waved them over. Before long, there was a huge group gathered around where Sakura and Hinata still sat.

"Temari and I are moving to the Leaf," said Shikamaru.

"You're coming back?" asked Naruto. "That's fantastic!" As always, Naruto didn't wait for his mouth to be clear of food before talking.

All those years ago, it was a tough decision for both of the Leaf shinobi who had fallen in love with two of the Sand siblings. It was a bit easier for Shizine to leave the Leaf to go with Kankuro, Shikamaru had a much more difficult time accepting the fact that he couldn't keep both Temari on one hand and his family, teammates and serving his own village on the other. He was always expected to be a top advisor to the Hokage's office, even at his young age.

After months of putting off a final decision, Shikamaru finally decided that if things didn't work out with Temari or in the Sand, he could always return to the Leaf at some point in the future. While in the Sand, he had become a top advisor to Gaara and served their village alongside his intended wife, Temari. However, when it finally came down to actually having children, Shikamaru refused until he was absolutely sure staying in Sand was the right thing to do. Unfortunately for Temari, that degree of absoluteness never came. Finally, after a heart-to-heart with both of her brothers, Temari offered to move to the Leaf with Shikamaru before the birth of their first child. He was elated and a pregnancy soon followed.

The crowd gradually dissipated from around the kunoichi and spread out over the lawn once again. Sakura decided to excuse herself from the conversation between Temari, Karin, Hinata and Tenten and headed for the table topped with food. It was just about time to feed Kenji and she wanted to get something to eat before having to prepare Kenji's food. Sasuke just happened to be standing there munching on a snack already.

Both of them stood next to each other and surveyed the scene in front of them. Their childhood friends and comrades had all grown up, but they had all somehow managed to stay really close nonetheless. Here they all were with families of their own. The latest generation of shinobi had already entered the academy and more were still to come with Ino and Chouji's newborn and three additional pregnant kunoichi here all at once.

Sasuke sighed. Sakura noticed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him, looking at him.

Sasuke looked back. He grabbed her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Yes. Yes it is," he replied letting a smile come across his face.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Well, there you have it folks. Done, done, done. It's always a happy and sad thing to end a story. However, this epilogue has potential for future writings, don't you think? There are so many stories in this chapter alone that can be explored further. This is where I think I may go next. Do you have any thoughts? Or perhaps you have other ideas you'd like to suggest. Don't forget, I'm more of a love, relationship, story-teller rather than an action-packed adventure writer. But if you have suggestions or comments, please feel free to comment on your review or send me a private message.

Until later….signing off….CG


End file.
